A Permanent Fusion
by Red Kasei
Summary: Vegeta has a daughter...but her name's not Bra! And Goku has a daughter too! And only Piccolo knows what's going on...
1. A Different Gojita

Red: No, I do not own any part of Dragonball Z *sniff* but this story is mine! Dragonball Z and all the characters belong to Funimation™. Only Gojita is mine!

Warning 

This is yaoi based. No, you won't see any of your favourite characters bouncing on top of each other like rabbits on heat, but it's more of the bondage thing. Heart to heart…NOT skin to skin (although, the only skin and skin contact is when they're fighting…just putting that up for all those *technical* bakas.)!

A Permanent Fusion A Different Gojita 

Goku lay back, sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. The suns rays streaked through the thick canopy of the forest, shining on both father and daughter. Goku took a few more deep breathes, calming himself from the before endured pain. He looked down to the small creature in his arms. At that moment in time, she wasn't exactly the prettiest in the whole world, but Goku knew that after a good wash, she'd definitely be the most beautiful in the entire universe! He smiled as a tear of joy and fatherly pride trickled down the side of his cheek. After he had recuperated from the ordeal, he stood up and took her to the river to clean. The river water was quite cold, and she wailed a little bit. But once Goku pulled her close to him, she calmed and let him clean her of the blood and amnion. But after the wash, she began to scream uncontrollably. Goku panicked, not knowing what to do until he remembered what Chichi did when she gave birth to Gohan.

"Oh, you must be hungry." He cooed at the child who had now started whimpering. "Okay…let's go get you something to eat."

He knew that babies had no teeth to eat solid foods, so he instead went into the nearby town. After visiting a clinic and getting all the things he required, they let him back out with his daughter. Back in the forest, in Goku's Capsule house, Goku prepared all the things.

"Okay, there's the bottle, milk and baby diapers." He said aloud as she lay on the sofa. Wondering if she had fallen asleep, he walked over and looked over her. Onyx eyes met liquid ink, and she began to giggle. Goku smiled. 

"Perfect…" he said softly. She reached up with her hands, reaching for the face that was hovering inches away from hers. Goku lowered his head and allowed her to feel his face with her small and soft hands. She reached up even higher and tugged at his hair. "Hey! Ouch!" he yelped at the hard tug. She let go and giggled some more. Goku drew back and smiled at her. "Little devil!"

Goku fixed her a bottle and fed her. As clumsy as his friends thought he was, truth was that Goku wasn't always clumsy. When it came to people depending on him, he'd do everything right. She looked up at him as he tried to feed her. 

"Come on, its food!" But she wouldn't take it. She frowned at him. "Come on…uh…umm…gosh, I didn't give you a name, did I?" She screamed in reply. "I'll take that as a yes!" he yelped as he put his hands to his ears. Goku looked down at her and thought only for a second. "Okay…your name is…Gojita." Gojita blurbed and spat a bit before smiling up happily at Goku. "Okay, now drink up…" she frowned at him again. "Gojita." She took the bottle and began to suck.

That night, Goku lay back in his bed with chibi Gojita lying next to him. She was so small and petit that she fit perfectly in Goku's arms. He smiled as he watched her sleep, all the while thinking of how pretty she was and how pretty she was going to be. But then he remembered his family back home. How was he going to tell them who she was? How was he going to tell them what really happened? How was he going to tell _him…? Goku bit back the tears and all those sad emotions that were threatening to overtake him. How could he? How could he leave the one he loved? But he knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, as Goku left him._

"But it was for a good reason…" he mumbled aloud. What was he going to do? He knew he couldn't stay out here for the rest of his life? They'd find him and they'd find out! What if he could take her home with him? "No, that's too complicated." He muttered aloud again. They'd get suspicious and the truth will be dragged out. "Oooh…what am I gonna do?" he whined as hot tears sprung to his eyes. He had to go home, he had to go back to his family and friends, back to where his life was! But, he didn't want to leave Gojita! He wanted to be there when she took her first step, said her first word…he wanted to be her tousan!

"Maybe…maybe I can hold out for a month." He sniffed, wiping away the tears. "I mean, I overheard Vegeta saying that us Saiyans who reach Super Saiyan live forever. And," he sniffed again, comforting himself. "Gojita is a full blooded Saiyan, and he also said that full blooded Saiyan babies develop at a much faster rate than ningens." He sniffed again. "Maybe…maybe she'll have said her first word before then, and taken her first step…" Goku's speech was drowned when Gojita began to whimper. Goku quickly shut up and cleared his mind of leaving his precious. Gojita calmed down again and slept silently. Goku knew that all full-blooded Saiyans have a psychic link and eternal bond with their offspring, so Gojita would react to all that. He sighed as he let her snuggle up closer to him, wrapping her tail around his thick wrist and burying her face in his hair.

If he hadn't felt so tired from all that crying, her gentle breathing in his hair might've made him start again.

~One month later~

Goku looked nervously around the Capsule house before looking down at Gojita who was crawling on the floor, wrestling with the teddy bear he had given her. She growled and hit it with her fists as though it was an enemy. Goku could not help but smile.

"You are _just_ like Vegeta said you would be!" he chuckled as he picked her up. She immediately turned her attention to the burly Saiyan who was holding her. She muttered a few nonsense words before blowing spit bubbles. Goku smiled at her as he thought of what he knew he had to do. Gojita could sense his awkwardness and did what she always did when he was feeling like that. She reached out and pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her tail around his waist. Goku felt his nervousness and sadness subside as he hugged her in return. But he knew hugs weren't going to do it this time. He put her down on the kitchen counter and stood back, resisting the urge to hold her close again.

Gojita looked up at him and cocked her head to one, as though she was asking what was wrong.

"Gojita…" he began. She giggled and rolled over to her side. Goku wanted to laugh and pick her up, and hold her. But he had to do this. "I'm going to be leaving you." Gojita sat up again and looked at him, the smile in her eyes and on her lips disappearing, replaced with a confused look. "I have to go back to my family." She started to look very sad. Then, as she took register of what he just said, she began to wail. She screamed and screamed and screamed! Goku had to fight the urge to run up to her, scoop her in his arms and tell her he'd never leave her. But that was just a lie.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Gojita continued with her screaming, getting worse and worse by the minute! But after a while, she stopped screaming. But when Goku looked again, she had a very familiar look on her face. It was the same pissed off look Vegeta wore when Goku upset him. The same look he had gotten when he broke up with him…

Goku flinched at the thought and saw that her tail was also thrashing around dangerously. Tears were balancing on the tip of her eyelids, threatening to fall off if he meant what he said. He knew she had never cried before in her life, she only screamed to 'talk' to him. But she was on the verge of tears! He hated doing this, and he'd have to tell her.

"Gojita…I'm sorry." He said, trying not to break his gaze with her glassy eyes and look down to the floor. "But…I just can't do this to you." She began to whimper. "I can't keep you. I want to…but my family won't let me. I'm really, really sorry…" 

Gojita said nothing. Her lower lip trembled and then…the first ever tear fell from her eyes. It fell passed her cheek, passed her chin, and the kitchen counter. Then, when it hit the floor, more began to follow. Gojita cried.

Goku wanted to beat himself for what he had just done. The last thing he wanted to do was make his daughter cry! He looked at the sad sight in front of him. He watched each giant tear drop from her eyes and fall to the floor. Then, his eyes started to tear to. But he held them back…he promised he wouldn't cry! But how could one not when they had a tight bond with their child?

"I…I'll take you to your father…he'll take care of you…" that was all he managed to say, as he could feel the tears coming, and he had to force them back again.

~That Night~

Using his Instant Transmission, he appeared in the same room he and his koi performed to create his child. After hours and hours of crying, she fell into a deep and remorseful slumber, but that was only because she had no more tears left to cry. He placed her on the same bed he and his koi were on. She lay silently, breathing deeply. He silently wondered if a year from now, she'd remember him at all? 

"Don't worry, Gojita," he whispered. "I'll come visit you again one day…I promise! In the mean time…don't give your tousan too much trouble." He stood up and tried to act nonchalant about it all. "He'll take good care of you. Now, let me take one good last look at you." She lay under white blankets, a blue and orange gi under her. Her face may have looked like her tousan's, but her spiky fringe and bangs belonged to Goku. He also suspected she was going to have her tousan's petit figure when she grew up.

"Beautiful…now, don't be too bad. And listen to your tousan, he knows what's best. And do your best in school…that's if you ever go to school. And train really hard; because I know that's what he's definitely gonna make you do! And…don't forget me, because…" he choked slightly. "Because…I'll never forget you!"

With those last words, he teleported out from the room.

~Back at the Son Residence~

"Goku! You're back!" yelled Chichi. She ran up and hugged her husband.

"Dad!" chirped Goten.

"Hey, dad!" added Gohan. Goku smiled. He was really happy to be back with his family!

"Where have you been?" she asked. Goku chuckled and grinned at his family.

"Well, I just thought I needed some training time to myself! I mean, to do _extreme_ training!" he grinned at them. "I would've told you guys sooner…but I just felt that I had to do it right there and then!" Chichi didn't even think of yelling at her husband, she was just so happy that he was back. It was almost like one of her children were missing, and the house didn't feel complete. Gohan and Goten were just happy to have their tousan back. All the while, while Goku was smiling happily at them, he was wondering if was really such a good actor. 

"Well, come on in!" they all pulled him in. 

"I'll get a huge dinner ready!" Chichi squealed. Goku could feel his stomach knot, but he couldn't say no.

"O-okay Chi!" he said as brightly as he could. "I'm just gonna take a long shower!" he walked back to his room, got his extra clothes and went into the bathroom. After he locked the door, he stood in the middle of the bathroom, clothes clutched under one arm and lost in thought.

What was with him? Why did he act so happy after he had just dumped his own daughter? He flinched at that cruel thought. Truth was, he was really happy to be back with his two sons, but he was only putting an act on for them.

Inside, he really felt like crap. He thought back to when Gojita screamed in utter frustration, then cried. His heart suddenly became very heavy, and he thought back to the last time he saw her.

_"Don't give your tousan too much trouble! He'll take care of you! Now, let me take one last look at you…" _His head felt light, and he felt kind of sick.

_"Beautiful…now, don't be too bad! And listen to your tousan, he knows what's best. And do your best in school…that's if you ever go to school. And train rally hard; because I know that's what he's definitely gonna make you do…."_ His legs felt weak.

_"I'll come visit you again one day…I promise!" _His heart began to feel like it was a lead organ, beating against his soft chest. His whole body felt so numb.

_"And…don't forget me because…because…I'll never forget you!"_

Goku dropped to his knees, and sat up with a blank look in his eyes. Then, when he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer…he cried. 

**AN: **I know it's sad…but that's just the beginning. Please R&R!  


	2. Vegeta's Pure Blooded Daughter

A Permanent Fusion Vegeta's Pure Blooded Daughter 

Vegeta sighed as he walked up to his room. It had been a while since he got a good workout, and he was feeling rather pleased about it. He grinned at the thought of reaching an even better level…if there was one. Nothing could spoil this mood…well, maybe that screeching onna of his and his purple haired brat. But he had made sure he had avoided them, as he wanted to keep the happy and pleasant feeling. He liked it. If he wasn't royalty, he may have acted like he was on a sugar high. But something was about to make him lose that mood. 

Vegeta walked into his room, shutting the door behind him before he let out a relieved and happy sigh. He turned around…and almost screamed if he hadn't quickly clamped his hands over his mouth. He stood facing the bed, staring wide-eyed at a strange bundle. Maybe it was his clothes that the onna had washed? But something in the pit of his stomach said different. He inched closer, as though the 'thing' was dangerous and was going to pounce on him if he moved too fast. He slowly looked over, and saw a pretty baby girl lying in a bundle of white blankets. He could only see her face, but he could tell it was feminine. She was fast asleep, breathing deeply, her little chest heaving up and down. Her cheeks looked dry, as though she had just been crying. 

Vegeta didn't know why, but he felt very attracted to this child [1]. It was like he knew her from somewhere. Suddenly, she began to stir. He jumped back in surprise, trying to get out of view from the chibi. Her little eyes opened and she blinked a couple of times, taking register of where she was.

'Who is she? Where did she come from??' Vegeta wondered. The chibi stopped blinking and turned her head in his direction. 'How did she know I was here?!' he thought, very freaked out. He thought she was going to scream, or worse…cry! That's all Trunks did when he was a chibi. And she looked like she was just over a month old. But she didn't make a sound; she just lay and looked at Vegeta.

"Jaa!" she finally muttered. He frowned when he realised he was still backed up against the wall.

"Baka…" he muttered to himself, mentally chastising himself for getting so jumpy. "It's just a baby!" 

Vegeta came closer, watching the baby as she stared back at him. He frowned, and eerily enough, she gave him the same frown in return. He shook off the funny feeling and stood over her.

'Who's child is this?' he wondered. 'The onna and I haven't been active since Trunks…and the only other person I had ever…was…' the memories of him and his mate flooded his mind. All those happy memories…why did he leave him? Vegeta had done everything to keep him happy so that he would never leave him! He even proclaimed the dreaded phrase he hadn't even uttered to the woman who had bore his son! The chibi looked back up at him, and looked very remorseful all of a sudden. Vegeta noticed this and furrowed his brow. 'Strange…the moment I felt that same pang of sadness, she got sad too. Maybe I just looked sad…' but he knew he had masked his face from all emotions when those thoughts came back to taunt him.

"You must be some other child. Maybe one of the workers couldn't keep their child at home…"

'Come on! That is the worst excuse I ever heard!'

'Well, then you try better!'

'This child is an orphan…how about that?'

'Kisama!' Vegeta cursed himself for thinking something like that. Even though he didn't act like such a nice person, he had a heart of gold on the inside.[2] When he looked again, the chibi was sitting up and holding a letter in one hand, smoothing out the wrinkles she had formed when she slept on it. 

"What's that?" Vegeta took the letter from her hand with little effort. She quirked her head to one side. Vegeta took his eyes off her for a second as he read the letter.

To Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji 

_I know what you're probably thinking. You're probably wondering what a baby is doing on your bed. I shall be brief and get straight to the point: this child is your daughter. No joke, no kidding. No lies, no deception and no bribing. She is your child, as well as mine._

_Her name is Gojita. She is a full-blooded saiyan no oujo. Her birthday is on the 13th of May. The doctors said she was blood type AB. _

_Of the little there is, I also think that she'll grow up to be something like you, both in personality and figure wise. You were always the dominant one._

_Vegeta, I know it'll be hard for you to understand and accept that she really is your daughter…but she is! All Saiyans have a psychic link with their child…that is, if the child is pure saiyan. You never had a psychic link with Trunks, so that way, it'll be proved that she is your daughter…pure breed saiyan as well._

Well, even if you believe that, you'll also wonder why I have left her in your care. Well, truth is, I really don't know what to do. I know it's unfair of me to just leave her there, but I was never good at making decisions when it came to stuff like this, and you knew it. And also, it would be unfair if I kept her and you never knew about her. I mean, not acknowledging MY existence is fair, especially after the way I treated you. But she IS your daughter, and you have nothing against her…or at least, you should.

_Whether you voice her existence to your family is entirely up to you. She is now in your hands._

_I know you will take care of her. _

_PS. Train her well!_

Vegeta finished the letter, and when he pulled his face away from it, it was a cross between pale, shocked, surprised and frightened. _His_ daughter? He never knew he had another child…let alone a full-blooded saiyan female to mate with! The only other person was…no, it couldn't be! He was male! But after all the things he had heard on his planet, all the rumors, it could fit. Vegeta looked back down to Gojita. Gojita was currently engaged in hugging the orange and blue gi that she was lying on top of, whimpering slightly. Vegeta immediately understood, even if he was still a little uncertain that it was so.

"Gojita…?" he whispered. The tiny chibi looked up at him, as though she was asking him 'what?' Vegeta looked her up and down. Yes…he could see the resemblance. Her face was like a female and softer version of him, and her height would definitely be due to his genes. But she definitely had her kaasan's hair…even if it was long instead of short and spiked, but her fringe was just like his. Her tail was long and a sleek black, and was lying limp and curled up around her waist. He thought she might be scared of him. But when he tried the psychic link and took a peek into her mind, he saw that she wasn't scared, but was very sad that kaasan had left her. On the other hand, she was quite happy to be with her tousan.

Vegeta sat next to her and sighed. 

"What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself. "I can't tell the onna…she'll have both me and her head on a golden platter! No, more realistically, she'll kick me out of the house." He ran the thought through his head for a couple of times. "What am I going to do…damn you!" he cursed. When he looked down to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he saw Gojita crawl up on his lap. She grabbed the top of his armor and pulled herself up to face him. She looked up at him, the wrapped her tiny arms and long tail around his waist, pulling herself close to him. Vegeta's heart softened at this gesture, and hugged her in return. Gojita looked back up at him with eyes that seemed to speak to him.

'So…what's going to happen now?' they asked. Vegeta thought about it.

"Well, seeing as if I tell that onna she'll kick me clear out the house…I won't. But I'll move out anyway, as I don't think I can raise you here!" Gojita smiled up at him.

'Okay! I'm proud of you!' He smiled at Gojita. He held her close again.

"I'll move out, and then I can raise you just the way a saiyan should be raised…and the way I've always wanted to raise my child." Gojita blurbed and chirped as she reached for the gi that was left on the bed.

~Later that night~

"Why do you want to move out?" Bulma asked. She hadn't the foggiest why he wanted to leave Capsule Corp.

"Well, let's face it onna, things aren't exactly 'normal' around here." He said with the usual bite in his voice. "What with you in your lab, tinkering with those gadgets all day, then going up to your bedroom with that hentai scar face…"

"His name's Yamcha!" she blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Vegeta's facial expression didn't change.

"That's what I said. And we don't really seem to acknowledge the existence of one another."

"And what about Trunks?"

"Keep him."

"Nani?"

"He's your son. You wanted him, and I know you most certainly won't let me take him with me." He furrowed his brow. "And I'm most certainly not going to stay here for his sake!" Bulma nodded her head slowly. Vegeta wanted out of the relationship, and she could understand why. It seemed as though he had known about her affair with Yamcha for a long time. 

'Maybe that's why he and Goku spent so much time together…because I was ignoring him.' She recalled all the times she spent with Yamcha and Trunks, not really acknowledging Vegeta's presence, even though they lived in the same house. She felt…almost guilty about it. The only reason why she had an affair with Yamcha was because she missed him, and Vegeta was too busy training to pay much attention to her.

"Fine." She said. "I'll give you a house in the forest near the lake. It's very close to the city. And I presume you'll be taking the gravity room with you?" He nodded. "Fine, when will you move out?"

"Tomorrow." He answered. She nodded. "Now, I'm going up to pack." Bulma watched as Vegeta walked up the stairs. She liked him, she really did! But she guessed it wasn't enough as she had done what she had.

~Later~

Vegeta placed a spitting Gojita on the desk as he looked through the bookshelf. 

"I know that onna has books on baby care! Her mother made her buy it for her!" he grumbled as his eyes wandered over titles of those corny romance novels Bulma reads. Gojita sat on the desk and fiddled with a stress ball Bulma had on her desk. She squished it into different shapes and was giggling happily. Vegeta smiled proudly as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Just like his kaasan…ah! Here we go!" he pulled out a couple of baby books from the shelf and began to flip through them, checking to see which ones were the most useful. He knew that these books were used to deal with ningen babies, not saiyan chibis! But all the same, things like diaper changing and feeding were very important! After picking a few books he found very useful, he stole back to his room with Gojita still squishing the stress ball into odd shapes.

Vegeta found he didn't have to pack much. There was just his gi, jeans, underwear, sneakers and a couple of shirts. Gojita didn't have much either. She reluctantly parted with the stress ball, but utterly refused to part with the orange and blue gi.

"Come on, Gojita!" he pleaded. "I can get you a new and even better gi!" Truth was, Vegeta knew to whom the gi belonged to, and he didn't want to think about that person. But she obstinately refused!

"Nah!" she said, shaking her head.

"Gojita…let go of it now!" he hissed, losing his patience. That was usually what he had to do in order to get Trunks to do something he wanted, as he was very scary when he threatened you! But she frowned. Vegeta froze, as he knew what she was about to do. Her dark eyes clearly said; 

'Do that again…and I'll make myself heard!' she was getting ready to scream when he quickly clamped his hand over her small mouth.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, you can take the damn thing with you!" she smiled back up at him and continued to clasp tightly to the gi. Vegeta sighed. "Maybe you're not so much your kaasan as you are me!" he commented. She looked up at him, giggled and fell over to her side. Vegeta couldn't help but grin as he continued to pack. He put everything in a backpack before standing back up. "Well, that's that done, now. Gojita." She looked up at him to show he had her full attention. "You stay here. And don't make a noise." She said nothing, but her happy chirping probably meant:

'Okay!' Vegeta made his way down to Bulma. She was sitting at the kitchen table, worrying about what she was going to tell Trunks after Vegeta left.

"Onna," she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had thought of seducing Vegeta into staying, but with that hard look in his eyes, it was obvious whatever she wanted to do would not change his mind. 

"Yes, Vegeta?" she asked. After their little conversation, it finally hit her that he was going to leave.

"Give me the address of this house. I want to leave as soon as possible tomorrow." He stated. Bulma nodded. 

"I've left it all there." She nodded toward the counter. He walked over and inspected him them before giving his nod of approval.

"Fine." Before he had managed to exit, he heard her voice behind him.

"Don't go!" He turned and faced her. She had tears in her eyes and was pleading him to stay. Two years ago, he would have given in and agreed to stay, but that was before he had finally given into the feelings of true love for his mate. And besides…_she was the one who was cheating on him!_

"Hmph! You should've thought about this before you decided to force a child out of me and then go run back to that scar faced yaro!" he snapped.

"But…you can't leave Trunks!" she wailed. "He needs a father!"

"Well you got the one out of me! You can use the other kisama as the father!" all the anger that he had stored up was threatening to break loose, but he held it in, for Gojita's sake and for his sanity. He walked out the kitchen, leaving a sobbing Bulma.

On his return to his room, he quickly took a peek into his son's room. Trunks was lying fast asleep. Vegeta knew that one-day, he'd grow up into a handsome young man. But while he was around, he knew that he'd make the child a bit of a brat through his training. He had learnt that mistake. He smiled proudly. He knew it wasn't Trunks's fault that he was leaving, and it wasn't Gojita's or his mate's. It wasn't even because of Bulma's affair. He had fallen in love with him the first time he ever laid eyes on him. It's just Bulma's affair pushed them closer together. He had always been in love with him…_always_!

"Goodbye Trunks." He whispered.

When he got back to his room, he was surprised to see that Gojita had made herself comfortable on his bed. Head on the pillow and wrapped in the orange and blue gi, she lay fast asleep, just as she was when he first saw her. He smiled proudly once again.

'I'm going to raise Gojita,' he thought. 'And I'm going to raise her well! Even without her kaasan!' Vegeta changed into a pair of boxers as he placed the address in his backpack. He also rummaged in his wallet for his back card. After winning a couple of tournaments, he had acquired quite a lot of cash. And because the Briefs always paid for everything, he just deposited it in the bank. By now, he ought to have at least one million. Vegeta knew that he could always ask Bulma for more, but he wanted to do this alone. He placed the card back in his wallet and in his backpack before getting into bed.

Instinctively, Gojita snuggled closer, wrapping her tail around his wrist. Vegeta sighed as she buried her head in his auburn flame hair, falling into a deep, yet uneasy, slumber. 

Red: [1] Any hentai who is thinking what my perverted cousin just blurted out is also going to get a shot in the pills!!!

[2]Yup! We all know that! ~u^ Sweet lil' ouji!  



	3. A New Life

A Permanent Fusion A New Life 

The next morning, Vegeta woke up at six am. He wanted to avoid the pleading moans and cries of Bulma, so that he didn't feel so guilty about it. But, he also didn't want to have to say goodbye to Trunks. He knew he had to do this, but he didn't want to leave his son behind. It wasn't Gojita's fault, she couldn't take care of herself at this point in time, and it does take two to create one. But Bulma would never let him take Trunks with him. What he really wanted to do was raise Trunks and Gojita together, so that they could grow up close. But it appeared that that option was out of bounds. It was either this, or spill the beans, which was the last thing on his mind!

Gojita shifted sleepily as she curled up tighter in the gi and wrapped her tail tighter around his wrist. Vegeta didn't want to wake her, as he didn't want her to feel miserable. He was used to getting up early, so it didn't affect him. Carefully, he pried her tail off his wrist. She gave a little yawn before her eyes lazily fluttered open.

'So much for trying not to wake her.' He thought as ink eyes met onyx. She rubbed her eyes before reaching up for him.

"Jaah." She whispered. Vegeta bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as she curled up closer to his warm body.

"Morning Princess." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She gave a happy blurble before she was silent again. Vegeta looked outside before looking back to the chibi in his arms. It looked pretty chilly outside, and this house was supposed to be near a lake, or river. She was also wearing nothing but her diaper. Silently, he wondered if she needed a change, but he quickly decided that it would be better to get out of the place first before attending to her. "But you _do need something to wear, or you'll catch a cold." He placed her back on the bed and she pulled the gi over her head. "Hmm…that would cover you up well, as there's little of you and _a lot_ of the gi! Well, he was always bigger than I was…" he stopped as he bent down to wrap her up. _

After she was well wrapped, he swung the backpack over his shoulder, picked her up and left his room. As he made his way down to the front door, he made a stop by Trunks's room. Peering in, he saw the demi-saiyan fast asleep. He silently entered and looked down on his first born son. Sure, he didn't have the traits of a true saiyan, nor the looks, but he had the power. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, when he noticed Gojita stroking his head. She looked back up at him, he eyes asking

'Who is he?'

"He's my son, and your half-brother. Trunks." He replied at the silent question. She paused before she resumed gently stroking his head, petting him affectionately as though she had known him her whole life. She gave bent her head down and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. Vegeta smiled. "Affectionate…just like your kaasan." He muttered. He looked down at Trunks, and spoke to him as though he was awake. "Son. I'm leaving you now. I know it is customary for the child to leave the parent, and that if the parent left the child, it was a sign of weakness in the parent. And yet, here I am. Leaving you. I didn't count on this happening. I…I hope this doesn't make me look bad in your eyes. But what can I say; I know I've always had the attitude, now I will look like a terrible father! I was never much of a good parent. Your mother raised you more than I did. I never said one piece of encouragement. I never told you how much you mean to me." He paused as he took in a deep breath. It wouldn't do for the Saiyan no Ouji to get so emotional, but that was just how he was feeling. "What has happened between your mother and I…it wasn't your fault. I want you to know that much. But I also want you to know, that I am very proud of you, and that no matter what…you will always be my son. Just as Gojita," he held her close. "Will always be my daughter." He walked to the door, and turned to say one last thing.

"Goodbye, Trunks."

"Bah, Tunks." She whispered as she waved at the sleeping boy. Vegeta smiled at her, knowing she was also saying goodbye to him. Without looking back, he made his way down to the front door and flew to the house in the forest near the lake.

Their new home.

~The Brief's second, but forgotten, house~

"_This is the _small house_??!!" asked Vegeta incredulously as he looked at the double story house. Okay, it wasn't as big as Capsule Corp…but it was bigger than he had expected! "And exactly _what_ was I expecting? I have lived with that onna for more than twelve years! I should know that their idea of small is having the necessities…like a hot tub and cappuccino maker!" Gojita said nothing, but just chirped happily as she looked at the big house. "Well, Gojita, this is your new and permanent home." He declared._

The house was square with a roof that looked like it belonged on a temple. It was big, but the trees were bigger, and practically sealed the house out of aerial view. Anyone in the forest wouldn't be able to see the house either, as it was in the heart of the pine forest, at the foot of a mountain, on the edge of a lake in a clearing. It was actually quite a nice place to be. Vegeta walked inside with Gojita clinging onto his side. They took a look around, and Vegeta found he might actually be able raise her. The kitchen had all the utensils he'd need, and working appliances. The bathroom had a hot tub [1], basin and towels, soap…heck! It looked like someone actually lived here! There were three bedrooms. Vegeta knew that at that moment, he and Gojita would be sleeping in the same room, but when she's about three, he would move her out into one of the rooms. The living room had a TV, couches and a small coffee table in the middle.

"Woah. Looks like I won't have to buy much…everything is already here!" Vegeta said in awe. Gojita chirped as she climbed onto the couch, wriggling out of her gi. She sat on the couch and looked in wonder around her. She looked back at Vegeta.

"Wah wee?" she asked. Vegeta frowned as he deciphered what she had just said. 

"Oh…where are we?" he asked. She nodded. "We're home. This is now our home. From now on, it'll be just you and me!" he walked over to the couch and sat next to her, ruffling her hair. She giggled as she rolled over, then pounced on him. "Well, I think we should unpack, then go get you some stuff. Hmm?" she giggled as she rolled over in his lap, causing him to smile happily.

~Six months later~

Vegeta sat on the couch, sighing for the tenth time that day. He was very worried of what he was going to do. Gojita seemed to eat just as much as him and food costed money! There were no more tournaments to participate in, so where he was going to get the money? How was he going to keep them going? Sure, he could hunt, but how would he be able to watch over her. He didn't want to take her with him, just in case she somehow got hurt.

"What am I going to do?" he asked aloud. There was a creaking and his eyes shot to the wooden stairs. Gojita stood still, clad in her blue sleep shirt.

"Tousan?" she asked. "Wazza matta?" Vegeta couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Even thought six months had gone by and she was now seven months old, she could walk, run and talk to the level of a three-year-old ningen. 

'Maybe I should consider putting her into her room earlier.' He thought. "Come here, sweetheart." He said. She skipped over and sat on his knee. 'Kuso! Now how am I going to say this?' she giggled.

"Say what, Vegeta?" He looked up before mentally cursing at himself, which caused Gojita to fall into fits of laughter. He always forgot about the psychic link they shared, so any thoughts he had, she would hear. By now, he was sure she had heard every swearword he knew! He coughed as he cleared his throat.

"Well…Gojita…do you know how financial business works?" she shook her head, causing her long black hair to sway back and forth. "Well, I can't really explain it, but…what happens when you don't have enough money…you can't buy things. Like food, and clothes, and all those important things."

"Oh…izzit 'bout buyin' stuff?" she asked.

"Sort of. I'm running out of money, and if I don't find a way to make more fast, we might have to start hunting for food."

"Waz wrong wivvat?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Nothing, but other things like money for the electricity…we need money for that." She nodded. "And…" he wanted to say he was sorry, but he didn't want to sound like he was giving up. He couldn't give up! Not at this point in his life! This was just like a fight! But in this fight, there were some things he didn't have…like money and the understanding of business. And that would be his downfall.

"Wait there, Vegeta!" she said suddenly, and run up the stairs. He grinned. 

'She'll be ready for training any day soon.' He thought proudly. Gojita returned with a huge novel in her arms.

"Izzin here!!" she dumped the huge book as she started paging furiously through it. Vegeta had gotten the book for her to teach her how to read, and so far, she had done pretty well.

'What can I say…she's Saiyan.' She continued to page through the book as her tail wagged excitedly. Then, she pulled out a piece of paper and thrust in front of his eyes.

"Here it is!" she chirped. Vegeta took the paper as she jumped up and scrambled onto his shoulder, peering at the paper as well.

Satan City Business Courses 

_Learn how to run a business on computer. Use it to your full potential._

_No diplomas or academic materials required. Beginners welcome._

_PC Net_

_Room 30_

_1986_

_Satan City_

Gojita peered hopefully over her tousan's shoulder, hoping that he would consider it. He was a wonderful father, as he was very kind and caring. But he could also be stubborn. But she still loved him very much, and thought of him as her idol.

"Saa?" she asked. "Will you try it?"

"What's it for?"

"Izza kinda course where they teach you how ta use computers." She explained. "Will you givvit a go? Pleez, Vegeta?" If it was Bulma or Trunks asking him, he might've snapped at them to go bury their heads in the sand as he wasn't doing it. But back then, everything was given to him…he never had to work for it. And this was all for his daughter. She was helping him out of love.

Love…something he had experience only once, and lost. He didn't want to lose her love by disappointing her. But he didn't know that he could never lose her love, as she felt this wonderful and strong man, known as her father, would never ever disappoint her.

"Very well." He sighed. "I'll give it a try." She gave a happy little squeal of delight as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yay! Oh, you are not gonna regret it! You'll be the bestest and smartest of them all! I know it!!" he smiled at her faith in him. The only other person who had ever had that much faith in no matter what, was his mate.

"I said I'd give it a try…I didn't say I would be a permanent fixture there!" he snapped. But she had been living with him for six months, so she wasn't affected by his snap.

"But you will be the bestest…I mean, you _are_ the Prince of all Saiyans." She said. 

"No sucking up." He said.

"But iz true!" she bounced up and down on the couch. "An' you'll be able to make lozza money! Then, we can pay ferall our stuff!" He nodded thoughtfully. It was true; he could learn a lot that could help out with their financial troubles. The another thought occurred to him.

"What about you? I just can't leave you here!" He said. It wasn't that he was worried that she'd blow up the house (but there was always a chance of that happening anyway), but more that on leaving her alone in the house would make him a bad parent.

"Dun worry 'bout me! Wunz this course is over, then you can spend lozza time wiv me!" she chirped as she hugged him. He thought about that. It did seem to work out, and she was smart enough not to blow things up…that is, if she could contain her power!

For such a young Saiyan, Gojita had the most amazing power he had ever seen! She had accidentally shot a couple of ki balls at the TV when they canceled her favorite show, she unconsciously learnt how to fry herself with her ki and when she got pretty pissed off, she could throw a mean and powerful right hook! Vegeta found that out when a taller man with a moustache was making fun of him, and Gojita punched him in the face to silence him. He ended up from the third floor to the lower ground! But he had enough faith in her to believe that she wouldn't do anything wrong.

"Weelll…okay. You can stay home while I go to this 'business course'." He paused as his face became stern. "But promise me one thing." He face became serious as well.

"Okay."

"Promise me that you'll never go out into the forest alone!" she nodded solemnly.

"Yes tousan. I promise." He smiled as he hugged her.

"There's a good girl!" she giggled as she hugged him. "Are you ready for bed now?" She nodded. 

"Hai."

"Have you brushed your teeth?" she nodded again.

"Tousan…may I have something to drink?" she asked.

"Water?" she nodded. "Very well. But after that…straight to bed!" But half an hour later, she was lying fast asleep on his lap, as she had somehow persuaded him to let her stay up. But she never could keep her eyes open when it was bedtime. He smiled as he carried her tiny body up to her cot. Placing her down, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my Princess." He said as he went out, leaving the door slightly ajar. 


	4. Bad bird!

A Permanent Fusion Bad bird! 

The sun shone over the forest, lighting the clearing in a haze of gold. Tree tops shone gold and the forest sparkled as dew sparkled like diamonds on the grass, leaves and bark. In a house, in a clearing, the sun moved its beams to the house. A small ray shone through the slit in the curtain, and onto a small face with long, deep black hair. Her fringe stood up in spikes and two bangs curled together in the front. Curled up in her blankets, she slowly fluttered her eyes open. They were ink black, like her tousan's; a dark universe without stars. She lay for a few moments before a smile crept upon her face. She had had that dream again, the dream where she finally met her kaasan. She couldn't see his face, and because he was a male, he should've been her tousan. But even though this was bigger and more masculine than her feminine figured tousan, he was gentle just like a kaasan. He _was he kaasan! Even though it didn't make much sense, she was just happy to dream of her perfect kaasan…even if it was male._

Then, her mind switched back to reality. Silently, she climbed out of her double four poster bed, pulled off her PJ's and put on her gi. It was a navy short sleeve spandex suit covered by an orange dress. She wore weighted armour, such as the chest armour and the heavy, gold tipped white boots. She also wore a navy wristband on left arm and a glove over her right hand. The wristband was part of a gi she had when she was just a baby, and she cherished it, even though she didn't know why.

Silently, she stole down the stairs, making sure to not wake her tousan. Peering first into the kitchen then the living room, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"*Phew*! Good thing tousan isn't around!" she tiptoed towards the front door. "Even though he'd know where I was going, he'd probably say something like…"

"Where do you think you're going, Gojita?" came a very familiar voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and whisked around.

"V-V-Vegeta!!" she yelped. Vegeta was looking down at the tiny saiyan sternly, brows furrowed together.

"You're not going out to the Gravity Room without me, are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Umm…er…Hehehehe…" she gave a nervous laugh as she promptly turned red with guilt. "W-what gave you that idea, V-Vegeta?"

"Gohh-jeee-taahh…" he said low. She knew better than to press her luck. Sighing, she looked down at the floor.

"*Sigh*…hai." If it were his son, he might've started yelling at him. But he had learnt from experience that that didn't always work. His face softened as he bent down on one knee until he was eye level with Gojita.

"*Sigh*. Gojita. Why do you do things like this? Why?" he asked softly. He had read in a book that looking disappointedly at your children makes them feel more about what they've done.

"I'm sorry." She said, fiddling guiltily with her fingers. "I just wanted to do some training on my own…"

"You wanted to set the Gravity to my level, didn't you?"

"… … …Hai." He sighed again, then gave a little smile.

'Typical. She's so stubborn, she just doesn't listen when I tell her not to do something!' Picking her up, he walked outside to the Gravity Room. "Gojita, I have explained to you many times before that you aren't strong enough to handle what I can. Your body's too fragile." 

"Iie chigiamasu!" she scowled up at him and crossed her arms. He gave a little chuckle at the kawaii chibi in his arms.

"Hai so desu." He said. "But you are most certainly stronger than any other chibi your age. I don't think any of them would survive in training under three times Earth's gravity." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai…but I'm still not fragile!" she pouted. "I'm not!!" He chuckled again as he put her down on the red tiled floor.

"I know, and you most definitely are stronger and ahead of any chibi I knew on Vegeta-sei. But you still have a long way to go before you complete your training." She was silent for a while.

"Tousan?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you think that if I keep training like I am now…will I…will I be as strong as you soon?" He grinned. She was very persistent. 

"I'm afraid not as soon as you'd like," he answered truthfully. "But by the time you hit your teens, you'll be as strong as I am now!"

"But tousan," she persisted. "I've hit Super Saiyan level one! Why must I still learn all these katas and moves?!" He grinned when he remembered the first time she turned Super Saiyan. He was very proud and impressed.

It was on her third birthday and he took her out to the mountains to show her the levels of Super Saiyan. She was fascinated and wanted to know if she could do so as well. He told her she could, and she tried, but failed miserably. Vegeta was going to show her when he saw a dragonball. Because Gojita was in low spirits, he thought giving her a dragonball might cheer her up [1]. But when he tried to retrieve the dragonball, a huge boulder came rolling down the side of the mountain. When he looked up, it seemed a little late to do anything! He couldn't charge up quick enough and he wouldn't be able to dodge out the way! Then, there was a blinding yellow light and the boulder split into thousands of tiny pieces. He looked up and saw Gojita hovering in front of him with gold hair and emerald green eyes. That was the first time she had gone Super Saiyan.

"A warrior is not only determined by their strength, but by their experience. If you know more attacks than your enemy, you will have the upperhand as you will have more than one chance of taking them down." He answered simply. It wasn't like she hadn't heard this all before, she often asked her dad why, and he always told her that. "And you know it also pushes up your other levels." She nodded as he tied up her hair with her dragonball bobbles. He had found four of them while they trained in different areas and glued them to sliver discs and laced elastic through. After he put up her hair into little balls and tied them [2], he went over to the gravity machine and put it up to ten times Earth's normal gravity.

"So, shall we begin?" he asked. She nodded and then a smirk, eerily like Vegeta's, rose on her lips.

"Okay…but _this_ time, I'm takin' you out!!" she declared determinedly. Vegeta chuckled.

"We'll see about that, my little oujo."

~1 pm~

Piccolo flew over the forest, looking for a good spot to meditate. It had been quite a while since he had been in quiet meditation, as every time Gohan came by with Pan, he found her to be a tad noisy. He didn't mind her being boisterous, but it did get a bit much after a while. 

As he flew over the forest, he saw a small house in a clearing.

"Hmph…some human wanting to get close to nature without losing the comfort of civilisation, I presume." He muttered to himself. "Too bad I've lost interest in terrorising humans, or I'd make a quick stop there." He grinned to himself as he flew across to the other end of the forest, where it was deeper and darker. "And where hopefully Gohan and Pan won't be able to find me!"

~The Ouji's Residence~

Gojita sat at the table, doodling away while Vegeta made her lunch. Vegeta glanced up at the chibi saiyan sitting at the table. He found she was a little smaller than the ordinary saiyan child. Saiyan chibi's were a little smaller than ningens, but she was eve smaller than that! Standing next to each him, she'd only reach up to his knee! But that just made her even more kawaii than she already was. Privately, he wondered where she got her cuteness from. At first, he thought it would be his mate's genes, but his mate was _kakkoii…not __kawaii! _

'Hmm…he was always going on about how kawaii I look. Maybe that's where she got it from.' He thought. 'Looks like he was right…I _am the dominant one, as she's got most of my features. A little of my attitude, my slim body and my cuteness…as he would say.' He cocked his head to one side as he watched her continue to draw. 'But if she's got most of my stuff…what's left from my mate?' he looked at her very carefully. 'Well…she's got his fringe, and his soft face.' Vegeta smiled when he remembered the soft and innocent look his mate always wore. But he shook it off as he remembered that his mate was no longer with him. Angrily, he turned back to the stove where he was cooking ramen noodles. But his anger faded as he thought about Gojita. If it wasn't for her…he may not have learnt how to look after himself or her. And if it wasn't for her…he may have thought he would never love again…   _

After he turned back to the stove, Gojita glanced up at her tousan. She admired him a lot! Sure, he was her tousan and therefore he was deserving of her respect, but she felt her respect and admiration reach far beyond that!

'Tousan is such a good cook! I bet that Jamie Oliver guy isn't nearly as good as my tousan [3]! And I bet he can't clean and do laundry and sew! And I bet he can't even fight like tousan!' she smiled as she looked back down at her book. 'Tousan does everything for me! He's the best tousan in the entire universe bet! I just wish tousan had a mate so he'd be happy and he wouldn't have to work so hard. Then I can spend more time with him _and_ maybe his mate!' But she was just happy to be with her father. It was practically needless to say that he was her hero.

After lunch, she went straight to the gravity room. But Vegeta stopped her.

"Nani? What's wrong?" she asked as he picked her up.

"No training. Remember…you must let your food digest or else it's all going to come up!" he explained. Gojita made a face.

"Ugh! Gross!" he chuckled as he placed her on the couch.

"Hmm, and I need you to stay here."

"Nani? Where are you going? It's the weekend!"

"I know, but I want to get the computer my boss promised me." She looked at him, her eyes getting wider as she realised what it meant.

"D-does that mean…?"

"Hai. From Monday, I'll be working at home on the net." Gojita didn't pause for a second after the 'working at home' part as she leapt joyously at him. As small as she was, she still managed to bowl him over! 'How does she do it??!' he wondered as he lay on the floor with her tail wrapped around his waist.

"Yay!!! This means you get to be home with me and you'll be able to train me and teach me how to cook so I can make stuff for you and…"

"Slow down!" he yelped at this sudden flood. "I can't go and get the computer with you clasping to my middle!"

"Oops!" she got up and giggled as she blushed. "Tee hee hee…gomen nasai, tousan!" He stood up.

"Good. Well, I have to go now." He said as he went for the door. "Just remember…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled. "Don't go into the forest and don't go into the training room without you." He smirked at her.

"Heh…seems you disobey those rules so that you now know them off by heart!" she blushed. "But there's another little rule: don't touch or mess on the paper that's sitting on the coffee table. That contains the code for the satellite internet connection."

"Oh…okay! I'll make sure nothing happens to it!" she grinned at him as she saluted him. He grinned back.

"Ja mata ne, Gojita."

"Ja mata ne, Vegeta!"

Ten minutes after Vegeta left, Gojita was very bored. Most of the time, she would either write or draw, but she was too bored to even do that. She lay on the couch, staring at the piece of paper on the coffee table. Groaning, she rolled over on her back. 

"Hnn! I don't like it when tousan goes out on the weekend! It's suppose to be the time where we train!" she trashed her arms, legs and tail around as she wailed to no one, "I WANNA TRAIN!!!!" After she finished thrashing, she noticed a bird batting itself against the window. She laughed hysterically as it did so, until it gave one last *thunk* and fell down. She stopped laughing and ran outside. The bird looked all beaten up. Gojita's heart softened as she took the invalid bird inside.

"Aww…the poor thing." She muttered as she looked over the still creature. She gave it a few prods before it gave a chirp. Relieved that the bird was alive, she began to play with her new friend. She watched as it flew around the house, and she ran after yet. "I wish I could fly like that! Hmm…I must remember to ask tousan to show me how to fly!" She called excitedly to her new friend. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, until…

"Hey! Put that down! That's tousan's satellite internet code!" she yelled. "If he loses that…he'll have to go back to work and I'll be alone at home again! I said…PUT THAT DOWN!!!" she screamed. But the bird just took the paper and flew out the open window. "COME BACK HERE!!!" she screamed, even louder than the first time. She opened the door and ran out after it, jumping up and trying to grab it from the bird. "Oooh! Why can't I fly! Fucking bird!!! Come back here with that fucking piece paper!!!" she cursed at the bird. She was in a rage as she stumbled through the grassy clearing, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bird fly into the forest. She paused, wondering if she should go get the paper or not. "Oooh…tousan told me never to go into the forest! But if I don't get the paper back…everything will go back to as it was! I'll be all alone from nine 'till five everyday of the week! I won't be able to be with Vegeta as much as I'd like!" the second thought was stronger than the first, so she ran on through the forest after the bird.

~In the deepest depth of the Forest~

Piccolo hovered above a cliff, meditating. But he couldn't help but feel something strange was going to happen that day. He stood up and looked around. Growling at himself for acting like that, he turned to his lotus position, thoughts in turmoil. He knew he shouldn't have left his cave because of Gohan and Pan, but it just was that he couldn't stand to see his student all grown up with a child of his own. He wasn't jealous. He didn't feel the need for a family. But he did feel the need to regain what he and Gohan had…friendship. Sure, he'd be a bit bossy with the kid, but Gohan was pretty easy going.

"And here I am, running away from my friend." He said aloud. "Hmm. Well, I guess I should go back now. I doubt they'd still be there, but at least I got my quiet time." He lowered himself down as he prepared to leave, when he felt a ki. It was strong, nearly as strong as Trunks's! But it wasn't Trunks; he could feel it wasn't. Curious, he flew down to where the ki was. It seemed to be darted through the forest, like a bird flying in terror. What was it? He flew over the treetops, looking down to see if he could spot the creature. But this area was deep and dark, so he could barely see through the leaves! But he could hear a voice yelling. What he didn't know, as it was in a different language. Some words were in english, but those were mostly swearwords.

"Chi kafa mino fucking jee, tu gah shoo fuck you up!!!" it screamed one time. "Kisama!!! Bakayaro!!!! Wima vechu or bukkoroshite yaru zo!!!" He flew even lower. He heard a loud and painful *crack*, a groan, a savage growl and then an enrage scream. Then, from out of nowhere, a tiny girl burst from the treetops, clutching a bird in her petit hands.

Piccolo took a look at her and saw that she was really tiny! He reckoned she only came up to three-quarters of his lower leg. Her hair was black and was tied up into balls. She wore an orange dress over navy spandex short sleeve spandex suit with a wristband on her left arm and a glove on her right hand. 

Gojita had been running after the bird through the forest, cursing it as it flew higher.

"If you don't give back that fucking piece of paper, I'm gonna so fuck you up!" she had screamed. She had been so busy in following the bird; she failed to notice a thick branch sticking out of a tree at her height. She ran right into it, snapping the branch with a sickening *crack* as she fell back. She lay on the ground and gave a groan. But as soon as she snapped her eyes open, she gave a low and savage growl. 'I…have…had…ENOUGH!!!' she screamed as she powered up and flew through the treetops, and grabbed the bird. She clutched the bird so tight, that after a few minutes, it died of asphyxiation. But she didn't watch where she was going, so she flew into a cliff.

Piccolo watched as the tiny figure kept on flying up and into the cliff. He watched and flinched when she hit the rocks with a sickening *crunch*. After the dust cleared, he saw a hole in the side of the cliff. It looked quite deep. He flew up and took a look inside. It wasn't big enough for him to see where she was, so he just stuck his arm in. After a few minutes of feeling, he found a soft, furry object.

'This must be her hair.' He thought. But when he pulled her out, he got a big surprise!

[1] How sweet! See…Vegeta _is a nice guy!_

[2] Think Tsukino Usagi style, just bigger balls and no long strands of hair.

[3] No offense to Jamie Oliver or anyone who likes him! 


	5. Surprise, surprise Piccolo

**_A Permanent Fusion_** Surprise, surprise Piccolo 

"What the hell???!!!" he yelped as he pulled her out. He was most certainly not holding her hair, as she was hanging upside down! He was holding a tail! More specifically…_her tail. At first, he freaked and dropped her. But he caught her again. "Who…or what…are you?" he asked aloud. Daring to bring her closer to him, he cradled her in his arms and took a good look at her._

Her face was soft and innocent, at that moment. He remembered the scowling look she wore earlier before she killed the bird, which was still in her hand. Her tail and hair were as black as the night sky and her hair was tied up with dragonball bobbles. She looked very…kawaii. His face faulted as he thought of it, and he quickly shook it out of his head. On her forehead, there was a big gash, seemingly from that nasty *crack* he heard earlier. Somehow…he didn't know how…but her fringe reminded him of Goku. "But maybe that's because of the spiky fringe and the bangs." He thought over what he should do before deciding he'd heal her before he took her back to her home. Piccolo didn't know why…but there was something naggingly familiar about her.

~Three hours later~

Gojita rolled over onto her side. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. It was quite dark, but judging by the little shafts of light, she guess she was in the forest. What was she doing there? Then it hit her as her eye shot open.

"THE CODE!!!" she yelled as she snapped up. But it was done a little too fast as she nearly threw up. "Oooh…my head hurts so much!" she groaned, then shook herself off. It wouldn't do for the saiyan no oujo to be acting like an utter weakling! She got to her feet as she looked around her. 

She was in the deepest part of the forest, she knew that much. She didn't know what the time was, or where Vegeta's code was. She wasn't lost. She had learnt how to fly! She flew when she caught the bird and squeezed it to death. But where was it? If she didn't find it…what would Vegeta say? She had already gone into the forest, the deepest depth none the less, and who knows how late it is?! She felt very sick. "Well, if I get the code, then maybe he'll be happy that I went into the forest for it and he'll forgive me!" she muttered to herself. But where _was_ it? She rocked herself back and forth, feeling –for the first time in her life- very, very helpless.

There was a rustling to one side and she snapped her head up. There, a man stood. Well, if you call him a man. He looked pretty much human. Well…maybe except for the green skin, fangs, pointed ears, no eyebrows and antennae. Who was he? She instantly leapt to her feet and slid into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she asked in english, doubting very much that it spoke in Saiyanese. The green man looked at her, a little surprised.

"I didn't expect you to get up this soon." He said. 

"What did you do to me?!"

"More of what did you do to yourself." He said smoothly. "You flew into a cliff and knocked yourself out." She relaxed a bit, but was still on guard, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Okay…so, who are you? And what are you?" she asked. He stood towering over her.

"My name is Piccolo. I'm a Namek." He replied. She nodded. "And who might you be?"

"Gojita." The girl answered. He nodded. She had left her fighting stance and was now standing wit her arms crossed, looking up at him with a stern look in her eyes. Somehow, her pose reminded him of Vegeta.

"What are you doing here, Gojita?" he asked. She gave a huff.

"Is it any business of yours, Namek?" she snapped. Now she really reminded him of Vegeta!

"No, I was just curious as to what a child would be doing out here in the wild all alone." The comment ticked her off.

"I am not a child, Namek!" she scowled. "I am a Saiyan chibi!" Piccolo's eyes widened for a brief moment before he looked down at her again. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to look for something."

"I can help you out…"

"I don't need your help!" She snapped, but stopped anyway. Piccolo got the feeling she was somewhat like Vegeta, so he decided to try and play on her arrogance.

"Okay, if you're scared of me, you only have to say so…" she whipped around at him, tears welling up in her eyes. If she wasn't wearing the death glare, he might've thought she was going to cry!

"For your information," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I am not afraid of you!" For a moment, Piccolo felt some strange wave pass through him. It was the same feeling as when he realised Gohan was his friend, but this was a little more compassion than anything else. He dropped down to his knees before her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. If she wasn't on the brink of tears, she may have denied that anything was wrong and would've walked away. But here was some stranger, being nice to her and all. She dropped her gaze to the ground as she muttered softly.

"I lost the code to my tousan's satellite internet link up." If Piccolo's ears weren't so sharp, he might've missed it. 

"What happened?" he persisted.

"A bird flew into our house while tousan was out getting his new computer. The bird took the paper and flew away. I chased after it, and then I hit my head. I then got so mad, I found the power in me to fly. But after I hit the cliff…I blacked out." Her lower lip quivered as she sniffed back the tears. "And now I can't find tousan's code! I'm not suppose to go out into the forest, and now that I've lost tousan's code, he's gonna be mad! I can hear him now… 'Gojita, you're a _bad_ girl!'" Her lip quivered again. Piccolo took this as her tousan has never called her bad before, and the thought of disappointing him would just break her tiny heart.

"But won't your tousan understand?" he asked. She nodded.

"Hai…but it's the fact that I didn't get the code that matters!" her shoulders started to shake. "Now he'll have to go back to work and leave me all alone again!" Gojita was trying so hard to keep the tears in, but found it was near impossible. Piccolo, feeling sorry for the tiny saiyan, decided to help her. 

"Where was the code the last time you looked?" 

"It-it was in the beak of the bird." She sniffed.

"You mean the rolled up piece of paper?" she snapped out of her morbid state and looked into his eyes with her own pools of ink.

"You-you know where it is?" He nodded.

"I took the bird out of your hand after I retrieved you from the wall. The paper is still in its beak." He pointed to where a small, grey-feathered body lay. Gojita ran over, heart thumping as she hoped and prayed that it was still in there. Sure enough, it was. After she pried it from the beak, she opened it and read it, making sure nothing was torn or missing.

Piccolo stood up to his full height, as he watched her.

'I wonder if she can really read, or if she's just recognising the shapes." He wondered. That was his last thought. The next thing he knew, he was laying sprawled out on the ground with Gojita clinging tightly to him, arms legs and tail wrapped around his waist.

"OH! THANK YOU PICCOLO-SAMA!!!!"  She cried out happily. He briefly wondered how he ended up on the ground when he recalled getting bowled over by the tiny saiyan shoujou.

'Man! This kid packs a wallop!' he thought as he got to his feet, Gojita still clinging to his waist. 

"Now I'll be able to go back home! Thank you so much Piccolo-sama!" she gushed. Piccolo flustered at this comment. He had been called Piccolo-sensei and Piccolo-san, but never Piccolo-sama! She looked up at him. "You know, I should really thank you for what you did. You helped me out and you kept the code. Is there anything I can do for you?" Piccolo thought for a second.

"Give me your dragonballs." Her smiled faded as she hopped down from him.

"Nani?"

"Those dragonballs were made by Dende, the guardian of the Earth. You shouldn't have them."

"But, tousan gave them to me." She muttered weakly.

"You shouldn't have them." He expected her to hand them over, but instead she pouted and crossed her arms.

"No! Tousan gave them to me as a sign that he respects me! He made the bobbles for me with his own hands, and he spent months looking for three of them! I'm not giving them away that easily!" she snapped. Piccolo looked taken back, but he respected the notion. And she looked so kawaii when she pouted! She looked just like a little kitten! Piccolo mentally slapped himself for thinking that before another thought came to mind.

"Well then, can you at least let me see you home." He said. "That nasty gash in your forehead may make you go off balance when you walk home."

"Who says I'm gonna walk?" she smirked. Piccolo shuddered when he thought it looked just like Vegeta's. "I'm gonna fly!"

"All the more reason for me to keep and eye on you. It's probably your first time flying, so I had best keep an eye on you." She nodded.

"Okay." She said, and she took to the sky. Piccolo followed her. While they were flying, Piccolo thought of how much Gojita reminded him of the two saiyans he knew. She looked so innocent and sweet, just like Goku. When she wasn't scowling, that is. Then she looked like a little Vegeta! Even more so when she smirked, or stood in that position with her arms crossed! The reason he was going along with her wasn't because he wanted to make sure she'd get home safe. Well, that was part of it. But he was following her home so he could get a glimpse of her tousan. The way she portrayed him, it sounded like he was a very good father. He probably didn't beat her, and it seemed like he was her hero. Her idol.

'I have to see this guy for myself!'

~Back at the Ouji's Residence~

When they arrived at her house, Piccolo recognised it as the one he flew over earlier that day. She looked to the sky and a worried look was cast over her face. 

"Uh-oh! It's about six o clock!" she looked back to the house. "And tousan's home! I hope he won't be too mad…"

"I don't think he can be." Said Piccolo gently. "You went all out to retrieve that piece of paper just for him." She cast an appreciative glance up at him.

"Thanks, Piccolo-sama." She walked up the front steps. "You had better wait here. Tousan is a _really strong warrior! I don't know if he'll either beat the living daylights out of you or faint!" Piccolo chuckled at some huge, burly man with a shaggy beard and wild hair fainting at the sight of him._

"Okay. I'll wait here." She smiled gratefully as she entered.

Gojita looked around nervously. He was home, she knew he was. She could feel him. Where, she had trouble pinpointing until…

"GOJITA!!!!" she whipped around to be smothered in a tight embrace. 

"T-t-tousan?" she asked nervously.

"Where have you been??!! I was worried sick about you!!!" Vegeta yelled as he went down on his knees, hands clutching her shoulders. Gojita tried to back away but he held her close.

"I-I went into the forest…a bird took you code and I went to get it back." She quickly said. Vegeta pushed her back and was about to reprimand her for going into the forest when he noticed the gash in her forehead.

"Gojita…" he breathed. "What…what happened?"

"I ran into a thick branch while I was chasing the bird." She said. Vegeta took a good look at her. She was looking him dead in the eye, smudges of dirt streaked across her face and her dress was torn.

'She isn't lying.' Vegeta brought her close again before the tears started to fall.

"D-do you know how worried I was…" he cried. Gojita was…shocked. Never in her whole life had she seen her tousan cry. He was always so strong, so brave…

'And now he's crying because I've made him worry…' she thought. 'Tousan…really loves me…' she stood stock still in his arms, feeling very guilty.

Vegeta knew he was crying, but he didn't care. He had been so worried when he couldn't find her! When he came home that afternoon with his new laptop, he couldn't feel her. Shrugging, he went into the living room to set up the computer.

"Hmm…good thing I listened to her when she told me to give those classes a go." He said. Now he could work at home; provide for her while he spent time with her. But when he tried looking for the code, he couldn't find it. "Hmm? Where could it have gone? Gojita wouldn't hide it, she knows how important it is…" Vegeta had searched the house, high and low. But he still couldn't find it. Feeling upset at Gojita, he sat down at the table, wondering where she could have been. He looked up at the clock.

'Three o clock. Hn. Well, I'll wait for her then." But came four, he was getting very worried. By five, he had enough of waiting, and went out to look for her.  But as he flew over the forest, he couldn't feel her ki at all! Now he was _really worried. Thoughts of her in mortal danger clouded his mind, and he went mad with grief. By six, he had returned, and was feeling very, very stressed out. It wasn't the code that he wanted to find anymore…it was Gojita!_

And now that she had come back and was alive…well…I guess any parent would cry like that. Especially if your child is only three years old. 

"Tousan…?" she asked. Vegeta let her push him away as she looked up at him. His eyes were still closed but he could feel her tiny hands wipe away the tears. "D-don't cry tousan. I-I'm really, really sorry…" He opened his eyes to see Gojita looking at him very worriedly. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so emotional, but she was his daughter! He had left his life long time ago, and she was all he had left! He sniffed and wiped away the rest of the tears.

"Well…erm…" he said clearing his throat. "At least you're okay." She bowed her head down.

"I'm really, really sorry for scaring you like that…" she apologised again. He chuckled as he drew her in for another hug. Even with his small and lithe body, he still held her in a bear hug.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad I haven't lost you." Then something occurred to him. "How did you get back home?"

"I flew!" she declared happily. He pushed her back and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

"You-you what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Vegeta…must you heard everything twice today?"

"The apologising you did on you own." He smirked. 

"I said: I flew!" she said as she hovered above the ground. Vegeta stared at her for a few moments before realising she wasn't touching the floor anymore.

"Sugoi! Did you learn this when you were in the forest?" he asked as he stood up and held her in his arms again. After being frightened like that, he wanted to keep her close so that it wouldn't happen again.

"Yeah! I did it when I got _really mad with the bird, after I knocked my head on the branch." She said, pointing to the gash in her forehead. _

"Well, I should think we should clean it out, don't you?" she cringed a bit, but nodded anyway.

"Oh! And I met someone in the forest too!"

"Nani?"

"Hai, and he flew me home! Well, I flew. He just trailed along to make sure I didn't fall out of the sky."

"Oh…and who might this be?" Vegeta queried.

"He's standing by the door…there!" she pointed behind him. Vegeta turned around and got the fright of his life!

"PICCOLO!!!!" he yelped, eyes bugging out

"V-VEGETA!!!!!" Piccolo yelped in return. Vegeta stood dead still as millions of thoughts swam through his mind.

'It can't be! Is it really him? Did he help my Gojita? Did he see me cry??!!! Oh Kami, _please_ say he didn't see me cry!!!'

Piccolo had, in fact, seen Vegeta cry. He had stepped in when he heard him shout in fact. He was standing outside, waiting for Gojita to come call him to meet her tousan when he heard a yell. He quickly stepped in…and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Vegeta holding Gojita close! His eyes bugged out so much; they'd make dinner plates look like microscopic dots! And they got even bigger when he saw Vegeta crying! Piccolo saw the Saiyan no Ouji crying!! He rubbed his eyes to make sure it was Vegeta. He had the same flame hair, lithe but well built figure and the same voice. But they were both speaking in a different language. He still stood dead still, very unsure whether it was Vegeta or not. But when he turned towards him, it was confirmed…it _was_ Vegeta!!

Gojita looked to Vegeta, then to Piccolo, then back to Vegeta.

"Tousan? Piccolo-sama? Do you two know each other?"

"T-T-TOUSAN???!!!!!" Piccolo freaked. Vegeta flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Uhh…G-Gojita…? C-could you please leave the room for a few moments?" he asked stuttering.

"But…why?" she asked. "Please don't beat up Piccolo-sama! He helped me!" Vegeta blushed even more. 

"I-iie…I'm not going to beat him up…"

"Well, could you at least tell me what going on?" Vegeta didn't nod, and for some reason, his mouth felt…heavy.

"I'll tell you later. Just…please…go." Gojita glanced quickly at Piccolo and Vegeta before she jumped down and ran up the stairs.

There was a long, painful silence that seemed to gnaw at both warriors'. 

"Vegeta…" began Piccolo, finding this suddenly amusing. "Is that your…_daughter_?" Vegeta regained himself and put on the scowl he used to wear.

"Hai, she is. And what's it to you?"

"What about Bulma?"

"What about her?"

"Why isn't she here with her?"

"Because she's not her daughter." He said bluntly. Piccolo's amused smile was wiped off his face, but was quickly replaced with a highly amused smirk.

"Really?" he questioned. "So…who's the highly unlucky woman?" Vegeta scowled deeply at him.

"Feh! Don't give the females of the planet more credit than they deserve!" he snapped. "If you must know…she's a full blooded saiyan." Piccolo's smirk faded as he though of all the pure-blooded saiyan females he knew.

"But…there aren't any other pure-blooded saiyan females left. And the only other pure blooded saiyan is…" his face faulted as it suddenly clicked. "Not…" Vegeta slowly nodded as a deep red tinge revived itself on his cheeks. 

"As Gojita would say; no duh, Namek! Why do you think I spent so much time around that third class baka?" he said.

"I-I thought you guys were just sparring…" he mumbled. Vegeta gave a low growl.

"Feh, figures. You were always naïve when it came to matters like that!" Piccolo frowned.

"But if it what I think it is…how the fuck did it happen?!" they both flustered at the double meaning. 

"Well," coughed Vegeta. "I don't really know, all I know is that I has to be his child as well! I mean…look at her features! And the name! It's our fusion name changed a bit to make it more feminine!!" Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah…she does have his hair and his soft face. Other than that, it seems you're the more dominant of the gene pool." Vegeta went an even deeper shade of red.

"Hmph!"

"Does he know about his third chibi?" he asked.

"Baka Namek…of course he knows! He's the one who left her by me!!"

"Y-you mean…_he_ gave…oh my good god!!!!" Piccolo was now very shocked and surprised by this news. Vegeta nodded. "So…does Chichi know?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. That evil harpy hasn't knocked down my door yet, so I presume he didn't tell her. I don't think he's told anyone. I certainly haven't!"

"Didn't you tell Bulma, or even Trunks?" Vegeta shook his head.

"The onna wouldn't have understood. Even though she was the one who was going out with that scar faced hentai behind my back. And…I didn't want to get Trunks involved in this."

"So…you just left?" Vegeta nodded.

"Hai. Right now, Gojita is all I have. I have to work to provide for her." He sighed. "It's the first time I ever felt like I was truly a parent." Piccolo nodded. He always thought that Vegeta had his true personality hidden under that scowl, and he was right.

"But what about Goku?" He noticed Vegeta suddenly tense up.

"What about him?" he asked haughtily.

"Why haven't you kept in touch with Goku?" Vegeta paused.

"Because that baka left me!" he snapped. "And it's his own fault! After he broke up with me, I never kept in contact with him. And Gojita is a totally different person! Just because she's in the picture doesn't mean Kakarot and I should get back together! He left her with me, so therefore he gave up his claim on her!" he took in a few deep breathes after that little rant while Piccolo stared at him wide eyed.

'Seems like he's been wanting to say that for a long time…' he thought. "Well…I've seen her home as I requested…so I shall be going now…"

"Piccolo-sama?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. They both looked to see Gojita standing with her hair down, a thick cloth smelling of surgical spirits, holding the dragonballs in her hands. She walked down to him and pressed them into his big hands.

"Gojita?" asked Vegeta.

"Take the dragonballs…just…please…don't make my tousan upset again…please?" she pleaded. Piccolo looked down at the tiny saiyan. He could see his own reflection on the surface of her ink pools, and deep inside, he could see that she truly did care about her tousan. He gave them back to her.

"Keep them." He said. He picked her up, and she didn't protest. "Vegeta…I have a preposition for you." Vegeta's brow quirked up.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" he asked.

"I want to become her guardian. You know, as in taking her to places where the others might spot you." Vegeta nodded. He had never taken her out anywhere, and he knew that it wasn't healthy to keep her cooped up near the house.

"Fine…but what's in it for you? I will be training her."

"Something personal." He said. Piccolo put her down and walked out the front door. They watched as he flew out into the night sky. Vegeta smirked, as he knew why Piccolo wanted to become her guardian. Ever since Gohan had met Videl, he felt out of place. He had avoided contact with everyone else, but it seems he was once again interested in a young one.

~Later~

"Tousan?" asked Gojita as he tucked her into bed.

"Hai, my little oujo." He sat next to her.

"You said you'd explain to me how you know each other." He nodded.

"Well, you see," he began. "You know I kept telling you about that we are both aliens from another planet? When I came down to Earth, I was under the command of Frieza. An evil warrior who used me as his tool to get other planets to join his empire. I came down to Earth to find the dragonballs to get my wish for eternal life and immortality, but in order to do so; I had to fight against the Z Senshi. I met Piccolo there, and after a little trip to Namek and back, I joined the Z Senshi."

"Are you still one of the Z Senshi?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged. 

"I'm not sure myself." He muttered.

"But what happened at Namek?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Vegeta chuckled.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow when you're wide awake and you won't fall asleep as soon as I start the story!"

"I won't fall asleep!" she tried to pout, but found her eyelids were rather heavy and her lips refused to purse together.

"Really?" he smirked at her. She nodded sleepily. He just shook his head as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Oyasumi my utusukushi oujo." He said.

"Oyasumi, my kawaii ouji." She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Vegeta sighed as he got up off the bed, silently closing the door as he switched off the light and left the room.

'Why do both of them think I'm kawaii?'  


	6. School: it's just an idea

**__**

A Permanent Fusion

School: It's just and idea…

Over the next two years, things seemed to improve for Vegeta. He got a pay rise and could now afford more than just the necessities, but he took the remainder of what was left and always put it in the bank. Piccolo came by every weekday when Vegeta was working to pick up Gojita. The two of them always went into the forest to do some training. But over the weekends, Vegeta had Gojita all to himself. Of course, they trained. But now and again, he'd take her out to places. Just driving out to the shops was something small, but to Gojita, it was one of the best outings she ever had. She had never been to the city before, so it was fascinating to her. He had once taken her to the beach, but he didn't again, as he picked to go visiting when Gohan and his family were about. Piccolo often took her, but she said it wasn't as fun without her tousan.

"It's not because you're not fun." She explained. "'Cos you are. But it's so much fun to watch all the stupid ladies in their stupid bathing costumes drool over him!" 

Piccolo had to admit, he never thought he'd ever be able to withstand another child after Gohan, but he was wrong. Even though Gojita was Vegeta's daughter, she could be nice. To those she liked. At one incident, some punk was pestering Piccolo and saying how freaky he was, when Gojita began snapping her own witty remarks at the punk. And when the punk really pissed her off; she beat the living daylights out of him! But other than her fiery little temper, she was very sweet. Piccolo often wondered if that was how Vegeta raised her, or if it was her kaasan's side of the gene pool.

Two years flew by, and in no time, Gojita was five years old. She was still very small, and she had lost most of her puppy fat to reveal her slender little figure. Both Piccolo and Vegeta were very proud of her, as she had hit SSJ 3 and she was still a toddler. And they became friendlier towards one another. Often, Vegeta would ask Piccolo if she did anything bad, and that would usually start a conversation.

~By the beach~

One day, Piccolo stood on the beach, waiting for little Gojita to resurface with whatever she had picked up off the bottom of the sea bed. He had to admit he was very impressed with Gojita for reaching such a high level of Super Saiyan at such a young age. He knew Goten, Trunks and Gohan could do it as well…if they weren't so picky about it. They barely trained as much as she did, so he guessed that was why. But he also had a hunch that it also had to do with the fact that her parents had both reached SSJ4 and they were both pure blooded saiyans. Two minutes later, Gojita resurfaced in her deep crimson bathing costume and goggles, holding a empty mermaids purse, a couple of sharks teeth and a huge diamond. She drifted back, clutching the items closely to her chest as Piccolo held out her towel. She dropped them to the sand and Piccolo picked her, wrapping her in the towel as he dried her little body. She was still small enough to cradle, and that's what he loved about her. He knew that one day, he'd no longer be able to take care of her like he and Vegeta was now, so both made use of the precious little time they had to do so.

"Have a fun swim, Gojita?" he asked as he dried her hair.

"Hai!! It's been so much fun! I saw a couple of funny fish swimming around this rock, so I picked it up."

"Do you know what it is?" she shook her head.

"Iie. What is it Piccolo?"

"It's called a diamond."

"You mean those sparkling stones that we saw in the jewelers shop? The one's attached to gold chains?" she asked and he nodded. "Iie chigiamasu! You're pulling my leg!"

"Of course I am, I'm drying it, of course." He smiled at her. She gave a half pout, half smile as she crossed her arms.

"You know what I mean! You must be joking!"

"Iie, I'm not joking." He said as she stretched out her arm so he could dry it. "The diamonds we saw in the jewelers shop were cut and polished."

"But…diamonds are supposed to be the strongest substance on Earth." 

"Hai, it is. But they do manage to cut it as they coat a blade with some kind of diamond coating, as the only thing that will cut a diamond is another diamond."

"Oh…" she said, absorbing what Piccolo was telling her. "So, they cut and polish it to make it look shiny and pretty so that people will buy it, ne?"

"Hai so desu." He nodded.

"But how come my diamond is so big and theirs is so small?"

"I guess it's because all the diamonds they get are small. You're lucky you found a big one."

"Hai…but it's not what I'm looking for." Piccolo put her back on the sand as he looked down at her curiously.

"Nani? What do you mean, it's not what you were looking for?"

"I wanted to get something special for tousan…to show how much I appreciate him providing for me an' stuff." She said. "But I still haven't found anything that shops don't have yet!"

"Nani? Wakarimasen." He said, frowning.

"How can I show tousan that I appreciate him if I get him something he could easily buy in the shops?!" she said. Piccolo nodded his head understandingly.

"I see, so you want to get him something symbolizing your deepest gratitude for him." She nodded.

"Hai so desu. But I haven't found anything yet!" she whined. Piccolo smile at her. Sometimes, she reminded him of her kaasan as well.

"Saa, something will turn up." He assured her. Gojita turned her huge, inky black pools on him as she smiled. "But right now, I think we should head home." She nodded and they both took to the sky, flying so that they could get a glimpse of the city.

Piccolo looked to Gojita, and found she was curiously looking down on the city. He smiled, thinking of how much her insatiable curiosity reminded him of Goku. Even though this was the umpteenth time they had flown over the city to the beach and back, she still would look at the city as though she was seeing it for the first time. Piccolo smiled as he then decided to take a different route home. He flew over the West Side of the city, which was pretty near her home. But the only reason they didn't fly that way was because of the school. Things could get pretty sticky if some kids saw a Namek and a tiny girl with a tail flying over their school! But because it was about four, he doubted very much that anyone would be there. 

As they flew over the school, Gojita's eyes widened in fascination.

"Hey! Piccolo-sama, what's that?"

"Nani? Doko ni?"

"There." She pointed to the school building.

"Oh that." He said as they stopped to hover above the building. "That's Red Honoo School."

"'Red Honoo Skool'?" she asked repeating the new name.

"Hai, it's the name of the school."

"Honto ni? That's a school?" she asked.

"Hai." Gojita was silent as she took a look over the huge building complex. 

"Can we go down and see it close up, Piccolo-sama?" she asked. Piccolo's smiled faded as he shook his head.

"Iie, gomen. But we must get back…"

"Oh, onegai, Piccolo-sama?" she begged, liquidating her already liquid black eyes. "Onegai?" Piccolo tried to turn his gaze away from the huge, liquid eyes, but did a little too late. Calling him 'Piccolo-sama' and giving him those huge, puppy dog eyes always worked on him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he sighed and gave in.

"Baijoubu…but just for a little while, got it?" he barked. "After that, we go straight home!" Piccolo nearly fell out of the sky when she flew at him to hug him.

"Dom arigato, Piccolo-sama!!!" she thanked him. Piccolo quickly regained his balance before turning a deep shade of violet.

"Fine, let's just go." He snapped. He wasn't angry with her because she wanted to see the school, but more because he gave into her 'chiisai neko' look. Whenever she gave him that look, he'd practically melt! She also used it on Vegeta, but because she used it quite often, he wasn't as affected as Piccolo.

They flew down and landed in the playground. Gojita looked around curiously.

"What part of the school is this?" she asked.

"This is the kindergarten playground." He said. "There are a lot of playgrounds for every grade."

"How many grades are there?"

"About…twelve to thirteen." Gojita nodded as she walked towards a swing.

"What's this?" Piccolo had to frown. It was so strange to see a chibi not know what a swing was.

"That's a swing." He explained. "Go on, sit on it." Gojita put on her things next to the swing and sat on the seat. Piccolo came around her and pushed her back. After a bit, Piccolo pushed harder, swinging Gojita higher. She giggled and laughed as he swung her back and forth. At one point, he pushed her so high; she should've gone right around the pole! To any ordinary chibi, they would've been scared out of their wits! But Gojita thoroughly enjoyed it.

After a little while, Piccolo stopped pushing and let the swing slow down. 

"Come on," he said, once the swing had fully stopped. "Let's go."

"Baijoubu!" she chirped as she hopped off the swing, picked up her stuff and flew up to Piccolo. While flying back, Piccolo couldn't help but think that Gojita should go to school. He knew that would take up most of their training time, but he didn't want Gojita to grow up stupid and senseless! He almost felt quite guilty at knowing that Gojita was too bust training and becoming stronger to even know what a swing was…let alone enjoy it. Of course, he knew it was impossible for her to grow up stupid and senseless. Gojita's kaasan may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he did have some intelligence to him. But Gojita seemed to take after her tousan, so there was no need in worrying that she'd have a thick skull. But he was worried that maybe she should get out of the forest area and meet some kids her own age.

He was brought back to reality when Gojita tugged on one of his antennae. 

"OW!! KUSO! That hurt!!" he yelled. Gojita just grunted.

"Saa, maybe I wouldn't have to if a certain Namek kept his eyes on where we were going!" she snapped. "You flew right past my house!!" Piccolo blinked a couple of times before he looked down, and that he had almost flown into the heart of the forest. He looked up again and saw Gojita with a smug smirk on her face. "Come on. As you said, we must go _home_." Piccolo growled in annoyance, but Gojita just sniggered and flew back.

~The Ouji's Residence~

Vegeta was waiting for them in the front yard. He looked up to where their ki was. Strange. Why did they fly past the house? But he didn't have time to think of an answer, as something small but powerful flew right into him. He rolled a couple of metres before coming to a halt.

"Konbanwa, tousan!!" chirped a happy little voice that Vegeta loved. He lifted his head to see Gojita sitting on his chest, grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta lifted himself up on his elbows and grinned back at the saiyan chibi.

"Konbanwa, Gojita-kun." He looked down to what she was holding. "Why don't you go drop those inside?"

"Hai!!" she chirped as she jumped up and ran into the house.

"Coming too, Piccolo?" he asked. Piccolo shook his head as he walked up to Vegeta.

"Iie, I must be going." He said. "But there is just one thing I'd like to talk to you about." Vegeta frowned, but turned towards him.

"Hai, what is it?" Piccolo paused for a second, trying to contemplate on how Vegeta was going to react to this.

"Well, it about Gojita." He said. "Today, Gojita made me stop by a school. We landed in the playground, and proceeded to play when…" he paused again.

"Nani? What is it?" growled Vegeta, growing a little impatient. "Spit it out!"

"Well…she didn't know what a swing was." Vegeta frowned.

"So?"

"All the chibis I have seen at least know what a swing is!" he paused again, deciding he'd cut to the chase. "I'm afraid we may have been keeping her hidden away from society." Vegeta looked shocked at first, then frowned in anger.

"And what of it?!" he snapped. "What's your point?"

"Vegeta…I think you should send her to school." Vegeta's eyes bugged out at this before he scowled.

"Nani? What do you mean, I must send her to school?!" he snapped. "Do you know how she'll be teased because of her saiyan heritage! Not even because of that! She'll be teased for having a tail and super strength that rivals that of Kakarot!!"

"But what about when she's older?" Piccolo persisted. "What then? She'll never be able to survive in ningen society because she's never learnt how to handle it!"

"But…Gohan, Goten and Trunks…"

"You know that those onna were the one's behind them." He said loudly before toning down. "You're the only family she's got." Vegeta's scowl disappeared as he looked down to his feet. He knew Piccolo was right. He was just lucky that Gojita had shown him the brochure for the business course, as he didn't know a thing about ningen business. He was lucky. But Gojita may not be so. When he thought about it, it was also a good way to ensure that she got whatever papers necessary to get her a good job when she got out of school. He'd be insuring her future on this mudball. 

Piccolo watched nervously as Vegeta shuffled his feet in a thoughtful manner. He knew the ouji very well. He was stubborn, arrogant and a little bit too proud for his own good. But over the last two years, he found out that Vegeta was also rather thoughtful, and he did have a softer side to him. But once pride kicked in, so did the stubbornness. He may decide to go with the idea, or he'd just boot it. He heard a soft sigh as Vegeta looked up.

"Fine, I'll send her to a school." He was a little surprised by this reaction, but nodded his head. He knew that at the mention of Gojita's future, Vegeta might have seen schooling in a different light. But he didn't really care for the reason. All he cared about was that Gojita could now grow a social life. She'd have some ningen friends with ningen contacts, and she could learn how the system worked on Earth. "But," he warned. "If she suddenly comes home with make up and dolls, it's you head on a golden platter!" Piccolo smirked.

"Hn. I don't think she would." He said. "You know Gojita…she's like a bull to a red rag when she sees anything pink or 'girly'." Vegeta smirked at this as well.

"Fine. But you do know this will mean she'll be spending a little less time with you?"

"Hai, but I am prepared." He said. Vegeta nodded as Piccolo took off into the sky. "Oyasumi, Gojita!" he called. A small head with deep black hair tied in a plait popped out of a window to look up at Piccolo.

"Oh…oyasumi, Piccolo!!" she called as he flew up and out of sight. 

Vegeta sighed. He knew that even if he gave in to the idea, who said that Gojita would agree with it too? She may be nice and all, but she could be just as stubborn and arrogant as her tousan! He knew that he'd have to weave his way carefully through to her.

~Later~

Gojita sat perched on the chair, doodling away again, trying to draw the Powerpuff Girls. Vegeta was at the stove, cooking chicken and noodles. He glanced up at Gojita, who was proudly admiring her perfect work of art. He was very worried about what she was going say about the idea of going to school. He knew Trunks hated it, but he knew it was for a good cause. Of course, even though he knew of the link, he forgot that Gojita could feel what he felt.

"Tousan?" she asked, looking up at him. His eyes flickered out of thought and he looked at Gojita. "Is something wrong?" Vegeta looked down at the pot. He knew he could lie, but she'd be able to tell so. He shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable before deciding on how he was going to face this. Just as he always did in battle; head on and blunt. Very blunt.

"Well, after you went back inside, Piccolo wanted to talk to me about something."

"Hai, what was it?" she asked. Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but his tongue felt numb. Gojita frowned at him.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta tried to shake himself of the strange sensation, but found it was near to impossible. He hadn't felt this way before he told his mate his true feelings. And then, he had to use the psychic link.

'The psychic link!' he thought.

"Ne, what about it?" she asked out loud. Vegeta decided he's talk to her through their link, seeing as his tongue didn't feel like working.

'Piccolo wants you to go to school.' Very, very blunt. Gojita's eyes nearly popped out at the mention of going to school.

'Nani?!' she yelped through their link. 'What for?'

'To learn things.' He said. He didn't want to say 'and make friends', as that might sound very insulting to the young oujo.

'But why can't I learn here?' she asked. 'I can already read, and write, and draw and…'

'Gojita.' He whispered softly. 'You may know all those stuff. But the government on this mudball is the one who gives you a certificate, or whatever, to say that you are able to work and earn money. I can't do that.' Gojita looked a little shocked at the idea that there was something her tousan couldn't do.

'But…aren't you the Saiyan no Ouji?'

'Hai, but that's _saiyan_. I'm not the Ningen no Ouji! I can't say what should be done and what should not on this mudball!' he said defensively. 'Besides, I want you to learn how things work on this planet. Look how long I've been here…and I _still _don't know how they work in society.' Gojita was silent.

'But…why?'

'Honestly…I guess we both want to ensure that you have a successful future. Maybe not rich, but we want to make sure you grow up okay.' Gojita dropped her head as she thought about it. They were thinking of her? Gojita thought about it a bit more and decided that she would give it a go. After all, Vegeta went to that business-training course, so she could go to school. And besides, if she worked really hard and became rich, maybe then she could repay her tousan for all the things he did for her. Piccolo too.

"Okay." She said. "I'll give it a go." Vegeta smiled at her as he gave her a hug. 

"That's my little oujo!"

"I said, I'll give it a go! I didn't say I'd like it!" she snapped. Vegeta just smiled at her. "And I'll also go only if you answer this question."

"What?"

"How in the hell does noodles catch fire?" she asked as she pointed behind him. Vegeta looked and saw that the pot of noodles was indeed, on fire!

"HOLY SHIT!!!" he yelled as he ran over to put the fire out, leaving Gojita to fall to the floor in fits of laughter. 


	7. School: A brand new beginning

**__**

A Permanent Fusion

School: A brand new beginning

Trunks sat on the edge of his bed, looking around his room, checking to see if he left anything behind.

"Let's see," he said as he looked at the list again. "Text books, check. Note books, check. Pens, check. Ruler, check. PE bag, check. Well, I guess that's it." He said as he leaned back against his bed. There was a knock at his door. "Come in.," he said as he turned his head towards the door. The door creaked open just a little as Bulma stuck her head through.

"Hey Trunks," she greeted her lavender haired son.

"Hey mom." He greeted back as he smiled at his aqua haired mother. He sat up and pushed his bag to one side as she fully opened the door. "Are you done in the lab?"

"Hai, I've finally finished the 'Super Saiyan Armor'." She said as she walked into the neat room. Well, it was only neat because she bullied him into cleaning it. Before, it had been a total mess! It made the battlefields of World War 2 look stupid. "But it's a small prototype. I'll have to find a saiyan about yay high to fit into it." She indicated with her hands up to about under a half a metre. Trunks nodded. His mother had been working on it when he was just a chibi. She had started the day after his father had left in the hopes that it would take both their minds off him. Trunks nodded as he looked up at his mother. "Have you finished packing for school?" 

"Hai." He sighed. "Mom, why must I move to 'Red Honoo School'?" he asked. Bulma gave him a surprised look.

"But…you don't want to go? Goten's going to be there. As well as Pan."

"Hai, but I don't understand why I must move school as well. I can always see Goten after school…"

"Trunks, please let's not start this again!" Bulma groaned exasperatedly. 

A few weeks ago, Chichi noticed that Goten seemed to be moving up in his class. So she decided to move Goten to a 'better' school. Red Honoo School was one of the best, as it was a full school; kindergarten, junior and high school all rolled into one. Chichi had also managed to convince her first son, Gohan, to enroll his daughter in the school. Even though she was just in kindergarten, she said that they wouldn't have to move her to another school when she's old enough to go to junior school. Bulma then also thought it would be a good idea for Trunks to do his senior years in Red Honoo School. She thought Trunks would agree to the idea, seeing as Goten was going as well. But Trunks wasn't too keen on the idea. In fact, Trunks had tried to convince Bulma that sending him to Red Honoo would be a mistake. But Bulma knew what was going on through Trunks's mind. He didn't want to go to Red Honoo as that meant he'd be studying more and he'd have to spend less time training. And she was having none of it! He was going to Red Honoo, like it or not.

Trunks dropped his head.

"Gomen, but I just want to know why." He asked.

"Trunks, you know that I want the best for you." She said. Trunks snorted at this.

"Hmph, if that was so, you wouldn't have married that scar faced yaro!" he snapped.

"Trunks!" but Trunks's hateful scowl didn't fade. Bulma sighed again as she sat next to him. "Trunks, am I not allowed a little happiness?" she asked.

"You're not happy, mom! I can see it!" he snapped. "I hear you cry every night after you two have an argument on why he was staring at whatever woman's ass! Why you married him, only Dende knows! In fact, last time I asked, not even _he_ knew!!"

"But, I was thinking of you when I married him." She replied honestly. "I didn't want you to grow up without a father…"

"Better no father than a kisama who makes you cry every night!!" he snapped again. Bulma's eyes began to water at this. Trunks dropped his head again, hot with shame and embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry mom." He apologized. "I didn't mean to get so upset…" Bulma gave a little laugh as she forced the tears back.

"No, its not that." She gave a weak smile. "It's just that…you remind me so much of your father." Trunks lifted his head, looking straight ahead.

"Mom, why _did _papa leave us?" he asked. "Was it because of me?" Bulma sighed as she shook her head. Most of their heated conversations often ended with Trunks asking this same question. Even if the argument was about what coloured socks he should wear, the subject always turned to Vegeta.

"No Trunks, it wasn't because of you." She said as she hugged her well-built son. "It was mostly my fault. I pushed him away."

"How mom?" he asked. Trunks always asked this question. And Bulma always avoided answering it.

"I was young and foolish." She said simply, not really wanting to get into the detail of how foolish she was. There was silence as they sat by each other on the end of Trunks's bed. Bulma looked to her only son. His lavender hair was cropped short, and a wispy fringe enhanced his handsome features. He looked very much like her, with his crayon-coloured hair and her ningen features. But some things, like his attitude, copper skin and stern eyes, belonged to his real father. Vegeta. She sighed again as she stood up with a false smile plastered on her face. "Well, I just came in here to check if you have finished packing." Trunks nodded.

"Hai. I'm all done." He replied solemnly. She could tell he was still upset from their previous conversation. No matter how many times they had it ever since he left, it always left Trunks feeling like he was the one who had caused it all. Even though she had explained that Trunks had no part in their separation whatsoever, he remained grave.

"Good." There was another silence. "Well, goodnight Trunks." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Night mom." He said.

After Bulma had closed the door, Trunks lay back on his bed, listening to the sounds in the house and thinking about the previous conversation. Strange. Whenever they had an argument about something, the subject would somehow switch to Vegeta. The Saiyan no Ouji. His father. Trunks hated his life at home. There was his mother and grandfather who were always bust tinkering with some gadget. His grandmother was a really nice lady and an accomplished cook, but not all there in the brain department. And then there was his 'father'. Yamcha. Trunks never had anything against Yamcha before, at least, not until he and his mother got married.

The morning after Vegeta left, Trunks came running down the stairs, eager to find his papa and do some more training. When he reached the kitchen, however, he saw his mom sitting with her head in her hands, looking an absolute mess.

__

"Mom?" he asked as he slowly walked up to her side. "Is something wrong?" Bulma didn't move. "Mom?" he asked again, getting a bit worried. After a few silent moments, Bulma slowly lifted her head to reveal her tears soaked face. "Mom?"

"Trunks," she said in a choked up voice. "I'm…I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What is it?" he asked. Bulma almost started crying again. She didn't know how she was going to say it, but she had to. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from him, as he was going to notice that Vegeta hadn't come back after a while. She took in a few deep breaths as she prepared to tell him the horrible news.

"Trunks," she paused, forcing the words into her mouth. "Vegeta has left."

"Oh. Where'd he go?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know." She answered. Truth was, she did know, but she'd rather not say. She knew that if she told him, he'd go looking for him. And that wasn't what she wanted. Things were over, and he was out. He didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore, and who knows what trouble could stir up if Trunks went and visited him.

"Oh." There was a pause. "When will papa be coming back?" Bulma swallowed nervously as she prepared to answer the dreaded question.

"Trunks," she whispered, so low that if Trunks wasn't a demi-saiyan he might've had to strain his ears to catch what she said. "Papa…is never coming back." Trunks just stared at his mother.

"Nani? What do you mean?" he asked, raising his voice a little in fright.

"Papa has moved away to another house." She said. "Papa…is gone."

"No," Trunks said, shaking his head as he absorbed the new and shocking information his mother gave him.

"Trunks…" she said as she reached for him so she could console him. But he stepped out of her reach, walking backwards and shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!!" he screamed. "NO!! NO!! NO!!!" And even with all the amount of energy Trunks had in him that morning, it all seemed to disappear as he sank to the floor, weeping bitterly at the loss of his father.

Trunks didn't know which was worse. His father being dead, or knowing that he's alive and well out there somewhere. The news that Bulma gave him that morning scarred Trunks for life. He was no longer Trunks, the demi-saiyan and son of Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji. He was just Trunks. The lavender haired demi-saiyan and friend of Son Goten. He never told anyone about his father leaving them, as he knew they'd want to know why. And he wasn't so sure of the answer either. A few months later, Bulma started dating again. She had gone out with a number of guys, but her main date was Yamcha. Trunks had to admit, Yamcha looked rather smug about this whole thing, and that somehow wanted to make Trunks knock his teeth out. A couple more months later, and Bulma told her family that she and Yamcha would be getting married. His grandfather and grandmother were surprised, but happy for the two of them. Trunks, however, was livid.

__

"No way!!" he yelled out. Everyone turned their gaze on him. "You can't be marrying this hentai! I've seen the way he looks at other women!"

"Trunks!" snapped Bulma. "Behave yourself!"

"NO!!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the table, shattering it to pieces. "I will **not** behave myself!! I **don't** want him in the family!!"

"Trunks!"

"Aw, don't worry about it Bulma." He said, striding over to Trunks. "I know it'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure in time you'll be able to call me 'father'." Trunks gritted his teeth as Yamcha hovered in close. "Hmm, son?" That did it. Trunks punched Yamcha in his face with all his might, which, may I add, because he was part saiyan, was **damn **strong!! Yamcha flew back through a number of walls before landing outside. Trunks flew out as the Brief's followed. He gripped Yamcha by the front of his shirt and was just about to kill him when Bulma yelled out.

"Trunks!! Don't!!" Trunks turned to see his mother clasping her face in terror, afraid that he was going to kill Yamcha, which he was. But at the sight of her, he felt his hatred subside. But not enough to keep him from hissing in Yamcha's face.

"You're not my father. You never were and you never will be. And," he hissed in a low and even tone. "If you **ever** call me 'son' again, I swear I will make that the last word you ever utter!!" He dropped Yamcha back to the ground before racing past his family and up to his room, tears streaking down his face.

Ever since then, Trunks has hated Yamcha. He knew he was only acting for the best, but no one could replace Vegeta. No one could replace _his_ arrogance, _his _obstinacy, _his_ way of being a father.

Trunks rolled to his side, pushing himself up so that his head was up on his pillow. He hadn't changed his room around. At least, not after his father left. He lifted his hands up as he slowly and gently petted his forehead, reminding him of a dream he once had. It was the dream he had the morning his mother told him Vegeta had left. He could hear his father's voice in the distance, telling him it wasn't his fault, that things were just the way they were and no one was to blame. But most of all, he could fell small, soft hands petting his forehead. Like a child showing affection. Right at that moment, it all seemed just like it was. A dream. But back then, it felt so real. It was as though it really _did_ happen. He longed and ached for that touch. It was so comforting and gentle, yet strong and supportive. But he knew that he was all alone. No one knew that Vegeta had left them, apart from Yamcha. And Trunks had threatened to slit his throat if he dared utter a word of it to anyone, friend or stranger.

"Tomorrow's going to be a new day," he said as he lay back on his bed, digging his head deeper into his pillow. "And maybe a new beginning." He lifted his head a bit as he looked out the window to a moonless sky. "You're out there, papa. I _know _you are. And one day, when I'm done with all this studying and mom has told me where you are, I'll come find you and get the truth out of you! Mom knows where you are, I can tell. But I know that only _you_ are the one who can tell me the truth. And one day, I will find it." He promised. Not bothering to get changed for bed, Trunk merely kicked off his boots as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. Before falling into a deep and uneasy slumber, he said one last thing.

"Oyasumi, papa."

~Second term, Red Honoo~

The school halls were light and brimming with life. Kids of all ages trotted through the huge halls filled with lockers and the occasional door or two. Matrics running to find their friends or to hand in a project two days late, small kindergartners searching the crowds for their friends or their classrooms. It was all very exciteful, and all very new.

But it made no difference to Gojita. She hated being here. She knew she had promised she'd go to a school, just like Piccolo and her tousan asked her to. But when she agreed, she had no idea that it would be filled to the brim with ningens! She thought it was where a few kids were taken into a class and they were taught how to work. How wrong she was…

Vegeta stood at her side, glancing over the crowd of ningen chibis and teenagers. He looked quite nervous as he was in fear of running into his son, or his mate's first children. Or course, he knew he wouldn't run into them. He knew that both his son and his mate's second son went to Orange Star. By now, they should be at Orange Star High as they should be about, what, fourteen-fifteen? In fact, that was why he chose Red Honoo. Not only was it one of the best schools and quite close to home, but he knew that Trunks and Goten didn't go there. Vegeta looked down to Gojita, who was scowling hatefully at everyone in the corridor. He couldn't help but grin at her, as she reminded him a lot of himself. Without saying anything, Vegeta walked down the busy corridor. Gojita instinctively followed behind him, giving hateful glares at anyone who came too close to her or her tousan. 

__

Let's see, he thought to himself as he looked at the doors. _They said room 30, first floor. _He passed a couple before he found the door he was looking for. The door was red, and was decorated with drawing of flowers, butterflies and other childish things. 

'Yeeugh!!' Vegeta glanced down at Gojita. She had her face scrunched up as she gave the door a disgusted look. He could tell by looking at her that she was having doubts about agreeing to go to school. But he knew that even if he gave her the option to change her mind, he knew she wouldn't. A promise is a promise, and she'd stick to her promise. But he had to admit; they overdid it with decorating the door.

'I agree.' He said through their mental link. Gojita looked up at him, a little pleased that he also thought the door was sappily disgusting. They gazed at each other for a bit.

'Saa?' she asked as she nodded her head towards the door. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement as he opened the door.

The classroom was really big. There was one wall with small little coloured lockers and another door. In one corner, there was a dress up area. The centre of the room was filled with small desks huddled together in groups with a bigger desk at the front in front of a blackboard. Near the windows, which were looking over the school grounds, there was a large blue mat. Both royal saiyans stared at the new sight. Even though Trunks went to school, Vegeta had never gone with him to see what his class looked like, so he didn't really know what to expect. Gojita was equally surprised, but that was because this was the first time she had ever been inside a real school before. The class was also bustling with life, just like the corridors. But this seemed to stick to the genre of chibis. Vegeta felt small hands grip the sides of his trousers, a sign that Gojita was quite nervous about this. Vegeta didn't push her away. Instead, he put his hand on her head in a reassuring way. He knew that he'd probably also be this nervous if he was forced to learn with a bunch of ningens. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a teacher appeared behind them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she greeted them. Both royal saiyan practically jumped out of their skin as they whipped around to see a blonde smiling sweetly at them. She wore a light blue jersey over a white shirt and a dark blue skirt finished her outfit. Her hair was up in a bun and she had fair skin. _Her skin's the same colour as his. _Vegeta thought sadly, but shook it off as fast as it came.

"Uhh…ohayo gozaimasu." He answered back, if a little unsure.

"Are you lost?"

"Uhh…this is room 30, right?" he asked. It wouldn't do for the Saiyan no Oujo to look like a total baka on her first day at school. Especially because of him.

"Hai, this is the kindergarten section." She replied, then glanced down at Gojita. "Oh, is this your daughter?" Vegeta nodded slowly. "Then she must be in my class!" The woman knelt down until she was nearly eye level with Gojita. "Hello there, my name's jousan Ami!" Gojita just stared and nodded dumbly.

Gojita wanted so much to pull her tail out from under skirt, which was wrapped tightly under her clothes around her waist. She needed to wrap her tail securely around Vegeta's wrist, as she always did when she needed his comfort. But he had forbidden her to do so. In fact, he had forbidden her to do a number of things…but all for a good reason. He had told her not to use any of her powers, to keep her ki down low and most of all, to not show her tail. He explained that ningens were a particularly strange race. Anything new and unusual and they would either be frightened of it, or they'd hate it for no reason. And the last thing they'd want was for her to get kicked out of school for being one of the most powerful beings around!

Vegeta looked down to Gojita. She was very nervous, as he could feel it. But he was also nervous on his own. Why, he didn't know. But he had a hunch that maybe it had to do with the fact that she was now in a school and he didn't know what could happen while she was away. Sure, she had been away before, but she had been with Piccolo! And that was one hell of a difference.

"Well, you had better come inside." She said as she tried to take Gojita's hand. But Gojita pulled her hand away. Jousan Ami didn't think much of this, as she was used to chibis behaving like this on their first day at school. She waited for Gojita to move, but Gojita didn't budge from her tousan's side. Finally, Vegeta was the one who told her to do so.

"Go on." He said as he pushed her lightly into the room. "I just need to talk to your teacher. I'll be back to say goodbye." Gojita nodded.

"Hai, tousan." She hesitated a bit before walking into the room. Vegeta turned his attention to her new sensei. "Jousan…Ami. Right?" he asked.

"Hai."

"I am…uh…Mr Ouji."

"Oh right! You're the new parent around here!" she said with a smile. "Don't worry, she'll be okay here. Are you picking her up from school?"

"Er…iie. She's meeting her guardian after school." Vegeta didn't say where or who, as he didn't want to start trouble right at the beginning. 

"Oh, that's okay." She said smiling. "Don't worry, Mr Ouji," she assured him as she caught his nervous glance at Gojita who was just standing and gazing about the room. "It takes a while for them to adjust. Just give her a few days and she'll be running into this class as if it were her home." Vegeta nodded, but privately was thinking that there was very little chance of that happening. He knew Gojita, and the only things she'd accept with open arms was her home, her tousan and training with Piccolo. Vegeta walked into the cool classroom and knelt down until he was eye to eye with Gojita.

"Gojita," he said softly. "I'm going to be leaving now."

"Hai, tousan." She said. Vegeta could feel that Gojita felt like crying, but he knew she wasn't going to. She thought crying was a sign of weakness, and as she said, Saiyans are not weak! Gojita could also feel her tousan's nervousness to leaving her in an unknown place without her guardian. But both knew that if they played their cards right, everything would be okay.

"And remember what I told you?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Hai, I remember." She said. "Do not use any of my power, keep my ki down as low as possible and keep my tail hidden from view." Vegeta smiled at her as he ruffled her hair.

"That's my little oujo." He smirked. Gojita looked up and smiled blissfully at her tousan. There was brief moment of silence as they prolonged their parting. "Well, I'll be going now. The sooner we get this started, the sooner you can get back to Piccolo and train, ne?" Gojita smiled.

"Hai so desu…" Vegeta pulled her close for a tight hug.

"Sayonara, Gojita no Oujo." Gojita held him tight, savoring the last moments she'd ever get to touch and hold her tousan that morning. 

"Sayonara, Vegeta no Ouji." They parted after a few seconds. Vegeta stood up and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around to have one last look at his growing daughter.

Her coppery skin almost blended with her deep black hair tied up in two bunches with navy ribbons on the bottom of her hair. She wore a deep blue skirt and a cream long sleeve cotton top with a deep blue sailor collar. The sleeves flared out a bit and she looked close enough to Puchiko-chan from Di Gi Charat. Vegeta smiled to himself. He had always thought that sewing was a woman's job. But now that he had learnt to, he was actually quite proud of himself. He had even taught Gojita so that she could mend her own stuff without having to wait for him to do it for her.

He gave one last little wave and thought before disappearing out the door, only to be seen when she got out of school.

'Good luck, my utusukushii oujo.'

'See you later, my kawaii ouji.' 


	8. First dat at Red Honoo

A Permanent Fusion First day at Red Honoo 

After Vegeta had left, Gojita stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door, a faint hope in her heart that her tousan would come back. But she knew he wouldn't. Vegeta did his part by getting her into this school so she could get a good ningen education so that she could provide not only for herself, but also for Vegeta and Piccolo as well. So all that was left was for her to do her part. She would learn.

She was so engaged in her determined thoughts to work hard and please her tousan that she didn't hear jousan Ami call her.

"Little Ouji!" she called. Gojita turned her head as she furrowed her brows. Her father wasn't there anymore…_Oh! Ryoukai. She thought. __Tousan did tell me that on entering Red Honoo I would have a surname. And that's Ouji. She turned to face the teacher._

"Hai?" she asked, frown still on her face.

"Won't you please come and stand over here?" Gojita narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her sensei, but said nothing. Reluctantly, she trotted over to the side of her desk. A few minutes later, the bell had rung and all the students, say for Gojita, were settled in their seats.

"Ohayo class." She greeted them.

"Ohayo o-jousan Ami." They greeted in return. Gojita then noticed that she was standing in the front of the class, right next to o-jousan Ami! Gojita had never been in front of a crowd before, so she didn't know how to react to it. Her first instinct was to hide behind her tousan or guardian, but neither was there. So, she did the next thing that came naturally; scowled. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to your new student and friend." She said as she lowered a hand on Gojita's shoulder. Gojita instantly shrugged it off and took a step away from the teacher. Ami sighed. She knew that children were frightened on their first day of school, but Gojita would probably have the worst of it. All the other chibis had joined at the beginning of the year; Gojita only joined in the second term. _All she needs is time, and maybe a few friends. "Well, my dear, why don't you tell us your name?"_

"Hn." She grunted. There was a silence before she spoke again. "Gojita."

"Oh, Gojita. That's such a pretty name!" she praised, hoping that it would loosen the small chibi up. Instead, Gojita's eyes snapped to the side where a group of boys were sniggering. She had half a mind to blow them to smithereens, but decided that it would be best to ignore them.

"Hn." She replied, still glaring daggers at the sniggering boys'.

"Well, why don't you go and sit next to Pan?" she asked. "Over there, by the Red Table." Ami pointed out a small girl with short, straight brown hair sitting in a group with two other girls. She was dressed in a pretty black skirt and a white top to match. Gojita grunted again as she stalked over to the empty chair next to Pan. She slid into it without looking or acknowledging the presence of the other two girls. But she did glance at Pan before she turned her attention to o-jousan Ami.

"Now class, first thing for today is art! We're going to draw a pretty picture of anything that you like. Okay?" she smiled as everyone, say for Gojita, smiled happily. She just sat with her arms crossed. "You can use crayons, pencil crayons or paint, okay?"

"Okay!!" the whole class cheered. Gojita just rolled her eyes at this act of immaturity. 

"Then let's get to it!" she declared.

Ten minutes later, Gojita was back at her table with paper and crayons. Before she went to work though, she took a glance at the girls' at her table. The one opposite her had blonde hair curled into little ringlets and she wore a shock pink dress with pink accessories. The girl next to her was honey blonde in two pigtails and she wore a 'Barbie' dress. Gojita frowned and wrinkled her nose that the two. Pink obviously was their theme, and Gojita **_HATED_** pink! But the one called Pan seemed to get her attention. She was pretty, but she didn't wear pink like the other two blondes. But why she was really looking at Pan, was because she could feel her ki…and it was strong! _Hn, she's strong. But not as strong as me, of course. _She thought. _I wonder who her family is. She doesn't look saiyan, and 'Pan' isn't a saiyan name either…Gojita stared for a few more seconds before shrugging off the private question and turned to do her work._

Pan looked at the small girl who was sitting next to her. The girl had deep black hair, as black as the night sky. Her hair may have been long and in two pigtails tied at the bottom, but her fringe was wild, spiky and reminded her a lot of her grandpa's hair. Pan thought at once that this girl was the prettiest she had ever seen. She knew the other girls' she sat with were also pretty, but this girl was a different type of pretty.

Pan nudged the girl. The girl did nothing. She nudged her again. The girl frowned, but still did nothing. Pan nudged her again, but before her frown deepened, spoke up.

"Umm…ano." She said. The small girl scowled up at her, her inky black eyes staring into Pan's onyx ones. 

"Hn." She grunted, showing that Pan she had her attention. "Nani?" Pan practically flinched at the girl's hostile response. She had never known any other chibi to look so…hatefully at her. 

"Uhh…er…" Pan stumbled to say something. Then she caught a glance of Gojita's picture.  "Wow…that's so good!" she gushed, admiring the picture she drew of her tousan charging up a ki ball. "That's one of the best drawings I've ever seen! Not even I can draw that good, and I've been here since the beginning of the year!"

"Hn." Was Gojita's simple reply. But secretly, she was flattered with the attention and praise this other girl was giving her. Now that Pan had struck up a conversation, she decided it let it go further.

"My name's Pan."

"Hn. I know." She replied, not looking at Pan, but not drawing either. "O-jousan Ami told me to sit next to you."

"What's your name?" she asked. Gojita was just about to snap at her when she remembered that she was a ningen, and that she most likely didn't hear Gojita say her name when o-jousan Ami asked her to introduce herself to the class. But there was something nagging Gojita that said Pan wasn't a full-blooded ningen. _Hmph! Just because her ki is above any other level of these bakas doesn't mean she isn't a full-blooded ningen! She snapped at herself._

"Gojita." She replied. _The Saiyan no Oujo. Daughter of Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji. She added privately. She could tell Pan what a Saiyan was, because most likely she'll go blurt it all over the place that she was a Saiyan. And that was the last thing she wanted!_

"Sugoi, that's a cool name." She gushed some more. "You know, it's not like 'Pan'. Pan sounds so boring." Gojita nodded, her face expressionless, something she unconsciously picked up from her tousan. But inside, she was thinking either this girl was just plain stupid, or she liked her.

"Hn." Pan looked to her companion and saw that she still wasn't looking at her. She had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. But Pan could tell she was listening.

"Oh, by the way," she said. "That's Kyoko," she pointed to the girl with ringlets. "And that's Toshi." She pointed to the other. Gojita opened her eyes to see them smiling sweetly at her. They didn't seem so bad…

"Hn." Was her reply. 

"Why do you keep saying 'hn'?" asked Pan. Gojita didn't answer. Pan took that as a sign that she was being too forward and changed the subject. "Do you have any friends here at Red Honoo?" she asked.

"Iie." Pan couldn't help but frown. This girl was cutting off all her sparks of conversation, and that was something she wasn't used to.

"Oh, I see." There was silence.

"Would you like to come and have lunch with us?" asked Kyoko.

"Onegai?" chirped Toshi. Pan saw Gojita crack one eye open a bit as she studied the two blondes. Pan could see that she was contemplating on whether she should or not, but Pan was determined to convince her.

"Hai! We can show you around the whole school you know!" she added. There was another silence before Gojita closed her eye and nodded.

"Fine." She said. Pan smiled at her other two friends and they smiled back at her.

"Great!" she said. But before any of them could converse with her any further, she had gone back to drawing. She had done that intentionally to prevent them from conversing with her in some more of their 'baka ningen chibi' things. But she had also done that as to figure out why the hell she said 'yes'.

~First Break~

Pan watched Gojita intently for the rest of the day. She found this girl to be one of the most interesting chibis around! She was small, smaller than the average chibi. And yet, she was rather fierce. She didn't talk much, but she seemed to know more than Pan did. Even Kyoko and Toshi thought she was very interesting.

"Nani?"

"Huh?" Pan blinked a couple of times.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!" Pan blushed when she realised that she had indeed been oogling the small firecracker of chibi.

"Oh, I just think you're one of the most interesting chibis I've met." She replied honestly. Gojita eyed her up and down, almost as if her eyes were x-raying her to check if she was telling the truth.

"Hn." She said, shrugging it off. "Now where's this 'library'?" she asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Pan.

"Right this way." Said Kyoko as she led them down the long corridors with students milling around. Gojita grunted as she followed the trio of girls'.

The library was huge. There were three sections to the library; the kindergarten, the junior school and the high school. But those were only reading books. The rest was filled with project books and about twenty computers that could be used for internet research. _I must try to sneak away from these chibi bakas so that I can be alone in here for a bit. She thought as she followed them across the dark brown carpets to the kindergarten section. But as they passed the junior section, Gojita's eyes could not help but fill up with desire to read the big books on the selves._

The three girls' giggled and made noise as they looked through the picture books. Gojita just sat in one of the chairs, eyes wandering now and again over to the computers and the junior section. Vegeta had always pushed Gojita to learn how to read, and she knew why. He said reading was very important, as it is all part of communication. He explained to her that if someone can't speak, one can always communicate by writing. Gojita had to agree with him on that. But she also knew that he had taught her how to read at a young age because he wanted to teach her how to use the net. She smiled at the fond memories of her and her tousan sitting at the computer, sifting through different fiction sites. Her new friend broke her little daydream.

"What ya doing?" asked Pan as she skipped up to Gojita with three picture books in her hand. Gojita quickly wiped the dreamy expression off her face and replaced it with an arrogant scowl. 

"Thinking." She snapped before staring idly at the picture book in front of her. It wasn't so bad, but she just wished there were more words than pictures. 

"Okay! Well, I'm gonna take these books out." She said as she skipped to the counter. Gojita sweatdropped at the over enthusiastic chibi. She knew she could get pretty over enthusiastic as well, but not over books! Gojita glanced over to the computers wistfully. She wanted to go on the net and take out a few books from the junior section, but she didn't want to arouse the suspicions or deadly curiosity of the three she was with. _I'll escape at second break. After all, I _am_ the Saiyan no Oujo, so I should be able to get away from three ningen bakas!_

~Meanwhile, at the Son Residence~

Gohan was bust visiting his mother and father. It wasn't very often he got to see them together, and he was often glad he didn't. He had to admit, his mother was treating Goku as though he was just a child. And lately, Goku had been quite depressed. Of what, he wasn't sharing with anyone. But Gohan thought that his father had been acting quite strangely a few days after he returned from his eleven-month training five years ago. He had tried to pry it out of him, but he just couldn't seem to get through.

"Goku! For the final time: stop moping around!!' yelled Chichi. Gohan flinched at his mother's angry voice, but Goku didn't seem to notice. "GOKU!!" she screeched. Goku ever so slightly turned his head, a lost look in his eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked. Gohan had to admit, he always thought his father to be the happy-go-lucky type, but it seemed he had him figured out wrong.

"Don't you 'hmm?' me!" she screeched, the crockery practically shaking. "You've been moping around since I sent Goten to Red Honoo…no, in fact, you've been moping around before even then! I've put up with it long enough! I'm not going to tell you again, Goku: STOP MOPING!!" Gohan waited for his father's response; a little curious as how he'd react to it. He did nothing.

"Hai, gomen nasai Chichi." He apologized gravely. He got up from the table and was just about to leave when Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, dad!" he called. "Why don't you go and pick Pan up? She's been missing her grandfather quite a bit." Goku turned around and gave his son a weak smile.

"Okay." He said as he walked out and took off. 

"Honestly," she said as she continued cooking. "I don't know what's wrong with him these days!" Gohan nodded as he wondered that as well. A few days after Goku had returned, he began to act very spaced out. At first, no one took notice as he always covered up by laughing sheepishly and giving them the famous 'Son grin'. But lately, he had been _really_ depressed, as though he was guilty of something.

"Mom?" he asked. "Why do you yell at dad like that?" he asked curiously. Chichi looked up, very surprised by the question.

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you yell at dad so often…I'm just wondering if it's starting to get to him…"

"Are you accusing me of causing your worthless father's depression?!" she snapped, leaning over the counter with a very sharp meat cleaver.

"No, no!" he said quickly, waving his hands in front of him. "It's just that you insult him of being nothing more than a worthless fighter. You've always said that fighting would get him no where…"

"And I was right, wasn't I?" she said smugly. "Look at you. You studied and now you earn a good living for Videl and Pan."

"Mom, you know as well as I do that Videl's father sends us at least five thousand a week!" he snapped, feeling as though his mother only approved of the marriage because Videl's father was the immensely rich Mr Satan.

"So? You can still provide for your family, ne?"

"Hai, but dad's always provided for you."

"Hai, but it's not like Bulma's always had!"

"But Bulma's father is Mr Briefs…"

"She's always had just fine quality of stuff! And where must I be? Stuck with the bare necessities!" Gohan just blocked out his mother's ramblings as she carried on of how Goku was never able to bring her immense wealth. 

He remembered a phase where his father was at his happiest; when he was with Vegeta. Gohan didn't understand how or why, but whenever the two saiyans got together, Goku's troubles would just disappear. He loved the time he and the arrogant ouji would spend together, training or just sitting with their sons while fishing. He had voiced it so many times; it was though he actually loved _Vegeta! _

Then, a couple of months later, the two saiyans began to see more and more of each other. They did everything together. They sparred, they ate together, they talked to one another…Goku had even persuaded Vegeta to go to the movies with him! Gohan was puzzled at first, but he later just let it be. If that was what made him happy, he was happy for his father. 

But one day, Goku came home; looking very troubled, like he had just cried.

_"Dad? What's wrong?" asked Goten._

_"Nothing." Sniffed Goku._

_"Where were you?" asked Gohan._

_"Oh, just around." It was a pretty vague answer, but both knew that he was with Vegeta. "You had better get to bed," he told Goten with a chuckle. "Or your mom'll have your head!" Goten smiled, thinking that Goku was all right._

_"Okay! Oyasumi tousan!" he called as he ran to his room._

_"Oyasumi Goten." He replied. But Gohan knew he was far from okay. Maybe it had something to do with what he found that day…_

_"Hey, dad?" he asked._

_"Hai?"_

_"You seem so worried…so spaced out." There was a pause. "Has it got something to do with the pregnancy test I found in the bathroom?" Goku sprang up at the word 'pregnancy'._

_"Nani??!! Wha…what do you mean??!"_

_"Is it because mom's pregnant?" Goku stared at him in disbelief._

_"Iie, iie!! It can't be!" he yelped. He and Chichi hadn't done 'it' for a very long time, seeing as she had begun to shout at him more and more._

_"So…mom's not pregnant?"_

_"I should hope not!" there was another batch of silence as Gohan thought over what had just been said._

_"Oh. Well, I was just checking." He turned around and prepared to walk to his room, when Goku stopped him._

_"Uh…just by the way," he asked. Gohan turned around and faced his father. "Exactly…what colour was it?" Gohan thought for a bit._

_"Well, I think it was blue." He turned around and headed to his room to sleep, not noticing the pale shade that Goku had just turned._

~Red Honoo~

"Great! I've lost those bakas!" Gojita grinned to herself as she stepped lightly into the library. "Now, I can get on with my business!" She trotted over to one of the computers, took a look around and logged onto the net. After a while, she got into her mail inbox and wrote a message to her tousan.

To: _V-Ouji@mail.com _

_Subject: New day at school_

_Konnichiwa Tousan!_

_How r u? I'm okay. It's scary staring out @ a school…especially since I'm surrounded by ningen bakas. 3 of the female ningens I'm sitting with in class like me. 2 of them are blondes and they wear pink! Yuck!! But the other ningen seems very nice…though she does stare a lot._

_…_

_…I miss u, tousan. I rilly do._

_Luv Gojita-kun_

_PS: can we spar when I get back home?_

Gojita logged out and was about to hop off the chair when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She spun around to come face to face with a handsome teenager with lavender hair. He looked down on her with stern crystal blue eyes and she stared back with huge inky black pools. _Strange…his eyes look sorta like tousan's…_she thought briefly.

"What are you doing on the computer chibi?" he asked. "You're far too young to be on the computer." Gojita scowled and crossed her arms, not taking her eyes off the lavender haired stranger. 

"I'm not too young!" she snapped. "And besides, is it any of your business?" she asked in a huffy voice. The boy faltered in thought for a second. He had never met a chibi before who was so…arrogant! So many chibis had quailed under his height, build and voice. But this one was stubborn!

"Well, you're not supposed to be on the computer." He said coolly. Gojita glowered at him. Just then, his friend walked up.

"Hey Trunks!" he greeted the lavender haired teen. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Replied the one called 'Trunks'. Gojita looked up at both of them and frowned. _How funny…I can feel their ki! And it's incredibly high! She thought in amazement. _Next to mine, of course. _The teen with the deep black hair looked down at Gojita who was scowling up at Trunks._

"Hey, who's that?' he asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I dunno." The other boy smiled down at Gojita. Gojita didn't know why, but she felt as though she knew both of them from somewhere. Instead of scowling, which she felt she couldn't do at that moment, she masked her face with a neutral expression. The other boy leaned down 'til he was eye to eye with her.

"What's your name?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Gojita." The boy didn't snigger or struggled to cover a laugh, he just smiled sweetly.

"Wow, that's a really cool name." Even though Pan said something along the same lines, Gojita reacted differently to his. When she was with Pan, she felt really uncomfortable. But she was somehow at ease here. She let her hard exterior crack as she gave him a smile.

"Dom arigato." She said.

"My name's Goten." He said. "And that's Trunks." She nodded politely, seeing as he was being just as polite. "What were you doing on the computer?"

"E-mailing my tousan to tell him how my first day of school was so far." She replied.

"Hey!" yelped Trunks. "I asked you the same thing and you weren't so nice to me!"

"Maybe that's because _you didn't ask me nicely!" she snapped. Trunks scowled at her and she glared back. Goten just laughed._

"You two are so alike!" he chuckled. Both turned to him with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Us? Alike! You've gotta be out of your freaking mind!!" they yelped in unison. They turned back to stare at each other while Goten laughed out loud.

"Aaw!" he cooed. "You shoulda seen your faces," he giggled. "You both looked like deer caught in the headlights!" Both gave him the same glare, but he continued to giggle.

"Hmph," she huffed. "Well, I guess I'll be going now." She hopped off the chair. "Besides, I gotta find that Pan…"

"Do you know Pan?" asked Goten.

"Hai, do you know her?" she asked curiously.

"Hai, she's my older brother's daughter!" he said enthusiastically. Gojita nodded.

"Oh."

"Why don't you stay with us?" he asked hopefully. "We'll be looking for Pan after we're finished here." Gojita glanced up at Trunks, then back to Goten. 

She had to admit that there was something so very familiar about both of them, but what she couldn't put her finger on it. Trunks reminded her a bit of her tousan because of his eyes. She also felt that she had seen him before…perhaps even touched him. Goten also looked familiar, but she couldn't tell if she had seen him or not. Maybe she had seen him in passing somewhere, but her instincts told her different. But they both seemed kind of nice, and she did sort of like them…even if she wouldn't admit it to them. _Besides, maybe sticking around a young ningen and these older ones might help me in this thing called 'society'._ She thought before making her decision.

"Saa." She said, nodding as she stepped next to them.

"Great! I've just got to check my mail and then we'll go out." He said. "Now…er…where must I go again?' he asked as both Trunks and Gojita fell over.    _      _


	9. An unknown reunion

A Permanent Fusion A unknown reunion 

Goku flew silently over the mountains as he thought about his life so far. Everything was, okay. He was proud of Goten for getting such a high place in class, and he was even prouder when he found out that he was going to Red Honoo. The whole idea was Chichi's, but Goku was still proud of him. He was also happy that everything was going well with Gohan, Videl and Pan. He remembered there was a time when they had an argument about whether they should still accept Mr Satan's very kind weekly allowance, but it seemed that was over.

But even though things around him had come and gone, he still felt the same inside. Guilty. He was guilty for acting like everything was all right when it was far from it. He was guilty for hiding the truth from his family and friends. But most of all, he was guilty for abandoning his child when she was very young. After he had returned from Capsule Corp, Goku had put on an act for his family to hide anything suspicious. But after a few minutes without her, or even him, Goku felt immensely depressed. He knew that without the contact from his chibi, he would slowly fade away into nothing. And seeing as he was the one who brought her into this world, it was made worse. But at least he knew that Vegeta wouldn't suffer as he was. Vegeta would never have known about Gojita, but he'd slip into depression without realising why. But because he had Gojita by him, Goku knew he'd still be the fiery ouji he loved. He'd do anything for Vegeta, he had known ever since he laid eyes on him for the first time. Goku knew he could always go over to Capsule Corp to see how Gojita was doing, but he just couldn't. Vegeta never wanted to look at his face again, not ever since he broke his heart.

Tears silently slipped down Goku's cheeks, but he made no effort to wipe them away. He often thought about Gojita and his koi, and he'd often end up crying. No one knew why, but he had stopped trying to cover it up long time ago. He loved them both. But he loved his son's as well. Maybe he didn't love Chichi like he had thought he would, but without her, the family would fall apart. For the last two years, Chichi had been screaming more and more often at Goku. Name-calling would often find its way into a number, if not all, of her sentences. Goku remembered how he used to call him names as well, but they were said fondly. Chichi spat hers out in spite. It seemed she only wanted children out of him and now she had enough.

Goku flew over the city, past Orange Star and onto Red Honoo. He landed a few blocks away, just to make sure no one saw him fly over to the city. Looking left and then right, he checked to see if the coast was clear before he walked to the school. Although he was a usually cheerful man, he found very little use for being happy. He had found out that he didn't love Chichi, he loved someone else and had broken his heart, he gave his daughter away and now he was suffering the consequences. Another tear slipped down the handsome saiyans face as he walked, looking down at the ground. _If I could ever see Gojita again, I would never ask for anything else again. _He promised to himself. _If I could only see her just once, just a glimpse, I swear I'd never ask for anything else again! But he knew the chances of seeing Gojita again was one in a million._

My, the Kai's were being very kind…

"I like green too, ya know!" chirped Pan as the four of them walked through the crowds filling up the school's corridors. Actually, Gojita and Pan were riding on Trunks and Goten's shoulders. Goten suggested it as a way to get out of school faster. Pan willingly agreed, but Gojita refused. She said the only time she'd ever accept to be carried around was when both her legs were broken, and her legs were in perfect working condition, thank you very much. But Goten reasoned with her by saying that they'd get trampled on by older students making their way out. By the look on her face, it seemed Gojita wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming a saiyan chibi pancake! Reluctantly, she agreed. Trunks hoisted her up onto his shoulder with ease and Goten did the same to Pan. Gojita had to admit it was kinda fun.

Gojita sat on Trunks's shoulders, frown deepening as Pan continued to chat away. Basically, she was talking to no one, but her continuous prattle was starting to annoy Gojita. _Kami! How in the hell can someone talk so much??! She wondered. She knew Goten talked just as much, but he had useful things to say. Pan just talked for the sake of talking._

"Great." She mumbled, hoping that if she responded Pan would shut up. 

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Red."

"Ooh! I like Red too, ya know!" Gojita's eye twitched as she felt her nerves straining. "Did you know that you can make pink if you add white to red…"  
"Hai…I know." She hissed, the second last of her nerves snapping. "Now, could you maybe, just possibly…SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Pan and Goten stared at her in shock.

"Gojita!" gasped Pan. "That's rude!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?!" she snapped. "You have been talking non-stop since we got back to class! And it's bugging the hell out of me!"

"But you didn't have to swear." Pointed out Goten.

"And how in the hell would I get her to shut up otherwise?" she questioned. She felt the shoulders under her start to shake and she looked down to see Trunks sniggered. "And what are _you laughing at?"_

"Oh, nothing." he said, trying to cover up his laugh, but failing miserably. 

"Hai, you _are laughing at something!"_

"Well, it's just that…you remind me of someone."

"Yeah, she reminds me of your _dad!" said Goten. Trunks nodded, trying to keep the smile stuck on his face. Remembering that his father left still hurt him, if not more so than before. _Well, even if I've lost my papa, I've got a new friend. _He thought happily. __And she's a cloned version of my papa!…Well, except for the looks maybe. But she does look a lot like my papa when she scowls. _

"Hn." Gojita huffed and turned her head away, scowling deeply. Goten and Pan sweatdropped while Trunks continued to snigger. 

As soon as they reached the outside, Gojita hopped off Trunks's shoulders. She didn't feel like spending anymore time with Pan, as she knew that one more stupid word out of her and she'd be forced to beat her to a pulp.

"Gojita! Wait!!" called Pan. Gojita whipped around, scowl still plastered on her face.

"What?!" she snapped. Pan flinched at this, but continued to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry if I talked too much." She apologized. Gojita's scowl was instantly wiped off her face as Pan apologized.

"Nani?" she asked. It was the first time anyone, other than Piccolo or her tousan, apologized to her.

"I said, gomen nasai." She said, grinning sheepishly. "Sometimes I talk too much for my own good." Gojita looked…shocked. She had expected Pan to hate her for telling her to shut up, but Pan was apologizing. _Maybe I've underestimated these ningen bakas…_she thought.

"Hn, apology accepted." She said. Gojita felt a little guilty about yelling at Pan, as Pan was just being friendly. But she wasn't going to ever tell anyone that! Besides, she did kinda like Pan. Pan smiled broadly at her firecracker friend.

"Kay! I'll try and talk less from now on!" she promised. Gojita nodded, but she knew that was one promise Pan wouldn't keep.

"Hey, Gojita!" called Goten as he walked up to them. "Would you like to come with us? We're going to my house now." Gojita thought about it, and found that she was quite curious to see their house. But then she remembered Piccolo. She shook her head sadly, her deep black hair swaying from side to side.

"Gomen. But seeing as it's my first day at school, tousan wants to see how things went. So I have to meet my guardian outside of town." They nodded understandingly. 

"Well, can we walk you to there?" asked Pan. "Onegai?" Gojita rolled her eyes at the ningen chibi in front of her.

"Fine." She agreed. Secretly, she liked Pan. Pan reminded her of someone she once knew; even though the only people she ever knew was Vegeta and Piccolo. But she somehow felt that she knew all three. Even Gohan, Goten's brother whom he had told her about, seemed very familiar to her.

The four of them started walking to the gate, the boys talking to themselves as Pan tried to strike up another conversation. Gojita let her have her conversation with the air as she drowned her voice out. In fact, she drowned everyone else out as she felt a ki. She could feels Trunks's, Goten's and Pan's…but this one was different. It felt so…so…_familiar. It was as though she had felt it before. Gojita felt an emotion suddenly surge through her. Depression, sadness, guilt and plenty of other negative feelings welled up inside of her. And the sudden desire to see someone…someone linked to her…rocketed into her chest. Goten's voice suddenly wrenched her from her thoughts._

"Hey! There's my dad!" he said, pointing to someone in the crowd near the gate. "Hey, Gojita!" he looked down at her. "Why don't you come meet my dad. He's a little like Pan, but he's really nice." Gojita shrugged, trying to find those feelings again. The closer they walked to the gate, the stronger they got. _All these…feelings. _She wondered. _They cannot belong to me! One minute, I'm feeling happy to get out of school and make some new friends…and now…now I feel so…depressed! What's going on??! _Gojita walked silently along with the others as they came up to a tall, burly man. Gojita had her head down, deep in thought about these strange emotions she was feeling.

"Grandpa!!" cried Pan as she leapt towards the man.

"Hey! Slow down there, Pan!" he said. Gojita stopped thinking. _That voice…I…I know it!_ __

"What are you doing here, Mr Son?" asked Trunks.

"Gohan suggested I go pick up Pan and you guys." He said. Gojita looked up to see the man, but found her view was blocked by Goten. She was just about to open her mouth to curse at the happy-go-lucky teen when Pan spoke up.

"Hey grandpa! I made a new friend today!"

"Really? Who is she?"

"She's right here!" she chirped. Goten stepped out the way to reveal Goku and Gojita to each other. Gojita's eyes widened as she took in every detail of the tall man. He had ink black hair, almost the same colour as hers except she had a touch of auburn, in spikes. He was tall, burly but he had a gentle look on his face. His eyes were deep onyx, just like that of her tousan's, and they looked very much like the eyes of her kaasan in her dreams. He stood towering over her, and as soon as their eyes made contact, everything around her disappeared. Trunks, Goten and Pan were still around, but they were frozen in time. Everything ceased to move as she stared into the eyes she had seen only for a month in her whole life, and dreamed of thereafter. She knew who this man was.

_…Kaasan?_

Goku stared in wide-eyed shock at the chibi in front of him. Only moments ago, he could feel someone else's emotions. They were happy to get out of school and to have made some contact with the outside world. But he knew they didn't belong to him. In fact, he was rather confused at these feelings. He could also feel some kind of presence near him, but he thought that was just his senses going nuts. But now that he had seen the source, he knew that it wasn't his senses deciding to take a vacation to the nearest insane asylum. It was his maternal instincts.

_Gojita?_ He asked in thought. 

He looked the tiny chibi up and down. It had to be her! She had copper skin, deep ink pools for eyes and a slender and compact figure. Those that belonged to his koi. But she had a spiky fringe, in deep black with tints of auburn that crackled like Vegeta's in the sunlight, and her hair was long and tied in pigtails. Of the few things that resembled him, there was her facial expression. She stood staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. It had to be her! Who else in the entire universe was an almost carbon copy of Vegeta with Goku's spiky bangs? They stared for a few more minutes before Goten interrupted them.

"Tousan?" he asked. Goku snapped out of his stare as he looked up at Goten.

"Uhh…hai?" he asked. He could feel the plunging of a small heart that he knew to be Gojita's. _So…he can't be my kaasan. She thought miserably. __He's already got kids. Goten and Gohan, and he's got a granddaughter as well! All the hope that had swelled in Gojita's tiny chest within a few seconds seemed to fizzle into nothing. Goku could feel it, but he knew he couldn't say anything, as he didn't know how to approach this. He decided he'd think about it when he got back home. But in the meantime, he had to try and act as though he was meeting Gojita for the first time._

"Is everything okay?" asked Goten. He knew that his father had been pretty depressed lately, and he was most certainly acting very weird.

"Umm…hai! Everything's okay!" he said, putting on his trademark 'Son-grin'. He looked down at Gojita and smiled sweetly at her. "Hi there! What's your name?" Everyone looked like Goku had just told them that he was really a woman. They were so shocked at this sudden burst of friendliness; their mouths hit the pavement, cracking it. But they were even more shocked at Gojita's reply.

"My name is Gojita. What's yours?" she asked politely, giving a genuine sweet smile.

"My name's Kakarot." He replied. 

"Kakarot…" she murmured. "That's a beautiful name." _Vegeta said that as well. _Thought Goku as he smiled at Gojita and she smiled back. Trunks stared at the two; Goku, who was kneeling down, and Gojita who was looking him dead in the eyes. _Is it just me…or do their smile's look alike? _He privately wondered. It was true. Because both of them weren't putting on false grins or smiles, they looked similar. To hell with it…they looked _exactly _alike! A few more seconds ticked by as they looked each other dead in the eye. The silence between them was broken when Trunks coughed.

"Uhh…I guess I should be going now." He said aloud, turning Goku and Gojita's head towards him.

"Oh, okay."

"Saa, thank you for looking out for me today, guys." She thanked them. Gojita didn't know why, but she felt very happy. She turned back to Goku and smiled at him again. "It was nice to meet you, Kakarot." She said.

"It was wonderful to see you…Gojita." Goku smiled back. He was going to say 'It was wonderful to see you again.' But he knew he'd get peculiar looks from Goten and Trunks. Gojita walked away.

"We'll see ya tomorrow Gojita!!" chirped Pan after her. Gojita turned around, and gave them a Vegeta trademark smirk.

"Sayonara, Pan." She said. _Ja ne, Kakarot. She thought as she waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner. There was another batch of silence as Goku looked to the empty spot where Gojita had stood before she walked off._

"Well, we'd better get going." He said cheerfully. At this, all three stared at him as if he had announced he was really Ginyu in Goku's body.

"Tousan?" asked Goten. "Are you feeling okay?" He shrugged.

"Hai, why shouldn't I?" he smiled at them. "Come on, let's go." They walked out the school and down a couple of blocks before they took off back to the Son Residence.

On their return, Goku was beaming like an idiot. Goten and Trunks silently wondered what happened to drag him out of his remorse as they entered the house. Privately, they were curious to see if he'd sink back into it at the shrieks of his evil, death-harbinger of a wife.

"GOKU!!" screamed Chichi as they entered. Pan cringed as she hid behind her uncle and both demi-saiyan teens back away. Gohan nearly fell out of his chair as she stalked over and glared at him. "Where have you been? You were supposed to bring them home fifteen minutes ago!!"

"Aw, come on Chichi," he said shrugging. "It's just fifteen minutes. That's not much at all." Everyone nearly passed out at this sudden change. Gohan stared incredulously at his father, very confused by the change. _What the hell??! One minute, he's completely oblivious to the universe, stuck in his depressive stupor! And now he's acting as though everything is just peachy!! _Goku smiled at all of them. "I'm just gonna go out for a while to do some training." He said. "I probably won't be back for dinner. I'll see ya round!" he walked out and took off to a secluded training spot. 

There was silence as everyone strained their brains to think of something to say.

"That was…strange." Muttered Trunks.

"I'll say." Said Chichi, adding her two cents worth in. "I always knew he had a few screws loose, but I'd say he's falling apart!"

"Well, at least he's not moping around anymore." Pointed out Gohan.

"Hai, it's better to have tousan back to just the way he was." Remarked Goten.

"Hai. Well now Pan," he said, turning his attention to his daughter. "How was school today?" Pan grinned at her father as she ran up to him and jumped onto his lap.

"It was great! I made a new friend!" Goten giggled and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." He muttered.

"Pan, you've been talking about her all day!" 

"I know, but she's really cool!!" she gushed. "she can draw, and she can read big peoples books and…and…and she's a very interesting person!" she said, all in awe and fascination.

"Honto ni?" asked Gohan. "Why?"

"She just is." Shrugged Pan.

"I don't know why Pan finds her interesting, but I sure do." Said Trunks. "She's so fiery, hot-tempered and full of life!"

"Hai, but she _does remind me a little _too _much of your tousan when she scowls and crosses her arms." Goten then giggled. "She's got a Veggie-chan temper!"_

"You mean, she acts like Vegeta?" asked Chichi, obviously eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Hai! She scowls like him, she snaps like him…she even pouts and has the same personality as him!"

"Well, not entirely." Commented Trunks. "There was a stage where she looked a lot like your dad."

"Eh? What do you mean, like our dad?" asked Gohan curiously as Chichi blocked out what they were saying as she cooked the rice.

"When she and Goku met, they smiled!" he said. "She dropped her hard and expressionless barrier…and smiled! Goku also dropped out of his depression and he smiled too!" There was silence as Gohan absorbed what Trunks was telling him.

"You mean…they changed as soon as they saw one another?"

"Hai, but she might've been doing it to be polite and he probably didn't want to make a bad impression." Shrugged Goten. But neither Trunks nor Gohan shook the nagging feeling that somehow, Goku, Gojita and Vegeta were all linked. Trunks even had the nagging suspicion that he, Goten, Gohan and Pan were all linked in this as well. But how, he didn't know.

"Hey daddy?" asked Pan. "Can Gojita come to my house this weekend?" 

"Who's Gojita?" he asked with a frown. The name seemed _very _familiar.

"She's my new friend." Gohan smiled sweetly at his daughter.

"We'll see."

Goku flew through the sky, exchanging sharp and powerful blows with his invisible enemy as he continued to train. He didn't know why, but he felt happy. In fact, happier than he felt in _years! Maybe it had something to do with Gojita…hell, who was he kidding. It had _all _to do with Gojita. He had met his daughter once again, as a healthy, sprite and tiny saiyan chibi. He was happy because he got to see her. He was happy that he knew she was okay. But most of all, he was happy as she went to Red Honoo, the same school his youngest son and his granddaughter went to. Which meant he'd be able to see her more often._

Goku slowed down until he had completely stopped with his training. He hovered down to the ground and plopped back onto the lush green grass. He now knew where Gojita went to school, and that Vegeta was taking very good care of her. He grinned. _Was there any doubt? He thought. __He would never abandon a full-blooded saiyan chibi, his own daughter__ no less! But I know he'd never abandon any chibi in need. I know 'Geta. Goku lay on his back as he laced his fingers behind his head. Gazing up at the cloudless sky, he thought about what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't hide from Gojita forever, as she knew that he was her kaasan. Even if she had her doubts, he knew she could feel it. And as saiyans, emotions and instincts were everything. __That's probably why 'Geta never showed any feeling or emotions of any kind to anyone. Just in case he got hurt…Goku's thought trailed off as he remembered that _he _was the one who hurt his koi. His one true love. But he'd make it up to him, one day…_

_Right now, I have to focus on how I can make it up to Gojita. _He thought. He knew he couldn't say it right out that he was her kaasan, as he didn't know how she'd react to it. She might ask questions in trying to understand why he did what he did, or she could just hate him. _Okay, so that's out. But I have to do _something_!! _Goku thought for a bit and then realised that all he needed to do was be there for her. That's all he ever did for Goten and Gohan, and that's all they ever wanted and needed from him. _Then that's it! _He said. _I'm gonna slowly work my way into her life. Maybe not as her kaasan, but I'll always be there for her…and I'll make sure she knows that!! _He thought happily as, for the first time in five years, the guilt was lifted off his shoulders.

Gojita walked through the forest, not sure of what she was to make of the encounter. She could feel everything he could. She could sense him and he even seemed very familiar to her, even though she was sure she had seen him before. _He said his name was 'Kakarot'. _She thought, frowning and holding her chin in a puzzled manner. _And Kakarot is a saiyan name! Tousan said he, my kaasan and me were the only true saiyans living on Earth, and he told me about Vegeta-sei's destruction…so that means he _has_ to be my kaasan!! She frowned as she stopped when she remembered something. _But…if he's my kaasan…why has he got kids already? Didn't he want me? _She wondered. Gojita felt confused, and not entirely sure of what to make this. But deep in her heart, she knew what must be done. She knew that if she were ever going to find anything out, she'd have to spend some time with him. And this meant spending time with Pan! _

She didn't want to admit it, but she rather liked Pan. Even though Pan chatted non-stop, there was just something about that non-stop chatter that pacified Gojita. And, maybe, just possibly, she showed a little…fondness for the baka ningen. _That means I'll have to find some day when I can go and visit them. I don't think tousan will disapprove, but I'd better ask both tousan and Piccolo…just in case. Gojita walked in silence for a few minutes before a broad and happy smile curled on her face. __I know that's my kaasan, I just know it! She declared. __And when I do prove it that he's my kaasan…I'll bring him and tousan back together! Then, me, tousan and kaasan will be happy forever!_

_And I'll have a couple of half brothers too!_  _        _


	10. Invitations and memories

A Permanent Fusion Invitations and Memories 

For the next couple of weeks, Goku came to pick up the four kids regularly. Trunks and Goten were surprised by this action, as was Gohan when Goku asked if he could pick them up everyday after school. In a way, he was making it up to them for being so miserable and wrapped up in his own feelings. But he was also doing it because he wanted to see Gojita, and he wanted her to know that he was her kaasan. Gojita didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. Very often, they would talk for a bit. She'd ask about his life and he'd ask about hers.

And as the weeks went by, Gojita grew closer to everyone around her. She still yelled at Pan for her insolence and immaturity, but she liked her all the same. She also liked Trunks and Goten, and she loved the fact that they reminded her a lot of Pan and herself. Goten and Pan was always talking away and Trunks and Gojita was always just listening. Goten and Pan was always smiling and Trunks only smiled at Gojita, and vice versa. Goten and Pan didn't know how to use the net, Trunks and Gojita were ace at it. Trunks also began to notice that Gojita never gave a friendly or genuine smile at anyone but Goku. The rest she just scowled at or remained expressionless. _It's just like my tousan at one stage…he thought miserably. _Maybe that's why I'm so attached to her. She reminds me of my lost tousan. _It was true; Gojita was the only other person in the world that Trunks ever treated as an equal. As small as she was, he liked the fact that she was stubborn, proud and arrogant. But unlike Vegeta, she could always back up what she said._

One day, Pan came skipping into class, looking very happy about something. She looked around the room, eyes searching for her black haired firecracker friend. They finally found her busy sketching by the art table. She smiled as she skipped over. Pan opened her mouth to say something when she saw what she was drawing. It was a picture of Goku sitting on a cliff, surrounded by soft pink petal flowers and a shining golden sun. Pan smiled proudly. She was so glad she had a friend like Gojita. She stood very still, watching Gojita draw, breathing very softly so that she didn't disturb her. It would an utter shame if she got a shock and ruined her pretty picture.

"Ohayo, Pan." She said as she continued to draw. Pan looked very surprised. _Nani? How did she know I was here?! I didn't make any noise when I walked over here…so how did she know?! _She wondered.  Pan frowned as she thought about how often she tried to sneak up on Gojita, and she always knew she was there. _Sometimes, I think she's psychic. _

"How did you know I was here?" she asked as she always did when Gojita did something like this.

"I just do." Was her simple answer. Gojita had never told Pan that she could feel her ki, but lately she had noticed that it was going up slowly. _Hn…her ki's higher today. Which means she must've been training! I have to train harder if I want to keep ahead of her!_ "So? What do you want?"

"Oh," Pan's frown disappeared and was replaced with her usual happy-go-lucky smile. "Well, that's what I wanted to tell you about! Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Friday."

"Not only that, but it's my birthday!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Hmm?" asked Gojita. "What's so special about that?" Pan's smile disappeared as she stared at Gojita in disbelief.

"Nani? What do you mean, what's so special about it?!" she gaped. "It's a birthday! It's the day when you celebrate the years of your birth!!" Gojita frowned as she sweatdropped.

"That just did not make any sense whatsoever." She muttered.

"Maybe not, but that's what it is! It's an annual celebration."

"Or more accurately…_your_ annual celebration." Pan giggled.

"Hai so desu!" she giggled.

"So? What about it?" sighed Gojita, giving into the fact that Pan didn't see how pointless it was. _You celebrate the first thirteen years of your life with joy and everything and then you just get plain sick and tired of it. _She thought. _Besides, tousan said we could only celebrate after every century. And that does make it even more special, seeing as I'm a full blooded saiyan and I'll now live forever because I've hit Super Saiyan. She grinned inwardly as she fixed Pan with her expressionless face._

"Well, because tomorrow's my birthday, I'm gonna have a party. More accurately…_a sleepover party!!!_" she whipped out a red envelope and handed it to Gojita. Gojita slowly took it and inspected the envelope. It was a deep crimson and her name was in the centre, written in shiny gold. Trying to contain her curiosity, she fumbled open the envelope to take out a Sailormoon party invitation. After glimpsing at the picture of Sailor Mars, she turned her attention to the words.

**Dear: **_Gojita_

**You are invited to **_Pan's seventh birthday party. _

**Come and join in that fun at **_Capsule Corporation building. Knock on the front door. This is a fancy dress sleepover. So wear your best outfits and bring your jammies along!_

**RVSP: **_Mrs Son Gohan_

Gojita ran her eyes over the invitation once again. She slowly lifted her widened eyes to the grinning older chibi in front of her and stared. _Pan…wants me to come to her party?_

"So? Ya gonna come? It's fancy dress!" Gojita looked back down to the invitation, then back to Pan. She scowled deeply.

"You baka!" she snapped. Pan looked confused.

"Huh? Nani?"

"You gave me this invitation late!" she barked. "How am I supposed to go to you party if I don't have a costume?!" Pan wasn't fazed by this. After all, it had been nearly a term and she had gotten used to Gojita's witty snaps and remarks. If Gojita ever smiled sweetly at her, Pan _knew she'd run away, screaming in fright._

"Oh-ho! Don't worry about it!" she said. "Because _I've got a costume for you!"_

"N-nani?!" squeaked Gojita, a little more than surprised on hearing that. Pan nodded. 

"Hai! All you hafta do is tell me you're coming to the party!" she smiled at her silent friend. "Well?" Gojita was…shocked, to say the least. Of all the parties the kids had in her class, none of them ever invited Gojita over. No one wanted the fiery Saiyan no Oujo to come to their party for fear that she may spoil things. Gojita had never spoilt anything, but her stubborn personality seemed to make people think so. And now Pan was asking her over, _with a costume ready and waiting!_

"Uhh…I'll have to ask my tousan during break." She muttered weakly. Pan just gave a happy smile.

"Okay!"

All through class, Jousan Ami's words were blocked out as Gojita thought about what had just happened. Pan had invited her over to her party at Capsule Corp. _Hmph!_ She grunted to herself. _So what of it? I mean, it's just a party, For Kami's sakes! I've not been told that I've won the Budokai! _She paused as she rethought that. _If that is so…why do I feel so strangely about it. The class seemed to go on and on, and Gojita felt highly agitated. She wanted to ask Vegeta if she could go so she could her answer. Part of her wanted him to say 'no', that she couldn't as she'd have training to do. But she also wanted him to say 'yes', that she could go and see what a real ningen birthday party was like. When the bell ran for break, Gojita rushed out without breaking the sound barrier and ran for the library. Immediately, she logged onto the nearest computer and sent an e-mail to Vegeta._

_Tousan_

_I got an invitation today for a sleepover party that is tomorrow. Pan wants to know if I can come. She wants me to go home with her so that I don't have to find this place where the party is and where we're sleeping over._

_Gojita_

A few moments later, he replied.

_Gojita_

_Do you want to go?_

_Vegeta_

Gojita paused as her hand hovered above the keyboard. Did she? She did want to go, as it was her first time out the house. But she didn't want to because that meant she'd be away from Vegeta…and she was very much attached to her kawaii idol of a tousan. She paused. _What should I do? If I say 'yes', than that'll mean that I like baka ningen things! And there's only three ningens that I do__ like. But…if I say 'no'…it'll just mean I'm too cowardly to join in ningens of my age. Even if they are a bit older…Gojita thought about it for quite a while, before looking up with a determined look on her face. She'd go for it! It was just like a battle, in a way. Vegeta had often told her of his battles away from Vegeta-sei, and this was almost like it. Except maybe kids would be taunting her more than beating her up. __Besides, I am the Saiyan no Oujo. Daughter of Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji. I am a hell of a lot stronger than those damn baka ningens! Not even Trunks is stronger than me! Gojita lifted her tiny and petit hands before brining them back down to dance above the keys._

_Tousan_

_Hai. I want to give it a try._

_Gojita_

It was only a matter of minutes later when she got her reply.

_Gojita_

_Very well. We'll pack your stuff for tonight._

_Love Vegeta_

The sun shone brightly in the early afternoon sky. Birds flew over head and the school grounds were silent. _Not for long. Thought Goku as he stood by the gates. He knew what it was like. Seconds after the bell rang; kids of all ages, sizes and earthly races would flood the entire grounds. And one chibi saiyan. Goku smiled. How he would have loved to have gone to school. Maybe he didn't want to study as hard as Gohan did, but it would've been fun just to check it out. To grow up just like other kids. But he didn't mind that he never went. He already had plenty of friends. And also, a part of him was going to school. __Speaking of my other part… Goku reached into his pocket and fished out a silver necklace. It was chained together tightly and on it hung a flat, round medal. It was also silver with a glittering opal running around in a round frame. In the centre was a crest. The crest of Vegeta._

Goku remembered when Vegeta gave it to him. He remembered that night very well:

~Flashback~

It was a clear and cool night. The stars decorated the sky and sparkled like diamonds in a pitch-black ocean. But the sky could not compare to Vegeta's eyes. His eyes were far darker than the night sky, and they held more life than the entire universe. And at that moment, his eyes sparkled with some sort of feeling. Goku could barely feel it. It felt like nervousness and fear all rolled into one. What was Vegeta so nervous about?

They stood under the tall sakura tree in the gardens of Capsule Corp. Bulma had gone away for a business trip, Trunks was sleeping over by Goten and Mr and Mrs Briefs were out at some fancy dinner party. Goku sat on the damp grass, taking in the scent of dew and spice. The spice that belonged to Vegeta, his unreachable idol. Vegeta was standing up, hand clutching something.

"'Geta," he asked. "Aren't you gonna sit down."

"Iie." He shook his head. There was silence.

"Is…is something wrong?"

"Iie." He replied once again, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Well, can you tell me why you asked me here?" Vegeta nodded his head.

"Hai, I will." He said. Goku nodded his head understandingly. He knew that for the past couple of months, he and Vegeta and been going over to each other's houses. Not to spar or even to engage in conversation, but just to sit in companionable silence. Goku smiled. He was very grateful to Vegeta for it. Ever since Buu had been defeated, Chichi had begun to scream more and more regularly now. Goku could usually handle it, but not when it was about Vegeta! She'd bang on about how arrogant and idiotic he was, and that he was wasting his life by training. Goku often wanted to yell at her to shut the fuck up, but he knew that make matters worse than they already were. 

And they might even reveal his true feelings for his ouji. That he thought the world of Vegeta. That if Vegeta got hurt, he'd be there for him. That if Vegeta needed him, he could always count on him. And that if Vegeta ever loved him…he'd love him back. Heck, even now he loved the ouji. He had loved him the day he set eyes on him. 

"Umm…Kakarot…" Vegeta finally spoke. Goku just nodded his head and fixed his eyes on him, a sign that he had his attention. "You know…on Vegeta-sei, when two people got together, a special…umm…thing was formed."

"Oh."

"Hai…and…uhh…in each family…there was a crest for each child. Whenever two saiyan decided to…uh…well…umm…you know…" he shrugged, blushing a bit. "They'd always exchange crests, signifying that they belong to each other." There was silence as he fiddled nervously with the object in his hands. "Umm…well…what I'm trying to say is…is…" Goku looked at Vegeta in absolute fascination. He had never known the kawaii ouji to get so tongue tied before. He always thought Vegeta was cool, calm and smooth. But here he was as jittery as a rabbit during hunting season!

"'Geta," he said as he stood up and walked towards the stuttering ouji. "Are you saying that whenever they decide to marry, they exchange crests?" Vegeta nodded his head.

"Hai, hai so desu Kakarot." He said softly, looking away. Goku felt a light spring of hope jump in his chest.

"So…why have you called me here?" he asked, taking a step closer to him. Vegeta didn't look up, but just pushed the object he was fiddling with into Goku's hands. Goku frowned, then looked down at the object. He gasped when he realised what it was. "'Geta!" he said as he held it up further in the light to see if it was really what he thought it was. "This is your…"

"My crest." He finished. Sure enough, it was. Goku had remembered Vegeta showing him the crest many times when he explained to Goku about the powerful bonds between a saiyan mated pair and their offspring. Goku looked up from the shiny sliver to Vegeta. Vegeta had now lifted his head up and was staring at Goku. The moment both their eyes were in contact, he began to speak again. "Kakarot," he began. "I know this is sounds strange and all but…lately, I've begun to think about you. Huh…hell, I think of you all the time!" he paused. "Kakarot…when I was in my Majin form and I told you how much I hated you…I was lying. I could never hate you Kakarot, never. The only reason why I was adamant to be stronger than you was because I wanted to prove my worth to you, to show that I was just as good as you. That I was worth your while…" he trailed off softly before continuing. "And, I've hidden all my feelings from everyone. I've hidden my happiness, but you still found it. I've hidden my pain, but you unlocked it and set me free from it." He stopped. "But this time, I'm going unlock an emotion I've had ever since the first day I laid eyes on you." He took in a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say, Kakarot is…is…I love you."

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. _Love??? He wasn't expecting that! Well, that's what he was hoping for, but he had never expected it come true!_

"H-huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I love you, Kakarot." He whispered. "I know it sounds strange coming from me, but I only hid my feelings from you for fear that they might get the better of me. I didn't want it to be where I told you how I felt only to have you hate me for eternity!" he paused again. "But…even though I've tried to hide it, it always finds me again. And now…I want you to know." There was silence. Goku didn't know what to make of it. Vegeta's sincere words had totally bowled him over as he had just poured out his heart and soul to him.

Vegeta sighed. He knew Goku wasn't going to take it well. He'd probably hate him for the rest of time itself. He shouldn't have said anything, even though hope had told him to give it a try, he should have stuck with his pride and continued as though he hated the baka. He slowly turned around; ready to walk away, when a hand came on his shoulder. 

"'Geta wait." The hands turned him around to bring him face to face with Goku. He looked deep into his eyes and saw a look of longing and desire. Desire to be with his ouji. _Does this mean, you want me too? _"'Geta…" Goku began softly as they gazed into one another's eyes. "Don't be scared. I could never hate you. Even after all the things you said and did, I would never…I could never. Because," he paused as he let the words that he had super glued down roll off his tongue and into the night. "I love you too." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You…you do?" Goku nodded. 

"Ever since you first arrived on Earth." He smiled as he stepped closer to him. "I've loved you since then…"

"Kakarot…"

"Shh…" Goku said as he put his finger on Vegeta's soft lips, and wrapped his other arm around his slim waist, pulling his closer. "Let me show you how much I love you…" Bringing his one hand up, he gently held Vegeta's face he moved his closer. Just before their lips touched, Vegeta's eyes slowly slid shut and the first tastes were exchange. Even though it was only their lips touching, the feel was electrifying. Goku could feel a fire, buried within him, surge through every part of his body…every part of his being. Slowly, Goku parted his mouth and prodded his tongue against Vegeta's lips, silently asking for entrance. He was granted as Vegeta's mouth slid apart and Goku snaked his tongue in. Soon, both were on a quest for find the sweetest tasting spots in each other's mouths. Vegeta moaned as Goku tilted him back both leaning deeper into the kiss. 

After a few minutes, they both parted lips for just a brief second.

"Goku…" he whispered hoarsely, breathe taken away.

"'Geta…" he whispered back in his ear, making Vegeta shiver all over. "Call me Kakarot." He tilted him back again, allowing Vegeta to say one last thing before their lips locked for hours.

"Kakarot…I love you."  

~End Flashback~ 

Goku smiled weakly as huge silvery tear silently slipped down his cheek. That was the first time Vegeta ever said those words. _Then I had to go and fuck things up…again. He thought sadly. Those were the happiest days of his life, and he destroyed it because he was too cowardly to tell anyone that he loved Vegeta. And when Gojita came about, Goku was very happy, even though he felt guilty that he dumped Vegeta without a good reason. That one month with Gojita was also one of the happiest times of his life, even though he lived it in fear of going back. __And then I did the stupidest thing and I lost both of them. He thought. _But never mind that now. Vegeta said that there was only one way in life…straight ahead. And I promised that I would make it up to both of them. _He wiped the tears away as the bell rang. The last thing he wanted to__ do was make Goten and Pan think he was miserable again._

The grounds were soon flooded by the pupils of Red Honoo, and once again, Goku could see that Gojita was taking a ride on Trunks's shoulders. Pan was squirming around on Goten's shoulders and he was trying his damndest not yell at her. Goku smiled. He had expected Gojita to behave very well, as Vegeta raised her.

"Konnichiwa Grandpa!!" chirped Pan.

"Konnichiwa Mr Son."

"Konnichiwa dad." Goku smiled at the three demi-saiyans.

"Konnichiwa guys." He greeted them before kneeling down and patting Gojita on her head. "Konnichiwa Gojita-san."

"Konnichiwa Kakarot-san!" she chirped happily as he patted her head.

"How was school today?" he asked them.

"It was okay." Shrugged Goten. "We got a lot of homework, but other than that, it was cool." Goku nodded his head.

"Hai. And what about you two?" he asked, turning to Gojita and Pan.

"It was great!" said Pan. Gojita rolled her eyes.

"Baka…you think _everything _is great." She said. Pan looked to Gojita and frowned while Goku chuckled. They reminded him a lot of him and Vegeta. _It's strange…there's always _some_ couple out there who reminds me of me and Vegeta. Like Trunks and Goten, and now Pan and Gojita._ "Saa, I've got to be going now."

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow?" asked Pan. Goku's heart gave a jump. Gohan had told him a week ago they were going to have a birthday party for Pan at Capsule Corp and that he and Chichi have to be there. On hearing that it was at Capsule Corp, his heart seemed to sink down to his stomach with dread. _If the party's at Capsule Corp…then that means Vegeta's going to be there! And with Gojita! _He thought miserably. _Then she'll never like me again after he tells her what I did. _But Goku didn't know that Vegeta wasn't living in Capsule Corp. Trunks had never told him that his father had left five years ago, and he rarely spoke to Bulma.

"Hai. I e-mailed tousan and he said I could." She nodded. "So I've got to go home now and pack my stuff for tomorrow."

"Great! Don't forget that I've got auntie Bulma to make you a cool costume!" Gojita nodded.

"Hai, I won't." she trotted off and waved goodbye. "Sayonara guys!" she called.

"Sayonara Gojita!" they waved back. Once she was gone, Pan turned to her grandfather.

"Hey, grandpa," she asked. "Are you coming to my party too?" Goku nodded his head, trying to look happy and hide the fact that he saw shit scared.

"Uhh…sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Gojita walked through the forest, looking all around. _Where's Piccolo? She wondered. __Usually he's here by now. Sometimes, he and tousan spar…but I can't feel their ki's anywhere. Gojita stopped suddenly as she heard a snap of a twig. Ordinarily, she would've jumped around and stood in a defensive stance. But because she had Vegeta and Piccolo as her sensei's, she knew better than that. She stood dead still and lowered her ki, listening out for whatever was there. She closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out to find what was there._

Then, she found it! It whisked past her in the treetops, but just from the movement, she could tell what it looked like. It was tall, taller than Goku, and it was wearing a loose fitting gi. It had pointed ears, long fangs, and antennae hiding under some hat. Gojita smirked to herself.

_Piccolo._ Then, from the right hand bush, Piccolo leapt at her with outstretched arms. Gojita, who sensed it coming, jumped up and dodged out the way. They had begun to spar. This is how most of her after school spars started. Piccolo would wait in the shadows for her and then attack her when she least expects it. It happens quite often, but not all the time. But it does teach Gojita to be on her toes all the time and aware of danger that could be following her. Three hours later, they had stopped. Piccolo grinned at the tiny saiyan chibi.

"Hmm…you seem to be improving." He said with admiration.

"Hai," she nodded. "I've been training really hard. And I can tell you have too." Piccolo grinned.

"Of course. What else can I do to pass the time?"

"Meditate."

"That gets boring after a while."

"Hn. And how's Nail today?" she asked. Piccolo shot a glare at her.

"Don't even ask." Gojita giggled at the remark.

"Aaw…come on! Why don't you let him speak with me?"

"Because he's a sad, pathetic baka of a Namek!" he spat.

"So are you, but you don't hear me complaining." Piccolo lunged out at her, but she dodged out the way and jumped onto a tree branch. "Hehehe…just kidding Piccolo!" she giggled as she sat up high and grinned down at him. Piccolo sweatdropped at the famous Son-grin he knew all to well. _Goddamit! I swear she's getting to be more like Goku these days!_

"Hn. Well, training's over for today." Gojita hopped down from her perch and grinned up at him. 

"You know what, Piccolo?" she asked with a Vegeta smirk gracing her lips.

"Nani?"

"One of these days, I'm gonna be stronger than you." Piccolo smirked as she waved goodbye and flew out of sight, back to her house.

"You already are, Gojita." He said to himself as he whipped his cape around and flew back to his cave.

That night, after Vegeta helped Gojita pack a sleeping pack, he tucked her into bed. He was just about to switch off the light when she spoke.

"Tousan?" he turned around to face her.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't I have a kaasan like all the other kids?" she asked. Vegeta's face faltered.

"Nani?? Why…why do you want to know? You had a kaasan…"

"Hai, but how come she isn't living with us?" Vegeta stood dead still as he process what she had just asked. She never asked about her kaasan before, well, not like this anyway. 

"Well…uhh…you see…" he stuttered, but found he couldn't say what he wanted to. He wanted to tell her that her kaasan had dumped him and abandoned her, but that was far too cruel to be comforting. "Well…due to certain things…I kinda lost your kaasan." She nodded. Vegeta could feel that she had an idea of who her real kaasan was. How, he didn't know, but he figured that it was just him.

"Oh." She simply said.

"Why do you ask?" he queried, raising a brow.

"No reason." She replied. "I just wanted to know." Usually there was some motive behind her questions, but the matter was so fragile and delicate, Vegeta rather leave it the way it was. 

"Very well," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Oyasumi, my utusukushi oujo."

"Oyasumi, my kawaii ouji." She replied. Vegeta smiled at his pretty daughter before switching off the lights and closing the door behind him. Gojita gazed out the window, into the star studded sky before smiling and snuggling under the blankets. 

"And oyasumi, my kirei kaasan." She whispered into the night.

"Oyasumi, my kiseki oujo." He replied.          


	11. Prepare for the Oujo

A Permanent Fusion Prepare for the Oujo 

But later that night, Gojita woke up again. She cursed and rolled over, trying to find her sleep again, but found this time it wouldn't work. She knew why she couldn't sleep though. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was afraid. She was scared of the party that was going to happen the next day. _Kisama! What the hell is wrong with me?? _She wondered. _Why am I so worried? Why am I so scared? Why am I so nervous? Gojita then sat up when she realised that it wasn't only her that was feeling nervous. _Tousan._ She remembered the psychic link. _Tousan must also be feeling nervous. This is the first time we'll be apart for a night. _Gojita sat up, staring at the door. To any normal ningen chibi, they would've been able to see Jack-shit in front of them. But because Gojita was a full-blooded saiyan, she could see everything. Her extra-sensory vision allowed her to see her room as though it was day. Gojita then made up her mind. She hopped out of her bed and trotted out her room to the room next door, Vegeta's room._

Vegeta didn't need to turn around when she entered, but she knew he was awake and he knew she was too. They could both feel each other's nervousness, even though it was for different reasons. Gojita stood still by the door, waiting for her tousan to acknowledge her.

"Gojita." He whispered as he sat up and turned towards her. He didn't ask what she was doing there, as he knew. Ordinarily, he would've pushed her away and told her that a true saiyan does not sleep by the parent. But how could he say that when he needed his child near him too? And he could feel that she was trying to suppress her child-like frightenedness, but she was struggling terribly. He was also very nervous himself. The next day, Gojita would be leaving to spend a night away at her friend's house. In a way, it felt like she was leaving forever. Even though it wasn't so, it very much reminded him that the day when she'd be leaving the house came into mind. 

Vegeta mentally shook his head, clearing himself of all the thoughts that were making him and her feel worse. He couldn't deny his need. He held out his arms. Gojita didn't need any telling that he wanted to hold her, and she wanted him to keep her safe too. She jumped onto the bed and lay in his arms. He lay back, putting her head on one of the pillows of the double bed. Once again, her tail came up to his wrist and wrapped round tightly, as though she was clinging to him for dear life. She nuzzled her face deep in his auburn locks, and because of all the familiar comforts, fell fast asleep. Vegeta, however, lay awake a little while longer. _What's going to happen? He wondered. __If Gojita's acting like this now before the sleep over, how will she act on the night of the sleep over? Vegeta also knew that he would also have a sleepless night, but he could handle it. Gojita was still a saiyan chibi, and she needed all the sleep she could get during the night. But in the end, he convinced himself that Gojita would somehow work things out. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to come back home. But he knew her pride was far beyond of that, and that was what worried him. Noticing Gojita squirm, he silenced his worried thoughts, and promptly fell into a deep slumber as well._

The next day, Pan stood outside the class, waiting eagerly for her best friend. She was very happy that her tousan had allowed her to come, and was very eager for school to be over and done with so that she could see Gojita in her costume. _I know that Gojee is gonna look great in her costume! She thought happily. Truth was, she wanted two costumes. But in the end, she only liked the one. The other she knew she could give to Gojita, 'cos she wouldn't care if it was a reject or not. That was one of the things she liked about Gojita…she didn't care. If someone didn't like the colour of her hair, she didn't care. If they didn't like her drawing, which they'd have to highly insane not to, she didn't care. And if they said her tousan was a stupid, worthless weakling…well, she did care actually. In fact, she cared so much; she'd go all out and give every kid who said that a nosebleed! _Wups! Speak of the kawaii oni! _Gojita came trotting around the corner with Trunks. Lately, Pan had noticed that Gojita and Trunks were nearly inseparable. In a way, it made her kind of jealous to see the younger midnight haired firecracker make friends easier with the tall, handsome lavender haired ouji that she had been trying to befriend for ages. But that was also one of the other things that she liked about her._

"Ohayo Gojita!! Ohayo Trunks!!" she greeted them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Pan." She replied coolly, masking her nervousness very well; a habit she had installed from her father's side.

"Ohayo Pan." Greeted Trunks. "Do you know where Goten is?"

"Uh-huh. Goten said he had some project on something to do with the die-jestive sistem." She said. Gojita snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Baka. It's _digestive system." She said._

"That's what I said." Gojita grunted as Trunks glanced down at the Vegeta-alike. 

"Great. That means I'll find him in the library." He grinned at both of them as he ruffled Gojita's already messy and spiky hair. "See ya later!"

"Ja ne, Trunks!" waved Pan.

"Ba Tunks…" she whispered. Pan turned to face her.

"Huh? What did you say?" Gojita just stared at Trunks's retreating form before smirking and walking into the class.

"Oh, nothing." Pan moaned as she followed her younger friend.

"Ooooh! You never tell me anything!" she whined.

"I do!" she snapped. "It's just that you have a memory span of about two seconds! You forget whatever I tell you!"

"Oh…right." She chuckled; leaving Gojita to rolled her eyes as she sweatdropped. "So? Are you coming home with me?" she asked. Gojita promptly fell over (anime style ^u-).

"Baka!!" she yelled at the brown haired demi-saiyan. "What do you think??!!" Pan jumped back at this.

"Uhh…hai?" she sweatdropped. Gojita said nothing. Instead, she whipped out her crayons, paper and began to draw. Pan just stared at her with a frown on her face. _Man! How is it that a chibi as small as her, and younger than me, can be so much smarter, beterer, prettier and more vicious than any other chibi around here? She wondered. But she shrugged it off when she thought that's just how Gojita was. Just then, Jousan Ami walked into the class. Pan took her seat next to her proud and arrogant little friend. She grinned as she looked over to her. _Oh! This is gonna be the bestest party of all!__

Goku stood by the gates again, looking nervously to the crowds. He was quite nervous the night before the party, but now it seems like that had been increased ten-fold. He was looking forward to Pan's party, but the idea of seeing Vegeta again split his emotions into two. If he saw the kawaii ouji again, he was sure that his heart would jump with joy. But he was also nervous because he knew the ouji still had a grudge against him, and he might spill the beans! Even though he knew that Vegeta wasn't a vengeful person in that way, he'd still try and find some way to make Goku feel the same pain he did when he broke up with him.

Just then, as always, the four trooped out from the doors. Gojita riding on Trunks's shoulders, but this time, Pan wasn't riding on Goten's shoulders. Goku gave a brief grin. _Hehe…Goten probably got tired of Pan fidgeting around on his shoulders._

"Konnichiwa grandpa!" greeted Pan.

"Konnichiwa Mr Son."

"Konnichiwa tousan." Goku just nodded his head, keeping his grin plastered to his face. Even though his jaw was aching, he didn't want them to see him so nervous. But he then noticed that Gojita was also nervous too. And he knew why. _Poor Gojita. She'll probably have a sleepless night tonight. He thought. _Maybe I should do something to cheer her up. _Goku silently pondered for a bit, not noticing that Pan was asking him something._

"Hey! Dad!" called Goten as he waved his hands in front of Goku.

"Huh? Oh, gomen guys." He muttered sheepishly. "I was just busy was thinking. What were you asking Pan?"

"Well…I was just asking if we should…er…you know…do what birds do." Goku blinked before realising that Pan didn't know that Gojita was a saiyan chibi and that flying wasn't something new to her. But he wasn't going to tell them of course.

"Daad!" Goten moaned as he waved his hand once again in front of Goku.

"Oops!" he yipped as he snapped back into reality once again. "Gomen, I was thinking…again."

"Gee, Mr Son." Sniggered Trunks. "You've got your head in the clouds today." That last sentence gave Goku an idea…a very good one at that!

"Gomen. I think we should be going now." He said. He bent down and picked little Gojita up. Gojita held no objections and just went along with it, if not acting a little eager. Trunks, Goten and Pan were pretty amazed at the immediate closeness the two were showing, and Goku could see it written on their faces. "Well? Do you want her to get lost in this big and busy town?" They shrugged it off and followed the two. Gojita had to admit it was kinda nice to be riding in the arms of her suspected kaasan. Hell, she was enjoying every second of it! _And it sure beats trying to keep up with him! She thought as she looked down and caught a glance of the long strides he was taking. Pan had trouble keeping up with him already, and Gojita was much smaller. __I'll prolly have to run to keep up! But later, she saw that Goten, Trunks and Pan were tiring out._

"Hey dad," asked Goten. "Why are we taking the long way?"

"Oh, we're not." He replied as he looked back to his son. "We're just going to the edge of the town so we can take off." Trunks and Goten looked to Goku with worried frowns on their faces, silently asking Goku if that was okay. Pan, however, seemed pleased. She wanted to actually show Gojita her fighting skills. It wasn't that she was bragging about it, but she wanted to show the sprite super smart chibi that she could do something she couldn't.

They continued to walk until they came right to the edge of the city where there was absolutely no one around. He looked around and nodded to them.

"Right, you guys can take off first." He said. Goten and Trunks were hesitant, but Pan didn't waste a second. She took off immediately, flying around in the sky. She grinned and waved at her wide eyed firecracker friend. Goku knew that Gojita wasn't wide eyed because she saw Pan fly…well, that was actually it. But it wasn't like it was the first time that she had seen someone fly. _She probably has only seen Vegeta and Trunks fly. He thought. Goten and Trunks took off after that and the three of them flew off to Capsule Corp. Gojita stared into the sky with a fascinated look transfixed in her eyes. But Goku saw that it was replaced with that challenged smirk. That same challenged smirk his koibito used to wear in battle. He smiled as he thought of how much she was like her tousan. Gojita stood up in his arms, getting ready for take off when he grabbed her by her waist and held her down. She whipped around and gave him a confused look._

"Nah, we're not going to travel that way." He smirked at her. "We'll be traveling by IT."

"IT?" she asked with a curious quirked brow. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a shortened version for 'Instant Transmission'." He explained. She nodded and then smirked. _I always knew my kaasan was a smart and great warrior! She thought proudly._

"Saa…so? How do you use it?" she asked curiously. Goku smiled at her as he brought two fingers to his forehead. He flashed her a grin before he used the IT. Gojita blinked, and then she saw that she was no longer by the outskirts of the city. She was still in Goku's arms, but they were now in a huge grassy area. In front of them, a huge domed building with 'Capsule Corp' scrolled across the side. Goku looked down to see Gojita looking madly around her before she glared up at him. "Where in the hell are we??!" Goku wasn't taken back by this. Vegeta had raised her after all, and he knew that whenever the ouji came across something he didn't know or understand, he'd get all huffy and defensive about it.

"Saa…my Instant Transmission is like…umm…teleporting." He explained. Gojita's scowl disappeared, but she still wore a pout.

"Oh. So, are we by Capsule Corp?" she asked. Goku nodded with a confused look on his face. _This is strange. Gojita's acting like she has never seen Capsule Corp before… _

"GOKU!!!" came a high, screechy voice. Goku jumped and Gojita nearly fell out of his arms with fright if he didn't catch her. Gojita looked up to see a old woman with black hair tied in a bun, the hair away from her face, come charging at them like a bull to a red rag. She looked like the sort of person you wouldn't want to cross. "WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??! I'VE BEEN COOKING FOR HOURS!! AND YOU HAVE THE INDIGNATY TO RUN OFF AND LEAVE ME HERE TO WORK ALL BY MYSELF…"

"But…you had Bulma to help you…"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR LEAVING ME LIKE THAT!"

"I had to pick up Pan and Goten…"

"YOU SHOULD'VE DONE IT FASTER YOU WORTHLESS, LOW DOWN, BOOT LICKING…" But Chichi didn't get to finish. As she was starting with her long lost of insults, Gojita gave her one swift right hook. Because Chichi was so busy ranting at Goku, and he was a little too busy trying to defend himself, neither of them noticed just how pissed off Gojita was getting. 

_No one speaks to my kaasan that way…_She thought as she powered up. **_NO ONE!!!!!!_ Even though Gojita knew she was taking a big risk, punching the old hag in the face was one of the most satisfying things she had ever done that year. Chichi dropped to the ground, knocked out unconscious with a bloody broken nose. When Goku blinked, he realised what had just happened. Gojita had stuck up for him. Feeling touched by this, he almost forgot what she actually _did. He quickly picked her up and ran for the house, hoping no one had seen what just happened. __I think it's more of what they didn't__ see that's gonna worry them! He thought._**

Bulma stood over the table, putting out the paper plates and bowls of crisps, sweets and other sorts of candy. Videl was busy at the other table and Gohan was standing by the front door, waiting for Goku.

"Do you see them yet, honey?" asked his wife. Gohan shook his head.

"Iie, and please stop asking me!" He whined. "Pan will get here soon enough. I mean, it's her birthday party!" Videl nodded as she continued to place out the things for the party. Bulma glanced up and smiled at the happy couple. Sure, maybe they weren't trouble free, but they still loved each other. Thinking about other couples made her heart ache, as she remembered the day she had pushed her true love away until he finally gave in and really _did_ go away. _Vegeta, why did I do those things to you? _She asked silently. Then she snorted at herself. _I know why; because I wasn't heart broken like this before you left. I never fully appreciated you until you were gone. She suddenly felt the tears return and quickly went back to preparing the table to distract her mind from his love. But she found it was difficult, as Vegeta was everywhere! Even Trunks was still in pain from the loss of his father._

"Hey there dad and…" Bulma and Videl looked up when they heard Gohan greet his father. They had expected him to arrive with Pan, Trunks and Goten, but instead he was holding another chibi in his arms. Bulma looked and saw that she looked something like Goku. She had the same deep black eyes, the same spiky fringe and the same 'forever curious' look on her face.

"Oh, konnichiwa Goku." said Videl as she walked over. "Where's Pan?"

"Oh, Pan's flying home with Trunks and Goten." He replied with a smile. "They should be here any minute now."

"Konnichiwa Goku!" called Bulma as she walked over. Goku felt the sweat start to breach from his pores, and he could feel the colour drain from his face.

"Uhh…konnichiwa Bulma-san." He replied, putting on his best 'Son-grin'. _Oh boy! If she asks 'why am I with Vegeta's kid', I'm certainly gonna be in trouble! Hell, I'm already in trouble for 'punching' Chichi in the face…though I wish it really _was_ me… _

"Who's the kid?" Goku was…surprised by this question. He had expected her to actually greet Gojita. _Maybe…maybe Vegeta hasn't shown her to anyone yet…but how's that possible?!_

"My name's Gojita." She replied politely.

"Oh! You must be Pan's best friend!" exclaimed Videl. "Pan has told me all about you, there's not one moment that goes by that she doesn't speak of you!" _There's not one minute that goes by that she doesn't shut her pie-hole!! She thought with an amused smirked, flattered that the powerful ningen admired her. She just blushed modestly. "Come on! Pan said that you didn't have a costume, so she wants you to have the one Bulma made for her." Gojita glanced over to the pale pink and frilly princess dress with fairy wings that was sitting on the counter and visibly paled. "Oh no dear!" she giggled. "Not that one. It was another one. She didn't like it as she said it was too boyish. But she said you might like it." Gojita nodded. "Come on! I'll show you a room where you can change." Gojita hopped down from Goku's arms and followed behind Videl._

After they had left the room, Bulma and Gohan turned to Goku.

"Is that Pan's best friend?" he asked.

"Yeah," shrugged Goku. "Why?"

"Have you seen the way she walks??"

"What about it?"

"She struts like Vegeta!!" Goku blinked a number of times before putting a pretend smile on his face.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" he turned to Bulma. "Right Bulma?"

"Oh, yeah." She said as her eyes still followed the tiny saiyan chibi. She had to admit that this tiny stranger _did walk a lot like Vegeta; her arms were crossed in front of her and she took one regal step at a time. __But I don't think she'll look anything like Vegeta when she puts her costume on._

Videl walked slowly so that the tiny chibi could keep up. She glanced back and she could see why Pan would always talk about her. She was indeed a kawaii little sight, but the aurora around her said 'do not mess with me'. She smiled sweetly down at Gojita to get a grin in return. She walked down a number of corridors before she came to rest in front of a door.

"You can change in here." She said. "Do you need any help?"

"Iie, but dom arigato anyways." She said politely. Videl smiled sweetly again. _And so independent too. _

"Okay. Your costume is lying out on the bed." With that, she walked away. Gojita opened the door and entered the room. On entering, she stopped dead in her tracks. The room seemed…familiar…to her. She did know how, but it felt it was as though she had been here before. _Strange…but I must've. 'Cos I felt like this when I walked down the other corridors. How, I don't know…maybe I was here when I was just a baby. Gojita shrugged off the thought and walked over to the double bed. Even the bed seemed very familiar. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks again when she saw the costume on the bed. Yes, it was a very boyish costume…a very _tight_ boyish costume! _

"What the fuck…??!! This costume looks like my tousan's!!" she yelped. Indeed it was. It was the same spandex costume that Vegeta wore, but this was a little different. "Wow…this looks like the royal clothes that tousan said he wore when in present of a ball or some fancy function…" The suit was ink black, but that wasn't what made it a regal uniform. It was the armor, the shoes, gloves and cape that gave it its royal look. Mostly the armor and cape. The armor was shiny silver plated with gold shoulder cones that seemed to protect the shoulders during battle. On the left, was a crest. More specifically, _Vegeta's_ royal crest. Gojita knew how it looked, as it was her crest too. She knew every detail of the crest; she could draw it in her sleep! "How…how in fucking Kami-sama's name did they get this??! Or where??" Gojita didn't know what to think. "Maybe tousan phoned them and told them about it…iie, tousan only found out about the party on the same day I did…yesterday! Maybe Kakarot told them…but how could _he_ know??!" she thought. Even though she suspected him to be her kaasan, she wasn't sure if Vegeta told him about it. Gojita sat for a while, deep in thought. Finally, she gave up and shrugged. It was fifteen minutes after Pan arrived that she began to get dressed. Gojita took off her own clothes and folded them neatly into her bag. After she put on the suit, she lifted up the armor to find that it was heavy. But it didn't make any difference to her. Her own one she wore in training was just as heavy, if not more so. She put on her armor, and then the white, gold tipped boots and the white gloves. She trotted over to the huge mirror that was on the built in wardrobe and took a good look at herself. She gave herself a grin before wiping it off her face.

"Iie, tousan wouldn't _smile in this." She told herself. "Nah, he'd smirk!" Gojita thought back to all the times she sat watching Vegeta and Piccolo spar, and she remembered that smirk her always wore. The smirk that said 'I'm gonna get you'. Slowly, that same identical smirk she too wore crept up upon her lips. She smirked at herself before realising that her tail was lazily flitting about behind her. "Hn. I don't think I should show them my tail. After all, tousan told me not to. And besides, I already let Pan have her glory by making her think that she's the only chibi who can fly…I don't want to spoil her fun by showing her that I'm the Saiyan no Oujo, with more power and strength than she'll ever have." She smirked as she wrapped the tail around her waist, practically hidden from view. "Perfect. Pan's probably already dressed by now. Hehehe…have I got a surprise for her!" she smirked as she strutted out the door in a very Vegeta fashion. _Well, I am wearing a saiyan regal uniform that tousan wears. Might as well wear him.__

Pan strutted around in her royal princess outfit, getting all sorts of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' from all the kids that had arrived at her party. She giggled and did funny twists and twirls around her friends. By that time, practically everyone who was supposed to arrive was there. Chichi was sitting in the medical room with a bloody cloth over her nose, as Bulma had instructed her to stay there until the medicine healed her nose. From the Z Senshi [**AN: whom we all know, love and hate…depends on who they are though…**] Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were all there. Only Vegeta was missing.

"Hey daddy," asked Pan as she ran over to Gohan. "Where's Gojita?"  
"Oh, she'd upstairs honey." Videl answered as she packed away all of Pan's birthday presents. "I think she's still putting on the costume."

"OH!" cried out Bulma after hearing this. "I forgot!"

"Nani?"

"The armor of the costume as well as the tips on the boots are _real_ heavy weights!" she exclaimed. Everyone from the Z Senshi sweatdropped, well, except Goku.

"But…that means…she might be stuck up somewhere!!"

"You mean…Gojita's hurt?" asked Pan.

"I don't know sweetie…but we're just going to go up and check." She said. But just before they got to the stairs, they saw a very familiar shape standing at the top. At first, everyone thought it was Vegeta…with the exception of Videl, Pan and Marron. But on closer inspection, they saw it was someone else. 

**AN:** this is an important notice:

Due to this being my exam term, I'm afraid I may not be able to upload as many stories as before. I promise to upload at least one chapter a week and that if I don't…don't blame me. Blame the God damned exams!! (Glares at teachers before stomping off)


	12. Pan's Party: another Vegeta?

A Permanent Fusion 

Pan's party: another Vegeta?

Standing on the top of the stairs was…

"Gojita!" exclaimed Pan. "Wow! You look so…so…sugoi!!" Gojita glanced down at her demi-saiyan friend and smirked a very Vegeta like smirk. Everyone, who knew Vegeta, knew that smirk _very well. Gohan swallowed hard, as did Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. Bulma and Trunks looked up in absolute fascination and Goku just smiled proudly. _Just like her tousan…_he thought. Gojita stepped down and glanced at everyone around her, cool and calm. Just like Vegeta. Krillin was practically shaking and Juuhachi-gou was on her guard, not sure of what to make of this situation._

"Pan," chirped Videl, not realising that everyone of the Z Senshi [**AN: with the exception of Goku and Piccolo…but Piccy-chan's outside**] were shocked by this tiny character. "Introduce your friends to her."

"Oh, right!" she chirped. "Gojee…" She stopped abruptly when Gojita gave her that death glare, but continued as soon as she turned her head away. Gojita _hated_ being called 'Gojee'. "This is Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Marron, Bulma, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Guys, this is Gojita…my bestest best friend!" Everyone watched as Gojita's eyes wafted over the seven introduced, as though her eyes were scrutinizing to see if they were weak or not. Finally, a smirk graced her lips as she bowed down.

"I'm pleased to meet you." She said simply. Everyone let out a sigh of relief in thinking that this was another little Vegeta, but stopped when they saw that she had that same malicious look in her eyes. Goku just grinned at her.

"Hey, Gojita!" called Pan. Gojita jumped back, rubbed her ear and growled.

"Baka! You don't have to yell! I'm standing right next to you!!"

"Oops! Gomen nasai." She apologized. "Do you want to go play outside?"

"Hn."

"Hokie-dokie Kariokie!" she chirped. Gojita's eye twitched.

"Don't…say…that." She said slowly.

"Hokey…" Pan was just about to say it again when she got another one of Gojita's death glares. "Well, come on! Let's go!" she said as she ran off. Gojita just huffed as she followed along, almost reluctantly. She noticed Marron following as well, but didn't say anything, though the smirk on her lips proved that she thought Marron's tag-along personality highly amusing. After they had exited the room, Krillin broke the silence.

"Man, that kid is really scary!" he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Videl. "I honestly don't see anything scary about her."

"Of course not, you never knew Vegeta well enough." Snorted Juuhachi-gou.

"Vegeta? Isn't he the Saiyan no Ouji? The warrior with the auburn flame hair?"

"The one and the same." He replied. "She seems to have his attitude."

"I don't know Krillin," Goku spoke up. "She seems to be a pretty independent kid." Everyone gawked at him.

"Goku…have you gone off your chump??!" yelped Yamcha.

"Huh? Why?"

"No, he's right." Trunks spoke up. "I've been going to school with her everyday for nearly the whole year now and I can tell you honestly…she's just like my dad." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"But…but how is that possible?" Bulma asked, even though an idea was already going through her head. But it was too painful for her to mention it. _Maybe…maybe after I pushed Vegeta away, he found another woman who treats him better than I did and now that's his second child._ Well, she had it half right.

"I don't know, but I'd like to know how Pan can find someone like her so…interesting." Said Gohan in an almost disgusted voice. Goku nearly blew his top at his first born for saying something like that about his beautiful baby girl, but managed to keep a cool lid on.

"Oh, come on Gohan!" he said with a smile in his face. "You just don't know her well enough. She might be like Vegeta, and if she is, then she's only acting arrogant because she's nervous around you guys." He explained. "I'm sure you'll see the nicer side of her once you get to know her." Everyone nodded their heads at this.

"Maybe you're right, dad." He said.

"Of course he is!" chirped Goten. "Me, Trunks and Pan know Gojita very well! She's not as arrogant as she seems."

Meanwhile, outside, Gojita idly followed Pan around the huge grounds, glancing at the kids running around. At first, everyone was staring at Pan's princess dress, but later became very much interested in Gojita.

"Wow! That's such a cool costume!"

"Mega-cool!"

"You look so awesome!" Gojita may have just been scowling at all the kids, but she was really enjoying all the attention. And she knew her scowling only made her more interesting to the older kids. But when she noticed that Pan was looking a bit left out, she began to pity the demi-saiyan. _Hn. Well, I've had my fun. _She thought. She gave one evil glare and everyone surrounding her backed away. Pan looked up and was immensely happy that her best friend hadn't forgotten about her. Gojita didn't say anything to her. She just stalked over and stood next to Pan. Pan could tell that Gojita had just glared at them to make her feel better.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming to sit by me." She said. "You looked like you were getting sick of all the older kids running after you." Gojita snorted as she crossed her arms, looking very much like Vegeta.

"Hmph, baka. If you must know, I was thoroughly enjoying it. I only got rid of them because I pitied you." Pan glanced up at her leader with a confused look.

"Pitied?"

"That means I felt sorry for you, you sad baka!" she snapped. Pan just smiled. As nasty and witty as she Gojita could be, she knew that the chibi firecracker meant well.

"Oh, okay." A long silence followed. "So, what do you think of my party?"

"I think that all the kids are being total selfish kisama."

"Gojita!" scolded Pan. "They're my guests…"

"And if they are indeed your guests, why are they entertaining themselves without you…the hostess?" she queried smartly. Pan didn't understand what she said, or what she meant. Gojita just rolled her eyes and grunted. "Baka."

Suddenly, there was a screaming to one side. Pan and Gojita snapped their heads in the direction, Pan staring with wide eyes and Gojita frowning confusedly. A girl ran past them, crying.

"It's ugly!" she wailed.

"Nani? What's ugly?" asked Gojita in an un-interested voice.

"That green man thing!" she wailed. Gojita frowned.

"Green man thing?" she wondered. She glanced back to where the girl was pointing, only to widen her eyes in disbelief. There, on the one side, surrounded by jeering boys and girls, was Piccolo. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too pleased on having a bunch of rowdy kids surround him like he was an animal. 

"MRS SON!!!" cried the girl as she ran for the house. Pan ran after the girl, hoping she'd be able to persuade her that Piccolo was really a nice guy. But Gojita, on the other hand, didn't give a damn. She was just so happy there was someone she knew from outside. As she stood still, a happy smile crept up on her lips.

Piccolo, meanwhile, was getting sick and tired of all the jeering kids, taunting him and calling him names. A number of them already burst into tears. _Fuck it!! _He cursed. _If these brats don't leave me alone, then…_

"PICCOLO!!!" cried a happy, familiar voice. Piccolo turned around, only to get the wind knocked out of him as something small, but powerful, bowled him over. He went flying for a couple of metres before stopping by a tree. His head felt funny, and he could feel something small sitting on his chest.

"Uuggh…" he moaned. "What…what hit me?"

"_I did!" came Gojita's voice. Piccolo's closed eyes immediately opened, as he came face to face with the grinning Saiyan no Oujo chibi._

"G…G…Gojita??!" he sputtered in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her here, and she didn't expect him to be here either.

"Oooh! This is a pleasant surprise! What are you dong here, Piccolo-sama?" she asked.

"I was invited. I know Gohan."

"Oh, you mean Pan's tousan."

"What are _you doing here?"_

"Pan invited me. She goes to my school, you know." She explained before giving him her biggest 'Son-grin'. "You know how happy you've made me? I thought I'd be stuck at the party only to converse with baka ningen chibi's who are older than me but have the same IQ as a pencil!" Piccolo stared at her for a few more seconds before grinning himself.

"Me too. I thought I'd be stuck here with a bunch of ningen chibi's screaming, hollering and taunting me for the rest of the day." Gojita smirked as she realised what he meant by that. With her around, no one will dare make a snide comment.

"Hehehe…don't worry. Seems like we'll be in this together." They grinned at each other before Gojita noticed that his lips looked dry. "Hey, Piccolo…your lips…"

"I know, I know…they're pretty chapped."

"Have you been training so hard that you forgot to drink?" she asked. He nodded.

"Don't be so surprised, you also go for a couple of days without eating when you train."

"Hai, but that's _food. Solids. I can't go without drinking, and seeing as it's your food, you most certainly can't!" she scolded him. He frowned at her, but with a fond smile on his face._

"Are you sure you haven't followed me here to lecture me?"

"Well, after all the lectures you and tousan have given me, I think it's high time I returned to favor." She smirked evilly. "You two are not gonna get away from all the pain and suffering I have in store for you!" Piccolo grinned.

"You have been spending too much time around me and your tousan."

"Maybe…we'll see when that day comes!" she smirked as she hopped off his chest and ran to the house. Gojita quickly ran up to the bedroom, quickly grabbing her dragonball bobbles from her bag. She didn't put them on when she put on her costume because she couldn't. Her hair was too long for her petit hands to handle her extra long hair. _But now that Piccolo-sama's here, I can wear them up and look sorta like tousan!! After she had found the four, she ran back down the stairs. But she accidentally ran into Bulma as she rounded the corner. Because she was such a tiny, yet powerful, chibi, she practically knocked the wind out of her._

"Uuuh…" Bulma groaned. She sat up and looked at the tiny chibi lying on the floor with her back to her, rubbing her head. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she snapped at the young chibi. Gojita looked up and glared.

"I'm not the only one!" she retorted. Bulma was very much taken back by this, as many of the chibi's around Capsule Corp were all scared out of their wits or they were downright cheeky. She was neither. Then again, neither was Vegeta. He may be cheeky, but not to the point where you'd want to slap him in the face for it. _And besides, she thought. _She might be Vegeta's daughter…_Bulma wasn't entirely sure of that fact. She knew that Vegeta was away, but she couldn't think of a woman out there who could stand Vegeta's obsession with power._

"Well, gomen." She muttered. Gojita stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hn, gomen nasai." She apologized, and she meant it. 

"Are you okay?"

"Hai, I'll survive." She replied coolly. Gojita looked up at Bulma and she shivered at the thought that it was _exactly like Vegeta! "By the way, do you know where the water is?"_

"Oh, hai! I'll pour you a glass if you like."

"Okay." Bulma walked off to the kitchen with Gojita in tow. On entering the kitchen, Gojita came face to face with…

"Oooh! What a cute 'lil chibi!!" 

"URK!!" yipped Gojita as the blonde haired woman stood in front of her with a spatula.

"Aren't you the most _darling little girl I have ever seen!" Gojita was, for once, at a loss for words. She had never known anyone to just jump out of nowhere and declare her the most 'darling' little girl. "I bet one day, when you grow up, you'll probably be the smartest and beautifulest woman around town!" Gojita nodded, eyes still wide._

"Uhh…hai…but 'beautifulest' isn't a word." She corrected her, hoping that would put this Mexican jumping bean of a woman off. "It's _most beautiful_." But the woman just giggled and picked her up.

"Ooh! I told you you'd be smart!" she said as she held the chibi in her arms. "And I bet you're going to get even smarter!" Gojita didn't know what to say. She just smiled and blushed at this sudden rush of compliments. She was actually enjoying it, and this woman seemed very nice. "My name's Bunny. Bunny Briefs!" she introduced herself. Gojita smiled up at the woman, a genuine smile.

"Gojita."

"Oh my! What an original and authentic name!" she gushed. Gojita dropped her head as she felt her face get even hotter. She actually…liked Bunny.

"Mom!" scolded Bulma. "Put her down! Stop harassing her!"

"Oh, don't worry about it dear!" she said. "I just want Gojita to help me out here with a little tasting." 

"Tasting?" asked Gojita.

"Hai, I'm baking for Pan and I want to know what you think of my cookies and cakes." She smiled down at the chibi. "You will, won't you?" Gojita was silent for a moment, eyes wide. She had never had any cookies or cakes other than her tousan's, and it would be nice to try some. _Besides…I'm also kinda hungry._ She reminded herself. She grinned up at Bunny before nodding.

"Hai!" For the next half an hour, Gojita sat in the kitchen with Bunny, sampling some of her best bakes. There were jam tarts, cherry pies, banana cream pies, blueberry cheesecakes, ginger cookies, chocolate chip cookies, fruit tarts, pancakes, glazed donuts, double chocolate and fudge cakes and many more! Gojita only sampled a bit of each, but she could tell that she'd definitely be back for more. By the time she had finished sampling, she was half full. Hey, she's a full-blooded saiyan…she can handle a hell of a lot more! 

She wiped the corner of her mouth as Bulma stared at her. 

"Mmmm! That was delicious Mrs Briefs!"

"Please dear, I've told you a number of times already, call me Bunny."

"Okay." She said. Neither noticed that open mouth stare that Bulma was giving Gojita. It was obvious to them that they weren't keeping track of all the food she was eating, but Bulma was. "By the way, Bunny, may I please have a pitcher of water?"

"Sure thing dear." She said. That was one of the things that Gojita discovered about Bunny. She never really asked any questions.

"Oh, can you make it two?"

"No problem!" Bunny returned a few minutes later with two full pitchers of crystal clear water. "Here we go, Gojita honey!" Gojita smiled in return as she wrapped the bobbles around her wrist and took the pitchers.

"Dom arigato, Bunny."

"You're welcome dear!" she chirped as Gojita trotted out of the room, balancing the pitchers perfectly. All the while, she was receiving odd stares from Bulma. _She has_ to be Vegeta's second child! _She thought, totally convince that there was no way a chibi could sit and eat through all that without looking ill by the quarter way mark, with the exception of a saiyan. _She just _has__ to be his child! Like we said before, Bulma; close enough…_

Gojita ran out the house with the two pitchers, avoiding everyone who got in her way in fear of spilling the water. She ran on until she spotted a familiar Namek sitting by the edge by the trees.

"Piccolo!!" she called out to him. Piccolo turned his head to see the tiny saiyan chibi come nimbly bounding around, perfectly balancing two water pitchers filled to the brim. She hopped along until she stopped in front of him. "Here we go!"

"You mean, you went and got this for me?"

"Hai so desu." she nodded.

"But why did it take a whole forty five minutes?" he asked curiously.

"Well, as I went into the kitchen to get you a glass of water, I met Bunny Briefs. She asked to me to just…umm…sample a few things?"

"Such as…?"

"Er…hehehehe…I can't remember." She blushed embarrassedly. Piccolo sweatdropped and fell over. "Hey! It's not my fault there was so much cookies and cakes!" He looked down at her. 

"Okay, whatever." He said as he accepted the first pitcher of water. As the water touched his dry lips and slipped down his parched throat, he realised just how thirsty he was. Without waiting for another second, he downed the pitcher. He pulled back after he tried to sup the last of the precious water droplets to see a smirking Gojita. "I told you, you would be thirsty." Piccolo snorted, but then a smile crept up on his face.

"Hn, and you were right." He admitted. 

"Do you want the other?" she asked teasingly as she waved it in front of him, just out of his reach.

"Hai."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!" he yelped, reaching for the water, only to have Gojita take a step away.

"_Really sure?"_

"Gojita," he growled, baring his long fangs. "Give me the pitcher!" Gojita just smirked.

"But don't you want the water?" Piccolo growled, and Gojita growled in return, baring her own extra long fangs. "Fine. I was just teasing anyway." She said as she handed him the water. Piccolo downed that one as well, and was soon feeling well sated. "Saa."

"Saa?"

"Saa, now that you've finished drinking…can you do my hair for me?" Piccolo's eyes bugged out.

"NANI??!!"

"Onegai? I was going to wear my dragonball bobbles," she said as she showed him her four precious dragonballs. "But I just can't do my hair up."

"It's too long. I told you that you should cut it." Gojita glared at him.

"No way! I am most certainly _not cutting my hair!" Piccolo rolled his eyes as he picked her up by her waist and placed her between his legs._

"Give them here." He said. She obediently handed him the dragonballs and he began to put her hair up.

Not far off, Goku decided to go wandering out. He had overheard Bulma saying to Chichi that she could come out of the medical lab now, and Goku didn't want to be around when she accused him of punching her. So he decided to take a trip outside and see if he could spot his favorite chibi saiyan. _Hmm…let's see. She's like Vegeta when they first encounter someone new, so I guess she'll be off somewhere, being reclusive._ Goku scanned pasted the crowds of playful seven year old, but couldn't spot her. _That's strange…she should be here…_Goku's thought's were stopped short when he saw Gojita…sitting between Piccolo's legs and he was doing up her hair!! He didn't know why, but he suddenly let loose a dangerous and low growl. He was jealous. Jealous and possessive. _Gojita is _mine_!!! He thought, totally infuriated that Piccolo had some nerve to act like her mother when he was. __No one else can touch her except me and Vegeta!! He snarled in thought. He tried to restrain himself from rushing over, clipping Piccolo in the jaw and then grabbing Gojita and stalking off, and he managed to cool it down to just stomping over. _

Gojita could feel this sudden rush of jealousy and maternal protection, but she couldn't identify where it was coming from. She knew it had to be someone close by. _But tousan is far from here, and he wouldn't have any reason for Piccolo to be doing up my hair. It was only when she looked up and saw Goku did she realise that it was him that was feeling jealous. __Uh-oh! Kaasan doesn't look too happy! I just hope he doesn't wring Piccolo's neck for this! Goku stepped up to them and cast his shadow upon them. Both looked up to see Goku smiling at them, but they could both see that it was a false smile, plastered on. In his eyes, they could see he was deeply glaring at Piccolo._

"Hi there, Piccolo." He said coolly, a hint of 'what the fuck are you doing' in his voice.

"Uhh…hi Goku."

"I see you've met Gojita." He continued smoothly. If neither knew any better, they'd both say he was acting _just like Vegeta!_

"Umm…hai. I've known her for quite a while now." He replied, knowing that Goku was Gojita's biological mother. He thought that would bring an understanding, but the glare deepened at the smile was forced more so.

"I see." He said icily. "Well, I can see it must be a bother to do her hair, as you've done one ball completely asymmetrical to the other one." Piccolo could not help but notice that the usually easy-going burly saiyan's voice held a hint of hostility and attitude. 

"Oh."

"But don't worry," he continued, falsely cheerful. "I'll do it for you." He bent down and picked up Gojita, who did not object, bu instead welcomed the arms around her. He lifted her up and started to walk back to the house when Piccolo objected, very confused by Goku's sudden actions.

"But, Goku…"

"_I said," he hissed through clenched teeth, finally letting his saiyan emotions get the better of him. "I'll do it." Piccolo didn't know what was going on, but he was certainly scared by Goku's actions towards him. He had his eyes narrowed and was glaring at him like he had before they became allies, but this was not filled with determination to rid evil. This glare was filled with hatred, anger and determination to wipe him off the face of the earth if he touched her again. After narrowing his eyes at Piccolo for a final time, he turned on his heel and walked back to the house, Gojita lavishing and basking in the attention she was getting by just being held in his arms.___


	13. Painful memories

A Permanent Fusion Painful memories 

Piccolo stared at the retreating form, still very confused as to what had just happened. One minute before the party, Goku was grinning from ear to ear at the Namek who kept growling at him and cursing him to get away. But now, he seemed to hate the Namek. And all because of Gojita.

Goku set Gojita down on the couch, then sat down beside her as he took out the bobbles. After they were out, he realised what they were.

"Dragonballs?"

"Hai…do you know about them?" she asked curiously.

"Hai! My first dragonball was this one!" he said as he pointed to the three star dragonball.

"Oh." She nodded. "How you know about the dragonballs?"

"Well, let me explain…" and Goku told her of his childhood. Growing up with his grandfather, meeting Bulma, fighting in the Budokai, meeting the rest of the Z Senshi, fighting the Red Ribbon army and the evil emperor Pilof. Even after he finished doing her hair, she still crept up on his lap and stared at him, eyes wide with absorbing each bit of the story. Her heart fell a bit when he told her that he married Chichi, but it was lifted just a bit when he told her that she tricked him into it. She was also very curious as to know how he and her tousan came together. But she didn't ask, not yet anyways.

"…And that's the story!" he proclaimed. Gojita stared wide-eyed, fascinated with all the happy adventures her kaasan had had. 

"Sugoi!" she chirped. "Wow! I'd love to go on an adventure like you, kaa…I mean, Kakarot! Fighting evil people out to destroy or rule the earth, meeting new people and seeing new things everyday!" Goku smiled at her childish daydreaming. True, she was a child, but she was Vegeta's child. At first, it seemed to everyone that in Vegeta's world, there was no time or reason to dream. Even Goku had thought so. But after he and the ouji came together, he found out the ouji _did dream. He dreamt of many things that Goku was sure no else did. And it was all because of Vegeta's upbringing. _

"Well, at some times, it did feel pretty useless to fight."

"My tousan says, 'You should never give up, no matter what!'." She said proudly. Goku smiled. _Hai, I found out that was the reason for his stubbornness. He thought amusedly. _Iie, it wasn't stubbornness…it was persistence in disguise._ _

"Hmm…that is a very good motto." He nodded. Suddenly, the air was shattered by the gurgling sound of someone's stomach. Goku blushed a deep shade of red as he put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. "Oops! Erm…hehehehe…looks like I forgot to eat earlier on." Gojita was at first staring at him wide-eyed on surprise, but then burst out into peals of laughter. She was laughing so hard; she almost rolled off the couch if Goku hadn't caught her. Goku smiled as he picked her up and held her across from him. 

He could clearly see that she had her tousan's lips, his nose, his beautifully tanned skin, his lithe little figure that had often beaten the shit out of him, and she had his wit. _But what's there of me? He wondered. Goku ran his eyes over her carefully, hoping to spot something he knew that was his. Just then, Krillin walked into the room. Goku jumped in thinking it was Vegeta. He had been praying all the while that Vegeta wouldn't suddenly decide to come to the party. Krillin stopped when he saw Goku holding the arrogant chibi, and she was laughing! Krillin had thought that she was like Vegeta at first, but now here she was giggling away and looking like…like Goku!_

"Hey Krillin!" greeted Goku as he put her back down on his lap. Gojita quickly tucked the cape under her butt so that her tail was hidden. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, it's great Goku!" Gojita cocked her head to one side, frowning curiously.

"Goku?" she looked up at him. "But…aren't you Kakarot?"

"Hai, that's my real name. But because I was from space, and I was too young to know what my name was, my grandfather called me Goku." She nodded her head, her tiny lips forming an 'oh'. 

"Goku…" sputtered Krillin. "You told her that you're a…"

"Yup! He's a saiyan!" she chirped. Krillin looked shocked at this sudden happy-go-lucky nature when only a two hours ago she was scowling at them. _Maybe Goku was right._ He thought. _Maybe she was only acting like that because she was nervous being around such big and muscular people. But that doesn't explain why she's with Goku…he's more big and muscular than any one of us!_

"Oh…right." He muttered. "Well, Bulma says that the food is ready."

"Okay!" he chirped happily as he picked Gojita up. She didn't object, and was actually complying. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to move, Kakarot." She smirked. Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin when she said and did that.

"Oh! Right! Well, let's get going!" she smiled happily as he walked out to the gardens, fitting snugly into his arms. Krillin blinked a couple of times, trying to get over what just happened.

"Oh my good Kami-sama!" he muttered to himself. "She's another little Vegeta!"

But to everyone's surprise, once you get to know her, she was a little Goku. But to everyone's eyes, she was a hybrid cross between Goku and Vegeta. Hybrid because both were completely opposite. When she first met someone, she would be arrogant and scowl at the other. But when you know her, she's just as friendly as Goku. She had an appetite like Goku, yet she ate with grace, poise and the exact same neatness that Vegeta did. Yet, they could see that she was more of a little Vegeta, as the only person she scowled at was Chichi. Gojita was still holding a grudge against the Ox Queen for yelling and screaming at her kaasan like that. _If I wasn't around these bakas right now, I'd blast her off to kingdom come! She glared at the woman one last time before digging into her chocolate éclair. Everyone watched curiously as the tiny chibi took a tiny well placed bite, and some cream flowed out onto her petit nose. Pan started to giggle, and Gojita gave her a confused scowl. It was evident that she hated being laughed at. _Just like her tousan._ Goku thought as he took a napkin and wiped the blob off her nose. Gojita's eyes followed his hand to the napkin and to her nose. At this kawaii sight, everyone smiled. Later, Gojita had dropped her hostile act towards everyone, except Chichi, and became just as friendly as Goku. Krillin had to admit, even though she scared him at first, he realised she wasn't such a bad kid. Just different._

Goku sat on the grass, watching over his little girl as she ran around the field, running away from Trunks as he played with the group of chibis. He smiled at being glad that everyone now understood Gojita, and that she wasn't as bad as she portrayed herself to be. _Too bad nobody believed Vegeta…_he thought sadly.

"Hey Goku!" he looked up to see Krillin come walking over. He smiled at his life-long friend.

"Hey Krillin! Enjoying the party?" he asked as his friend sat next to him.

"Hai! It's a great party. I can see Pan's really enjoying herself."

"Hai, she is." He agreed. "She's really happy to be playing with Gojita."

"Yeah, and so's Trunks and Goten." He agreed. "Even Gohan likes her! Hell, nearly everyone likes her!" Goku turned his head curiously towards Krillin.

"Huh? Why do you say nearly everyone."

"Well, Chichi doesn't seem to like her very much." He honestly said. "And Gojita doesn't seem to like her either."

"Oh, that." He muttered. Goku actually didn't give a damn what Chichi liked or not, all he cared about was Gojita. Krillin noticed the silence and decided to change the subject. 

"So…you gonna sleepover?"

"I guess so. Why? Are you?"

"Nah, Juuhachi-gou says that she'd prefer to go home. Even though Marron's gonna stay, she just wants it to be the two of us tonight." Goku nodded.

"Hai, I know." He looked blissfully to where Gojita was to see that she was being held by Piccolo. A deep growl escaped his throat, but he quickly covered it up. Gojita hopped down from Piccolo's arms and ran to Goku. He smiled at her, but his eyes were glaring at Piccolo.

"Hay Kakarot!" she chirped as she jumped into his lap.

"Hey there, Gojita." He said as he picked her up. "Having fun?" Gojita nodded. "Great! Mind if I play with you guys?"

"Sure, but don't run too fast." She said. "Pan'll have a hernia if you do. She's already yelling at Trunks." Goku shook his head as he chuckled and got up.

"Alright then…"

"Kiiids!" called Bulma. "Come on in! Dinner's ready!"

"FOOD!" Goku tried to run to the kitchen, but Gojita tripped him.

"I think that maybe we can _walk, ne Kakarot?"_

"Oh…gomen." He chuckled as he gave his famous Son grin. Back in the kitchen, Gojita sat on Goku's lap as there was no where else for her. Even though she was tiny and petit, there were so many kids she just couldn't fit in at the table. Goku was all too please to have his daughter sitting on his lap, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone from the Z Senshi couldn't help but notice that the two were almost alike. Even though Gojita ate one-quarter of what Goku normally eats, it was still more than the average ningen adult.

Finally, by ten, everyone who was sleeping over was in bed. Gojita included. The Z Senshi were sitting in the living room, having a good 'ol chat about the old days. Goku had made sure to sit as far away from Chichi as possible, as he didn't want her to suddenly burst out with some shit about him hitting her. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Then, Yamcha decided to bring up something.

"Hey, Goku." 

"Hai?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you know that chibi Gojita."

"Well, yeah. I meet her everyday after school when I pick up Pan, Trunks and Goten." He said. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He said with a casual wave of his hand. "I'm just wondering because you two seem so close."

"Nani?" he asked, feeling a little nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she scowls at everyone but you. And she'll let us ruffle her hair, but she won't let us pick her up like she let's you."

"Yeah, come to think of it dad," piped up Goten. "She had never scowled at you before. Not even when you guys first met." Everyone turned their attention to the burly saiyan who was sweating madly! Goku felt like he was on trial, and the suspense was driving him nuts! _Good thing Vegeta isn't here._ He thought. _He's probably edge them on to the truth!!_

"Uh…hehehe…I really don't know why that is so." He said, trying to pretend like he really didn't. "All I do is act friendly towards her." They nodded, obviously buying it.

"Maybe so," spoke up Chichi. "But what I'd like to know is…why does she look like you?" If Goku wasn't already pale before, he was most certainly now. Huge beads of sweat ran down the side of his head.

"Uhh…what…what are you talking about?"

"You know very well!" she yelled.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Do you want to wake the kids?!"

"Saa, Chichi does have a point." Said Bulma. "She does look a bit like you."

"Umm…how?"

"Well, you have the same spiky bangs in front, you both grin the same and she's got your eyes." Once again, everyone turned their attention to Goku, as if looking for an answer in him. Goku was now sweating bullets! _Oh man! If I say something wrong…they'll be on my tail!!_

"What's the big deal?' asked Piccolo. "Just because she has the same hair, eyes and smile as him doesn't mean they're alike."

"How do you know?" snapped Chichi.

"Simple. I've been observing you ningen for quite a while and have found that even though not related, some look very much alike." Everyone nodded, very much convinced by what Piccolo said. Goku let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that they weren't onto him again. He at first thought that Piccolo was just saying that because he really didn't see what the big deal was. But when he looked at him, there was something in Piccolo's eyes that said something to him. And it said it loud and clear. 

'I know the truth. You owe me one.'

Vegeta tossed over in his double bed, trying to suppress the flood of emotions. Gojita had been gone for a whole day. A whole twenty-four hours. He was used to her going to school, and going out training with Piccolo. But he had never spent a night away from his beloved. Part of him wanted to be angry, and curse the fact that he let her sleep out. But the other part wanted to cry. Weep at the loss of his chibi. He knew that she was safe at this person's house, but he couldn't help feeling like that. Even though she never actually slept by him, he always knew that she was close by so he knew she was safe. Each moment away from her was painful agony. His instinct told him to just fly over to her and hold her close, but he couldn't. For one, that'd mean he was being weak and he was giving into his emotions when he knew that she was okay and should anything go wrong, she could take care of herself. And for another, he didn't know where she was. He just let her go because he felt that if she wanted to go, she should. But now that he reflects back on it, it might've been a mistake. __

_Just like the stupid mistake I made of trusting that Earth-raised baka!_ He thought miserably. _I hate him!!_ He lay on his back for a few moments, thinking over what he just said. _Iie. I don't hate him. I could never hate him. He not only helped in combat, but he bore me a beautiful little girl. Even if he didn't really love me…_

Vegeta sniffed as he remembered that terrible day:

~Flashback~

He sat on the side by the Capsule Corp gardens, fiddling with a red rose. Even though he was usually a proud ouji, arrogant and squasher of ningen emotions, right now he was feeling so happy, he wanted to sing! It had been three months now that he and Goku had been together, and he relished in every moment he spent with his koi. _What am I saying 'koi' for? He wondered. _Kakarot isn't only my koi…but my mate!_ He smiled happily at those words, twirling the rose in his fingers. __My mate…he repeated, the words sending a shiver down his spine. He looked up to the moonless sky, now dotted with sparkling diamonds. Vegeta snorted. _Feh! They can shine all they want! But they'll never compare to the glitter in Kakarot's eyes. _He looked back down at the rose. _Kakarot is so beautiful; he'd make this rose jealous. Hell, he'd make anything beautiful jealous because he is 'beauty' himself! Inside and out!_ Vegeta let out a happy sigh. He was so happy to have Kakarot by his side. Even though he was always there, he was even happier because Goku loved him for who he was._

At least, he thought so.

Goku came trudging along, looking a little nervous. But Vegeta didn't notice at first, as he was just glad his mate had showed up. 

"Kakarot!" he whispered. Goku looked up nervously as Vegeta sauntered over to him. He took him by the back of his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Goku returned the kiss, but it wasn't as passionate as it always was. In fact, Vegeta had begun to notice that little over a month a go; Goku had started to act very strangely. One minute, he was trying to resist Vegeta, and the next he was taking him with all the fiery passion he had ever had…which was a lot!! He pulled back, trying to ignore the simple little fact. He could feel nervousness and regret radiating off the younger, yet taller, saiyan but he chose to ignore the warnings it was sending. "I've been waiting for you." Goku nodded. "You said you had something to talk to me about." Goku nodded again.

"Hai…there is something."

"Well, come let's sit over there on the grass." He suggested. Vegeta took his hand and led them over to the sakura tree, the same one he proclaimed his love to Goku. He sat down and patted the grass next to him, indicating that he wanted Goku to sit next to him. He did so, but sat at a distance. Vegeta frowned at this, but shrugged it off and inched up until he was right next to him. He gently lay his head on Goku's shoulder and put his hand on his amazingly tight six pack stomach. He could feel Goku tense up and the nervousness increase, but he ignored the warnings again. They sat there for a few seconds.

"Uhh…Vegeta…"

"Shhh…" he whispered. "I just want to sit like this for a while. Onegai, Kakarot?" Goku nodded. He lay his head on top of Vegeta's and wrapped his one arms around him, holding him more closely then before. Vegeta relished in the quiet company and closed his eyes, hoping to savor the moment. In fact, every moment with Goku, he tries to savor. He snuggled closer to the warm heat of Goku's body, not wanting to let go. But this request was silently denied as Goku gently pushed him away. Vegeta was confused, but let him anyway.

"Vegeta…" he started. Vegeta frowned. Goku had never called him Vegeta. At least not for the past three months. _This must be serious._ He thought.

"Hai, Kakarot?"

"Umm…I've been doing some thinking." He said. "And I think we've been spending too much time together." His eyes widened, and then he laughed.

"Kakarot! Don't be silly." He said. "We only see each other three times a week."

"Yeah, and isn't that a lot for a mated couple?" he asked. Vegeta now frowned at this. Goku was acting very strange all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Usual mated saiyan couple live with each other forever. Like husband and wife, as you so put it." Goku opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. "Kakarot, what's wrong?"

"Well, Vegeta…I was just thinking that maybe…maybe…"

"Hai?"

"Well, thinking that maybe…I…I don't…"

"You don't what?" Goku opened his mouth a number of times and Vegeta could feel that his nervousness had increased ten-fold.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." He blurted out. Vegeta looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"You…you think _what??!" he asked calmly, but obviously shocked. Goku didn't repeat himself. He just looked down very guiltily at the ground. "But…Kakarot…why?"_

"Because…I think Chichi's onto us." 

"So what?" he asked, his voice getting louder. "That never bothered you before."

"Yeah but…"

"And I thought you always wanted to show that harpy that you've found someone else!"

"Hai, but…"

"Well? What is it Kakarot? Why must we stop seeing each other? Why? Just tell me…"

"Vegeta! I don't love you anymore!!" he yelled out. Vegeta stopped his ranting and stared at Goku, eyes wide in shock. Goku looked like he had just shot himself in the foot and Vegeta looked like Goku had just stabbed a knife through his chest.

"You…you _what??!!" his eyes were wide, and his breathing started to quicken. "Iie…it…it can't be! It just can't!"_

"Vegeta…"

"You're lying Kakarot!" he yelled, his chest now heaving up and down. "You love me! I know it!! _You love me!!!" _

"No, Vegeta." He said softly, trying to suppress the tears in his eyes. "Not anymore." Vegeta stared incredulously at the tall saiyan. His chest was now heaving heavily and his face was flushed. When Goku didn't say anything after that, he gazed down at the ground. He didn't know what to do. This was his love. His one true love telling him he didn't really love him.

"Kakarot…" he said weakly, pleading him to tell him that it wasn't true.

"Gomen nasai Vegeta." He whispered, taking a step towards the small, heavily breathing saiyan. "Demo…we can still be friends." He said, stretching out his hand to comfort him. 

But Vegeta wouldn't have any of it. He violently slapped Goku's hand away. He took a step back, clutching his hand. He knew he had received worse from the same saiyan, yet this hurt so much more.

"Iie! I don't want to be friends! I don't want to be _near_ you Kakarot!" he screamed, his pain and anger getting the better of him. "You come here," he said stepping closer as he pushed Goku back violently. "To tell me that you just want to dump me because you don't love me anymore! After all that I've revealed to you! After all the things we did together during the past three months!! You come here and tell me that it didn't mean anything to you!! When you **_KNOW_** that I love you!!!"

"Vegeta…" Goku tried to console him by taking his hand, but Vegeta snatched his hand back.

"Don't you dare touch me!!" he screamed as he slapped Goku across his face. Obviously Vegeta before had hit Goku far worse, but this time, this one really hurt. "I hate you, Kakarot!! Do you hear me!! **_I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!_**" he screamed into the night. 

Silence then filled the air, and the only thing that could be heard was the quickened breathing of Vegeta. Goku stared at Vegeta, looking incredibly hurt. But Vegeta felt he was hurt even more. Without another word, and without a glance back, he took off back to Capsule Corp. He didn't even see the Earth-raised saiyan drop to his knees and weep bitterly.

Vegeta ran blindly through the house, up the stairs and to his room. Once he had slammed his door, he went mental! He completely trashed his room. He turned everything upside down and inside out. Nothing in his room went unharmed. Once he had finished, the room was completely littered with all his possessions. The chair by his computer was turned over as well as the desk. The computer had been knocked over and everything else had also been tossed around the room. But it made no difference in the end. All that he had done was relieve himself of the anger he felt. But the pain and hurt was still there. Unable to contain his emotions any longer, he dropped to the floor and cried. He cried and cried and cried until he was sure that there were no more tears left. But even then, there were still more. 

The next morning, around about lunchtime, Bulma had told Trunks to go up to Vegeta's room to call him down to eat. Trunks ran up the stairs to his father's room. But when he tried to open the door, he found that it was practically blocked by junk. Forcing the door open, he was shocked to see the room all trashed and messy, and his father lying in the middle of it.

"Tousan!!" he called as he ran over to the sleeping man. But Vegeta was awake, he just didn't want to get up from where he had fallen and wept. He didn't want to get up from where he slept. He just didn't want to go on living. His eyes were puffy and red, and Trunks could see that it was him who had trashed the room. And that he had been crying. But Trunks didn't go down and tell his mother what had really happened. He just shut the door, went downstairs and told his mother that Vegeta said he wasn't hungry. 

From that day on, things in Vegeta and Goku's life, had never been the same again.

~End Flashback~

He lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling as the tears streamed down his eyes as he replayed that night in his mind. It had been nearly six years, and he was still hurting. But he knew why. He truly did love the Earth-raised baka. Even after he screamed in his face that he hated him, he knew the truth. He still loved him, even after what he did. Many nights after that, he cursed the thing called 'emotion', and often wished that he was rid of it, even though he didn't really want to. But the night that he had met Gojita, he stopped the cursing. He had stopped the wishing of not showing any emotions and let himself _be himself. Just like he was with Kakarot during those three months._

Vegeta sniffed, not bothered with the little rivulets of tears that were streaming down his eyes and soaking into his pillow.

"Baka…" he whispered into the night. "It's been six years, and I still love you." But Vegeta knew the truth. Even if eternity went by, he'd still love him.

Forever.   

  


	14. Pan's party: 'Kakarot is my Kaasan'

A Permanent Fusion Pan's party: 'Kakarot is my Kaasan' 

She rolled over again, unable to get comfortable once again. She was comfortable in the bed a few minutes ago, but she couldn't sleep. Hell, comfortable or not…she just couldn't rest! She missed her tousan so. She had fallen asleep earlier, but had woken up by about twelve. Cursing in Saiyanese, she sat up and glared at the wall in front of her as though it was its fault. _Oooh! What am gonna do? I don't want to stay awake until the early hours of the morning! I know I'll feel and look like crap! But I won't be able to sleep until I get home! _She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without her tousan, as she knew that these were the years in which the bond was at its strongest, but weak as well. In other words, the bond was so strong that they could still feel each other. But it was weak in that they just can't go without each other. She hissed as she rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself, so that she wouldn't wake up Trunks, Goten and Pan. "I can't just sit here and wait for sleep to overcome me. But then," she thought as she looked out the window. "I can't go back home. Not now anyway. Even if I did, they'd want to know how I got home." She rolled her head around in her hands for a bit, thinking of a solution. Finally, one came to her. "I know! I can train! Maybe that'll make me tired so that I can fall asleep!" she said as she silently hopped out of bed. "And even if it doesn't…I'll still get training out of it." Gojita silently slipped on the costume and the saiyan armor and silently flew out the window to her training grounds. Nobody felt her leave for the night. Well, almost nobody.

Goku was lying down, worried that Vegeta would come back any time, see him lying in his bed and kick him out, screaming at him and reminding what had happened between them. Then, he felt it. A ki. More accurately…Gojita's ki! Goku jumped out of bed, clad only in a pair of orange ki pants, to see Gojita go flying past his window.

"Where is she going?" he asked himself. "Well, I'm going to find out!" Putting on his boots, he opened the window and took off after Gojita. The night air was warm, but cold as well. He couldn't see her, but he could definitely feel her. And her ki was tremendous! He had thought that Goten and Trunks were born with high ki levels…let me tell you, she was _far beyond that! In fact, she seemed a little beyond their maximum. Goku didn't waste any time in reaching her. When he arrived in the area, he saw Gojita sparring fiercely with an imaginary enemy. He was rapt with fascination at the power of this chibi. __His chibi. His daughter. As he watched her fly across the area, using a highly complicated combination of kicks and punches-something that only Vegeta, Piccolo and himself could do-he noticed that the area seemed very familiar to him. It was like he had been there before. Then, it hit him…hard!_

Goku went flying across the area, and then headfirst into a cliff. Gojita lowered herself down, glaring at this 'spectator'. It was only after he emerged from the rubble, did she recognise him.

"Oh! Kaasan!" she blurted out surprisedly as she ran over to him. "I…I didn't know it was you."

"Uh…that's okay." He said as she helped him up.

"What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are _you doing here?" Gojita dropped her gazed as she looked away. Inside, she was contemplating on whether to answer honestly or not. But she knew she didn't have any other choice, as any excuse was not good enough, and even the ones she thought up were worse than the one before._

"I came here to train." She said, putting her hands behind her back. It was her own trademark gesture, like Goku putting his hands behind his head and Vegeta's constantly crossed arms. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here to tire myself out…if that's possible." Goku nodded. He could sense that she wasn't covering up her power, so he could tell that she was near the level he and Vegeta were.

"Man, he's been training you." He blurted out without thinking. He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. Gojita perked her head up and looked at him with an interested look in her eyes.

"Nani?" she asked. "Do you know my tousan?" she asked. Goku shook his head.

"Iie. I don't know Vege…oops!!" he yelped when he realised he had blurted out more than he could afford. Gojita was now _convinced that this was her kaasan. She narrowed her eyes accusingly. Goku gulped as he backed away._

"You _do_ know my tousan, don't you!" she declared. "You said his name! You know who I am! You know! You know!!" Goku didn't know how to react to this. He knew that she knew that he knew [**Hoo-boy! This is confusing!**]. 

"I don't!!" he yelled back, but he yelled and that was his big mistake. He had now totally convinced Gojita that he was hiding that he was her kaasan. She frowned her Vegeta frown and she crossed her arms. Goku couldn't help but swallow hard as he noticed that she looked like Vegeta when he wasn't convinced. And the suit didn't help either.

"I don't believe you." She said bluntly. Goku took this as her Vegeta side kicking in. "I tell you what," She said. "We'll battle for it."

"Nani??!"

"If you win, that means you were telling the truth and you don't know jack-shit about my tousan or anything else about me." She narrowed her eyes. "But if I win, then you have to tell the truth!" Goku wanted to tell her that that was the truth, but he knew he was lying once again. _I've lied too many times already, he thought as he remembered breaking up with Vegeta and keeping the secret to himself, afraid of the danger lurking therein. __I can't do it again! Not to my own daughter! But…I can't tell her the truth! She'll want to ask questions on why I abandoned her and left her with Vegeta! Goku clenched his fists as inside, his thoughts tossed and turned. He made his decision._

"Iie! I will not fight against you!" he wasn't only doing it to keep the secret away from her, but also because he didn't want to hurt her. But Gojita wasn't pleased. In fact, she scowled deeply, baring her extra long fangs.

"Fine! If you won't…then I will!!"

Without warning, she attacked and headbutted Goku in his gut. Goku bent double and then got a nasty uppercut in the jaw. He went flying up and then got hit back down into the ground by Gojita. She hovered high, hoping that would get him to fight. In a way, it did. Goku flew up from the crater and hovered opposite her.

"You do know what you're getting into?" he asked as he wiped a dribble of blood flowing down from his lower lip. She glared at him.

"I don't _care_!!" she screamed. "I _will_ get you to tell me the truth…even if I have to die to know it!!" Goku was very taken back by this. He knew that Vegeta always put his life on the line when it came to fighting, be it a friendly spar or a fight to save the Earth. And it seemed Gojita was doing the same. Obviously because she had been raised by Vegeta.

"What??! You'll what??"

"I said, I will die to get the truth!" she repeated. Goku stared at the chibi, obviously dumbstruck. He knew that she knew that he was her kaasan, and that he knew that she was a full-blooded saiyan. And what he had blurted out earlier told her that he knew her tousan, which meant he _was her kaasan. Goku didn't know which was worse; the knowing that she knew or the idea of having to tell her. He couldn't fight her; not like this. Sighing he lowered himself down. Gojita could feel that he had given in, and followed him down. Goku dropped down to the ground and walked to the edge of the cliff. He sat down so that his back would be facing her, and he wouldn't have to see the horrific reactions of her face when he told her that he had left her by her tousan because he was scared of what everyone else would think._

"Gojita…" he started. " I want you to know what I'm going to tell you is the absolute truth. I've hidden from it long enough, and you were the last person I ever expected to demand it from me in such a way." There was silence, but he could feel her eyes boring into his back. 

"More twenty-five years ago, I met my brother, Raditz. He was part of Frieza's empire and he told me that I was a saiyan and that he wanted me to join with him. I declined, and in the end, died. I was to train and prepare in the other dimension, training to take on the other two saiyans who were coming to Earth. The one was…"

"Nappa, Saiyan Elite, head commander of the Saiyan Army. And Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji." She said, showing that she had heard this part before, telling him in silence that this was proving that what she had said before was right.

"Hai. After we defeated them on Earth, Vegeta left to go and find the dragonballs on…"

"Namek. Hai, I know all about what happened there with tousan's former master. I know what happened with the Jinzouningen, Cell, Babidi, Buu and tousan's Majin form." She said calmly. "I want to know what happened after all that. Onegai…" Goku couldn't see her face, and by the tone of her voice, he didn't want to. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. He was hoping he could drawl this out so that she would lose interest, but it seems she had just cut to the chase. He nodded, taking in a deep breath as he prepared to tell her what he had been holding in for the past six/seven years.

"Fine," he started. "Saa…it happened from long time ago. I remember laying my eyes on him for the first time, when I first met him. Of course, back then I couldn't just leapt over to him and make out. And, I didn't get the chance to after that either. There were just so many battles, one after the other. And the time we did spend together would be to train. I thought he didn't love me, even though I loved him. At first, I was very confused by what I wanted. I knew I had a good family, even though Chichi's insistent screaming almost made me snap her head off. I knew my chances were slim. Not only did I now have two sons, but Vegeta had one as well.

"I couldn't just drop them and leave them there! I had to be a father to them. But, there was a time when Bulma and Vegeta's relationship wasn't working out, and he began to spend more time with me. I was all too happy of course. It was an excuse to get out of the way of that homicidal bitch I married," he bitterly spat. " As well as a moment to spend with the one I had true feelings for. I can also remember the day he opened up to me. He dropped his arrogant and proud barriers for me, so I could see who the real Vegeta was. And he was even more beautiful than the kawaii arrogant ouji I fell in love with. After a few months of courting, we mated.

"But then, trouble rose." He said as he dropped his head. "Chichi was onto us, and worst of all…I was pregnant."

"With me…" she whispered.

"Hai. It wasn't such a bad thing…but I was just…just so scared of what my family would think of me being pregnant. I then did the stupidest and fucked up thing of all fucked up things," he swore. "I dumped my one true love.

"I lied to him, saying I no longer loved him. I…I broke his heart. I then left home to live in the forest while you grew inside of me. Then, on the 13th of May, I gave birth to you. It was painful, but…" he smiled fondly. "It was well worth it. I stayed with you for a month, wishing and praying for the courage to tell everyone. But I never got it. I became even stupider and I…I…" he choked. "I…_left_ you by Vegeta." He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "After that, I returned to my home. I kept thinking that everything would be okay, but it was far from it.

"I was riddled with guilt, consumed with the hate of myself. I wanted to blast myself in the head, die and rot in hell! The next five years were spent in utter depression and absolute guilt.

"Then…then I saw you again. And that's when I thought…I thought…"

"You thought I would hate you?" she asked. Goku lifted his head and saw her hovering in front of him. "That I would never understand why you did what you did?" He nodded, as he was at loss for words. She hovered in close; tears evident as her eyes were glazed over. "Kaasan…I could never hate you." She said. "You brought me into this world. All I ever wanted to know was why. I could never hate you…" She stopped abruptly as the tears were beginning to fall. Goku felt a great weight lift off his heart as he revealed his past to his one and only daughter.

"Gojita…"

"Kaasan!" she cried as she launched herself into his arms. He held her close in a great bear hug and she buried her head into his arms. He could feel the salty wetness of her tears as they flowed down her soft cheeks and onto his arms, but he didn't care. He was shedding plenty of his own tears.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Gojita." He cried.

"Oh, shut up and hold me!!" she cried even more. Goku complied and held her in silence. Everything was still, and the only things that could be heard was their happy sobs. After a while, they both quietened down and just sat in each other's company, keeping each other warm. Goku looked through tear blurred windows to see the area.

"Hey…this looks like…"

"The area in which you first met tousan, I know." She said as she nuzzled up into the warmth of his chest.

"But…did tousan tell you?"

"Iie, but I can feel it." She gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Sometimes, both you and tousan forget about the link we have. He brought me here for our first sparring match." Goku smiled.

"So, even if I took up on your challenge, you would've still stood up against me."

"I had to take that chance." She said honestly. They sat like that for a few minutes before Gojita gave a yawn. Goku could sense and see that she was tired, as the heavy eyelids gave it all away. He decided to then sing her a lullaby. _Just like I did when she was just a baby._ He thought.

"_You don't have to climb a ladder to the sky_

_To pluck a star for me_

_The smile in your eyes is all I need to see_

_And you don't have to tie rainbows in my hair_

_Just to show you care_

_Of your precious love I've always been aware_

_You don't know just what your love has done for me_

_No you don't know the half of what you've given me_

_You were light when I was in shadow_

_You were bow to my broken arrow_

_I mean you, I mean you_

_Your embrace given tenderly_

_Helped me face the demons within_

_It was you, yes you came through_

_So don't tell me that you're not strong_

_Or say you don't belong_

_Look what you've given me, now give it to yourself_

_Look to your heart and see, that you're beautiful_

_To me_" As Goku sang, he watched her as her tired face became even more so. Her eyelids drooped and her breathing became even and heavy. Finally, with the last words, he kissed her on her forehead as she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. He smiled at her before ITing back to his room. He lay down and cradled her in his arms. Like before, all those years back, she wrapped her tail tightly around his wrist and buried her face deep in his hair. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and for the first time in five years, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.   

The next morning, Gojita woke to find herself in a very familiar position. One that she had only felt once, and dreamed of there after. She was in the arms of her true kaasan. After many years of wondering why he did what he did and whether she'd ever see him again, she finally got both. She smiled happily as she nuzzled deeper into his hair. _Hmm…smells a bit like tousan. Well, they are mated, and tousan also has a hint of Kakarot on him. She thought. Delighted to be in the strong arms of the one who gave birth to her, she started to purr contentedly. Feeling the tiny vibrations on his chest and the gentle breathing in his hair, Goku slowly fluttered his eyes open to stare in the face of a smiling Gojita._

"Ohayo gozaimasu, o-kaasan!" she greeted merrily. Goku smiled back as he gave her a little peck on her forehead.

"Ohayo, Gojita-kun." Gojita wriggled even closer, basking in the warm glow of her kaasan's ki. "How did you sleep?"

"Kay." She smiled. "And you?" Goku stretched, then realised that he _actually_ slept! He stopped stretching, looked down at Gojita and smiled at her. 

"Better than I have in years." He answered honestly. Gojita sat up as the sunlight came streaming into the room. She looked around curiously, taking in everything in the room, wondering what about it made it so familiar; apart from the fact that she had put her costume on in here. Goku could feel this sense of curiosity, and sat up alongside her. "What's the matter, Gojita-kun?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that," she paused, trying to find the right words. "It feels like I was here before. It's like…like…like a memory from a dream. You…you know what I mean?" Goku nodded.

"Hai. And I understand why you think it's so familiar."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai. This was the room in which your tousan used to sleep in. The room I brought you to before…" he trailed off at the last little bit. Gojita gave him a worried look, then entwined her tail around his hand. Goku looked up, surprised at this sign of affection that only saiyans could show [**that is because of their tails…duh!].**

"Kaasan…you don't have to be afraid that I will push you away because of what you did." She said gently. "All I ever wanted was a kaasan. And because you told me why you did what you did, I forgive you." _I can't say that for tousan though, she thought worriedly. _He's so stubborn, he might not like the idea that I've found kaasan…_ she stopped in thought. __Chottomate kudasai! If I show__ tousan that I've found kaasan…maybe things will work out and he'll understand! Gojita grinned at herself, pleased that she came up with an idea to get them back together. After all, they did love each other, but they were too afraid to try and heal what they had wounded years ago._

"Gojita…why are you grinning?" asked Goku, frowning by the sudden excitement in the chibi.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she chirped, grinning sneakily at him. Goku frowned, but shrugged it off. "Uhh…kaasan?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if I could show you a place."

"What kind of place?"

"Saa, I can't tell you, because I want it to be a surprise!" she gave him the 'chiisai neko' look, liquidating her eyes and looking all cute and innocent. Goku, never been under her 'wrapped around the finger look' before, smiled as he gave in.

"Oh, okay." She smiled as she leapt at him and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Dom arigato, kaasan!!" he smiled as he hugged her in return. Even though she was putting the plan into action, she had to admit she was very nervous on what should happen should everything go wrong. _Oh well, I'll sort that out later. I have to get kaasan and tousan back together so they both know what I know…_

_…That they both still love each other very much._

After a delicious breakfast cooked by Bunny, all the kids who slept over were being taken back home. By lunchtime, there was only one chibi left. The smallest, and most fiery of all known chibi's. 

"Hey, Gojita," asked Gohan as he sat talking with Gojita. "Isn't your kaasan gonna fetch you?" Gojita wanted very much to nod her head, but knew the risk of putting that together with the sentence she was about to answer with.

"Kakarot says he's gonna take me home." She said, loud enough for Gohan to hear, but so soft that should Goku be anywhere nearby, he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Oh." He said simply. "You know Gojita…you're a pretty intelligent chibi for your age." He remarked. Gojita blushed at the comment from her half-brother.

"Oh…uh…arigato. Tousan taught me everything I needed to know from a very young age."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai. He used to train me…to be better than all the other chibi's…in…working." She stuttered. Gojita knew she almost blurted out the real deal, and mentally kicked herself in the ass for nearly doing so.

"Wow. Your dad sounds so familiar." He said, smiling at the now friendly chibi saiyan. "Maybe if you give me his name, I might know him." Gojita flustered, but quickly covered it up.

"Oh, I don't know his name." She answered, her cheeks turning a pink shade. "I only call him tousan." Gohan nodded, and Gojita got off the hook. By one-thirty, Goku was ready to go.

"Gojita!" he called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai!" she called as she ran out to him. "Are we going to IT again?"

"Nope, we're going to fly." Gojita noticeably paled. The Z Senshi behind her thought she was paling because she was afraid to be carried, but Goku knew it was because she didn't want to show them that she _could fly._

"O…oh." She gulped. "I see…"

"You see, I don't where this place is, so we'll be going by another way." He smiled down at her. "You had better say your good-byes to Pan…"

"Kay!" she said quickly, cutting him off. Gojita knew he was going to finish it with 'because she might not be here when you get back'. She knew that Goku didn't know that Vegeta had moved out after he left her there by him. She turned to her audience and gave them a respectable bow. "Dom arigato for inviting me to your party, Pan-san."

"It was fun to have you around!"

"Hai. And dom arigato, Bunny, for letting me sample those delicious cakes and cookies and stuff."

"Oh, no problem!" she said, smiling down at the saiyan chibi. "You just make sure you pop around everyday after school with Trunks, and I'll see to it that you get more!"

"I'd like that." 

"Hey, and maybe one day we can arrange for you to come to Pan's house, ne?" chuckled Gohan. She nodded.

"Dom arigato, minna-san." She said, feeling very happy. "Well, I've got to go now." She ran over to Goku, who picked her up. "So? How are we gonna travel?"

"By Kinto'un!"

"Kinto'un?" Goku lifted his head to the sky and called out the name. Out of the blue, a puffy, yellow cloud appeared. As it streaked by, Goku jumped on. Gojita was at first surprised, but found it to be quite fun. Turning around in her kaasan's arms, she waved down to her new friends and half brothers'. "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Gojita-san!" they called in return. She smiled as she turned back to Goku.

"So, where to, Gojita-kun?" she grinned as she hopped onto the cloud, not falling through, but standing solidly. 

"Onto West City's forest; Misty Forest!"

**AN:** The song is not mine. I got it from a CD called 'bleed' by Tina Schouw. And another note: the Misty Forest is forest name I took from a Playstation game called 'Grandia'. Just so you know…


	15. Angry emotions

A Permanent Fusion Angry emotions 

Vegeta sat on the grass, basking in the sun. He wore nothing but his swimming trunks, as he had had a cooling swim earlier that morning. He smiled as he thought of his little daughter returning with a huge grin plastered onto her face. Not only because she (hopefully) had a good time with a bunch of ningens, but also because she was happy to be back home. Vegeta would have it no other way. Besides Gojita, and now and again Piccolo, there was no one else in the house. All he owned was the house, tons of money and Gojita. And even if the other two were taken from him, he knew Gojita was all he needed. But he knew he was lying. Gojita did what she could. She already filled up a huge space in his hidden heart, but both knew that there was still quite a bit left. One that had already been occupied by a certain Earth raised saiyan. Both knew this, as Vegeta often forgot that they could feel each other's emotions, so she could feel that a part was missing from him. But he knew that a part was missing from her.

He lay back as he pondered on that thought. _I wonder if Kakarot envies us. We have half our hearts, as we have each other. But it's not complete as he isn't around. And he doesn't have us around…_ Vegeta frowned at himself. _Baka Vegeta!! What am I thinking! Of course he doesn't miss us! He dumped me and then he abandoned Gojita!! What kind of parent does something like that?! What kind of mate says he doesn't love you anymore?! _He tossed the thought over in his head as he came to the subject of love. He loved his mate, and he knew he still did. And he knew that he still loved Trunks, just as much as Gojita. And he knew, given a chance, they could learn to love one another if they ever met. But he knew that Gojita already _did_ love someone, besides him. 

Gojita…loves…_Piccolo!! That's right! Vegeta grinned at all the memories of Gojita giving not only the 'I want something' chiisai neko look, but some other look. He could see it in her eyes; he could feel what she could. Gojita was in love with Piccolo. Vegeta didn't think it was a bad pick. After all, Piccolo and Gojita had been together for more than two years. And for a Namek, Vegeta had to admit he was _very_ handsome. If he hadn't been in love with Goku, then maybe he would've gotten together with Piccolo. But he strongly doubted that. After all, even though he couldn't feel Piccolo's emotions, the light in his eyes reflected it all. And Vegeta could see that he felt the same way._

_Imagine, when she's all grown up, about the age of sixteen or seventeen, she and Piccolo will be able to go out! _He smiled at the thought, happy at the idea that his daughter had already found a suitor…if he lasted long enough. But, in a way, he also felt a bit _envious_ of her. There she was, what? Only five years old, and she already had a crush who loved her in return. _ And whom do I have? No one! My 'wife' cheated on me, my mate dumped me, and there are no other females or males that could ever take his place. Come to think about it…neither could Bulma. _He looked back up into the sky, eyes glazed as he ran over many other thoughts, not paying any attention to the yellow streak Goku's Kinto'un was making in the perfect blue sky.

Gojita peered down over the side of the fluffy yellow cloud, gazing over the Misty Forest. _Home. She thought happily. __I hope tousan'll be happy to see Kakarot…She gulped down the ball of nervousness that had formed in her throat. She didn't know how either were going to react on being reunited, especially after what Goku told her. She was hoping that somehow they'd be able to talk things over, but something else told her different. _Tousan's too dominant and kaasan's too submissive! _She smiled softly. __That's why they love each other…_

"Hey, Gojita," Gojita whipped her head back to see Goku looking at her very worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…hai! Of course I am!" she chirped. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm feeling pretty nervous, but I have nothing to be nervous of." He said. "So, I'm guessing it's you." Gojita gulped again. _Shit!!_ _It seems I'm also forgetting about the link!! She smiled her best grin._

"Oh, that…it's nothing…" she quickly looked down, trying to hide the crimson blush tinted on her cheeks for not telling Goku that she was taking him to see Vegeta. She kept a sharp lookout, but didn't really need to, as they flew over the clearing. She looked down to see her house, and in the grass…Vegeta. "Okay! There it is!" Goku looked down, but she obscured his path so that he could only see the house. 

"Oh…is that it?" she nodded.

"Hai! Come on! Take us down!" Goku grinned at the fiery chibi and complied, taking the Kinto'un down. Before they jumped off, he picked up the saiyan chibi and prepared to land.

Vegeta was still staring blankly at the blue sky, totally oblivious to the fact that there were now a number of yellow streaks in the sky. Only when he heard a soft, earthy thump did he sit up…and get the surprise of his life. There, standing before him, was Gojita…sitting in Goku's arms. Goku was also staring at Vegeta, also very surprised to see him there. Gojita jumped out of his arms as she ran towards her tousan.

"Tousan!" she chirped happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He forgot about Goku for that instant as he hugged her in return.

"Konnichiwa, Gojita-kun." He greeted her. "How was the party?"

"It was really nice! I met a whole bunch of new people! And they were all really nice!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! And Pan gave me this cool gi!" she took a step back and turned around, allowing him to see the gi that was very similar to his own. "Looks almost like yours, huh?" He smiled as he nodded at her.

"Hai…except its more like a royal gi. Not like the training gi that I wear." She shrugged.

"Close enough, innit?" she asked. He grinned at her childliness as she continued to babble on about who she met and what she did, glad that she at least was going to have a happy childhood. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you." She said with an air of mystery. His eyes widened.

"Huh? A surprise?" she nodded her head vigorously. "Well…what is it?"

"Not _what…_who_." She corrected. Vegeta frowned at this and she giggled happily. She ran away from his sitting position on the ground to Goku, and grabbed hold onto his left hand._

"Gojita…" he wanted to ask her what was going on, but stopped as soon as she had taken hold of Goku's hand. _Oh no…_he thought. _She hasn't…she couldn't…_

"Tousan," she said. "I've found kaasan."

Both male saiyans stared in absolute shock at the other. Neither could believe this was happening. Both were, in a way, happy to see one another again, but they were also very nervous on what the other was thinking. Right then, neither need have worried, because as soon as they set their eyes on each other, everything surrounding them disappeared.

Goku's eyes wandered over the small, bronze, compact body sitting on the grass in nothing but his black swimming trunks. It had been many years since he had seen that same beautiful body (and found that, yes, it _is_ an all over body tan), and now, he was more beautiful than ever. The sun shone gold over his muscular back and shoulders, highlighting the auburn in his hair. His eyes were wide with surprise, revealing to him the same pair of shiny onyx eyes that held so much hidden emotion. The finely, and rather petit and feminine jaw, the flame hair, the absolutely delicious looking backside in the entire universe…Goku tried to shake himself of his stare, but found it was virtually impossible. It had been so long since he had seen his true love; it was like he was seeing him for the first time again.

Vegeta was having the same problems as Goku. He just couldn't help staring at the absolutely sexy burly saiyan in front of him. Even though his pride was screaming at him to take his eyes off, he just couldn't. The creamy skin, the ink black hair that stood up in spikes, yet was unbelievably soft, the perfectly chiseled jaw, the tense and strong arms…but his eye roaming didn't last very long. As soon as he had a flashback of the night he proclaimed his love; he finally heard the cursing screams his pride was throwing at him. To stop searching the burly saiyan for any sign of change or affection he still had for him. /_It's not there/ it told him. /_You may still love him, but don't forget…_he_ doesn't love _you/. Vegeta's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth, and his eyes were clearly wiped clean of all the hope that was held therein. Goku and Gojita noticed the sudden change in reaction, as both could not only see that the hope which was swimming so freely in his eyes one moment, drain away, but they could also feel his heart clench._

Gojita flinched at the feeling. She had known her tousan to talk about how he felt when he was under Frieza, but she had never ever felt it. She had presumed the feeling of not living with her kaasan was the same, but now she knew she was horribly wrong. It was worse. It was like a wrench literally clamping over and shutting all the feelings and emotions from getting in or out. Like it had just stopped functioning. _Oooh! I had an inkling that this was a bad idea…why in the hell didn't I listen to it?!_ She cursed herself. _Oh well, it's too late to turn back now. Letting kaasan go might just make things more awkward than they are at the moment! _But she also knew that Vegeta might not let him back in…but that was a risk she wanted to take. Keeping the happy smile plastered falsely to her face, she looked back to him.

"Can he come in for a minute?" she asked, pretending like she couldn't feel anything. Vegeta remained still for a few moments before blinking rapidly and looking to her.

"H-huh? Nani?' he asked.

"Can kaasan come in to see our house?" she asked in a pleading tone. Vegeta blinked rapidly again. He wasn't sure what to answer. Part of him wanted to kick Goku in his rear and scream at him for having the indignity to suddenly just want to come back into their lives. But another part really wanted him back. Inside, the two sides were debating; pride VS the heart.

/_Why should you let him in?/_

//_Well, for one, it's good manners. And for two,…//_

/_Feh. You fucked up cunt…there is no 'two'…is there?/ it asked, mockingly._

//_Well…so what if there isn't?//_

/_You just want him to come in…don't you?/_

//_And so what if I do?// he tried to reason. //__I mean…what's the harm in doing so?//_

/_Hmm. Let's see…/it said in a very sarcastic tone, which sent a cold shiver slithering down his spine. /_You still love him, don't you?_/_

//_And? Your point is?//_

/_Baka!/ it spat. /_Don't you remember what he did to you? What he told you?_/ it gave an evil smirk. /__He said he loved you too, didn't he? Then, three months later, after getting the goods out of you and using your love and body…he dumped you./_

//_That was only because…because…// he tried to find a good enough reason, but he couldn't._

/_Come off it! You can't defend him against what he did. You know it's true. It wasn't because of Chichi…he still loves that bitch. He was just using you…/_

//_No!! He'd never do that!//_

/_But he did, didn't he?/ he tried to ignore what it just said. He tried to ignore the fact that it may be right. /__Of course I'm right. I warned you about going through with it that night, didn't I? And what did you do? You went against me! And three months later…look what happened./ it smirked again. /__And don't say that those three months were real, because they were not. They were a lie. Everything_ was a lie._/ his heart clenched at the thought of it again, remembering all the pain and suffering he went through. But at a glance at Gojita, his heart's hope was raised._

//_I'm not doing this to get Kakarot back. If she wants him to see our house and what we've done, fine! But I do not love him!//_

/_Yeah, right/it sneered. /_And I'm Piccolo's voice inside your head! Ha! Only when hell freezes over and the entire universe ceases to exist will you ever not love the kisama._/ But Vegeta wasn't going to listen to his pride…for the moment. He'd let Gojita have her way. They'd show her kaasan their house. After all, Goku __is Gojita's kaasan._

"Fine." He said as he stood up. Gojita gave a happy, yet awkward, smile. She knew it was hard for her tousan to see his mate after what had happened, but she wanted things to work out. _Kaasan told me why he did what he did, so I understand. But he didn't tell tousan so he doesn't know what to do._ Deep inside, Gojita was hoping that they'd strike a conversation that would lead back to that night. And then hopefully, Goku would be able to tell him and why and he'd understand too. Gojita knew he would, if he knew, that is.

"Come on!" she said as she pulled on Goku's hand. Goku's gaze dropped from his former koibito to his daughter. He smiled down at her cheeriness. He knew she was just trying to help out, and he respected that wish. He let her lead him into the house, following Vegeta.

When Goku entered, he was surprised by what he saw. He had expected Vegeta to either be living at Capsule Corp or struggling somewhere, but it seems Vegeta had totally outdone himself. The living room was fairly large, and contained two crème two-seated couches, two crème armchairs, a large colour TV and a mahogany coffee table in the centre of the room, decorated with a vase of Snowdrops. The kitchen and dining room were just behind it, separated by a thin screen, which was now open for him to see that it contained a pine table and chairs, an oak cupboard seemingly containing crockery and the kitchen containing all the necessary items. All the woodwork seemed to be handmade. On the one side of the living room were stairs covered in a blood red carpet, obviously leading to the bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. Everything was well kept and in order. Goku was…surprised…to say the least. He hadn't expected Vegeta to do so well on his own. _But then again, Vegeta always_ manages to make it on his own._ He thought, feeling somewhat proud of his former koibito._

Vegeta saw Goku's eyes widen, and felt the burly warrior's amazement. Vegeta's eyes wandered around the house. He honestly didn't see what was so great about the place. It was just home. It wasn't fancy or decorative, just practical. Gojita felt the same, and was also wondering the same as Vegeta. Both petit saiyans knew that their home wasn't entirely a welcoming sight, but it was comfortable. Secretly, Gojita wondered if her kaasan and half-brother's homes were also like this. She knew that her other half-brother, Trunks, lived in the busy, but quite luxurious, life, so she couldn't help but wonder about theirs. _Which reminds me… she looked up first to her tousan, and then to her kaasan. Both were occupied in looking at the house, one wondering how he survived on an alien planet, the other wondering what the hell was so special about the place. _Well, I had better leave them alone for the while. I just hope things go well…_she prayed._

"I'm going to put my stuff upstairs." She declared loudly, wrenching both their attentions to her. Before they could both protest, Gojita ran up the stairs and into her room.

Vegeta looked to Goku and Goku looked to Vegeta. Neither knew what to say, or how to start a conversation with the other. Both wanted to get away from the other so that they could relieve themselves of the intense nervousness they were feeling, but neither wanted to lose sight of the other…not again. Silence filled up between them, and the tension was so thick, they could both take a bite out of it…and taste it! Finally, Goku decided to start with something simple, something that didn't involve what he wanted to say very much to his love.

"So," he said. "This is a really nice place you've got here, Vegeta."

"Hn." He replied. Then added, "It is." He didn't want Goku to know that he missed him dearly, but if there was hope, he didn't want him to think he didn't care either.

"It's really cozy."

"Hai." He agreed. "It's not much, but it's something." Another long pause followed.

"You know," Goku chuckled nervously. "I thought that you'd still be at Capsule Corp." Vegeta raised his brows, feeling a hint of anger hit him.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that you never seemed able to do anything domestic." He said. Vegeta gave a low growl.

"Well, I wouldn't have needed to if _some_ kisama didn't leave their own child on my bed!!" he snapped. Goku looked taken back and very shocked by this outburst. He knew that Vegeta was trying to control his anger, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. Vegeta was pretty famous for his temper tantrums, and he never seemed to have more than just one nerve to snap. 

"But, she was your child too…" he said. But that was a mistake.

"And _you couldn't take responsibility?!" he snapped. Goku blushed furiously._

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what do you mean? Spit it out!!" he yelled. Goku took a deep breath, trying to form the right words in his head.

"What I mean is…is…" he stuttered. "I miss you, Vegeta." He said it right out. He did miss him, and he knew there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of him, or look at all the photos he had of the handsome Saiyan no Ouji.

But Vegeta took it the wrong way. He was so nervous on having his true love in his home, that he misunderstood what he said.

"Oh, so you missed me?" he sneered. "What? Is your harpy not giving you any?"

"Nani?"

"You heard me! Have you suddenly decided to come running back to me just because you feel like it?! Because you've seen what a genius your…gomen…**_my_** daughter had become??!" he yelled, his voice getting louder with each accusation. Goku stepped back; frightened of the way Vegeta was acting. "Haven't you hurt me enough already??!!"

"Vegeta…" but Vegeta carried on, ignoring him and finally letting out all the angry feelings he wanted to tell Goku.

"You broke my heart, Kakarot!! I don't care if you beat me, or pulled me limb from limb…though I've had worse…" he mumbled. "But you destroyed the one part of me that I kept hidden from everybody so that I could live out my life in peace!! The one thing that prevented me from ever destroying myself!! You broke my heart!! You shattered it, tore it to shreds!! You delved it with a sword, twisted it and wrenched it from me before tossing it into a fire!!"

"But I…"

"And this, Kakarot," he hissed. "This all happened when you said you didn't love me anymore. That I was nothing but your playmate. Your lover. Your 'mistress'. The one you go to when that harpy's yelling got too much for you to even _fuck her!!!" once again, his voice began to rise until he was screaming at the terrified saiyan. By this time, the tears he had managed to suppress from that night, somehow managed to find their way back into his eyes to flow down his face in little rivulets. "I was nothing to you!"_

"No," Goku said softly, tears beginning to fall down his face too.

"That night, when I said I loved you," he said between choked sobs. "You just…you just used it as an opportunity to get something out of me!!! And when you said you loved me too, I thought…I thought…I thought you really meant it!!!" Vegeta knew he was losing control, as his body had started to shake and tremble, but his heart was too much in a frenzy to stop. "And then…you got sick and tired of me, you…you dropped me like a rotting corpse!!"

"But what about Gojita?!" Goku screamed in return, finding this rather unfair. "_I gave birth to her…"_

"You fucking abandoned her!!" he screamed back. "You left her by me!! Your 'former' mate!! Gomen, not 'mate'…_whore is more like it!!! I don't know what you were thinking, but obviously you didn't want to have anything to do with either of us!!" his shoulders were heaving up and down with every breath that he took. "And now you come back and say you miss me?!!"_

"But that's the truth!!" he yelled. Now Goku was hurting. He never knew how much pain he had caused his smaller, more petit, mate. Vegeta just shook his head violently.

"Iie. I've been fooled once, I'm not going to let you hurt me again." Silence filled the room, and everything was even tenser than before. "Get out."

"But I…"

"GET OUT!!!" he screamed. He glared at Goku through crystal teared eyes, scattered with shards of pain. Goku didn't want to leave without saying his part, but from what he heard from his koibito, he didn't want to be around himself. He needed to leave, to clear his head. Goku turned on his heel and ran out, not entirely understanding where he was going or what he was going to do, but knowing that he needed to think things through before asking for Vegeta's acceptance once again. 

Vegeta stood in the room for a few moments, allows the tears to just run over his cheeks. He knew what he was accusing Goku of was very unfair. He knew it. _But…if I know it…then why did I do it? He couldn't hold it in any longer, that's why. Finally, he fully gave into the wracking of his shoulders, and fell to the floor, sobbing heavily. He wanted so much to fly into his mate's arms, and hold him close and beg that what he said wasn't true. But once again, his pride got the better of him, and instead of giving him a second chance, he dismissed him._

/_See, / it said. /_I told you this would happen. Good thing you listened to me, ne?_ / Vegeta's heart could say nothing to that. Instead, he just curled up and cried._

Gojita lay her head back on the landings wooden railings. Tears were also falling down her eyes, but not only from the extreme pain she felt within both her parents'. She was weeping because of her foolishness. _I tried to get them back together, _she scolded herself. _And why? Because being with one at a time wasn't good enough for me! I had to be greedy and want them back together!! Even though she knew that they, too, wanted to be reunited, she wholly blamed herself for the pain she caused. _I was hoping to reopen a wound, but I never expected it not to heal again._ Gojita felt guilty, she felt __incredibly guilty. She had made both her parents' miserable from her desire of wanting them back together. __I never did stop and think that maybe it was for the best. Everything was going great, and I was more than happy knowing that I had found my kaasan. Why did I go and do what I just did? Why was I so foolish and stupid as to make them unhappy? She knew that her tousan's accusations were a complete lie, and she knew that he knew that too. But that was just how he felt. She dropped her head in her hands as she silently wept._

_I'm so sorry tousan and kaasan._  


	16. Gojita's decision

A Permanent Fusion Gojita's decision 

Hours later, about five the next morning, Gojita woke to find herself in a sitting position on the landing of the stairs. She was about to ask herself what she was doing there when memories of watching her tousan unleash all the bottled up feelings on her kaasan and send him running flooded her mind. She sighed as she sat up, looking around in the darkness, although in her vision, it was as though it was day. Everything was orderly and neat as it was the day before. Nothing had been overturned or destroyed in his fury. Yet she knew, the safe aurora around the house was now shattered. Groaning, she stood up, holding onto the railing for support. Her head felt light and fuzzy, and her tongue felt as though she had swallowed a mouthful of swamp water.

"I wonder if tousan has gone to bed." She wondered aloud. Peering over the railings, her loud question was answered by the sight of Vegeta curled in a defensive ball on the floor. She stared in shock at the sight. Never in all her life had she known Vegeta to be so…so…soft. Not the yelling, mind you. Vegeta was always so strong and inspiring, he was always the one people knew would carry on, even when times seemed hopeless. And the only other time she had seen him cry was when she was three, and he was worried sick about her when she went into the heart of the forest to retrieve the code from that bastard bird. 

And now, she saw what he felt on the inside. Hell, she could feel it too! Pain, agony, remorse, depression, loss…all those sad, demoralizing emotions that he had done his damndest to conceal. _And it's all because of me…_ she thought miserably. She had never intended it to end up like this. She had expected a bit of yelling, blasts from the past, but she didn't think it would've gone so far as to send her kaasan running in hatred of himself. Gojita felt guilty. She would've started crying again, but managed to suppress the tears. It wouldn't do for the Saiyan no Oujo to start crying all over again. And it most certainly wouldn't do to just leave her tousan on the floor! Gojita slowly made her way down to the living room, and managed to gently drag her tousan up the stairs to his bedroom. Hey, even though Vegeta is small [**and kawaii!! ^u-], Gojita was only a chibi. Before placing him in his bed, she undressed him down to his boxers [****I can't say strip!! That's just perverse!!], opened the bed and somehow managed to tuck him in.**

For the next hour, she sat by his side. She knew he was going to be okay, but she wasn't entirely sure of that fact. She had just brought up emotional wounds from the past that had not healed, and Vegeta would be anything but okay. 

"I'm so sorry, tousan." She apologized to him, even though he was fast asleep. "I…I didn't mean for you and kaasan to get hurt all over again. I…I just wanted you two to be happy again." Vegeta did nothing. He just lay in his bed, fast asleep, exhausted from crying so much. _Well, who can blame him?_ She thought. _Tousan has never dealt with anything like this. Sure, he's been in his own share of soul-scarring fights, but none so like this! It's as though he's having a battle with his pride._ Gojita didn't know it, but she was dead right. Vegeta was having trouble determining what to do. His pride always got him through battles and arguments, but what was he to do on the subject of love? Gojita knew that when he woke up, he'd be pretty depressed, and most likely in a funny mood. But she knew it wouldn't be as bad that she'd have to keep all sharp and poisonous objects away from him.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud. "I can't just leave you here, tousan. I don't know whether you'll need me or not, but I have to be around for you when you want me. But…" she paused. "I can't just let kaasan run like that. I know that you know that what you said was an unfair accusation. And I know that you'd love nothing more than to be reunited with kaasan again. But can't you see? Your pride is getting in the way!" she paused as she looked to her sleeping father.

And, for the first time, she saw him in a new light. He wasn't just the strong, arrogant, proud and powerful ouji. He was also a mother as well as her tousan. An angel from the stars. He was a tough and independent, but he needed the touch of another to keep him so. He may have pretended that he was more than fine with being solitary, but truth was, he despised it. He was everything he said he despised and hated. Why? Because he didn't want to be thought of as weak. He didn't want to be broken. Gojita gulped back her heart that had somehow shifted up to her throat.

"Oh, tousan." She mumbled softly. "I know you did the right thing, letting it all out. Even though what you said wasn't true, that was just how you felt. I understand now." She nodded. "And now, kaasan has to do his bit." But she knew Goku most likely wouldn't take one step back into their house, not after what happened the day before. Well, he might…but not on his own. Someone would have to persuade him. _And that someone is me! She declared in thought. _I _have__ to find out where kaasan is in order to get him to come back. Besides, I already have to apologize…_

Gojita stood up and looked over her tousan. She had made up her mind. Vegeta had just vetted out all that was held inside of him, and now he needed to be put to rest. He needed to hear what Goku wanted to tell him. Gojita went to the bathroom for a quick wash, and then back to her room to change into her normal gi. She then trotted downstairs, made herself a quick breakfast…by saiyan standards…and trotted out the door. Before she left, though, she left a note for her tousan, telling him where she would be. She didn't want him to wake up and have a panic attack when he couldn't find her! Checking her spelling and grammar, she nodded her head in approval, placed it on the coffee table and left the house, flying back to Capsule Corp.

Goku lay in his bed, body curled into a ball, sheets bound tightly around his legs and shoulders. It had been, what? About fourteen hours since Vegeta had kicked him out of his house and Goku was still feeling depressed. Was that what he done to Vegeta? Did he really make him feel so…_used_? Goku didn't know. All he knew was that he had lied to his love out of fear. He didn't mean to break, rip and tear his heart. Once again, he felt incredibly guilty. _Poor 'Geta. _He thought as he wiped away the thick saline trails his tears had left. _All this time he was hiding his heart in fear that something like this would happen. And it did. He didn't know how Vegeta was taking it. He didn't _want_ to know. Thoughts of causing his loved one pain made him hate himself even more. And after hearing what Vegeta told him about how he made him feel just made him want to kill himself. __Maybe I should. He thought. __Get it over and done with. I mean, Chichi's screaming isn't getting any better…actually, it's getting worse. And, now there's nothing left for me. Vegeta hates me, my sons barely know me…then he remembered his daughter; Gojita. He didn't know if she wanted to have anything to do with him, but he had hope after he remembered the words she had told him._

'_Kaasan…I could never hate you. You brought me into this world. All I ever wanted to know was why. I could never hate you…'_

Yes, that was it. He had to stay alive for her. He had already abandoned her by leaving her by Vegeta, and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it again! _Right! Then on Monday, I'm going to take her aside and talk to her about this. If Vegeta doesn't want to have anything to do with me, that's his choice…and clearly understandable. But if Gojita still wants to be around me, I just have to know!_ Goku gave himself a feeble smile before trying to settle back down into his blankets. But he found it impossible. He was still very hurt over what had happened between him and Vegeta, and no matter what he told himself, he couldn't help but wish that Vegeta would, one day, love him again.

He stood on the outskirts of the town. Yes, this was the same town he had absorbed all those years back. Now, there was no need to absorb them again. He remembered what Vegeta had told him; if he wanted to increase his power, he should've just absorbed a saiyan. But, of course, back then, Vegeta was just being cocky and arrogant, and he paid dearly for that. He didn't know why he didn't just kill him and get the baka out the way, but he had an inkling that he thought a broken pride was worse than death.

"Seems I was wrong." He muttered to himself in his airy, yet arrogant, voice. After that, Vegeta proved to be a distraction. "If I had just killed that pesky ouji, that brat wouldn't have been able to fire his finishing blast at me!" he said bitterly. But then the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "But he didn't managed to kill me. Deeply wound me, yes, but I survived." 

And now, he was back for revenge. He wanted so dearly to destroy Gohan and Vegeta. He wanted to wipe all of the Z Senshi off that face of the Earth! Their wives included. And he knew he would succeed. He had been training for many years, and had managed to surpass the level that a super saiyan could defeat. In fact, he had gone beyond that. He had reached levels far beyond that of a super saiyan. Not even Goku, in SSJ2, could defeat him. In all fact, not even SSJ3 could cut it; but then again, he didn't know anything about that. He had been too busy training himself for this day. The day when he finally killed all those who defeated him.

"Well, at least they thought so." He sneered to himself. "Poor pitiful ningens, and saiyans," he added with a chuckle. "Thinking they could kill me? Thinking that they could destroy the most perfect being in the entire universe? I think not! I may be a Jinzouningen, but I am perfect in every aspect. My speed, my strength, my incredibly good looks," he smirked. "And now's the day when they find out that I am truly perfect. Although, it will cost them at a price." His smirk broadened as he turned his back to the town to carry on around it.

"Death."

She flew high over the city, flying at such a speed that no one would be able to see her. But all the while, she was hoping that none of the Z Senshi would feel her either. It would be pretty awkward if they found out before the three of them had gotten things sorted, and in all cases, it might make things worse. _I just hope that everything turns out all right in the end… she thought as she neared the huge, dome shaped building._

Gojita landed on the pavement with the soft tapping of her boots, making sure that no nosy ningen had seen her land. Once she saw she was clear, she opened the gate and walked up the path to the huge building. Standing by the door, glancing up at the intercom, she hovered up to read the different areas she could call in on.

"Let's see," she muttered. "There's the lab, no. The secretaries office, no. The family, hai! That's the one!" she cheered as she pressed the button. There was a sort of buzz and she quickly lowered herself back down to the ground in case someone was quick at answering the door. She stood only for a few moments before Trunks opened the door.

"Hello?" he asked, looking left and right. Gojita giggled at the sight. Trunks looked so baffled, it was too cute not to giggle at! 

"Hello!" she answered. He looked around more rapidly than before. "Yoo-hoo! Down here!" Trunks looked down to see the tiny, midnight haired chibi smiling up at him. He smiled in return. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Trunks."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gojita." He greeted in return as he bent down to be eye level with her. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Saa, I used my usual mode of transportation," _AKA, flying…but I can't tell you that just yet. _"And I came here to ask you something."

"Oh, honto ni?"

"Hai. I wanted to know where Kakarot lives."

"Kakarot…oh! You mean Son Goku!" he said. "Why?"

"I just wanted to thank him for giving me a ride on his Kinto'un."

"Oh, I see." He smiled at his half sister. "Well, come on in. I'll just have look…" Gojita stepped in after Trunks and followed him down the hall. He walked into the kitchen where the Briefs were having breakfast. 

"OH! Ohayo chibi Gojita!" chirped Bunny.

"Gojita?" asked Bulma as she turned around. "Oh, ohayo!"

"Ohayo there, Gojita." Greeted Mr Briefs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." She bowed politely.

"My, so polite…" smiled Mr Briefs.

"What brings you here, Gojita-san?" asked Bulma.

"I just came here to find out where Kakarot lives." She said.

"Yeah, I'm looking it up in the address book." Said Trunks as he paged through the thick, shock pink book, a sign that it was Bulma's.

"Oh, Trunks." Chuckled Bulma. "You go over often enough to Goten to know where he lives!" Trunks scowled, looking very much like Vegeta.

"So?" he huffed. "Just because I go there often doesn't mean I know the address!" Bulma chuckled some more at this. Gojita couldn't help but smile at him when he scowled. He reminded her just a little bit of their tousan. _Tee hee…seems like tousan had an effect on him!_ She giggled in thought. He paged through furiously until he finally came to the address. "Ah! Here it is! Son Goku and Chichi." No one noticed, but Gojita scowled darkly at her name. She despised that woman who called herself a wife. If her tousan _ever married a woman that was like her, she'd kill her the first time she raised her voice to him, no questions asked._

_Memo to me,_ she thought. _If she yells at kaasan while I'm there…break both her arms and legs._

"They live at 439 East District, got that?" she wiped the dark look off her face and smiled up at him.

"Hai, I got it. 439 East District."

"You need me to write that down?"

"Iie, it's okay. I can manage." She turned to walk out, only to be stopped by Bunny. 

"Oh wait! How are you going to get there?"

"The same way I got here." She answered. They nodded their heads, thinking that she took public transport.

"Well, before you go…how about trying some of my delicious chocolate brownies!" she chirped as she whipped out a pan full of dark brown brownies, a thick layer of chocolate scent hanging around them. Both Trunks and Gojita drooled at the sight.

"I don't want to impose, but…" she tried to say.

"Oh, please stay and try some." She pleaded. "I would like your opinion as you are from the outside."

"Hey! Isn't my opinion valuable enough?!" sputtered Trunks, slightly envious.

"Of course it is!" she cooed. "It's just that I want to get an honest answer! You say everything of mine is delicious!"

"But it is!" both saiyans said simultaneously. Bunny just carelessly waved it off before turning back to Gojita.

"Well, will you share some with Trunks?" Gojita wanted to say no, as she knew the sooner she got to Goku, the sooner this whole ordeal would be sorted out. But then again, no one said anything about not having a quick chocolate brownie break with her half brother. And besides, the rich smell of chocolate was so thick and tempting, she _couldn't_ say no!

"Saa-_aaa…" she said in a teasing, uncertain tone as she rocked on her heels. "Okay!" Bunny smiled at her, as did Trunks._

"They're all yours!" she said as she sat out two trays before the now seated saiyans.

"Okay, first one to finish all their brownies get to finish the rest of the other!" smirked Trunks.

"You're on!" Gojita smirked back.

Vegeta rolled over onto his other side as the morning sun hit his face, warming him up too fast for his likings. He felt sick, as his head felt sore and his eyes were lined with a thin layer of salt from his dried up tears. His body also felt cramped, and his insides felt like Buu all over again. He didn't understand it. Why did he scream and yell like that? He knew that's what he had been holding in him for the past six years, but he never thought it would come out so terribly. His whole plan was to ease it out, just to let him know that he wasn't going to let him back in if he was going to do the same. But it had all just come out. Nothing was worded right, nothing was made to sound gentle. It was all raw emotions put into words. Well, he never was one to beat around the bush, and his words were usually blunt. But this seemed to be pretty sharp. Now he not only made himself feel bad, but Goku too. Even though that's what he wanted him to feel, he didn't want him to. No, it was his pride with the sense of revenge. He wanted to hold the tall saiyan close, search his face for any signs of affection that he might have left. But, yet again, his pride got the better of him. He knew he couldn't deny his head, but he couldn't deny his body either. He wanted him back so badly!

He rolled over to sit up on his bed. Blinking a couple of times, he tried to contemplate on how he got up there when the last thing he remembered was passing out on the living room floor from exhaustion. But he felt a little too crap to actually care, and shrugged it off. Slowly, he clambered out of the tangle of sheets and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. After trying to refresh himself, Vegeta felt clean, but still remorseful. He slunk down the stairs to the kitchen where he made himself a saiyan breakfast, but found he couldn't eat. He felt too guilty to do the simple task.

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. "I denied myself of my true underlying feelings, and I denied Gojita any access to her kaasan." He lolled his head on the dining room table, silently wondering what he should do, when he ran his head against paper. "Hmm?" he frowned as he sat up, picking the paper up along with himself. His eyes wandered over the small note, widening as he carried on reading.

"_Dear Tousan,_

"_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and kaasan. I only wanted you to be happy, but it seems I have caused problems._

"_I've gone over to kaasan's home to apologize. _

"_I hope you forgive me._

"_Gojita." Vegeta slowly dropped his arm in shock. She was going over to Goku! "Shimatta!!" he cursed as he grabbed his jacket as he ran out the front door. "I have to stop her before she does anything foolish!!"_

Trunks sat back, hand resting on his slightly bulging stomach. He had a thin trail of chocolate leading from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He looked down at Gojita who looked well sated. Even though she was just a chibi, she had an incredible appetite! One worthy to match Goku's, but even then, he'd still be able to beat her. She had totally surprised him with her voracious, yet neat, way of eating. It was like looking at a female chibi version of his father. Of what he could remember at least. It had been so many years since he had been with his father, the small things that she did reminded him of Vegeta, and were gladly welcomed.

"So, who won?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Gojita looked up at him with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"Me, of course!" she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You did not!"

"I did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Hey, cut it out you two!" scolded Bulma with a grin on her face. "Honestly, the way you two go on around each other, it's like you're brother and sister!" Trunks and Gojita looked at each other and grinned in amusement. Trunks, in amusement as a wish that she was his little sister. Gojita, in amusement that only she really was. Gojita then got a quick glance at the clock. _Waa-oops! It's already ten!! I'd better be going if I want to catch kaasan!_ She stood up and turned to her hosts.

"Dom arigato, minna-san." She bowed down politely. "But I had better be going if I'm ever going to get to 439 East District." They nodded.

"That's okay. We enjoyed having you over." Said Mr Briefs.

"Yeah, we must really have some more of those food eating contests." Smirked Trunks. Gojita smirked back.

"Aren't you a glutton for punishment…if you'll pardon the pun."

"Hehehe…you're welcome here anytime, Gojita!" chirped Bunny.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift the Goku's house?" Gojita shook her head.

"It's kind of you to offer, but I'd like to do this on my own." It was true, she didn't want them to know just yet, even though she was bursting to tell them. She liked them, she really did. And most of them were her family, and her friends. But she couldn't go against her tousan, her kaasan or even herself! "Well, ja ne!" Trunks stood up and walked her to the door. He had something he wanted to tell her in private.

"Gojita…"

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I want to ask you something."

"Uhh…okay." She said, not really sure what he was going to ask, but hoping that he wouldn't ask anything that required an answer that linked to Vegeta!

"I was wondering if…you, uhh…you know…" he blushed, feeling stupid about acting all jittery in front of a chibi. "You think of me as your friend."

"Huh?" she asked, obviously stumped by this sudden question. "What do you mean? Well, I…uh…yeah. I guess…why?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that…I don't know why, but I think of you as family." He looked up into the sky. "Ever since m y father left us, everything you've ever done, reminds me of him. The way you act, the way you eat, the way you talk…it's like I'm seeing him again." Gojita was silent as Trunks spoke. _So…he does feel that link too. The one that says we're related._

"Umm…does Goten and Gohan feel the same?" she asked, curiously. Trunks blinked at her with wide eyes.

"Hai…well, at least, that's what they tell me…"

"Do they say that I remind them of Kakarot?" 

"Hai…but…how did you know?" Gojita knew she was letting out a considerable amount of classified information that was only supposed to be confidential between Vegeta, Goku and herself, but she wanted him to know. She honestly didn't want to live the rest of her life out pretending that she and her half brothers were just friends! She smiled at him sweetly.

"I feel the same way," she said. "Toransku." Trunks looked like a heavy safe had just fallen on his foot, as his eyes bugged out so large Gojita was sure they fall out of their sockets.

"But…how…you…" Gojita turned around, her front facing the gate and her back turned to Trunks.

"I can remember how kawaii you were when you were ten." She said softly. "You were the first ako I ever saw, Toransku." 

"Na…nani??!" now Trunks was freaked. _How does she know my real name??! I never told her that!!_

"I can't tell you now, but I will one day." she said. "Then, maybe we can call this feeling what it really is."

"Gojita…"

"Sayonara, Trunks." She said softly as she walked out the front gate and onto the pavement. Trunks stared at her retreating form, wanting to run after her and demand a meaning to what she just said. But something inside of him was rather comfortable with that. Something inside of him said that he needn't get worked up about it, as it was something wonderful and pleasant. And Trunks listened to that little voice.

Gojita walked a couple of blocks before deciding she could now fly over to Goku's house.

"Right, Trunks said it was 439 East District…which means it's in that direction!" Gojita hovered up high before blasting off into the direction of Goku's house…

…Not knowing of the life-threatening danger that lurked in between. 

He lurked low in the canyons, not really wanting to be seen by any foolish ningen that would happen to be flying overhead. He didn't want anyone to report a strange looking creature in the canyon, then have the entire newscast hovering around him, destroying his plan on surprising the Z Senshi. It was also because he didn't want, should they be flying over, one of the Z Senshi to spot him. He planned on taking them out one by one, not giving them any chance to gang up together. He didn't want to take any risks in his revenge. The last time, he gotten too cocky for himself and that was his downfall. But this time, he was prepared for it. He knew that they had most likely been training as well, but definitely not as much as him. All in all, he expected that he maybe was just a little bit stronger…but only just a little bit.

"That's why I require the art and tactic of surprise." He smirked to himself. "They may be ready for it, but I doubt they can see it coming. They still think I'm dead." But even though he told himself to wait, he couldn't suppress the urge to fight just one of the Z Senshi.

"Just one." He muttered. "But where will I find this one? I can sense Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Gohan and Goku by Goku's home, along with two other unidentified powers. Trunks is by Capsule Corp, and I can't feel Vegeta or Piccolo." He jumped up onto a rock, looking up into the sky, reaching out as far as possible to search for the other two. "Fuck it!" he cursed. "Where are…"

Suddenly, he picked up another power. A _higher_ power than that of Gohan, Trunks or any of the other Z Senshi he could feel at that moment. He could feel that this…person…was very small. Smaller than Vegeta. Even smaller than Krillin!! He couldn't feel out its gender, which meant that it was still very young, it hadn't reached puberty yet.

"Hmm…curious." He muttered. "There is something small, yet very powerful flying over in this direction. I wonder what it could be…" he looked to the sky in silence for a few minutes. Then, an evil smirk pulled at his lips. "Yes, this is the perfect opportunity to satisfy my desire to release some of my power." His smirk deepened. "Maybe I'll just play around with it for a bit before I actually kill whatever it is."

Gojita flew over the canyons, not really noticing anything around her. She was far too busy trying to think of something to say to persuade Goku into coming back. Unfortunately, she was a little _too_ busy. The next thing she knew, she felt a very powerful ki fly up before her. Gojita instantly hit the brakes. She whipped her head up to see some strange green man hovering in front of her…and it wasn't Piccolo!

"Hello there."


	17. Gojita meets Cell, Cell meets Gojita

A Permanent Fusion Gojita meets Cell, Cell meets Gojita 

"Hello there." He said in a smooth, glassy voice. Gojita stared, eyes wide in surprise. But it was soon and quickly replaced with a scowl. She _hated_ being unpleasantly surprised.

"Who are you?" she asked, standing in a defensive position, not sure of what to make of this…this…_creature! This thing was unlike anything she had seen before! But then again, so was Piccolo when she first met him. But this one took the prize for most freaky fighter! He was tall, about as tall as Goku. He was almost bug like in a way as he had green armour with black blotches, and he had black wing cases on his back…even though he didn't have any wings. His face was…pale grey…and he didn't have any ears. But he had a human like face…a very familiar face that she thought she had heard of from somewhere._

"The question is, who are you?" he asked in that airy voice again. Gojita knew it was that same arrogant voice that she and Vegeta used, and anyone else who she didn't like were not permitted to use it…and she _really didn't like this guy._

"I asked first!" she snapped. "Now answer!" The man just sniggered.

"Are you sure you want to know the name of your killer?" he asked smugly. Her scowl deepened and she bared her fangs.

"No, I just wanted to know the name of the kisama I'm about to kill." He looked surprised to hear a threat so big come out of something so small. But then again, Vegeta wasn't that big either, yet he talked tall. He smirked.

"Very well," he said, pausing slightly. "My name is Cell."

Gojita almost fell out of the sky at the mention of that name. Cell! She had heard about him, Vegeta had told her all about the incident with the Jinzouningen. Her Mirai half-brother had warned the Z Senshi about the coming of the Jinzouningen, but plenty of things changed. Such as the first two Jinzouningen _not_ being Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou. The said Jinzouningen being even stronger than they were made out to be. And the arrival of the most fiendish creature to ever cross their paths (though Buu was one of them…ahem!)…Cell! Vegeta had told her of what had happened, how he absorbed creatures through his tail, how he beat Piccolo into the ground, how he somehow persuaded Vegeta to let him absorb Juuhachi-gou and become 'perfect', and how the Cell Games began. She shivered just a bit before clamping down and gritting her teeth.

"Cell," she muttered. _In all my life, I never thought I'd run into Cell__!! Maybe Buu, or some other new threat…but Cell__?? She wondered in shock. He smirked at her as she scowled at him._

"Well, now that I've told you my name, I think you should introduce yourself." Gojita gritted her teeth, contemplating whether she should tell him or not. _After all, if he survived the finishing blast Gohan threw at him, he may have been spying on tousan and kaasan this whole time!!_ But Gojita knew a little better than that. She knew that Cells one ambition was to become perfect, the other was to avenge Dr Gero. _And seeing as the first objective has been achieved, he's obviously going to complete the second one…and I don't think spying on kaasan or tousan was going to get him anywhere! Tousan trains constantly, and Cell would have to be a fool to give up his own training time to watch tousan train…or fight! _She studied the creature before her. _Iie, Cell has been training. It's obvious. It's all too sickeningly obvious. She straightened her back as she stood up proud and tall, arms crossed in front of her._

"My name is Gojita." She announced proudly. _The Saiyan no Oujo. Daughter of Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji and Kakarot, the first Super Saiyan in a century! She added privately. She knew if she spouted that out before him, he'd either laugh at her or look dumbstruck. Either way, he'd still get the idea that he could use her as bait. Cell smirked at her._

"Well, Gojita, could you tell me what you are doing out here, all on your own?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped.

"Iie, but it wouldn't hurt to know what a child would be doing out here in the wild all alone." He said smoothly. Looking down at the glaring chibi, he could see that she somehow reminded him of Goku and Vegeta…at least, what he could remember. She was small and petit, and quite compact, and she was wearing Vegeta's famous scowl. Yet, she had Goku's black hair with his spiky bangs. _Hmm…_he thought. _It seems that even if I don't get to fight against my desired opponents, I have a suitable substitute that resembles them._

Gojita growled at him, baring even more of her extra long canines. Those were almost like the words that Piccolo had used when he first met her too. But this time, she knew who he was. And she knew what he was like. And she had a funny feeling she knew what he was going to do to her. And she didn't like him…at all.

"If you must know," she growled. "I was going to visit someone. Why? What's a butt ugly creature like you doing out in the wild all alone?" Cell smirked.

"Well, seeing as you asked, not very politely," he added. "I was going to pay a short, sharp visit to one of my closest friends. I don't believe you've heard of him, but his name is 'Goku'."

Gojita's eyes widened in horror. He was flying over to her kaasan's house to kill him! _And he isn't ready this time! Cell will squash him for sure! And with the mental state he and tousan are in, they're in no fit state to battle!_ Gojita knew what she had to do. Even though it was thoroughly foolish, she knew she had to stop him from reaching her kaasan. Sliding into a fighting stance, she growled threateningly at Cell.

"Not if I can help it, Jinzouningen!" she scowled. Cell looked surprised to see that she knew that he was a Jinzouningen, but he smirked at the prospect of seeing her looking ready to fight him.

"Honestly," he said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Do you really think you can fight me and live?"

"I don't know," she said. "But I won't know if I don't try." Cell chuckled at this.

"My, aren't we an optimist." He lifted his head a bit. "Still, it won't do you any good. After all, I am older and much stronger than you."

"We'll see about that!" she snapped. Gojita glared at him before lowering herself down to the ground. Cell silently followed.

"Goku!! For the tenth time of calling!!" screamed Chichi.

"Mom! Chill out!" Goten tried to console his mother. "I'm sure dad's just tired, that's all…"

"He's been asleep for more than twenty hours and you say he's tired??!!" she screeched. "Goku!! Get up now!!!"

"Mom!!" cried Gohan exasperatedly. "Calm down! Onegai! You're making Pan scared!" It was true; Pan was cowering behind her mother, trying to hide from the evil Satanist, otherwise known as Chichi. She sighed as she walked over to the couch.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "It's just that yesterday, when he came back home, he went straight to his room." They all nodded. They knew that ever since after Buu, Goku had started sleeping in a separate room. "And it's been more than twenty hours, and he still hasn't come out."

"Hmm, I can sense your worry in that." Said Krillin. "Do you think he's okay?"

"We don't know." Answered Goten. "He's locked the door."

"Why don't you just break it down?" suggested Juuhachi-gou. Chichi huffed angrily.

"Because they won't let me!"

"Mom," whined Gohan, tired of going over it again. "We told you that you should give dad some space! He has to come out sometime!"

"Hmm…well, it had better be soon!" she snapped. "Or else I'm kicking him out of this house! I don't know what I was thinking when I asked him to marry me…" Everybody sweatdropped as she walked out the room, muttering obscenities on how he was a terrible parent.

"Jeez," muttered Juuhachi-gou. "What's up with her?"

"Oh, mom's just worried about dad."

"Yeah, and so are we." Said Krillin. "But that doesn't explain why she's so mad."

"Oh, it's not that." He said. "It's just that she couldn't get him out the room with food." Everyone in the room nearly fell out their chairs, save for the young ones who were too busy playing with each other.

"Woah! Goku turning down food!" gasped Krillin. "There's something I thought I would never hear!!" Gohan nodded. 

"Hmm…I'm really worried about dad. He hasn't acted like this since…well, since five years ago!!"

"Do you think something happened to him while he was taking Gojita back?" asked Videl. Everyone was silent as they contemplated that last question.

Meanwhile, Goku lay in his blankets, not feeling any better about what had happened more than twenty hours ago now. It had been nearly a full day, and he still felt sick with guilt. _If I could only somehow get away from myself…He thought sorrowfully. He kept replaying that scene over and over in his head, the one where Vegeta was screaming at him and letting it all out. It pained Goku so much to see what he had done. To see glistening crystal rivers flow down the petit jawbones of his beautiful mate. To hear the words of hate being spat out at him. To _feel_ the pain he had caused… Goku's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably again. He couldn't help it, but at all those heart shattering thoughts, he couldn't help but cry. It was too much, even for him._

Burying his face deeper into the crumpled sheets and the already tear soaked pillow, he cried out as much tears as he thought were left. But he knew he could never shed enough.

"Vegeta…" he sobbed. "What have I done?"

Gojita stood across from Cell, eyeing the huge Jinzouningen. She knew quite a bit on Cell, as Vegeta had told her everything about him and the other evil forces they had to face. She knew he had the ability to absorb the energy and life out of one with that tail of his with the needle sharp point. She also knew that despite the fact that he wasn't as hugely built as most of the other tough warriors Vegeta talked about, he was no pushover. He had speed, and that was enough to beat strength. She glared at him when he smirked at her and crossed his arms, itching to leap across and smack that stupid grin off his face.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, almost sarcastically. Gojita knew that he was just testing the waters, and she knew that he wouldn't let her go even if she changed her mind. Which she sure as hell wasn't going to!

"Of course I am!" she snapped.

"Very well. But I warn you, I won't go easy on you."

"Hn. That's fine by me…because I won't either." 

Gojita slid down into her fighting stance while Cell stood perfectly still, both eyeing each other and waiting for one to make the first move. Gojita knew that she had to get in the first hit. She could take out Cell easily with one well placed punched at her max, but she also knew that should Cell recover from that, he'd power up to his own max. And she didn't want to give away the game. Yes, she wanted to show him that she could fight, and that she could kick his exoskeleton ass. But she still wanted him to think of her as inferior compared to him. 

_Right! This is where everything I've learnt is going to come into action. All the years of training I've done under tousan and Piccolo, all the techniques I've learnt and acquired and all the experience I've gained is gonna be used in this battle! _She thought. _I can't get away and tell kaasan and tousan that Cell is still alive, as he won't let me. But…I can't run from an opponent. Not when their lives are at stake! I have to hold him off from kaasan and tousan, I have to!! _She held no place for argument in herself. She was going to take out Cell, for Goku and Vegeta's sake.

That was it. Gojita lifted her heel just a notch, and then went at Cell. Strangely enough, her blow seemed to have an effect on him. He flew across the ground and *bang* into a bunch of boulders. But even though she was surprised, she maintained her fighting composure, because she knew why she got such a successful hit. Cell obviously wasn't expecting someone as small and young as her to have such power. He didn't know that she was a pure saiyan chibi. If he did, he may not have been so lenient. 

Cell pulled himself out from the rubble, wincing slightly from the pain. _What in the fuck…??!!_ He cursed as he bent down on his one knee. _How in the hell did she do that??!_ Cell lifted his head to see the scowling chibi. He took that time the try and analyse what had just happened. _That brat just kicked me square in the jaw!! How the fuck did she do that??!…Where did she get her power from??! He stared at her for a few moments, gathering information about her appearance that might be a clue to solving his dilemma. He could see nothing that told him that she was a little warrior. _I knew I should never have underestimated her! She was flying through the air at a relatively fast speed…how many chibis can do that??!_ He stared some more. All he could tell from her was that she was small and compactly built, like Vegeta. She also had his copper skin and his fiery temper. _Wait a minute…_he thought in realisation as a grin crept up on his face. __Yes…that's where she's getting her powers from! She's Vegeta's second brat! Curious, though, as to that she's much stronger than Trunks… Cell knew he was right on the fact that she was Vegeta's daughter. What he had no clue to was that Goku was her kaasan._

He sniggered as he stood up to his full height, staring at Gojita as she stood dead still in her offensive stance.

"Pretty impressive." He commented. "I must say, for a chibi so small, you can sure pack a punch."

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'Dynamite comes in small packages'?" she sneered. He sniggered some more.

"It seems I have underestimated you, Gojita." He said. "No matter, I will not do it again."

"Not if I can help it." She muttered to herself. "Now show me what you've got!"

"Very well." He smirked. With that, he stepped into his fighting stance and started to power up.

Gojita stood her ground as his power level rose at a rapid pace. It was nothing she couldn't handle, she knew it. But even though she was cool, calm and collected on the outside, inside was nervousness. She knew that in training, Vegeta and Piccolo never went easy on her. But they never fought her at their max either. They never did have a brutal and ghastly fight that left her beaten and even more determined to get stronger. And that was what worried her; that she hadn't experienced a life and death situation before and now she would be unprepared. But _this_ was her life and death situation…against Cell! But she knew she would do her absolute best to defeat Cell. She knew as soon as he had mentioned his name, there was no room for stupid mistakes. Cell's power climbed even higher, until he stopped at a point where it matched Vegeta's when he trained her. Gojita hadn't taken her eyes off him at all.

"Well now," he said cockily. "Are you _really sure you want to face me?"_

"Of course," she said, frown deepening. "What made you think I was going to change my mind?" He just sniggered.

"Oh, you will. After I've pummelled you into the ground." She growled, baring her teeth. She knew she had been doing a lot of that lately, but it was her way (or at least, the saiyan instinct) to try and deter the enemy.

"The only person doing the pummelling here, Jinzouningen, is me!" she snapped.

"We shall see." He smirked. "So tell me, Gojita…are you ready to battle the universe's most perfect being?"

"When I meet him, then I'll tell you." She remarked wittily. Cell looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel in his head, but he still wore that same, irritating smirk. 

"That's right, be as witty as you like. I can guarantee that it'll be the last thing you do."

"We'll see about that, won't we, Jinzouningen?"

They stood opposite each other for a while, waiting patiently for the other to make the first move. Or at least, until the other is so focused on the other, they won't see the attack coming. Gojita had learnt that you should never take your eyes off your enemy. And when they disappear from sight, you vamoose from that spot and find them. This was no different. Her tousan had often used the method of faking an attack from the front, disappearing, and then getting her from the behind. Cell would most likely do the same.

Gojita stared at Cell, searching into his face for some sign of fault. _Come on, Cell! _She yelled at him in her head. _Drop your guard just for one minute! A minute is all I need to get in a few good shots to get the upperhand!_ She stood dead still, the concentration not leaving from her eyes, even though she was having a whole conversation in her head. _Kuso! Why does this have to happen to me? Haven't I got enough problems already, hurting kaasan and tousan even more than they were before?! Kisama!! And I don't even know if what he's powered up to is his full potential!! I know that I still have quite a way to go before I hit my max. Then, she remembered something. _Chottomate kudasai! Tousan said that when he fought Cell, he was in SSJ1 mode! Even though Cell managed to beat that, with all the training he's done…he said he _could__ beat Cell in SSJ1! Maybe I can do the same…no! I'll wait and see. I know I don't have the slightest chance of beating Cell in my present mode, but I have to try!_

Cell stared down at the chibi, grinning very evilly. _Yes! It seems that I will have my revenge after all. Once I'm done taking Vegeta's daughter out, Vegeta will most likely go mad with grief! He'll come after me, alone, and try to defeat me out of rage. That'll then be the _perfect _opportunity to destroy him once and for all! _His grin broadened. _The revenge of Dr Gero is at hand._

Then, he noticed that there was a lack of concentration in her eyes. It was only for a nanosecond, but that was all he needed to get him going. Cell pivoted on his heel and went flying at her, fist first. Gojita could see it coming and prepared to dodge out the way.

The battle had begun. _     _


	18. The beginnings of a Battle

Red: I know these fighting scene are crap and I can't write detailed action scenes! So, just in case somebody decides to point that out…I know. A Permanent Fusion 

The beginnings of a Battle

Vegeta flew over the mountains, gathering speed with every thought. He didn't want to lose Gojita. He didn't want her to be torn between him and her kaasan. And he didn't want to lose Goku…not again. _I have to make it in time! _He thought as he flew over a familiar sight. _I just_ have_ to!! If she tells Kakarot that she's sorry, he might take it the wrong way! He might think she's sorry she ever met him!! I know I've had some pretty fucked up thoughts but…_he paused. _I'm not sure if I want him back in my life or not. I don't want to be taken for granted and used, just like I was before. But, I miss him. I miss him so bad! I can't deny it anymore! Kakarot does__ have an important role to play! Not only as Gojita's kaasan, but my mate!! We bonded! He decided then what he was going to do._

He was going to take Gojita aside and have a talk with her before Goku. Then, he'd talk to Goku and give him two choices; one, he could enter back into their lives and they could live as a family. Or two, he could just fuck off if he only want Vegeta back for sexual pleasure. But Vegeta knew that even if Goku chose option number one, it wouldn't be an easy task. No one, besides themselves and Piccolo, knew that they were a mated couple and that Gojita was their child. He wasn't sure of Bulma's reaction, but he knew all too well what Chichi's would be. She'd put on her banshee act again and start screaming 'til he was sure the whole planet could hear! Obviously he'd be tempted to silence her once and for all, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Sure, the planet would be one less of a bitch, and it would be free from frequent earthquakes when Goku even mentioned training one of their sons, but he was done with killing innocent. Not that she was, mind you.

But Vegeta knew, that one day, they'd find out. He knew it, but he wanted to tell them _after he had gotten things sorted out between the three of them. __But I have to hurry! I don't know if Gojita's apology will lead to the revealing of the truth, but I don't want to find out!! With that, he gathered up the last bit he had, and powered on to 439 East District._

Gojita could see that Cell was about to hit her, and she made a quick escape by ducking low. She had learnt painfully from experience that sometimes dodging by jumping up only makes you easier to hit. There was also the risk of getting kicked when you ducked down low but she knew Cell wouldn't be able to recover from the swing fast enough. She pushed up and bashed into his gut. He gave a loud huff as she knocked the wind out of him. She took the opportunity to give him an uppercut in the jaw, which sent him flying in the air. Moving quickly, she elbowed him in the back, kicked him in the jaw and gave him one last solid punch before she let him fall helplessly to the ground. Cell fell into a cliff, smashing it to bits and causing a huge dust cloud to rise and obscure her vision. But she knew he was there, and she knew he was okay. She was just hoping he wasn't _too okay._

Cell winced fully as he got up this time, feeling the pain of the huge bruises she had given him. His back was sore, his jaw was numb, and he swore it was like being at the half way mark and having Vegeta wupp him up all over again! 

"Man! That kid packs a wallop!" he said, almost admirably if he wasn't glaring nastily at the chibi in the sky. He realised then that he couldn't fight her at this level. At least, toy with her. She seemed a little too prepared at this level. _This must be the level Vegeta trains her at. He realised. Cell smirked as he realised what he had to do. He had to tempt her, play with her…then break her. He had to first tease her into reaching her full power, and then he'd power up himself. He'd then play with her, just to make sure she reaches her max. Then, once he's sure she has…he'll crush her! Cell grinned at the thought of Gojita's bloody and battered body lying in a ditch in the canyons. __And if I play my cards right…the victory will be sweet. He promised himself._

He stood up and dusted himself off very casually, even though parts of him were aching like hell! Gojita watched his every move, making sure he wasn't going to suddenly pull some fast move. Even at the distance she was at, she knew all too well from experience that it sometimes wasn't enough.

"I must say," he called out to her. "I am rather impressed. You're the first person to ever touch me in my new and improved trained form, and you haven't even reached your peak yet." Gojita said nothing. "It's quite a shame you didn't hurt me." Cell knew he was bluffing, as those 'non-aching' parts were yelling at him in agony. He just hoped Gojita didn't know. Truth was, she wasn't sure. Sure, she could call it a bluff and she might be right. But what if she wasn't. Gojita didn't know what to choose. "I tell you what," he said. "I'll let you power up to your maximum and then you can have a go at me. If you manage to get in a number of successful hits, I'll power up to my maximum and we can have a fair fight, okay?"

Gojita's eyes widened in shock. _A fair fight??! She thought in disbelief. _Since when did Cell ever want a fair fight??!_ Gojita didn't know what Cell's plan was, but she had inkling that it had something to do with showing him her maximum so he could decide whether he would fight her or retreat. _I could power up to my full capacity, as his max might be lower than mine._ She thought. But she knew that was about as safe as picking your nose with a red-hot poker! _Okay, so I won't chance it. _She thought. _If Cell's power is truly higher than mine, he'll be able to beat the shit out of me…one-shot easy! No, I'll power up to each level slowly. If I can't beat him in SSJ1, then I'll have to move onto SSJ2. And if that doesn't work, then SSJ3._ And Gojita tried to ignore that if that didn't work either…she was __screwed! But she nodded anyway._

"Fine. But don't blame me if you end up ten feet under the ground and you can't move." She said.

"Agreed." He said as he watched her come down, keeping her arms crossed and her eyes fixed on him. _And I hope the same for you, daughter of Vegeta._

Gojita slowly began to power up, trying to make as though she was new to this whole new thing, and she couldn't go any higher than SSJ1. And Cell believed it. Well, sort of. He could feel her power creep up slowly, as though it was a struggle to get to her max, even though it was lower than when he had fought Vegeta and Goku. He didn't understand it. Was it him, or was she just pretending to be new to this whole thing? Cell wasn't sure how the whole concept of Super Saiyan worked, and figured that she needed something else to become a Super Saiyan, not sheer strength. Well, he was right, you know…

Slowly, her hair began to flicker from midnight to gold, the tips sticking out from her clustered hair rising slowly, as did her fringe. Her eyes flashed between a sea of ink and jade as golden sparkles crackled around her, a golden aura sparkling. Finally, she was complete. She had powered into SSJ1. Cell smirked down at her, thinking her a fool to take him on at such a low level. And he voiced it too.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, snickering. "A pretty display? I'm afraid that if that's all you have, you had better quite now while you're ahead." But Gojita knew better.

"You haven't tried to fighting me, kisama!" she pointed out. "So how would you know? After all, things are not what they seem. I'm a lot stronger than you think!!" Cell just laughed at this.

"Okay, if you say so." He grinned smugly. "But I dare say you'll get anywhere, Gojita. After all, you're father did exactly the same thing, and I managed to beat him…easily." Gojita's face faulted. It wasn't the fact that he was telling her that he had beaten Vegeta easily at this level, no. It was that he _knew_ that Vegeta was her father!

"Nani?! How did you…"

"Hai, how did I know that Vegeta was your father?" he laughed again at her shocked expression. "Simple, you look very much like him. And you practically have the same attitude!" Gojita wiped the dazedly shocked look off her face as she scowled at him. "Nevertheless, I will go easy on."

"Go as easy as you like!!" she screamed, pissed off at his nonchalant attitude. "I can promise that I won't!!" with that, she attacked him, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. But Cell was able to block them.

"I must say," he said. "You're pretty determined to get in a hit aren't you? And let me tell you, you could take me out with one of your hits…_if_ you could hit me!" he jeered as he blocked off her attacks. With each attack he blocked, he made Gojita more and more pissed off. And he knew it. Too bad he didn't know about SSJ2. He stopped blocking as soon as she stopped hitting. She lowered herself down, feet on the ground as she glared daggers at the Jinzouningen. Cell smirked, deciding to taunt her even more. Bending down until he was eyes level with her, he pointed to his face and said, "Come on, give it your best shot!"

Gojita didn't waste any time. She took that as an open invitation and attacked Cells face with a barrage of mean, jaw breaking punches. But it didn't faze Cell one bit. This infuriated her even more, and she hit even harder. Cell chuckled nastily as he watched her anger flushed face.

"Keep it up!" he jeered. "I think they're staring to sting now!" Gojita had now had enough.

"Fine! If those sting, you'll _really get a kick outta this!!!"_

Instantly, as she drew back her arm, she powered up to SSJ2. Cell saw this, but could do nothing as he was too shocked by this sudden change. Also, it was a bit too late to move. She brought the punch down with all her might and hit Cell right in the kisser!

Defense lowered from shock, Cell got hit far worse than he had anticipated. He flew back through a number of rocks, cliffs and boulders before Gojita hit him again in the back, right between the shoulder blades. He cried out in pain, only to be stopped when she got him in the jaw. From there, she did nothing but attack. She hit him wherever she could, wherever there was no protection and as hard as could. Gojita was in a fighting frenzy. She not only wanted to beat Cell to keep him away from her parents, but she wanted to kill him for humiliating her! She was Vegeta's daughter, she was the Saiyan no Oujo. And royalty _was not **weak**! And she was, by the pits of hell and the deepest abyss of space, going to prove it._

Because she was attacking with an unstoppable number of punches, kicks and other bone-shattering attacks, Cell couldn't get his defense up and hold her off until he had powered up to a decent amount. He was getting the shit beaten out of him, and he knew it. What kept him going wasn't the idea that a chibi was kicking the shit out of him…well, that was part of it. He kept going because he _would not live it down, in hell, if another generation of saiyans defeated him…the most perfect being in the entire universe!_

Just as she began to pummel his gut, he saw a window of opportunity that might stun her for a minute. Trying to endure the pain, he brought his hand up to his face and spread his finger apart, palms facing in. Powering up, he looked down at Gojita and let his attack loose.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!!" he cried as a blinding light hit Gojita right in her eyes.

Because she was so close, she was instantly blinded. She immediately stopped her attack as she shut her eyes and held her hands over her face.

"UUUGGHH!!!!" she yelled, being caught by surprise. She dropped to the ground where she held her face in her hands, wincing from the pain of the blinding light while screaming rather rude phrases in Saiyanese at him. But Cell didn't waste any time. He picked himself up and ran until there was enough space between them for him to safely power up. No, he was not running away. He just wanted to make sure that he had enough time to power up to be able to hold her off, just in case she should recover from the attack quicker than expected. But by the time he had reached his desired level, she was still on her knees. 

Gojita strained to open her eyes, as they were so sore! But she wouldn't give up; she couldn't!! _Hnn…she groaned in thought. __I must open my eyes! She commanded herself. She could sense Cell's power to the left of her, and she could feel an incredible rise in level. Turning slightly, she peered through half-opened eyes, and white spots dancing on her pupils. But she instantly regretted it. As soon as she had done so, she came into contact with Cell's foot. The impact of his solid foot on her jaw sent her flying into a boulder, head first. It was quite painful, but Gojita was made of tough stuff. Still, she was still momentarily blinded, as the white spots were only just disappearing when she tried to stagger to her feet and came into contact with Cells foot yet again, this time in her gut. To Cell, she looked like a little golden koneko with her gold tinted tail, and her small size made her even more so. And the idea of kicking a kitten just excited him. He kicked her up until she was within reach, and then elbowed her into the ground._

Gojita glanced up, the blindness worn off and staring at Cell with wide eyes. She narrowly missed getting squashed into the ground when Cell brought him fist down and she quickly rolled out of the way. She rolled and pushed herself up on her feet, narrowly missed getting hit again and backflipped until she was a certain distance away from him.

The two of them stood opposite each other, glaring hatefully at one another. Both not only wanted to prevent the other from completing whatever mission they had, but they wanted to kill the other. Destroy them. Send them on their way to the other dimension for a permanent vacation.

To Cell, he now knew that Gojita had been hiding her true power. She had only pretended to struggle to power up to check out his own. He growled at himself for not being so aware, but promising that once he had killed her, it wouldn't matter.

Gojita realised as well that Cell was also a lot more powerful than he was letting on. And it scared her. She was beginning to doubt her own power when his seemed stronger than hers…so much, much, _much_ more stronger! She didn't know how much he was hiding, or how far he could go. And it was this idea that terrified her the most. But there was something else that made her forget that fear. It was another fear, strangely enough. The fear of what would happen to her family if she didn't succeed. _Kaasan and tousan don't know that Cell's still alive! I know Cell won't let me go, especially after I've beaten the shit out of him! I_ have_ to stay and fight! I **have_ to!!!_ There was nothing left to argue about. She was going to destroy Cell and save her parents. _Even if it means dying myself!!_ That was it.**_

"So," he said after a lengthy silence. "It seems I have underestimated you, Gojita." She wasn't sure, but she thought she detected a waver of hate in his voice. But she was most certainly sure of the hate in hers.

"It seems so." She spat out. She knew she was letting her emotions get the better of her, and that if she kept this up, he'd be able to pick on her easily. 

"You know, I'm surprised you've lasted this long," he said, smirking. "I wouldn't have expected a chibi to hurt me, let alone get in a single punch." Gojita knew he was saying that to get her piss her off again. She knew that game very well. So, she decided to play along.

"Hai," she said, crossing her arms, as she stood up tall. "I would never had expected you to stay together after what I did to you. Maybe your joints are so rusted, they won't come apart." She said wittily, giving the famous arrogant Vegeta smirk. To anyone else, they'd think that Cell had shrugged it off. But he hadn't. Gojita could see his hands visibly clench into a tight fist, a sign hat he was trying to control his anger. _At least I hit a nerve…_ she thought.

"Hmm…it would seem so." He said smoothly, masking his voice of any frustration therein. "But I can guarantee it now, Gojita…you will not get in another hit."

"Ah, another false advertisement." She said nonchalantly. "You must've been spending quite a bit of time around ningens, hmm?" she chuckled as she saw him scowl at her, knowing that she was finally getting on his wick…if she wasn't before. "Still, at least _I have truth in mine. I can __promise you that I __will kill you! Whatever it takes…"_

"Well, my dear." He smirked, getting hold of his arrogant side once again. "It might take everything you've got…" he smiled nastily. "And that still might not be enough." She scowled darkly at him.

"We'll see about that, won't we, Jinzouningen!!" she yelled at him as she slid down into her fighting stance. Cell remained standing for a few moments, analyzing the situation and deciding on what to do. Gojita knew what she had to do…she just didn't know how.

_Fine. End of round one. Round two._

All the while Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Marron and Pan were talking outside, Goku was mourning in his room. Thrice Krillin had come to check if he was okay, five times Pan had come to see if he wanted to play with her and Marron, seven times Gohan and Goten and knocked on his door to check if he was still breathing, and an uncountable number of times Chichi had banged in the door, threatening to break it down if he didn't come out within the next five minutes.

But all through their concern (umm…well, maybe not Chichi's entirely…ahem…), he stayed curled up in his crumpled blanket, his head either laying on a wet spot or making another one, soaking the pillows even more. He was certain that by now his tears had soaked right through his pillows and into the bed as well, but he didn't care. He really couldn't. Not when his heart was still aching over what happened between him and Vegeta that day. He knew it wasn't Gojita's fault. All she wanted to do was help them. She wanted them back together, just like it used to be…

_Feh, who would have thought it?_ He thought spitefully to himself. _Who would have thought that Kakarot__, Earth's greatest warrior who had saved this measly planet on a number of occasions, was such a coward? Goku had longed stopped using his Earth name in his thoughts, as he found his saiyan name was far more comforting than his Earth one. And being called 'Kakarot' had more meaning. It was also his real name. _And the only name Vegeta ever called me._ He thought sadly. Well, now he knew he had a whole new list from Vegeta. Such as coward. Weakling. Dickhead. Scuzbucket. Loser. Jerk. There were probably plenty more, but Goku didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Vegeta at all. The thought of his beautiful mate and ouji, crying because of him, made his heart ache even more. He had thought that over time, the guilt would wear off. Like all those other little mistakes he made. When he broke something of Chichi's, she'd get upset, but he'd always get up the next day feeling guilt free. _

But that was just it, it wasn't a _little mistake. It was a __big one. And breaking a heart is far worse than breaking a plate or ornament…_far_ worse. And it seemed like the guilt would never go away. Not until he was reunited with Vegeta. He curled himself deeper into the already creased blankets, screwing his eyes tightly, trying to keep back the new batch of tears from coming. But to no avail. He wiped away the thin trails of salt from the dried up tears that snaked down his cheeks, taking with them a few of the fresh batch._

_If I keep this up, I'm going to die of dehydration._ He thought in remorseful humor.

Then, he sensed it. Well, not it, _him! _Vegeta!_ Goku opened his eyes and lay dead still, feeling the strong ki. Feeling that same, oh-so familiar ki that he was once so attracted to like a moth to a flame. And he still was. But he shrugged it off, thinking he was deluded. Hallucinating Vegeta's ki when he knew he missed him so much. __Pretty soon, I'm going to be hallucinating his voice, his scent…even his aura. He thought miserably._

Well…I wouldn't say _hallucinating, Goku…_


	19. Save Gojita!

Red: this here is an important notice! Due to the May exams (blergh!!) this story might be a little bit delayed. If you want to find out when I will put up the last few chapters of this fic, please go to my profile page. 

Thank you

A Permanent Fusion 

Save Gojita!

Silence. That was all that filled the air between them. Well, maybe except for the wind whistling through the canyons, bringing the scents from the trees and flowers. But even though both were aware of this, neither took their eyes off each other. The one was staring at the smaller, looking very calm. The smaller was scowling; trying to mask her nervousness even though her tail was twitching as it waved behind her.

Gojita focused on Cell, brows knitted together in concentration. She knew why Cell was so calm all of a sudden. It was because he knew that she was the daughter of Vegeta, and would therefore have the same weaknesses as him. But what she didn't know that he didn't know was that Goku was her kaasan. She had to plan this carefully; or else it could spell disaster for her…and the rest of the universe! Well, she didn't exactly have an actual plan, but she knew that she wouldn't go SSJ3 unless it was totally necessary. She didn't want Cell to find out about her true power and then power beyond her, if he could. Privately, she wondered if all her father's taunts were merely to keep himself calm, delude himself from thinking the worst of things. But there was a big difference between the two of them. He had fought many battles before; this was her first one.

Cell eyed the chibi saiyan for a while, wondering if she was as powerful as her father, or even more so. He knew about Vegeta's insatiable desire for power, and therefore, he assumed that he would train his offspring to be just the same. _No matter. He thought. _All I have to do is find a weak spot, drive her to madness and then beat her into submission. After that, I'm afraid I'll have to get back to work._ He smirked as he lowered his head; eyes still glued to the tiny saiyan. Cell knew well enough that saiyans were masters at covering up their true power, and that no matter how insignificant they may seem at first glance, they can handle __anything. And to his great surprise, this chibi turned SSJ2! She was so tiny, yet she held so much power! It was incredible! But Cell wasn't in a mood to applaud Gojita for reaching a high level…not until he had beaten her down._

Gojita frowned as Cell smirked, knowing that the wheels in his head were turning, but not sure if she should make a move. _It could be a trick!_ She reminded herself. _But then again, this is getting ridiculous! Just standing her and trying to psyche each other out…it's pathetic! _Her first instinct after that was to charge at Cell and beat him into the ground, but she again reminded herself that he might be ready and waiting for her. And she couldn't let him get the better of her.

"I say, Gojita." He finally said, making her blink and scowl up at him even more.

"What?!" she spat. Big mistake. Cell grinned as she tried to cover up her highly embarrassed blush.

"I just wanted to make a deal with you." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Deal? What deal?"

"Oh, it's nothing big."

"Well, what is it?!"

"Hmm…touchy, touchy," he muttered, and was rewarded with a deadly scowl. "Well, since you asked, I was wondering if we could make things a little interesting?"

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Simple." He smirked. "We'll both power up to our full potential and fight, but not to the death. If you win, I have to leave Earth and never return." She nodded, not believing him at all, but just nodding to show she understood.

"Fine…but what if you win?"

"Oh, that's a surprise…"

"BAKAYARO JINZOUNINGEN!!!" she cursed at him. "If you're not going to tell me what you're going to do in this deal, then you can shove it up your mottled, green ass!!" Cell looked surprised that such foul words like that came out of something so small, but he just smirked and tittered.

"Tsk, tsk…you know, it's not good to swear."

"Just tell me, or else!!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this boot," she indicated, lifting up her leg. "Will be shoved so far up your ass, you'll need a godammed proctologist to get it out!!!"

"Hmmm, such empty promises."

"Say that again and I'll _show you just how empty!" she snarled nastily._

"Well, there's no need to get so hot-headed," he smirked, totally enjoying the anxious look he was getting, even if it was kind of scary. "My part of the deal is this, if I win, I get to own you. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Jinzouningen!" she snapped. "Now are you gonna fight me or not??!"

"Very well." He said as he finally moved, standing with his legs far apart, arms held at his sides. He stood like that for a while, a sign that he wanted Gojita to do the same.

Gojita wasn't going to power up fully, that might just give the game away. She was still testing the waters, and by the looks of it…it ran deep! She abandoned her fighting stance and slid into her powering up one. Glaring at Cell, she slowly raised her power level. Cell did the same, and in no time, they were in a heated battle to reach their max. Or at least, in Gojita's case, their _supposed_ max.

He flew even faster when he saw that he was nearing the house, and would be there anytime soon. His heart began to beat madly at his chest, and he almost stopped in mid-flight when he remembered that he would be in the presence of his mate's former wife. Or at least, he hoped former wife. Not only her, but his two sons as well. How was he going to ask Goku about Gojita if that meant he had to explain to the others too? _Ah, fuck that!!_ He thought. _My main priority for now is to get Gojita back, and then talk to Kakarot. After that…I don't know…but I'll figure something out when the time comes. With one last burst of energy, he flew even faster._

Finally, he saw the peaceful domed house nestle amongst nature. The crystal clear river, the lush green grass and the brightly coloured flowers that seemed to decorate the whole place…it reminded him of his present home. But even though the scene was beautiful, he knew better. He knew that things weren't as fine or dandy as it seemed, and he needed to sort a few things out before it would be relatively okay. He stopped and gazed down at the house, almost hesitant to go through with being in _their presence again. _

No, he wouldn't be afraid, he couldn't! He was going to see Goku and take Gojita home, and that was that! His pride was screaming at him to turn back, but his heart wanted him to stay. So, they compromised…he was going to go in there, but he was going to remain the icy and arrogant ouji they all knew and hated very well. He lowered himself down to the ground, unaware that Krillin was picking up on his ki.

He walked towards the door, lifted up his hand and rapped on the door. Inside, he could hear shuffling and voices talking to each other. He almost lost his nerve when he heard Krillin's voice, but quickly pushed the fear away. He _wasn't_ going to leave without Gojita! The door opened to reveal Gohan. Both choked back a gasp when they saw each other. Vegeta was…surprised. He didn't recognise Gohan at first, but his ki told him it was Goku's first child. _Oh my god! Is that Gohan__??! He thought in disbelief. __Kami-sama! He's grown!!_

The same thing was going through Gohan's head. Well, nearly. He was more amazed that it was Vegeta standing on his front door when he hadn't heard from the proud ouji for so long. _Is that really Vegeta? What's he doing here? Both were brought back to earth when Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him._

"Where is Kakarot?" he asked, trying to spit out the name, but failing miserably.

"My father, Goku," Gohan said, drawling out the name in correction to Vegeta. "Is in his room." He narrowed his eyes suspicious at the ouji. "Why? What do you want with him?"

"That is between me and Kakarot!" he snapped. _Even though it does involve you to a degree._ He added privately. Gohan's eyes were still narrowed at him.

"Well, maybe you should come back later." He suggested icily. But Vegeta was having none of it. He was going to get Gojita, and he was going to get her _now_! He growled as he pushed past Gohan and walked into the house. "VEGETA!!" he yelled after the Saiyan no Ouji who had stomped into the living room. He could feel eyes turn on him as he entered the room and Gohan call out his name. His eyes glanced to one side, and he almost wished he didn't. There, sitting in the living room was Goten, Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Videl, Chichi and two other small children. At the sight of the crowd, he almost totally lost his nerve and ran out of the house. But he kept his cool and stomped on ahead to the room he knew as Goku's, despite the fact that his hands had gone cold from nervousness and his heart began to bang against his ribcage. He knew exactly where Goku's room was; he not only had been there many times before, but he could also smell the scent of the tall burly saiyan.

Everyone in the living room stared at Vegeta with wide eyes and open mouths, looking like Guppies at feeding time. It was broken as they saw him head towards Goku's room. 

"Vegeta!" yelled out Chichi as she stood up. "What are you doing here?!" he didn't answer her. Instead, he just carried on walking towards Goku's room. Because nobody knew what was going on, and by the decided look on his face, they all thought Vegeta had lost it and now he was finally going to kill Goku, just like he had promised all those years ago. Quickly, Krillin ran up in front of him and blocked off the route to the stairs.

"Vegeta!" he asked, shivering a little. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Out of my way!!" he snarled as he hit Krillin, sending him flying into a wall. Vegeta knew he was getting a bit carried away with himself, but it was the only way he could mask the sheering nervousness that he felt. He hadn't been in this house for more than five years now, and the feeling of being back again made his knees weak. Which was exactly why had to hurry and get out of there before his emotions got the better of him!

Everyone watched as Gohan jumped up and grabbed Vegeta, restraining him from walking up the stairs. Vegeta yelled and tried to thrash out, trying to get loose from his grip. _Fuck it!! He cursed in his head. __Gohan just had__ to be as big as his father, didn't he??! He thrashed his legs about, trying to kick Gohan in the shins. Gohan had to tilt his head back a bit to prevent Vegeta from whacking their heads together._

"Let me go!!!" he screamed. "My business is with your father, not _you_, brat!!" 

"I don't care!" he said as he struggled to keep Vegeta restrained. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you want with him!"

Vegeta was just about to throw a whole stream of curses at the older demi-saiyan when he opened his eyes to see the man of his dreams standing in front of him. He stopped briefly as he stared at the vision in front of him. His hair was messy, well, messier than usual. He had blanket creases on his face, his clothes were crumpled and messed up and his eyes were red and there was a thin trail of salt under each eye. Vegeta could feel his heart ache at the sad and remorse sight. _Oh, Kami…did I do that to him? He wondered, feeling very guilty._

Goku stood dead still, staring at the sight in front of him. He had walked down only a few minutes before, wondering what all the commotion was. He had felt Vegeta's ki hovering over his house, then enter. He could feel that same ki rise as it hit Krillin out the way and prepared to stomp up the stairs. But it couldn't have been Vegeta. Vegeta kicked him out, with good reasons…why on earth would he come back? Goku didn't know why, but he wanted to know, he needed to know. Even though he was being a glutton for punishment, he was wishing, _hoping that Vegeta was coming back for him. Even if he thought that would never happen. Now, he stood staring at the form he had loved, and still did, dressed in tight, light jeans, a crimson t-shirt, a black jacket and sneakers. Auburn hair rising in anti-gravity style, copper tanned skin and deep pools of onyx completed the living dream, being held in Gohan's arms. _

There was silence as they stared, hardly believing that they were looking at their missing half again. But it was broken when Vegeta that it was only a third. He growled and took advantage of Gohan's unsuspecting state. He slowly dropped his head and knocked it back, ramming the back of his head into Gohan's forehead. Gohan stumbled back, holding the front of his head in pain.

"Vegeta!!" cried Goku in shock. He moved to help his son, but stopped when he saw those same, beautiful onyx eyes narrow at him, demanding silence.

There was tension in the air as Vegeta slowly crossed his arms, standing tall (well, as tall as he could get).

"Where is she?" he demanded. Everyone, including Goku, frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"You know very well!!" he yelled, his patience and calm barrier wearing thin. Goku jumped back a little frightened.

"I…I don't know who you mean..."

"Of course you do!!" he snapped. "A chibi about yay high," he said, indicating with his hand. "With midnight black hair, spiky fringe, copper skin, small, petit and slender frame. About five years old?" He watched as Goku's eyes widened in realization. _He's talking about Gojita!_

"What about her?" He saw Vegeta's jaw tense, and realised that his patience was breaking.

"Like I asked you before," he growled low. "Where…is…she?!" 

Goku was silent for a few moments, absorbing what was being asked. He gulped when he formulated an answer on his tongue, knowing that even though it was honest, his kawaii ouji would not be pleased with it.

"I…I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday!!" he quickly added when he saw the frown on Vegeta's face deepen in annoyance.

"Liar!!" he spat.

"I'm not lying!!" he retorted. "I haven't seen her since yesterday! I haven't seen her after you…" he was about to say 'kicked me out of your house', but then he remembered the interested crowd, and held his tongue. Vegeta got the message, and both blushed at the awkward memory. But that wasn't going to stop him from finding her. Though, he was quite confused, and maybe a little embarrassed at his outburst.

"So…" he asked, a little nervously, looking down at the floor, absorbing what Goku told him. "You…haven't seen her at all?"

"Iie," Goku shook his head. "Why?"

"She said she was coming here to…umm…apologize." He muttered the last bit softly, wishing that there wasn't an audience watching him.

"She…she was?" he asked, a little hopeful and surprised. Then he frowned. "But…she hasn't turned up." There was silence. "You…you don't think…" 

Suddenly, everybody stopped as they felt a sudden surge of ki. Goku and Vegeta whipped their heads to the one side, feeling out the power. There were two of them. Both felt familiar. The one felt like four ki's combined; namely that of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Frieza. The other was more of an individual, an original.

"Kakarot…" he asked. "Do you feel that?" Goku nodded.

"I know who the one is…but the other…"

"Dad!!" yelped Gohan. "That's Cell!!" At this, both saiyan males paled. 

Cell! They weren't expecting that! The ki they knew was that of their offspring…none other than Gojita! And now that Gohan had identified the second power…they were terrified!! They knew that Gojita was a strong little warrior, but she had no actual battle experience whatsoever! And Cell…if Buu hadn't come after him, they might have thought that he was the most devious and evil fiend in the universe (well, they thought the same about Frieza and Buu…but let's just say, every bad guy gets more and more evil as they go along. So you can imagine what Cell would be like now!)!

Everyone stood dead still.

"I thought you said you killed Cell!!" screeched Videl.

"Seems like he survived somehow!" said Krillin as he began to sweat. 

"What are we going to do?!" whimpered Videl as she held Pan tightly against her.

"I know bloody well what I'm going to do!!" snarled Vegeta. He turned and ran towards the front door. Goku understood and followed.

"Wait! Dad! Vegeta!" called Gohan as he ran after them. "We aren't prepared!!"

"Fuck that!!!" yelled Vegeta. "All I want is to save Gojita!!" with that, the two pureblooded saiyans took to the sky, flying in the direction of the battle.

Gohan stood dead still, brain processing this sudden piece of information that Vegeta had just given him. _How…how does Vegeta know Gojita?? He wondered. But he shook it off quickly, deciding to ask after they had rescued Gojita and destroyed Cell. He turned to Goten._

"Goten!" he commanded. "Call Trunks! Tell him to meet us where the ki is surging!"

"Right!" he nodded, instantly heading over to the phone.

"Krillin," Gohan turned towards the small man. "Let's go!" Even though Krillin was sweating bullets, he nodded and took off with Gohan. After a while in flight, Krillin turned his head towards Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan!" he called. "How do you think Vegeta knows Gojita?"

"I don't know Krillin," he replied. "But that's not the only thing that's bugging me!"

"Yeah, like what's Cell doing back alive! I thought you and Vegeta squashed that bug for good!"

"So did I, but that's not the only other thing I'm wondering about."

"Oh, what's the other?"

"If that is Gojita's ki…how in the hell did she get so strong??!!"     


	20. I gotta save kaasan and tousan'SSJ4

A Permanent Fusion 'I gotta save kaasan and tousan!'-SSJ4 

The two saiyans flew as fast as they could towards the raging ki levels in the canyons, both hoping and praying that things hadn't gotten out of hand. Neither would forgive themselves if something should happen to her, Vegeta above all. He was starting to feel a tad guilty about screaming at Goku and send him running like that, but he quickly pushed it away, reminding himself that this was no time to have regrets. It was then that he noticed he wasn't flying alone. Turning his head, he saw Goku, his mate.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. He expected Goku to look up at him and give him an apologetic look, but he was very surprised when Goku scowled up at him.

"Well," he sniffed, eyes narrowing at Vegeta. "She _is_ my daughter too, you know! After all, _I_ gave birth to her!" Vegeta would've retorted, if the statement weren't so true, that is. And, he knew, it wouldn't be fair if he rushed off and saved the day, leaving Goku in the mud, wondering where he now belonged. Vegeta could see that Goku wasn't happy with his present marital state, and in a way, that gave Vegeta hope. Hope that maybe _this _time…just maybe…

He quickly shook his head clear of all those wondrous wishes, focusing on the task at hand. To save Gojita and defeat Cell.

It had been two minutes now, she had been counting. Two minutes since they began to power up, and judging by the looks of it, Cell was obviously the stronger. Unfortunately. At first, Gojita had powered up as normal, trying to match that of Cell. But after a few seconds, she realised that she was not only giving her true power away, but Cell was following her. He was trying to charge up so it would look like they were equal, but he'd power up just a bit more than her. Enough to beat her into the ground. Gojita gritted her teeth, and slowed the pace down, stopping just before SSJ3. As suspected, Cell stopped as well, almost equally matched…except for that _little_ extra.

"So, Gojita," he began, voice as smooth as glass. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything you've got to hand out, Jinzouningen!" she spat. He smirked, and she cursed the fact that she couldn't control her tail, as it was zipping around with jerky movements, a sign that she was scared. But she'd die before she showed him that…or even admitted it to anyone.

Instantly, they slid into their fighting stances, once again, eyeing each other warily.

Then, the fireworks began. They charged at each other and attacked with such force, it rippled across the land, making the ground quake in cities and far away villages. Things closer to the battle suffered by either breaking or shattering into a fine dust. Neither use ki blasts, as Cell didn't want to waste some of his energy that he was storing for Vegeta and Goku. But Gojita didn't want to. She knew that the power she was already emitting was enough to get every one of the Z Senshi's attention, and a ki blast could possibly attract more! And she didn't want anyone's help. Her common sense told her that she needed help, and that she couldn't defeat a power like this on her own. But she was raised by Vegeta, and so she listened to her pride. The voice that was telling her to go and destroy him all by herself so she could have some acclaim to being the Saiyan no Oujo. And, there was just something satisfying about beating the living shit out of your enemy with you bare fists. To feel the hard bone go slack and to hear the unholy cracks and crunches, not to mention the tearing of skin as small nails managed to find their way out of a tiny fist and onto a face.

But even though both were getting in a fair share of hits, there was nothing fair about this battle. If you wanted to see a nice clean game…it most certainly wouldn't be this one! Eyes were prodded and poked, shins and ankles were kicked and bitten, hands came up to slap one across the face and deadly finger tricks that could kill one with a simple touch were instinctively avoided. And even though Gojita seemed to be getting in most of the hits, Cells dirty work was paying off. Soon, Gojita was badly beaten up, with multiple bruises the size of grapes decorating her body under her battered gi and a bloody nose. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt like giving up, as it was obvious that Cell was beating her. 

/_If I could just go to SSJ3…/ a thought tempted her. _

//_NO! I can't!! If I go to that level, kaasan and tousan will feel me for sure!!//_

_/Don't you think they can feel me now?/ _she contemplated the thought.

_//No, no, no!! I am the Saiyan no Oujo! The Saiyan no Ouji's daughter and the daughter of the first Super Saiyan in a hundred years!! I will _not_ yield and give in!! I refuse to ask for any help…//_

_/tsk, that's too bad./ _the voice tittered. _/'Cos here they come now./_

_//**NANI!!!!**//_ Gojita hovered back, separating her from Cell for a few seconds, enough to fell out the huge powers coming towards them. _Shimatta!! She cursed as she fought Cell. _Kuso!! It can't be!! I must be closer to kaasan's home than I anticipated!! And what's tousan doing with him? Fuck it! If I am to destroy Cell, I'm to do it now!!!__

Not waiting another second, she powered through level two and onto level three. Cells eyes widened as short tufts of hair poking out from beneath two messed up buns flowed out like liquid gold. Her small shoulders, biceps and leg muscles bulged out, but not so much that it made her look rather beefy. It wasn't her appearance that shocked Cell however…it was her power! It had somehow been raised beyond what he had earlier thought to be out of bounds for the young saiyan. Yet she had done it! 

And now it appeared she was going to do him…in! (To 'do someone in' mean to kill them). Without hesitation or another train of thought, she attacked him head on and full on, giving him everything she had got! Cell was…surprised, to say the least. Something similar had taken place earlier, but this time, it seemed she wasn't going to make any mistakes. And at his low level, her barrage of punches to his gut by small, tiny fists _were_ having an affect. A very bad one, in his case.

Cell couldn't defend himself from the rapid punches the saiyan chibi was throwing at his gut, as every hit she got in; it prevented him from recovering. _If I don't do something soon, I might soon find myself where she suggested; three feet underground!!_ Cell had been beaten once before in his perfect form, and he was going to be damned if it happened again! He knew he couldn't use the Solar Flare, as he had already done so once and she would be expecting it a second time. Then, it came to him. _Yes! It just might work. All I have to do is time it right…_ Cell stood up against the rock, eye watching the fists warily. Just as Gojita took pulled her one arm back and took her hand off his gut, he took his chance. He quickly maneuvered out the way, making her smash the rock into fine dust.

Gojita whipped her head around; searching for the fiend that had just disappeared from her sight. She didn't like this; she didn't like this one little bit. Cell had just disappeared from view, who knew where he was? _Shit!_ She cursed as she glanced warily about. _What the fuck do I do now?!_ But that thought was to be quickly answered, as he suddenly materialized behind her. She snapped around, and he eyes instantly widened at the sight of his fist coming down on her…

…And making instant contact with her face. Gojita flew down into a bunch of cliffs, and as quick as she could, got back up. But it wasn't fast enough, as Cell landed and kicked her right in her gut. The wind knocked out of her, as well as causing some nasty internal injuries, she flopped back, trying to regain her balance. But it was too late. She had lost a hit and now Cell was taking full advantage of her. He was going to kill her. A cry tore itself from her throat as he hit her arm, breaking the bone in several places and causing a fraction of it to come tearing out the skin. She would've gotten sick with disgust if Cell hadn't done the same to her right leg. She tried to stifle another cry, but it was too late. Cell was smirking at the pitiful sight, at the saiyan chibi covered in blood. He continued to pelt her with sharp hits to sensitive body areas, causing her to cry out even more.

When Cell then tossed her into a cliff, causing her to bruise her spine, her first instinct was to scream out in pain. But then she remembered that her father never cried. Saiyans never cry. She knew she was now too weak to fight, but she knew she could hold back her screams of pain. Gojita would not give Cell the pleasure of knowing how much he was hurting her…not anymore.

He was rather surprised when he saw her slump back down to the ground, a bloody mess. She hadn't screamed like she had before. In a way, that made Cell just a little bit frustrated. _I know how to get her to cry. He thought with a menacing grin on his lips. He charged back at the chibi and proceeded to destroy her by breaking her body. Gojita flinched and her body shook with pain, utter pain she had never felt before. But she wasn't going to go down giving into Cell._

He looked over her, lying battered on the ground. She was beaten, defeated and severely injured, yet she _still tried to get up! He smirked._

"My, my," he tittered. "Aren't we persistent? Still, it doesn't matter what you do now, all is lost for you and your dear, dear father." Gojita glowered horribly at him, fresh, hot blood flowing down from the corner of her mouth and down to her chin.

"Bakayaro!" she hissed between ragged breaths. "Kisama! Even if you kill me, my father _will defeat you! He has once before, he can do it again!!"_

"Is that so?" he questioned. She didn't answer. She couldn't. She did have the faith in her father, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Fine," she muttered. "I lost. You own me! Do what you will, kisama, but my father will save me!!"

"Oh, I don't think he can," he said smoothly. "Not once I'm done with you." Gojita's eyes suddenly shifted up, looking for the hidden meaning in his eyes. _Kami-sama! His eyes! They're so violet…so…so **evil**…_ Cell casually strode over to where Gojita was leaning on a rock for support, and wrapped one large hand around her neck. Lifting her up to his level, he sniggered. "You see, Gojita, what use would a slave be to me? I don't eat; therefore you can't cook for me. I don't need to live in a house, so you can't clean up after me. And you most certainly can' t be my sparring slave, as one day, you'll be even stronger than me and then you'll rebel." She gasped slightly as his grip tightened, squeezing her air passage.

"Wha…what are you…going to do…with me?" she asked, stuttering a bit. Gojita was trying to keep the fear out of her voice, but she couldn't. The battle had turned against her and she was dying. 

And for the first time in her life, she was afraid. Very, _very_ afraid.

"Simple," he smirked as he brought his face closer to hers until their noses were nearly touching, and tightening his grip even more. "I'm going to torture you, then kill you."

Her eyes widened in absolute fear on hearing this. His grip on her throat tightened just a little bit more, but not so much that when he grabbed her tail and snapped one of her vertebrae, he could hear her scream out in pain.

She tossed back her head and screamed in sheer agony, as the first bone was broken. She knew she was being weak, but she couldn't help it! It was torture, pure torture! It wasn't only the idea that he was going to break her slowly, but that he'd be going after her tousan and kaasan next! Then what could she do? She'd be dead. Gojita could hardly believe it, she had given the battle her all, and still she lost. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tossed back her head and screamed again and Cell snapped another bone. She'd never get to see her tousan or kaasan again. She'd never be able to tell them how much they both meant to her. Not now. Not ever again.

_Seems like my first battle was my last._ She whimpered in thought while Cell cackled evilly.

"That's it, Gojita! Scream!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

They both flinched at the same time, stopping suddenly in the air. They felt it…something was wrong. Both saiyans felt it, that sickly feeling in the pit of their stomach as well as the darkness and heavy weight welling up in their hearts. Something was _horribly wrong._

"Vegeta," asked Goku as he watched the smaller saiyan stare off into the distance, in the direction where the energy was coming from. "Did you…did you feel that?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Hai, I felt it."

"You don't think," he stuttered. "It couldn't be…she isn't…" Vegeta didn't answer. He was also asking the same questions, and he didn't have the answers to them. "Vegeta?"

"H-hai?"

"I…I…I can only feel…one strong power level…the other is-is fading." He muttered softly, trying to keep the faithless assumption out of the statement. But it was still there. "You…you don't think that…that…"

"I…I don't know what to think." He answered honestly.

Both Vegeta and Goku were rooted to their spot in the air, not really doing anything but shivering a little in fear. They were both hoping it wasn't so, they were both hoping and praying with all their might. They were so caught up in suspense and tension; they didn't even notice when Gohan and Krillin caught up with them.

"Dad!" called Gohan. "Hey, dad!" he peered around to see the shocked and tranced look on Goku's face. "D-dad? Are you okay?" If Goku heard him, he might've answered. But he didn't. Instead, he heard a scream. They all did. They all that same bloodcurdling, throat tightening, gut-knotting, shrill scream that turned their blood to ice. 

"You don't think…"

"It couldn't…"

"It is…!"

"GOJITA!!!!!" both saiyans yelled before flying off in a brilliance of gold light. Gohan and Krillin both blinked, highly confused by what was going on, but both instantly snapped out of their trance when they realised the other two had gone ahead.

"Hey!! Goku! Vegeta!!" yelled Krillin. "Wait up!"

But they didn't wait up, they couldn't and they wouldn't.  They flew on ahead, shrill screams getting even louder as they neared, their hopes that it wasn't Gojita's screams dwindling away.

"Faster, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta as they sped on, faster then they knew they were capable of. 

"I'm going as fast as I can, Vegeta!" he yelled back. "If we keep going this fast, we might miss them!" Vegeta wanted to explode at Goku for that remark, but he knew he was right. They both slowed down as they hovered really close.

Suddenly, they both stopped dead in the air as they saw the two in the canyons. And what they saw chilled their blood. Cell was holding Gojita by her neck, apparently choking her. Gojita was a mess, a real, bloody mess. Her gi was soaked crimson, thick rivers of blood flowed thickly down from her mouth to her chin and gushed onto Cells hand, her one arm and leg were hanging limply as bone stuck out of joints, her eyes were glazing over and they could see that she was losing her form rapidly. They watched in horror as she went down from SSJ3, to SSJ2, then to 1 and then finally, she fell out of SSJ altogether.

Gojita felt lightheaded, and she felt pain. Kami, she had never felt pain like this before!! It felt like Cell had ripped all her entrails out and was slowly choking her to death. Well, he hadn't ripped her guts out, but he _was_ strangling her. And she had lost blood. Kami-sama…so much blood… Small tears teetered on her eyelids as she thought the last she would ever think. _This is it. I'm going to die young. I'll never get to see kaasan or tousan again. I'll never see Piccolo again. I will never be able to see the reaction of my brothers when they find out I am their half sister. I'll never be able to tell any of them how much I love them…how much I care. She whimpered against her will, and shut her eyes tightly as she whispered._

"Kaasan…tousan…I'm so sorry…"

"GOJITA!!!" On hearing this, Cell shifted his attention from the chibi to the corner of his eye, where he could see two familiar saiyans. Gojita's eyes snapped open as she saw, through a hazy vision, Vegeta and Goku.

"Kaasan…tousan…"

Vegeta and Goku stared in absolute horror, mouth open and limbs quivering with shock and anger. Both were trying to keep a sharp lookout on Cell, should he suddenly attack, and maintain a stern facial expression. But they found it was totally impossible with the sight of their chibi hanging near death. Vegeta was trying with his might to not burst out in tears, only managing to keep the tears at bay as his shoulders shook. Goku was also trying to not cry, but he was not succeeding very well at that. Because both saiyans didn't want to lose their focus, they channeled it into anger, clenching their fists and gritting their teeth as they glowered at the monster known as Cell.

Even though there was tension in the air, Cell seemed to act as nonchalant as always, which got on their wick. Cell, oh-so-casually, turned his head and grinned at the two male saiyans.

"Well, well." He said. "I was wondering when you'd show up. You're just in time to watch the demise of Gojita."

"Cell!!" roared Vegeta. "Put her down!! We know you've come back for us! She did nothing to you! Put her down!!" Even though Vegeta was shaking with anger, Cell just craned his head to one side as he squeezed her tail between his fingers.

"Really, Vegeta." He tittered. "Why don't you let me finish with her before I start on you." He smirked as he snapped another one of her vertebrae. Hot white pain lancing through her back, she tilted her head back and screamed again. The canyon shook as her scream echoed. The voices of the dead seemed to speak and howl with her as she screamed, causing everyone on the earth to stop what they were doing, gazing around in shock and surprise.

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Goku, unable to take the chibis tortured cries. Cell looked up at Goku. "Just leave her alone!! After you deal with us, then you can get back to her!!" Cell smirked.

"Very well. Her torture isn't really necessary. I was just bored." Both Vegeta and Goku gritted their teeth as they dug their nails into their fists, drawing blood out of anger. In one swift movement, Cell tossed the broken chibi onto the dirty and dusty ground, leaving her to shake and convulse. 

"Gojita!!" as quick as you can say 'owch', they were right by her side. Her eyes were glazed and with every breath she breathed out, blood followed with.

"K…kaa…kaasan…" she croaked as she looked at Goku. "T…tousan…I…I…sorry…" 

"Shh," said Goku as he put two fingers to her lips. "Save your strength, little one. Everything's going to be okay…I…I…promise." She blinked, staring blankly ahead.

"Am…am I…I…going to…d…die?" she asked.

"NO!" Vegeta answered immediately. "You're not going to die! Just hang in there!" he knelt over her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "You can't leave me like this…you can't…"

"God," they were suddenly brought back to the scene of the fight when Cell gave a disgusted groan. "How sentimentally sickening. I suggest that if you want to keep that promise of yours, you'll have to fight me first."

Goku and Vegeta glowered at Cell before looking to each other. Both eyes were filled with concern for their chibi, but both knew that they had to fight.

"Go ahead, Kakarot." Vegeta whispered. "I'll stay here and look after her." Even though it was surprising that Vegeta was passing up starting a fight, Goku understood why. Vegeta and Gojita had been together since he left her with him, so their bond was stronger than that of her and Goku. And he knew that whom ever Vegeta loved, he knew he'd drop all barriers to keep them safe. And this was the only way to keep her safe.

He nodded as he stood up and walked slowly towards Cell. He glared as both slid into a fighting stance. Goku wasn't wasting any time in getting revenge for his daughter and Cell wasn't going to argue with that. Without warning, they lunged and attacked, exchanging blows at an alarming rate. But Vegeta wasn't paying full attention to what was going on, he was too buy cradling Gojita and speaking to her in Saiyanese, trying to keep her calm. He succeeded when she fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the activities from earlier on.

"Vegeta…" Vegeta lifted his head, stained with a bit from Gojita, to see Gohan, Goten and Krillin staring at him. "What are…"

"Here." He gently placed her in Gohan's arms. "Take care of her. I have a battle to fight."

"But Vegeta…" but Gohan didn't get to finish, as Vegeta disappeared. They all looked about, searching for the Saiyan no Ouji. 

"Where did he go?" asked Krillin.

"Look!!" Goten pointed to where Cell and Goku were fighting, only to point out that Vegeta had joined them. They gawked as they exchange powerful blows that shook the ground beneath them, not noticing that a small saiyan chibi was watching as well.

Cell knew that this was bound to happen, and he wanted it to. Not only was he now strong enough, but he had a new trick up his sleeve. Bringing his right leg forward, he shot his tail out at Goku. Because he hadn't use it for a long time, Goku wasn't expecting it, and immediately fell prey to the sharp point.

"AAARGH!!!" he cried out as Cell absorbed some of his energy.

"Kakaro…AAAHH!!" it was Vegeta's turn. Just as soon as it had come, Cell pulled his tail out and jumped back, taking his time to smirk at them. Vegeta and Goku clutched their shoulders.

"What the fuck was that for?!" spat Goku. Goku hardly ever swore, and a swearword to that degree shocked the bystanders. Cell just smirked even more.

"Simple. I told you I just wanted to fight you, right? I don't want to absorb you."

"Then what the fuck did you do that for?!!"

"Oh, I just wanted to put us on equal terms." He sniggered. "Because, you see, when you came here to fight me, you were stronger than I was. But not by much. All I did was square things off."

"Bastard!"

"Yes, I know I am. But still, it won't help you. Not now, anyways." Cell quickly powered up. Because of the sudden blast of energy radiating off the android, the three bystanders stumbled back. Gohan, by accident, dropped Gojita. She landed with a thunk, but proceeded to get up.

"Hnnn…kaasan? Tousan."   

The fight was fast, and very, very short. It appeared that what Cell had said was true, that they were stronger when they arrived. What he didn't tell them was that he had absorbed _a lot of their strength…that now made him stronger than they were. It seemed Cell was really in his perfect form, as he broke Vegeta's leg with one well place kick, broke Goku's hand and a couple of ribs as well as causing the saiyans to cough up huge amounts of blood with every hit. But even though it was all pretty futile, they wouldn't give up. Not if it meant their little one would die soon after. They were not going to give up…they were _not_!_

Gojita had managed to push herself up on her good arm, and lifted her head to watch the fight. She was astounded by how much effort they were putting into the fight, even though it was all too obvious that Cell was going to beat them into the ground. Their attacks were powerful, but it was not enough compared to Cell now that he had stolen from them. Gojita flinched from the pain that was lancing through her body, blood still pouring from her mouth and gushing out from wounds. But the worst pain she felt was inside. She knew why they were giving it all they had.

_They know it's worthless._ She thought as she watched Cell knee Vegeta in the gut. _They know they can't win against Cell._ Cell elbowed Goku in the head. _And yet, they're still fighting._ Vegeta got backhanded across the face. _They're fighting… Goku getting elbowed in the back. _…for me…_ _

Tears teetering on the edges of her lids finally fell down her face, glittering as they dropped from her chin and onto the dusty ground. Her lips trembled as she absorbed the realization.

_I can't let them do this! They're going to get killed!! And all because of me. It's all my fault. I never should have tampered with anything. I should never have tried to encourage tousan and kaasan to get back together. All I ever did was make them more miserable and unhappy than they were before. _Unconsciously, she began to power up. _Well, I won't let it happen! I WON'T allow them to die because of a stupid mistake I made! I WON'T, I WON'T, I **WON'T**!!!!!!_

_…it should rather be me…_

Standing up, determined to save her parents, Gojita charged up. She knew they had hit the last and most powerful level of Super Saiyan, and that she was still far off. But if it meant that it was a chance she could save them, she'd give it all she got!

Vegeta was leaning over Goku, who had been knocked down and was struggling to get back up. 

"Get up, Kakarot!" he begged. "Please, you can't do this to me…to Gojita!! Not again!!"

"I've had enough of this little game." Cell said smoothly. "It was so nice of you to challenge me, Vegeta and Goku. I'm sorry if it didn't last very long, but I must admit, it was fun." Both saiyans gritted their teeth as they prepared for their demise. 

"Goodbye." Cell lifted his hand and formed a glowing ki ball. Vegeta and Goku shut their eyes, waiting for their end, cursing that they couldn't save each other and their child.

_/Kakarot…/_

_//Vegeta?//_

_/…I love you./_ Tears began to form in the ouji's eyes as he clasped tightly to the only true love he had ever known. This was it, the end. Even though he had kicked Goku out his house and screamed in his face how much he hated him, he didn't. He really wanted Goku back…he wanted a second chance… but now it was all over. He'd die in vain trying to save Gojita's life…as she almost did in trying to save them.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" came a voice. Everyone's eyes snapped open as a golden light streak across Cells hand, cutting it off and preventing the ki blast from being fire.

"AAAAAGH!!" Cell cried out in pain. He clutched the stump where his hand had formally been. "Aagh! Bastard!! Who dares do that??!!"

"I DO!!" came a familiar voice. Everyone whipped their heads to see Gojita standing, if a little wobbly, with her hands in attack position. It was she who had launched that ki blast. "Leave kaasan and tousan alone!!" Cell just smirked.

"Really? And I suppose it's you who is going to stop me?"

"That's right!" she snapped. "I am!!"

"Gojita!" cried Goku. "Don't! You're too weak! And if you try to fight him, you'll get killed!!" Glumly, she drooped her head.

"Doesn't matter." She said. "I deserve to."

"Huh?"

"When I tried to bring you and tousan back together, I failed to note one thing…your happiness. I never stopped to think that…that maybe you were happier without each other, even though you pretended it was. I…I didn't mean to make anyone hurt, or make anyone cry." She said. "I'm really sorry for what I've done. And to me, this is the only way I can ever make it up to you!!"

"NO!!!" cried Vegeta, trying to get up but only falling back down to the ground because of his broken leg. Cell was just sniggering away.

"So, you mean to tell me your going to die to save those two? Do you know how fruitless that is?"

"Not entirely." She admitted. "But I _won't_ let you destroy them, I **_WON'T_!!!!"**

Anger, pain and love for her parents caused her to make her power level increase. Everyone stared at the tiny chibi as she powered up to SSJ. Cell's invisible brow furrowed. _This can't be. He thought. __When I last felt her power level, it was very, very low! Where is she getting all this now? But that question went unanswered as his eyes widened when she passed SSJ2 and then SSJ3._

Gojita could feel the power within her; she could even touch it! But what she really needed to do was grab hold of it and consume it, making it hers. If only for this battle, even if it meant she'd die soon after. She needed extra inspiration, just a little bit more of what was driving her. But…what _was_ driving her? What was making her so determined and compelled to destroy Cell once and for all? She knew it was her parents…she just couldn't figure out how.

Yes she could. She remembers. She remembers that first time she ever saw her kaasan, and not outside the school. It was in a forest. He was holding her close and she felt slimy, slick from the blood and amniotic fluid. She could smell him, that sweet scent that reminded her of pine. He took her to a river to clean her, and she was hungry. 

"Oh, you must be hungry." He cooed at the child who had now started whimpering. "Okay…let's go get you something to eat."

Yes, she remembered!! She remembers that day! The very first day of her life! The dream that she had so often, the one that was showing her what really happened!

"Perfect…" he said softly. She reached up with her hands, reaching for the face that was hovering inches away from hers. Goku lowered his head and allowed her to feel his face with her small and soft hands. She reached up even higher and tugged at his hair. "Hey! Ouch!" he yelped at the hard tug. She let go and giggled some more. Goku drew back and smiled at her. "Little devil!"

Those were the happy times. Even if it was during tense times, it was happy. He did what he did for good reason, not because he felt like it.

"Gojita…I'm sorry." He said, trying not to break his gaze with her glassy eyes and look down to the floor. "But…I just can't do this to you." She began to whimper. "I can't keep you. I want to…but my family won't let me. I'm really, really sorry…" 

And he meant it.

And all those years she spent with her tousan, she couldn't deny them either.

"D-do you know how worried I was…" he cried. Gojita was…shocked. Never in her whole life had she seen her tousan cry. He was always so strong, so brave…

They loved her…and they loved each other! She wasn't going to let them perish, not after what they gave to her! _They gave their life, heart and soul into me! She thought. _And it's time I paid my debt…__

Cells eyes widened even more when she hit her final stage, the most powerful form of Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Goku, and even the bystanders watched in rapt fascination as she transformed. Her hair remained long, buns with long tails of hair sticking out from the sides turning from gold back to their midnight black. Aqua coloured eyes glowed until they returned to their darkened state. But it was her body that went through and actual change. The front of the gi ripped open to reveal ink black fur coming down from the side of her shoulder down to her navel in a 'V' shape. Her golden tail once again became black and her power had increased far more than Cell could ever imagine.

"Wha…what's going on!!" he yelped, shocked, surprised and (yes) very, very scared.

"Tousan and kaasan can also do this you know, but you robbed them of their energy to do so, you coward!!" she spat. "And now, I'm going to make this attack the last you'll ever have to feel! And I promise," she said, giving a very Vegeta-like smirk. "It's going to hurt."

"Gojita! Don't!" cried Vegeta. "You're going to kill yourself!!" But she didn't listen, she wouldn't.

_/Gomen kaasan and tousan…// _she told them telepathically. _/But this is for you…//_

They all squinted as she powered up to her absolute full, a ki ball forming in her hand.

"You…you wouldn't! You couldn't!!" cried Cell. 

"Oh yes I would!" she yelled, glaring daggers at the android. "Take this, Jinzouningen!!!" The blast shot from her hand and headed towards Cell. He could see it coming, and there was nothing he could do about it. When it hit its target, the earth began to shake. The light from the blast became so intense, that it blinded everyone on the planet! Even Trunks who was still flying over to the battlefield had to stop and shield his eyes.

"Shimatta!" he gasped. "Where did _this come from?!"_

After a few seconds, the bright light faded away to reveal three bystanders with absolutely shocked looks on their faces, two saiyan males with severe wounds, and a female saiyan chibi who looked more like a bloody corpse than the living, breathing creature she really was. She stood for a few moments, taking in deep gulps of air as the two saiyans stood shakily to their feet.

"Go…Gojita?" asked Goku in a half-scared, half-amazed voice. She panted, turned her eyes on them and smiled before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell deftly to the ground.

"Gojita!!" Vegeta cried as he limped over as fast as he could to the fallen chibi. Goku followed along and they both knelt down to check if she was all right. But she was far from it. They could feel her fading away. "Kakarot! Don't just stand there!! Use your instant transmission to get us to a hospital!!!" he shrieked hysterically. Goku nodded as he gently, but quickly, picked up Gojita while Vegeta clung to him. Using the technique he had learnt from Yardralt, he teleported him, Vegeta and Gojita to the nearest hospital. After a few moments of screaming and shrieking, doctors and nurses placed Gojita on a bed and wheeled her off to the emergency ward. Vegeta and Goku tried to follow, but other doctors pushed them into another ward.

"Wait here," commanded a handsome blonde doctor. "I'll be back in a moment with some more staff."

Goku and Vegeta stood in the white tiled room, staring at each other blankly. Finally, Vegeta gave in, and leapt at Goku, wrapping his arms around the burly warrior's neck and sobbing into his sweat and blood soaked gi. Goku didn't mind, as he was shedding plenty of tears of his own into his ouji's flame hair. Both Saiyans held each other tight, hoping and praying that somehow, their little one would get through.

"Kakarot…"

"Vegeta."

"I'm scared."

"…me too."  

 


	21. Secrets revealed

A Permanent Fusion Secrets revealed 

"Are you sure they're here?" asked Bulma, a little nervous about meeting Vegeta again.

"Yeah, I can feel their ki." Answered Gohan. Right after Goku and Vegeta teleported away, Gohan, Goten and Krillin stood in the canyons, waiting for Trunks. When he arrived, they explained what had happened in great detail. Trunks eyes widened at the mention of his father and demanded to know where they went. Krillin, however, suggested they tell the other first before they went looking for them. After informing Chichi, Bulma, Videl and Piccolo, they all set out to find the three saiyans. All through their journey, Chichi said nothing, unsure of what to say.

"Excuse me," Krillin asked the receptionist. "But we're looking for a Mr Son Goku and his friend. They were brought in here a couple of hours ago, right?"

"Let me just check for you," said the red head as she clicked away on her computer. "Oh! That's right. Vegeta and Kakarot Ouji."

"NANI!!!" screeched Chichi and Bulma.

"Uhh…how do you know his other name?"

"He told us to call him Goku. But his friend insisted that we put his name down as 'Kakarot'." She explained.

"Oh, wow." He muttered. "Uhh…could you tell us what floor they're on?"

"Sure, they're on the tenth floor in the emergency ward."

"Are they badly hurt?" asked Trunks.

"Oh no! They just got out from surgery an hour ago." She said. "But they're both so stubborn, they won't leave the waiting room until the little girl comes out."

"What little girl?"

"Gojita Ouji."

"NANI!!!" everyone yelped. They were shocked to hear this, except Piccolo, to say the least. Chichi was infuriated.

"What do you mean, 'Vegeta, Kakarot and Gojita Ouji'?!!" she shrieked. "My husband's name is Goku!!"

"That's very nice to hear, but I don't see how 'Kakarot Ouji' could be married to you."

"Why not??!!"

"He said he was married to Vegeta."

"NANIIII!!!!" everyone freaked.

"That's right. He told me himself that he and Vegeta were mated. I'm not sure what that means…"

"Umm…miss, could you please let us through to see them?"

"Right, who should I say you are?" she asked, typing into her computer again. "Friend or family?"

"Well, some of us are friend and the rest are family." He said. She nodded as she finished up and turned to them.

"Okay then, you may go on through." She smiled. "It's on the tenth floor."

"Oh, right. Thank you miss." Krillin thanked her as they headed towards the lift.

"Daddy?" asked Pan. "Who's Vegeta and Kakarot Ouji?"

Vegeta sat in the chair, one leg draw up against his chest while the other lay straight, held in its plaster cast. He had a number of bandages, but it was really nothing. He had, physically, suffered worse. But emotionally, he was still suffering. 

Goku glanced up at the pitiful sight sitting opposite him. He had never seen Vegeta so…so…_vulnerable before. He looked so innocent and scared with his eyes and brows cast in worry, nibbling anxiously at his thumb. Both were dressed in hospital gowns, white like everything else around them. He sat opposite his ouji, holding a paper cup with coffee. He didn't really want it; he was just holding it because…well…it gave him something to do. At first, he didn't want to sit next to Vegeta, as Vegeta seemed to be in a rather foul mood when a couple of doctors tried to get them back into their wards on the fifth floor, but Vegeta would have none of it. But that was little over an hour ago. Now it seemed like Vegeta had finally come down from his hype, and was looking very depressed._

Goku decided he would risk a beating and moved over to the chair next to his mate.

"Vegeta?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" he answered, eyes still stuck on the door where they had told him they had taken Gojita through to.

"Everything's going to be okay." Vegeta still didn't look at him. Goku reached up with hand and took Vegeta's free one. On contact, Vegeta turned her head towards his mate and took a good look at him. Goku wasn't better off than Vegeta; he was just about the same. He had a number of bandages wrapped around his body, a whole roll wrapped around his chest.

"Kakarot," he whimpered. "Do you think she's okay?" Goku hesitated, not sure of what to say.

"I…I hope so, Vegeta." He gently lifted Vegeta's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers as a sign of affection. Vegeta whimpered again.

"I wish they would come out now," he muttered. "I _hate not knowing what has happened to her."_

"Me too." He said as he wrapped an arm reassuringly around his mate. He looked down at Vegeta, who looked up at him. Ebony eyes met onyx, and true feelings could be seen. Goku took this opportunity to try and apologise to his loved one. "Vegeta, I…"

"Vegeta and Kakarot Ouji?" came a deep voice. The two saiyans looked up to see a doctor in his mid-forties with a black moustache. The stood up to show they acknowledged his presence.

"Hai?"

"You may see her now." On hearing this, they didn't waste any time. The quickly rushed off to the room where the doctor said she'd be, unaware that someone had seen them disappear around the corner. 

Vegeta hobbled down the corridors, assisted by Goku, until they finally reached her door. Unable to contain himself, he wrenched it open. But soon after, he realised that it may not have been such a good idea. The sight he saw on the bed tore his heart to pieces, as it did Goku's.

Gojita was lying on her bed; eyes shut and limbs lying limply by her sides. Numerous bandages and plaster casts held her bones and flesh in place, making her seem so weak and pitiful. But the worst of them all was a plastic tube that was stuck in her mouth and leading to a machine, one that seemed to help her breath and generally, live. Her face was pale and sickly with light crimson streaks across her face, an indication of where blood had been wiped off. She didn't look like the sprite and fiery little princess they both knew and adored.

"Gojita…" he whimpered. Slowly and painstakingly, he limped over to the side of her bed, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was true, and not some sick prank of his foully demented mind. But when he reached down to grasp her hand, he found it felt…warmish. Her palms were warm with life, but the tips of her fingers were as cold as death, nails gone blue with little blood circulating the tiny hands. Almost at once, the tears returned. Vegeta leaned down next to her and began to cry. 

Goku stood in the doorway, watching his mate's movement, as well as the seemingly lifeless form lying on the plain white bed. He couldn't believe it. Was this his daughter? The one he bore in the forest near the river? The lively baby he had spent one month with? The fiery oujo whom he had met again, who had revived his grieving soul by forgiving him? He didn't want to, but he had to. It was her. She had given everything she had for their happiness. _But Gojita, _he thought. _Don't you see, without you…how can we be happy?_ He was brought back down to earth by the racking sobs of Vegeta, head buried into the blankets on the bed. It was then that he noticed he was shedding many tears of his own. Not wanting any gawking onlookers, he silently closed the door and headed over to Vegeta. Lightly, he touched the ouji's shoulders, a timid sign that he was feeling just as heartbroken as he was. Vegeta lifted his head, tears shining like diamonds in the bright and happy sunlight that streamed through the windows. But there was nothing happy in this room. On contact of eyes, Vegeta did not restrain himself when he jumped back into Goku's arms, nuzzling his head deep into the crook of Goku's neck. Goku was not surprised, as he felt the compelling need to comfort as well. He soothingly stroked the ouji's back while Vegeta cried all his tears out, soaking his and Goku's hospital gowns with despair and hurt.

"There, there 'Geta." Goku said in a trembling voice as his own voice wavered in pain. "It'll be okay. I promise…" he said nothing more, as he buried his face in the ouji's auburn locks and wept silently as well.

Goten and Trunks led the team of wives and friends down the corridors, feeling out the ki's of the male saiyans. 

"Well?" snapped Chichi. "Have you found them yet?"

"I can't explain it." Remarked Goten. "One minutes, I can feel their ki rising up and the next…it's gone!"

"So, what does that mean?" questioned Bulma.

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on Goku he's going to have some explaining to do!!" vowed Chichi as she then took the lead and stormed down the corridors.

"Look Chichi," Krillin feebly suggested. "We've been searching this floor for twenty minutes. Maybe we should come back la…"

"NO!!" she yelled, causing the entire group to jump back in shock. "I am not leaving this hospital until I get some answers to all the questions I have to ask!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!!!" Everyone around stopped what they were doing so everything was dead silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a roach die!

"Umm…yeah…crystal…" he muttered.

"Good!" being the dominating woman that she is, Chichi stomped up to the tenth floor register and turned to the woman at the desk. "Excuse me!"

"Oh, what can I do for you, miss?" the pink haired asked politely.

"What you can do for me is tell me where my Goku is!!" she snapped. The woman jumped in shock.

"W-who?" she asked.

"Uhh…Chichi, maybe _I should handle this." Suggested Bulma as she stepped in front of Chichi. "Ano, but we were wondering if you could tell us which room Gojita Ouji is in?"_

"Oh, certainly." She woman replied. After a few moments of ticking away, she turned back to the green haired genius. "Gojita Ouji is in room 31. That's through that corridor there, you turn right and you'll reach a corridor of '30's'. Gojita Ouji is the first on the left. You can't miss it."

"Arigato." She thanked the receptionist and they all trooped off to room 31.

After about ten minutes of weeping, Goku and Vegeta finally calmed down, and resolved to just sit in the room in silence, watching over their daughter. Vegeta sat in the chair on the right of her bed, gently stroking her ice finger to try and get some warmth into them. Goku sat directly on the left, just sitting and gazing blankly at Gojita. Everything was so silent; they could hear everything around them. Their normal pounding heartbeat and the fighting one of Gojita. Their ragged breathing and the struggling one of Gojita's passing through a plastic pipe. The clacking of shoes as people passed outside the door. The honking and beeping of cars ten floors down…

"GOKU!!!" and yes, unfortunately, the sound of one's banshee of a wife screeching her husbands name out as if it were poison.

Both Goku and Vegeta jumped, Goku toppling over in his chair and Vegeta's heart just missing fifty or so beats. They both directed their eyes to the door to find the woman who had broken the tense silence. _Chichi!! Goku inwardly groaned. __As if things weren't bad enough already!!_

"Just what are you doing here, Goku?!" she screeched. "Do you know how worried I was when you took off, do you?!"

"You don't seem like it." He muttered, but that comment went unnoticed by Chichi.

 "You say nothing to me! All you do is take off to fight some 'new threat'!"

"Cell had returned and we had to fight him…"

"I tell you Goku, I've had it up to here!!" she screamed, her anger hitting its climax. "First, you keep running off to some fight off in another galaxy, taking your son with you!!"

"Gohan went way before me…"

"Then you stay away for another year training on some stupid planet, learning new fighting techniques!!"

"Well, they helped didn't they…"

"Then you had to go and enter some 'Budokai' and take your son with you!!"

"Well he and Vegeta saved the planet, didn't they…"

"Then, you and that baka ouji have your regular little spars where you and that pathetic twerp waste more time by building muscle for absolute shit!! And I can't believe you went in a great depression right after you and that low down, idiotic, bastard of a prince stopped fighting! I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say something was going on between you two!" all this came spurting out of Chichi's mouth, as though she wanted to let it out for a long time. But sadly, she didn't know where and when to stop. "Then what happens, you wind up being that little sadists friend! Then I come here and hear something along the lines of 'Kakarot and Vegeta Ouji'! Since when does that little dipshit have a say in anything you do?! That prick knows sweet fuck all! Stupid, lying and conniving bastard…"

Like I said, too bad Chichi doesn't know when to shut her trap. With every insult that passed, Goku found himself getting more and more angry. But it wasn't like he hadn't gotten angry before; it's just that he didn't _do_ anything about it. But when Chichi started to insult Vegeta and Gojita, that was it. He didn't care how much she spat hateful words at him, or how she mistreated him emotionally, he would _not_ allow her to say such things about his beautiful mate or his daughter from heaven. 

Finally, unable to keep it in any longer, he let what he needed to say loose. Starting with shutting Chichi up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!!!!" he bellowed, raising his hand and slapping Chichi across the face; _hard! No one was expecting that, and everyone soon fell dead silent; _especially_ Chichi. "Now you listen to me, woman!" he snarled, his true saiyan side coming through. "I don't care what you say about me, you've been calling me names since after Gohan, you fucking little wench! But I will not stand by and let you insult my mate and my daughter!!!_

"Through all those years or hard work and training, not _once_ did you ever step back and tell me how much you respect me! Not once!! I spent years training, not only to keep my body fit and ready for the next battle, but so that I was prepared for whatever other evils decided to try and take over Earth!! Without me, Vegeta and Gohan, where'd you think you'd be?!! Definitely not in Harvard!!" he sneered. Everyone stood in utter shock and surprise at all the hateful words that were flying out of their hero's mouth. He was always the cheery one, the one who had a constant smile plaster upon his face…well, sadly, that face cracked and was now revealing what was really brewing on the inside.

"But…Goku I…"

"And don't say it was for the best because you know damn well it wasn't!!" he yelled, taking a step forward and causing Chichi to take a step back. "You never gave a damn about anyone other than yourself and our sons!!" 

He was about to rave on when a firm hand gripped his arms.

"Kakarot!" came a pleading voice. Goku turned down to see Vegeta, a look of concern in his eyes. "Please! Stop it! You're making Gojita upset!" Goku glanced over to the bed where the saiyan chibi was squirming.

"Oh, right." He muttered. "The link…" Vegeta let go of Goku and resumed his position next to Gojita, clutching her hand again to try and make it warm with life. Goku, instead, turned on the other with a hardened look in his eyes.

"You had better leave." He said. "I'll meet you in the waiting room." Before he turned back to his pure-blooded family, he gave Chichi a glare, one that could frighten the fungus and viruses out of a smelly sock. She gasped in shocked and stood gaping as he turned his back to them, a sign that they must leave. Because this was something they thought Goku would _never, in a million years, do, they decided not to push it. He was, after all, the strongest being in the universe._

After the door had closed, Goku turned to his love. The hardened look faded from his eyes as the liquid onyx of Vegeta met his own ebony pair.

"Vegeta…" he started, but Vegeta held up his hand to silence him.

"I know what you have to say, Kakarot." He said. "I presume Bulma and Trunks want to ask me things too. We should let them know." Goku nodded. It had been too long. The secret had been kept in for too long and the fear of rejection from friends and family caused them to lose each other. And after being reunited, they were not going to let that happen again.

"Okay. But I will be back."

"You can tell Bulma and Trunks to come in here while you explain to your friends and sons." He said sombrely. Goku nodded.

He got up to leave, but before he did, he leant over the bed and gently kissed Vegeta on his forehead. Stunned, Vegeta looked up at him to be given a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he assured his mate. "I know Bulma and Trunks will understand, and Gohan and Goten will too. Everyone will." Vegeta said nothing. He just smiled back as Goku walked out the door and closed it behind him.

He walked along the corridors and into the waiting room. He could hear that they were discussing him, judging by the almost hushed and secretive whispers. But as soon as he came into view, the whispers stopped. There was silence between the lot. No one knew what to say. Goku hated acting like a bastard towards his friends and family, but it was the only way to get their attention and to get the message across. He decided to get the ball rolling.

"Bulma, Trunks." He said in an even tone. "Vegeta wants to see you in Gojita's room." They nodded and quickly set off for the said room. After they had gone, things were still quiet. _I'm not surprised! He told himself. __Judging by the way I screamed and slapped Chichi across the face, I must have scared them! So, once again, he got things started. "So? What do you want to know?" Everyone stood dead still, not knowing what to say. Finally, Krillin spoke up._

"Well, Goku," he muttered. "We were all wondering what's going on between you and Vegeta."

"Hmm…go on." He said nodding.

"Well, it's like this. You two have been fighting together for many years. Then, you two suddenly become really close. And the next thing, you and Vegeta are no longer together and you're in a great depression! We'd just like to know what's going on."

"Hmm…well, seeing as you've asked me questions up to that point, I think that's where'll I'll answer." He said. "You see, when Vegeta first came to Earth, that's when I was first intrigued by him. He really fascinated me, and I wanted to spend more time around him to learn what he knew." Goku knew that was another way of saying he fell in love with the ouji at first sight, but he knew they'd all pass out if he said it straight out. "Over time, I gradually started to enjoy my company with Vegeta. So much in fact, that I was falling…in love with him."

"WHAAAT!!"

"But I couldn't tell you guys that. I know how same-sexed relationships on this planet work. Anyways, after a while, something happened between Bulma and Vegeta, and they weren't as close as you'd think they'd be." He quickly glanced at Yamcha before turning his eyes away again. "That meant I would be spending more and more time with Vegeta, sparring. But the more time I spent with him, the more I loved him for who he truly is. He's not as arrogant and stubborn as you see. He's far beyond that.

"Then, one night, Vegeta admitted to me that he loved me too. And that's when I was just…complete. I had found someone, who truly loved me, just as much as I loved him in return. It was all so perfect. 

"But then, trouble was brewing. Because of my fear of rejection from my sons and my friends, you guys, I left Vegeta. I broke his soft heart into billions of pieces, unable to be patched up again. That's why I was so depressed."

"Umm…yeah." Gohan muttered, unable to believe that his gentle hearted father could love the stubborn ouji. "But, I remember you disappeared for a couple of months before coming back home…why was that?"

"Heh…you probably won't believe me. But because you asked, I'll tell you." He chuckled. "I was pregnant with Gojita…Vegeta's daughter." On hearing this, everyone was dead silent. _Yup, just like I thought… Goku inwardly sighed. But what he wasn't expecting was for Chichi to pass out! After a few seconds of processing this information, her eyes rolled back and she hit the deck; unconscious. _

"Mom!" yelped Gohan as the woman fell to the floor.

"Krillin," Piccolo finally spoke up. They all turned to him to see that he still had the neutral expression on his face. Well, obviously he wasn't surprised, as he knew long before they did. "I think you and the rest should take Chichi downstairs to your car. I believe Goku needs time with his sons." Krillin didn't argue. Even though he accepted the fact that Goku fell in love with the proud ouji, he wanted to ask Goku how it was possible for him to fall pregnant…him being male and everything. But he knew better. Goku would tell him when he was ready. And besides, as they say, blood is thicker than water.

The three Sons watched as the rest of the Z Senshi trooped back into the elevator and went back down to the car. Slowly, Goten and Gohan turned to face their father. Gohan had confusing written clearly all over his face and Goten's facial expression was just blank. Goku didn't exactly know what or, if anything, how to say it. So he decided to be blunt. But not so blunt that it practically bitch slapped them and knocked them over backwards. Luckily, Gohan started.

"So," he said. "That's why you came home later that night in tears." Goku nodded. "And that's why you asked about the colour of the pregnancy test." He nodded again. "But…why did you leave us for those couple of months without making up some kind of excuse?"

"I couldn't." he replied.

"But…why?"

"Tousan," Goten said, finally finding his tongue. "Maybe if you tell us the whole story, we might be able to understand. I could see in your eyes that what you told mom and Krillin wasn't entirely true." Goku blinked in shock at his second child, unable to say anything. _How did he know… he wondered, then chuckled. _Of course, he's my son.__

"Okay." He said as he sat down, an indication to them that the story was quite long and that they had better sit as well. As soon as they were seated, he started right from the beginning. 

"You see, I had been in love with Vegeta for longer than I let on. In fact, I loved him the day I met him. But, of course, I didn't know what I was feeling for him, so I simply took it for fascination of the ouji. Years by his side were beginning to prove that theory of mine wrong, and after we fused…I was even more confused than before. Later, I found that…I _was in love with Vegeta. I didn't know how or why, but I just knew it. I loved him so much; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him._

"And the opportunity arose when something was going on between Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta asked me if I'd like to spar with him everyday and…how could I say no? After a couple of months, we grew even closer and closer, and little by little, Vegeta was taking his hard, stone mask off for me. Then, on night, Vegeta completely revealed himself to me. He told me that…he loved me as well. Suddenly, my whole life meant something. Fights weren't just to protect the Earth or my family…they were used to bring me closer to my true love.

"For three whole months, Vegeta and I were practically inseparable. I was so in love…it was like I had been drugged on something good, and I didn't want to come down! Sadly, your mother made me. Chichi was beginning to find out, and I was scared that if any of you found out…you might hate me forever…even though running off to fight battles should be enough, still. Three nights after he confessed, I shattered his heart by lying to him."

"How?"

"I told him I didn't love him anymore. He was torn, even more so than I was for doing something so cruel when I knew it just wasn't true."

"But…couldn't you have held mom off?"

"No. You remember the time when I ate very little because I could hardly keep anything down?" They nodded, totally entranced by this story. "Well, I decided to follow your advice, Gohan, and I went onto the net to research this illness I had. I went to 'ask jeeves' and typed in my symptoms: back pains, stomach cramps, throwing up every morning as well as in the evening and afternoons as well as a sudden taste for weird food combinations."

"Oh," said Goten, grinning from ear to ear. "Meat and chocolate sauce."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Well, a few seconds after I clicked 'go', the computer came back to me with the strangest diagnosis."

"What?"

"I was pregnant. At first I didn't want to believe it, so I did some more research on the topic. After another whole month, I found my efforts to delude myself were fruitless. I _was pregnant…and two months worth as well!"_

"But…how?"

"I later found out that I had some…erm…female parts hidden deep inside of me. So no one, including me, knew about this! Not even Vegeta! Because I was so shocked with the news, I instantly flew away. A couple of months later, I was glad that I did, because my stomach started to bulge and it would've been damn hard to hide from your mother's prying eyes!

"On the 13th of May, I gave birth to Gojita. It had happened when I was just sitting quietly near the river, when I felt a wrenching pain. I know now that it was the contractions, but back then I really had no clue as to what was going on. I only knew one thing: the baby was coming. After giving birth to Gojita, I went into town to get some supplies and I stayed with her during her first month.

"Sadly, I had no excuse as to how I 'found' her, so I knew you'd think something was strange right away. And I did the second most foolish thing of all: I left Gojita by Vegeta. I'm not sure of what happened, but as far as I know, he moved out of Capsule Corp shortly after he found Gojita."

Goku finished up, looking at his sons. They were…speechless. Gohan and Goten really didn't care about the part that their father fell in love with Vegeta. They were amazed by the drama that took place.

"So," muttered Goten. "Gojita is yours and Vegeta's daughter?"

"Hai."

"And our half-sister." He nodded. Goten and Gohan turned and faced each other, almost asking what the other thought. Goku was worried at first, but then he was highly confused when they broke into huge grins and laughed as they hugged each other. He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what he missed.

"Umm…correct me if I'm wrong…but aren't you supposed to _hate_ me or something?"

"Why" asked Gohan, then turned to Goku to explain. "You see, I'm not that keen on you and Vegeta being an item, but if that's what makes you happy…who are we to say no?" Goku nodded, glad that they understood.

"So…you guys are okay with this?"

"Okay?!" gasped Goten. "Tousan, I think it's great that you're finally happy again! And as long as you're happy, we'll never have to worry again!"

"Gosh…thanks you two." He said as he gave them a hug, relieved that it wasn't as dramatic as he had thought it would be.

"Yeah, and besides," grinned Goten. "We got a little sister!"

**Red:** well…gomen if this is a little long, but inspiration just hit me over me head with a great, big, dirty club! And when I came to…my head was leaking with ideas!!

And don't run away now, the end is to follow in the next chapter! (Note: I'll try to update this one when I can, but you can bet that it'll be soon!)

Double note: and to anyone else out there who's also writing exams but is really writing instead of studying…you rock!!  


	22. Back together a happy owari

A Permanent Fusion Back together- a happy owari 

He sat holding her cold hands, looking at her lifeless face. There were a coupe of cuts and plenty of bruises; nothing she couldn't handle. He knew that Gojita would get through this, it was just the suspense that was eating him. Vegeta wasn't only nervous because of Gojita's current situation, but his own. He knew that Bulma would understand his explanation, but he wondered how Trunks would take it. He knew he didn't look like much of a father, and he certainly didn't act like one towards his son, which might make things rather difficult to explain. He had only ever told his son once that he loved him and how much he meant to him, but that was when he was asleep, so he doubted very much that Trunks would even know about it.

He was brought back to earth when he heard a voice call his name.

"Vegeta?" 

Startled, he whipped his head towards the door to see Bulma and Trunks in the doorway, looking just as skittish as he was. He privately pondered on how he hadn't heard them come in, then shrugged it off when he realised he must've been too busy engaging in his own thoughts to hear anything. He nodded his head as she and Trunks stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. There was silence as Bulma stood at the foot of the bed and Trunks in a corner of the room.

"So," she began. "This is why you left Capsule Corp."

"Not this," he corrected. "She."

"Oh…right." She mumbled, feeling very nervous. She didn't hate Vegeta, she couldn't. After what she did to him five years ago, he was bound to leave. She knew Gojita wasn't the real reason why he left, she was part of it. All her arrival had done was give him the push he needed, and he was out of there. In a funny way, she was happy for her ex-husband. Not only did he have a wonderful daughter, but also he was mated to a wonderful man; Goku, her best friend.

"It's funny, you know," she said softly. "I never would have guessed that she was yours and Goku's daughter. I mean, I had my suspicions that she was your child, but I never would have dreamed…"

"I know," he said. "You all think Kakarot is so innocent."

"Well, he is, isn't he?" Vegeta just gave a half-hearted smile.

"You think what you will, but I know what's really inside."

"I bet only he knows what's inside you, too." She said. He looked up at her and saw that she was smiling. He gave her a smile back. He knew she would understand. "So, are you doing to tell me how this came about?" he nodded, then noticed Trunks in the background, looking particularly skittish and sulky. Well, who could blame him? He hadn't the foggiest in how and what had happened, so obviously his first instinct was to sulk.

"Trunks," Vegeta said getting his attention. "I suggest that if you want to know what's going on, you come closer and listen. " He knew it sounded harsh, but that was just the way it was. Trunks shuffled closer until he was standing next to his mother. Vegeta nodded approvingly before he started his story.

"You see, it all began many years ago. Despite your thinking in that Kakarot and I only became intimate because we were both lonely, that is far from the truth. We were in love. We were in love since the first day we met. But obviously we couldn't just walk over and claim out love. I didn't even know what it was that I was feeling. That was why I asked him to join my side. I wanted to find out more about what I was feeling for him. But when he declined, I wiped all funny feelings out of my system and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"Even on Namek, every time I saw the baka, I got that funny feeling. That's why I helped him heal up. Not only because I needed his help, but also because I…I cared. When I died, I told Kakarot all that had happened to me because I felt safe around him. When I was resurrected by the dragonballs, I went straight to Kakarot to see if it was him. I wasn't angry that he had become Super Saiyan before me, I was glad. 

"Though, when I got back to Earth and I found out he was 'happily' married to that…that…_hellcat, I turned sour. I wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore. Though, this was after I came back from searching the universe for Kakarot._

"But even though I tried not to have any contact, I _still_ couldn't help feeling that strange emotion for the baka. Years went by, and we grew even closer, despite the fact that I kept trying to keep away from him. And when we fused, that was when I realised what I felt for the third class baka.

"Love. I was in love with him! I was in love with him since Cell. I was in love with him since Frieza. I fell in love with him the first day we ever met. I was very nervous and scared. I loved the baka, and I didn't know if he loved me back. I knew he liked me, that was the only reason why he hung around me. But love?

"Then, opportunity came my way. Because of what was happening between us, Bulma, I chose that time to risk all I had by proclaiming my love to Kakarot. At first, I thought he'd end up really hating me. But, to my surprise and delight, he returned my feelings equally. At least, that's what I thought. Three months after we became an item, unknown to you all, he broke up with me. I didn't know why, but I felt so…so…_hurt and __betrayed! I was so upset, I…"_

"Trashed the room." Trunks whispered, eyes wide with realization. He now understood why he found his father lying on the floor, eyes puffy with junk scattered around the room. He nodded.

"Hai. For many months, I did nothing but train, trying to rid myself from the emotions I was feeling. I cursed the fact that I still had emotions for the baka.

"But on the 17th of June, I stopped cursing. After a satisfying day of training, I retreated back to my room to find a little baby on my bed, wrapped in Kakarot's training gi. That baby was Gojita. Kakarot left a letter explaining things to me, telling me her birth date and her current age. Because you know things weren't going so great between us, Bulma, I took that as an opportunity to leave.

"For the first six months, things were okay, until I ran out of money. Gojita was just about eight months old, and she was already so smart. She gave me a pamphlet for an advertisement for a computer course. I took the course and soon had a good job, earning quite a lot of money to sustain us.

"Three years later, she met Piccolo out in the woods, and then he found out about Gojita's origins. Because I was all alone, and I had no sparring partner, Piccolo and I became sparring partners. Gojita also grew incredibly powerful as time went by. Some months ago, Piccolo suggested that I send her to a school, to learn how things on this mudball worked, even though she was smarter than any of the people I worked with on my computer course. I presume that's how you met her." He said, looking at Trunks. He nodded. "I knew that she had friends at Red Honoo, but I never expected it to be the people _I_ know." 

"Oh." Bulma said. "So that's why Piccolo and Gojita seem as close as her and Goku." he nodded. "I understand, and I apologize." Vegeta looked up at her. "I'm sorry that I did what I did, but in a way, I'm not. I mean, if that didn't happen, you wouldn't have such a beautiful little girl, hmm?" he smiled and nodded. It was true. 

"I guess."

"Well, I just wanted to know the story. And I hope you and Goku are happy together." Vegeta said nothing, as he was wishing they would be. Bulma and Trunks turned to leave when Vegeta called out.

"Trunks, wait." Trunks turned around and looked to his father. "I need to talk to you privately." He turned to his mother who nodded and left the room. Slowly, he made his way to the chair next to Vegeta and sat down in it, eyeing his father. 

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Trunks," he said. "I just wanted you to know that, it's not your fault. The fact that your mother and I aren't together. You didn't do anything wrong, and I understand if you hate me. I never acted like the father you should've had, I never told you how much you meant to me, I never said one piece of encouragement and I never treated you like you deserved to be. I only told you once, and that was when you were…"

"Asleep." Trunks looked to his father; realization set in his eyes. "That dream…"

"Dream?"

"The one where there was a little angel petting my head. And I could hear your voice, but I couldn't see you." He muttered. "I…I remember everything that was said. You…you told me that, you were leaving me. That it was customary for the child to leave the parent and that if the parent left the parent, then it was a sign that the parent was weak. And there you were, leaving me. You didn't count on it happening and that you hoped it didn't make you look bad in my eyes. That you always had the attitude and now you'll look like a terrible father. And that you wanted me to know that…that it wasn't my fault.

"And that…that…that you were very proud of me and that no matter what, I…I will always be your son." All the while he was saying that, the tears began to slip down the sides of his handsome face. "My god…I thought…I thought it was just a dream…"

"No, Trunks." He said softly. "It really did happen."

"So, mom knew where you really lived?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" he asked.

"I knew Bulma wouldn't let me." He said. "You were already the result of five barrels of sake. I got your mother pregnant when I was pissed out of my mind, and I didn't even love her. But just because I didn't love her, it didn't mean I didn't love you, Trunks." He lifted his hand to Trunks's face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "You've always made me proud, no matter what I said. What I really wanted to do when I found Gojita on my bed was take both you and her off to my present home and raise the two of you."

"But because of mom, you couldn't." he said. Vegeta nodded his head. "Papa, how could I ever hate you? All I wanted to know was why. And now that I know, I understand."

"Thank you, Trunks." They leaned forward rested on each other's foreheads, happy that things were once again okay.

"So, is Gojita really my little sister?"

"Half-sister, but yeah, she's your little sister." Trunks grinned broadly from ear to ear. "What are you grinning for?"

"I got my best friend as my little sister!" he exclaimed ecstatically.

A few hours later, after each saiyan spent some time with their sons, Goku returned to Gojita's room. Both saiyans sat in silence for half an hour, Goku moving his chair next to Vegeta, who had not moved since he got up to calm down Goku after he slapped Chichi. Goku knew Vegeta wanted to talk about that night they broke up, but he didn't want to be the one who brought it up. In a way, he was still upset with Goku. And Goku didn't blame him. After all he gave and revealed…who wouldn't? _And besides, he thought. __I have some apologizing to do._

"Vegeta," he said, breaking the silence. Vegeta turned towards Goku, eyes sparkling as they had been washed many times by tears. "I…I want to apologize." 

"For…for what?" he asked. "It's not your fault she got hurt by Cell. It's mine…" he muttered. He knew that if he hadn't kicked Goku out of his house like that, then Gojita wouldn't have gone to apologize for causing trouble and she wouldn't have met Cell.

"Iie, I don't mean that." He said.

"Huh?"

"I…I want to apologize for what I did to you…all those years ago." He said.

"Nani…?"

"I'm…I'm really sorry for the lie I told you." He said, taking the plunge. "I…you know, I can remember the day when I first met you. You were dressed in your regular blue spandex suit and you were wearing big, bulky armor. Your skin was tanned, but not as beautiful as it is now." He gently stroked Vegeta's cheek, causing the smaller figure to shiver. "Your tail was wrapped tightly around you waist and you were smirking at me. You were so…so _beautiful_. 

"I didn't know exactly what I was feeling for you then, as I had a planet to protect. I remember on Namek, when I saw you hurt; my heart almost tore in two. That's why I gave you the Sensu Bean, because I cared. But I think it really shattered when you died on Namek. You meant something to me, though; at time I didn't know what.

"As time went by, I found my fascination growing for you. Everything we did together made me feel all funny and fuzzy. I didn't feel like this around Chichi, or anyone else for that matter. You confused me, yet you were so intriguing. I wanted to find out more about you, what was inside of you.

"Opportunity arose when we fused. I felt things I never felt before. The funny feeling was still there, but now I knew what it was called. Love.

"I was in love with you, Vegeta. So deeply in love. I wanted to show you, I wanted to make you feel what I felt. But I didn't know how I was going to do it without Chichi finding out, or without getting hurt by your pride, should you not feel the same. So, I did it in the most discreet way I knew how. Training. I used our usual sparring sessions as an excuse to get close to you.

"Then, slowly, we began to spar less and ended up talking more. To talk to you, to have an actual conversation, it was such a small, pointless thing, yet it made me feel high on love. I don't know how many times I told Gohan and Goten that, but I guess they were beginning to suspect me. I wanted more than that, but I didn't know how I was going to get it.

"Then, that night came. You called me over to tell me something. On hearing that we'd be all alone, my heart jumped. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, sometime during our night together; I'd find the courage to tell you how I really felt.

"But when you told me, those three magical words I needed to hear so badly from your lips, my world was finally complete." He reached into the hospital gown pocket and pulled out a familiar silver necklace. The one with the flat medal, with an opal frame and in the centre, the crest of Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You…you…"

"Hai, I kept it." He said as it ran a finger over the lines of the crest. "After that night, everything was perfect. I was in love, and it seemed like it was never going to end. But then, I started to suffer the symptoms of pregnancy. I told Gohan about the symptoms, and he suggested I check up on the net. Of course, because the computer didn't know my gender, it gave me the answer straight out; _Congratulations. You are pregnant. I was happy at first, but then I remembered what happens during pregnancy. And because Chichi had gone through it already, she would notice. I took that 'home-pregnancy test' thing. Every time I tested myself, which was about fifteen times, the thing still turned positive._

"And that…that…" he stuttered, finally coming to what he wanted to say. "That's when I did the most fucked up thing of all. I was so scared not only of what Chichi would say should she find out, but how you would react to me having a baby.

"That's when I told the biggest, fucking lie of all. I told you I didn't love you anymore. And that was a dead lie." He looked up from his stare on the necklace and looked deep into Vegeta's eyes. "'Geta, I just want you to know, that what I said that night wasn't true. I _do_ love you! I still do, more than anything else in the world! You mean everything to me! And I know it was wrong of me to say something as cruel as that, but…I was just a coward. And…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

There was silence as Vegeta absorbed what was being told. His eyes were wide and his heart began to hammer against his already sore and bruised chest.

"Does this mean…you…you _still love me?" he questioned, unsure if his ears were deceiving him, making him hear what he needed to hear so badly._

"Hai. I always have and I always will." 

Vegeta was silent, staring at Goku's morbid expression. Slowly, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile, a smile he had worn only for Goku. Without warning, he launched himself into Goku's arms and held him close, as though somebody was going to steal him away from him.

"V…V…Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta nuzzled closer to him, burying his face into Goku's chest. 

"Don't be sorry, Kakarot!" he cried. "I'll _always_ love you! Even when I screamed in your face how I hated you, I was lying, too. I could _never hate you Kakarot!"_

"You…don't hate me?"

"The only reason why I snapped at you when you brought Gojita back to me was because I was scared. I was scared that if I accepted your invitation, I'd get hurt again. I didn't want to…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry, Kakarot." He said, tears falling down the sides of his face. "I could never hate you for treating me like I was a real person. I could never hate you for being you; it's whom I fell in love with. And could never, _ever_ hate you for giving me such a beautiful, smart and generous daughter."

"'Geta," he whispered as he brought his hand up and lifted Vegeta by his chin so they were looking each other in their eyes. "Don't forget strong." Vegeta chuckled.

"You know, if I was given the chance, I'd jump back into your arms if you asked me to."

"Same here," he said. "And…I don't want to sound forward, but…I want to know if there is still place for me in your heart." Vegeta smiled.

"There always was, and you never left anyways." On hearing this, Goku's heart fluttered back to life. Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling the tears run down the sides of his face. Deep inside, he wondered if it would work. If everything would be okay.

His eyes opened when he felt strong thumbs wipe the liquid crystals off his face. He remembered that feeling. It felt like the tiny little hands that had wiped his tears away when he thought Gojita was hurt somewhere.

"Don't cry, 'Geta." Whispered Goku. "Tears don't suit you, my kawaii ouji." He closed his eyes as Goku leaned in close. All doubt that he ever had, flew into the wind as their lips touched, coming into contact for a kiss. He lifted his shoulders up as he wrapped his arms around Goku's neck and his mouth parted for his mate, allowing that cunning tongue to tease those soft and pleasurable spots of his. He moaned into the kiss, tongues sliding across velvet lips and other slippery tongues while Goku's hands made little circles at the base of his back.

Finally, when their lips parted, Goku took the opportunity to look at his mate's face. The delicate soft and silky skin coloured in perfect copper, the long lashes of those deep onyx pools, the soft, auburn hair defying gravity in its normal stubborn way and the petal soft lips. The perfect well defined jaw. All this was now his. And he was all Vegeta's. He was always. 

And when Vegeta opened his sparkling pools of liquid onyx, and smiled, Goku felt his heart leapt around. Hell, it was doing somersaults and the dance to the 'Nutcrackers Suite'! He had never felt so incredibly happy before. Well, he had. But now, everybody knew they were in love, their love had been strengthened. But most importantly to him, he finally could live the rest of his life out with his daughter.

"'Geta," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kakarot." He replied, the happy smile never leaving his face as they came together and held each other close, basking in the warmth of each other.

Unknowingly, a small smile crept up upon the lips of Gojita as she peeked at them through swollen and heavy lidded eyes. 

_At last, _she thought happily. _Kaasan and tousan are finally, **truly** happy._ She smiled and closed her eyes as a huge, diamond tear trickled down her bruised cheeks and dropped to the cotton sheets. 

At long last, she finally had her full family.

~Thirty Years Later~

He rolled over in the thin sheets, the bright sun shining in his eyes. He lifted his hand up and shielded his eyes.

"Dammit," he growled. "Why so early?! It's only eight o clock!" he grumbled as he rolled over, back facing the window. Well, it was his own fault for picking that side of the bed. He closed his eyes in a bitter attempt to fall back into sleep, but found it was impossible. "Fucking sun…" he grumbled. But he promptly stopped his grumbling when he set eyes on his mate. Eyes running over the compact body, he gave a smile. He was his, all his. He gave felt a smirk pulling at his lips as his eyed those luscious and scrumptious lips, wanting to taste them again. "And why not?" he asked himself as he leaned in close, lips closing on soft petal lips.

Vegeta could feel something warm press against his lips, though his mind was still clouded by the cobwebs of sleep, he didn't know what. It was only until he felt something hot and wet prodding at his lips did he realised what it was. A smirk pulled at his lips as he parted them for the God he worshipped.

'Baka,' he said to the one who deftly slipped his tongue inside. 'So early in the morning?'

'Well, you do know that I can never get enough of you.' He answered huskily through the link.

'Tsk, you have no control whatsoever, huh, Kakarot?' he said cheekily. 'You could've at least waited until I woke up.'

'No, I couldn't. My side of the bed is so hot and yours is cool. You'll sleep for the rest of the day!'

'It's not my fault you chose that side of the bed when you moved in with us.'

'You could have warned me.'

'Why? You get the warmth of the sun when it's cold in winter!'

'Oh…yeah. But still! I'm so hot!'

'I've noticed,' he thought as he smirked against the pair of lips that was locked with his. 'So? Why don't you come onto this side of the bed?' Goku didn't answer. He just gave that same smirk in return as he moved over to Vegeta's side of the bed, lying on top of the small ouji, cool sheets soothing his heated skin.

Forty-five minutes later, their lips were still locked, tongues battling insistently. Goku suddenly pulled away, causing Vegeta to groan disappointedly. But he soon realised why when Goku blasted their alarm clock across the room. He smirked when his mate turned back to him.

"That's the twelf one this month." He said.

"Gomen nasai, 'Geta." Said Goku as he smiled. "But I just can't _stand _it when it goes off when we're busy."

"You shouldn't pay any attention to it, koi." Vegeta said as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Goku's lips. Goku moaned in disappointment as he pulled away, obviously wanting more. "Now come on, get up. We've got to get ready for that '30 year anniversary' thing you wanted so much."

"But 'Getaaaaahhh…" Goku moaned, but stopped when he saw Vegeta stop in the doorway and turn to him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said. "I don't know if you'd care to join me?" He hinted, strutting out the room to the bathroom. Goku sat in the bed, staring at the doorway for a second before a hentai grin found its way to his face and he took off after his ouji.

"What's the time now?" asked Goku, feeling very nervous.

"It's only four, koi." Vegeta said as he wrapped his arms reassuringly around Goku. "Stop worrying. Everything's going to go okay. Gohan's going to come, Pan and her family is going to come, Goten and Trunks are going to come with their family and Gojita's going to come, too."

"I'm not worrying," he said as he held those arms. "I'm just nervous. It's been a long time since we last saw them. I mean, fifteen years ago, Gojita moved out, seeing as she was able to take care of herself. And we haven't seen any of them since that day." Vegeta nodded understandingly.

"Hai so desu, but stop shaking!" he growled. "It's not like they're going to suddenly hate you after fifteen years!"

"I know, but I'm just anxious to see how they've all done." He said.

"Well, they should be arriving soon. You said about four, right?"

"Hai."

Just then, they heard a roaring overhead. Both stood up and made their way to the front door. They opened it to see Gohan, Videl, Pan and her family come trooping out of their hover cars.

"Hey dad!" called Gohan as he stepped out of the car.

"Hi there Grandpa!" greeted Pan.

"Pan! Gohan! Great to see you guys!" he said as they came to the front door. "Wow, Pan, you've grown a lot! And Gohan, you haven't aged a bit!"

"Neither have you and Vegeta." Grinned Gohan.

"By the way, this is my husband, Taro Susuki." Pan said, introducing them to a tall man with dark hair, dressed in a business suit. "And this is our son, Kenji." Kenji was a little boy of eight years old with ink black hair standing in natural spikes.

"Konnichiwa." He greeted them politely. 

"Wow, so this is my great grandson?" he asked. "I hope you're training him well."

"Oh, he's not interested in fighting." She said. "He'd rather sit studying." Goku and Vegeta nearly fell over on hearing this.

"You're kidding!!" Goku gaped. Vegeta started to snigger.

"There's the perfect kid for your first harpy, ne, Kakarot?" he teased, nudging Goku in the ribs. Goku was about to retort to that when they heard the whirring of another hovercar. They all turned to the object of the noise to see Trunks, Goten and a small boy get out the car.

"Goten! Trunks!" greeted Goku again.

"Hey there, lil bro!" Gohan called to Goten.

"Hey guys!" greeted Goten.

"Gomen if we're a bit late, papa," Trunks said as they walked up to them.

"No problem," Vegeta answered. It was then that he noticed something different about Goten. Instead of the tall, strapping lad he was expecting, he had a firm, round stomach. His eyes widened as he eyed the bulging abdomen.

"Hey, who's the kid?" asked Goku. 

"Oh, this is Goshin." Trunks said, practically blushing. "Umm…our son." On hearing this, everyone's eyes bugged out, all except for Vegeta's.

"Hmm, how old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmm," he said a teasing smirk pulled up at his lips. "And I hope he's helping you around, eh, Goten?"

"Uh…hehehehe…yeah." He said, blushing deeply. He knew that Vegeta was hinting that he knew that Goten was going to have another child. Six years after Goku moved in with Vegeta and Gojita, Goten and Trunks married, as they fell in love with each other. Vegeta mentally reminded himself to corner the two lovebirds later on and get some answers to the millions if questions formulating in his mind when all those who were trained to feel ki, felt three huge powers moving towards them. The one they recognised as Piccolo, but the other two were completely new. Everyone looked up to the sky to see three bright glowing dots, getting bigger as they neared. 

Finally, Piccolo landed in the clearing with two high power levels hiding behind his legs. Well, at least it looked like Piccolo. He was a Namek and he did have the exact same features as Piccolo, but he had an indigo tattoo decorating the right side of his face, like a natural war mask.

"Piccolo?" asked Gohan, a little unsure if it was his first mentor. The Namek nodded.

"Nice to see you too, Gohan." He replied.

"Wow! Piccolo…is that really you?" asked Goku.

"Most certainly is." He said. "Gojita said she might be a bit late, as she's busy finishing off some business."

"Oh, right. She said she was going to finishing signing the deal with Capsule Corp." Vegeta said, thinking back to the e-mail she had sent him that morning. "She said she'll only be arriving a little bit later."

"Hey Piccolo, can I ask you something?" asked Goku.   
"Yes, but you can ask me another."

"Nani…oh! Right." Goku chuckled, catching on. "Well, I want to know how you got that cool tattoo." Suddenly, Piccolo's face turned violet, a sign of embarrassment.

"Uh…I'd rather not answer that out in the open." He admitted.

"Oh, okay. But the other thing I want to know is, why does each of your legs have their own energy signature?" Piccolo grinned at this.

"They don't."

"Eh?" Piccolo turned his head to the back of him and looked down to the back of each leg.

"Bejita. Kakarotsuto," he crooned. "Come on out and say hi to sobo and sofu."

To everyone's surprise, two small heads poked out from behind the cape, tiny hands clutching to a leg. 

"Come on." He urged. The one on the left looked to the one on the right before stepping out fully. Everyone's eyes bugged out at the sight of the tiny chibi. It was like they were looking at a chibi _female_ Vegeta! The chibi on the right saw the others bravery and, determined not to be outdone, stepped out as well. If their eyes went already so big, their eyes bugged out even more. This chibi was a chibi female _Goku_!

"What…who…where…why…waaaa???!!!" wailed Goku, obviously lost. The two chibi's bowed down and said, in perfect Saiyanese:

"I'm pleased to meet you." Goku and Vegeta nearly passed out when they heard this. The female Vegeta stepped forwards first.

"My name is Bejita." She said, giving a grin.

"I'm Kakarotsuto!" chirped the other. Nobody said anything, as they all tried to make sense of this. Vegeta and Goku were the only ones who had a hint of what was going on.

"Hey, Piccolo," asked Gohan, a cheeky grin formulating on his face. "They wouldn't happen to be _your kids, would they?" That same violet blush found its way back to Piccolo's face._

"Well…yeah, they are." The three demi-saiyans let out catcalls and wolf whistles, enjoying the fact that Piccolo was turning purpler than a zucchini!

"Wow, that's great Piccolo!" congratulated Goku. "Hey there!" he called to the two chibi's. They both walked up to him. He bent down and took a good look at them, as did Vegeta. "How old are you guys?"

"We're uh…umm…" said Kakarotsuto as she began to count on her fingers. Bejita just sniffed.

"We're five years old." She said.

"Wow, so big." He smiled happily at them as he stood up to his full height.

"Hey, sobo!" chirped Kakarotsuto. "Will you tell me about your adventures here on earth?" 

"Hmph!" snorted Bejita. "I'd rather hear sofu talk about his life in outer space. Will you, onegai?" she asked as she turned her own pair of deep onyx eyes on Vegeta. Vegeta blinked rapidly. 

"Uhh…sure. But…" he looked up at Piccolo. "Are you telling me…"

"Telling you what?" inquired Goku. Piccolo was about to answer when Kakarotsuto butted in.

"Hey! How come you guys don't have your tails?"

"Baka!" her counterpart sneered as she cuffed her on the back of her head. "Kaasan said that sobo and sofu lost their tails long time ago!"

"How did you know we had tails?" asked Goku, but his eyes widened as he soon realised what it was implying. "Piccolo…do you mean to tell me…is it true?"

"What?" asked Gohan, a little confused.

"Hai," Piccolo said, blushing even more than before. "Gojita is their mother."

On hearing this, everyone stopped everything. They all stared at Piccolo and the chibi's, not sure of what to say. But Goku did.

"I'm a…a…grandmother!" with that, he promptly passed out, a happy smile plastered to his face.

Two hours later, everyone had a good chat with each other and found out what each one had been up to. From what the two saiyans found out, Gohan was still teaching, Pan was teaching at a dojo, Goten was a house…erm…wife and Trunks ran Capsule Corp. Piccolo was a home father while Gojita made armor, weaponry and ships for the new space station hovering around the Earth. Everyone appeared to live very well.

Vegeta sat on the sofa, staring into open space. Goku walked by, but quickly reversed when he saw his mate looking so blankly.

"Thinking about something, love?" he asked as he leaned over and nipped Vegeta's ear. Vegeta gave a grin as he turned to face his koi.

"Hmm. I was just thinking about Gojita."

"Hmm?" he said as he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders and nuzzled into his hair. "What about her?"

"I was just wishing I could see what she looks like now."

"Hmm, I know. Last time we ever saw her, she was still very young."

"I wish she would hurry it up." He said. "I miss her very much."

"Feh," Goku muttered, blowing hot air across the back of Vegeta's neck, causing shivers to tingle down his spine. "You also wanted to ask her about the twins." Vegeta smirked.

"I can never catch you out, can I?" he asked.

"Nope, and be patient, my kawaii ouji." He said. "I'm sure she's got plenty of questions for us."

"Hn, like what?"

"Like what we were doing outside all alone?" Vegeta's eyes widened at the proposition.

"No, Kakarot."

"But, 'Geta…"

"No, and that's final." He said, but turned around in his seat. "But you had better beware tonight, koi." Goku smiled. They leaned towards each other, lips slightly apart when they heard the doorbell ring. Instantly, they jumped up from their spot and raced to the door. Vegeta got there first and yanked the door open. 

There, on the doorstep, stood a young woman. She was dressed in tight, dark jeans and tight black shirt, boasting her huge bust and petit figure. Her long, deep black hair was tied in a long braid that hung down to her butt and she had the biggest onyx eyes they had ever seen. The light from the evening sky played on her coppery skin and her midnight black tail, swaying around behind her.

"Gojita," breathed Goku. "Is that really you?"

"Hai, kaasan. It's me." She giggled as she leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Goku's cheek.

"I didn't recognise you at first," Vegeta said, obviously caught off guard by this mature vision. "You're not my little girl anymore."

"No, but I have two more little girls' for you." She said, smiling.

"We've noticed." Said Goku, grinning from ear to ear. "Hee hee…I'm a grandmother!" he chirped happily. Gojita and Vegeta just shook their heads at this.

"Well, why don't you come in and tell us what you've been doing for the past fifteen years." Said Vegeta as he looped his arm through Gojita's.

"Why not, I'd like to know what you two have been up to while I was gone." She gave them a cheeky smirk as they both blushed.

"Alright then," said Goku as he looped his arm through Gojita's other arm. "Shall we go?"

So all three marched into the house. A Prince and the first Super Saiyan in a century.

And a permanent fusion.

~oO@ Owari @Oo~


	23. Thanks from the author

A Permanent Fusion Thanks from the author 

Konnichiwa minna-san!

This last little bit added to my fic isn't actually part of the fic. This is a thank you letter to all who supported me and saw me through to the end. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you…okay, I can:

I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate you guys out there! Thank you so much! 

I can't tell you how happy every review I get makes me! I haven't even got one flamer…well, say for that one by Silent Song who didn't like the idea of Vegeta and Goku kissing. What's wrong with that? I, personally, think they would make a cute couple. But…yeah, I see your point in that. If Vegeta was a real person, I'd try and snare him as soon as possible (but then again, I'll have a hell of a lot of other women to compete with…)

Anyways, I just wanted to tell all those who reviewed my story that I appreciate that they took time off to write a few words about my story. Even things like 'More!! Want more!!!' were appreciated. Ooo-kay. Seems like 'appreciated' is the word of the day here…hehehe…but that's just how I feel! Every time I got a review, in the morning before school starts, I'd start grinning. And then I'd grin all day!! I was smiling so much, everyone I came in contact with thought I had 'Cheshire Cat' disease!

And I'm sure Gojita-kun feels the same way ^u-!!

Gojita: yeah!

Zealot: *appearing out of nowhere* I am the great Fruit Loop and you are all my slaves! Bow down before me, you Cornflake!!

…Kay. A little madness from my friend Zealot.

But I want to send a great big thank you shout out to 'Lost Saiyan' and 'Nemesis'. You guys really kept me going, 'cos you really looked into my writing (or, typing…hehehehe). Hopefully, my ambition to make others feel the emotion of the characters worked (though I'm sure it kinda wore off to the end, as I'm not good with fighting scenes…plus it was exams!! *makes a face*). 

But hey! I think everyone who reviewed my story deserves a thank you shout out, as you made me, a 'lil sixteen year old living in grubby South Africa, feel **_REALLY_ special!!**

Thank you one and all!!

Vegeta, Goku and Gojita: and thanks from us too!!

Thanks to:

Afrodite

Venchen

Ariena-the-Beautiful

Lost Soul

buff200020002002

Dreamwraith

The Lost Saiyan

Nemesis

Ryoko

Mira-chan

Bejiita-san

Umi

Leiko

Kakarlena Tsugoi

Silent Song

Domon Lover

Panny Savage

Alowl

crystal magic

Midnight Lilly

Caelestis

GohansChica

Aura Starfire

Musoka14

Immortal Memories

Goki05

Tomoyo chan

rxcspideyb

Asylum

Rchan

Cesna Rose

Venni

Genuine-sun

Sabrina451

DBZ Humor writer

Sakiku

animeObsessed

Rebs

Chibi-Senshi-007

wytygr

Vaarj

wolves141 –spoofs??

pannybaby123

AngelOfDarknessAndDespair

Katy Kreger

By the way, I have plenty of stories churning in my head, and I need to get them out before I go insane! Though I'm afraid it may be too late…I want to know from you guys out there what you want. Do you want me to put up my list of ideas so you can take your pick, or do you want me to surprise you?

…Or perhaps you want a sequel to this, ne? Well, that can soon be arranged. I've already got a sequel peeking round the corner of my brain, though I'm not entirely sure of what's going to happen…we'll see where the mood takes us. I'll post it up on my status page.

Thank you once again!

~oO@ Gets hit over the head by Vegeta and hits the deck, totally unconscious. Vegeta and Goku drag Red offstage left, allowing chibi Gojita to close the curtains @Oo~


End file.
